La Fuerza Del Corazón
by Cidonya
Summary: El final de la historia, por fin Harry y Hermione juntos, gracias a la fuerza de sus corazones lograron vencer todos y cada uno de los obstaculos que los separaban. Ahora solo les resta vivir.
1. VOLDEMORT, BLACK, LESTRANGE Y RAVENCLAW

Cap. 1 : **"Voldemort, Black , Lestrange y Ravenclaw"**

Muy pronto todo habrá terminado, casi lo puedo sentir, de hecho estoy deseoso de conocerla al fin, mi obra maestra…. la prueba de mi más grande inventiva, parte de mi alma y mi ser original… el más aventurado de los Horcruxes que contienen mi alma… había estado perdido, tan bien oculto que hasta yo mismo ignoraba su paradero, sin embargo pronto retornará a mis filas… quizás yo no sea enteramente un sangre pura, pero ahora el más poderoso de mis Horcruxes lo será, el cuerpo de un sangrepura ha resguardado durante años a la séptima parte de mi alma… sin siquiera pensarlo el viejo Dumbledore tuvo bajo su custodia a una de las partes de mi alma, así que si me pongo a meditar con calma ese séptimo Horcrux ha sido el más protegido de todos, ya que no solo el anciano Director amante de los sangresucia se encargo de preservarlo si no mi propio enemigo ha hecho todo lo posible por mantenerlo intacto…. Quien pensaría jamás que el propio Harry Potter protege una parte de mi alma….. y pensar que esa persona ha hecho tan buen uso de mi Horcrux inconscientemente… esa es la realidad yo soy el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y que jamás existirá… soy el único que ha desafiado a la muerte y resurgido de sus pantanosas regiones invicto… glorioso, gracias a mi sangre fría he logrado lo que ningún otro mago ha siquiera imaginado, el precio ha sido caro, bien lo se, pero vale la pena sacrificar tu alma por la inmortalidad, por el poder que ahora tengo y que se desarrollará al máximo apenas la tenga en mi poder…

Muy pronto solo yo seré el amo del mundo conocido, solo yo decidiré quien vive y quien muere en mis dominios, porque solo yo soy digno de tal honor, porque Yo Lord Voldemort el Señor de las Tinieblas, El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, el Todo Poderoso vencedor de la muerte impondré mi propio orden, las tinieblas reinaran sobre la luz y los que me sirvieron con lealtad obtendrán su recompensa, mis fieles vasallos, mi ejercito de mortífagos serán mis súbditos, todo un mundo de sangrepura, la magia renacerá como nunca antes con el poder de la oscuridad, todos aquellos que cumplieron mis designios verán los frutos que sus esfuerzos han comprado… mis legiones de guerreros purificados son inagotables y lucharán siempre por mi y para mi…servirán a mis planes de una manera u otra… justo como ahora.

Si logro hacer que mi último Horcrux se purifique completamente habré conseguido lo inimaginable, habré roto las leyes de la naturaleza una vez más para comprobar que nadie puede interponerse a los deseos de Lord Voldemort… ahora la misión recae en el heredero de Lucius… ya una vez me entregó en bandeja de plata la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore, ahora solo le falta entregarme mi ultima parte de alma… solo es cuestión de paciencia, estoy convencido que con la ayuda de su madre y de Bellatrix conseguirán lo que quiero… quien diría que aquel chico inexperto y ansioso de superar a su hermano mayor me diese la oportunidad de dividir mi alma por última vez…. para todo aquel que tuviese sentido del humor esto sería de una hilaridad magnifica, ya que viéndolo de ese modo tan amable todo quedaría "en familia"…. la muerte de Regulus Black dio origen al Horcrux que ingeniosamente quedó oculto en el cuerpo del hijo de dos de mis mortifagos más fieles… ellos no dudarían en entregarme a su hijo si se los pidiera… y así fue….

Conozco a Bellatrix desde su temprana juventud, cuando todavía usaba el apellido Black en su nombre… siempre pensé que en ella el instinto maternal había muerto con su primer llanto de vida, podría imaginarme a la siempre suspicaz y altiva Bellatrix Black interpretando cualquier clase de papel que le asignase, menos el de madre… sus ojos y sus expresiones lo daban a entender desde que la observabas a la distancia. Por otra parte la familia Lestrange de estirpe tan antigua como los mismos Black tenían una particularidad que me llamaba mucho la atención… todos sus miembros estaban dotados por una capacidad intelectual sobresaliente, por lo que intrigado me dediqué a buscar los remotos orígenes de la ancestral casta… fue así como descubrí lo que estaba seguro sería una nueva y digna forma de ocultar una parte más de mi alma…..Rodolphus y su hermano Rabastan eran los únicos descendientes por cuyas venas circulaba aún una vieja y olvidada dosis de la sangre de la misma Rowina Ravenclaw… así decidí que cualquiera de los dos hermanos que engendrara un hijo en el menor tiempo posible tendría que ofrecérmelo para algo mas que un simple servicio a su amo.

Es así como me valí de la añeja tradición de que todos los nacidos sangrepura conservaban el deber de crear descendencia para preservar no solo el linaje si no las costumbres de los de su clase… cuando comencé a formar mi grupo de seguidores me aseguré de rodearme solo de los sangrepura que me aseguraban el poder económico y la tradición del liderazgo hereditario…. Pues bien, mi pequeño plan tomo forma en cuanto vi como me volvía el centro de sus intereses al revelarles mi proyecto antimuggles y mi aberración por los nacidos sangresucias que me valieron su aceptación junto con el apoyo incondicional… así me gané su confianza, sin embargo cuando comencé a tomar medidas radicales como el exterminio de mis primeros rivales varios se acobardaron y se atrevieron a cuestionarme…. Muchos por no decir que todos ellos murieron en mis manos con un simple objetivo, todas esas vidas tenían un propósito para mí, con ello me gané no solo el respeto si no el temor de aquellos que se atrevían a seguirme de igual manera… así mantuve mi nueva posición de poder.

El respeto y el temor que infundía en mis enemigos e incluso entre mis partidarios me valieron el poder que hoy ostento, mi palabra fue escuchada entonces no como una sugerencia si no como una orden para mis adeptos… las tareas entonces fueron aumentando en complejidad tanto física como moral, cuando ellos comenzaron a asesinar por mi se convirtieron de mis discípulos a mis sirvientes, entre ellos mismos creé niveles con el fin de distinguirlos y aumentar su vanidad, solo a los más fieles les llamé Mortífagos, solo ellos son los únicos que se pueden vanagloriar frente a los demás al tocar la punta de mi capa y no morir en el acto, porque yo soy quien dispone de sus vidas para mi propio beneplácito, porque yo solo tengo el poder que todos ellos acumularían en una vida después de haber renacido en 30 ocasiones más… porque solo yo El Señor Oscuro soy el amo de mi propio mundo, de mi destino y de el de sus vidas y las vidas de sus hijos y de las de los hijos de sus hijos…

Es así como ideé una fuente permanente de adeptos, todos mis Mortífagos al contraer nupcias debían consagrarme la vida de al menos uno de sus hijos… así es, mientras los padres me entregaban sus servicios los hijos mayores consagrados a mí crecían con el firme propósito de que cuando llegaran a su edad adulta me servirían tan honorablemente como lo habían hecho sus ahora ancianos e inservibles padres… esa era la fuente renovable de vidas que me proporcionaban a mi mis más valientes guerreros… entre ellos debo contar a Bellatrix Black y a Rodolphus Lestrange, cuyos destinos estaban sellados por las dos caras de la moneda desde antes de sus nacimientos…. una como servidores míos y otra porque ambas familias habían acordado unir a los jóvenes en matrimonio para cumplir con la tradición de preservación de la Dinastía que ellos tanto veneraban y en la que se vanagloriaban tan estúpidamente…

.- ¿ Que estás esperando para hablar Colagusano ? – le pregunto una vez que me hartado de verle temblar en el rincón en el que se refugió desde que entró a la habitación en la que me hallaba, una de tantas de nuestro refugio, un sitio bastante peculiar como para cuartel general por así llamarle - ¿ Acaso esperas que te de una invitación ? – le pregunto con tono siseante que hace que comience a convulsionar de terror al ver como me pongo en pie para pasearme de un lado a otro de la sala ante su temerosa presencia

.- ¡ No, no maestro ! – me responde inclinándose tanto como su viejo cuerpo le permite…. sonrío ante esta escena, parece un viejo elfo doméstico, solo que este es más torpe y desleal que uno original

.- ¡ Entonces habla miserable antes de que me termine de exasperar tu repulsiva presencia ! – le grito en un intento por divertirme con aquel despojo de mago que ahora se hallaba al borde de un ataque de pánico ya que había caído de rodillas y gimoteaba tontamente disculpas que no me preocupo por escuchar

.- ¡ Malfoy lo ha hecho mi amo ! – me dice aún entre gimoteos - ¡ Ha conseguido matar a O'Connor ! – termina alzando el rostro al fin, sus ojos diminutos están llorosos y por ellos puedo ver el terror de que es presa al ver a Nagini reptando cerca de él con sin igual gracia

.- ¡ Bien eso me agrada… muy pronto la tendré de vuelta ! – exclamo al enterarme que por lo menos una parte del plan ya ha sido ejecutada - ¡ Espero que haya cubierto su rastro ! – exclamé esperando una respuesta agradable de parte de mi patético sirviente

.- ¡ Malfoy ha dicho que se ha desecho del cadáver mi señor ! – me responde al instante como temiendo que de improvisto se me ocurriera lanzarle una maldición

.- ¡ Bien, ahora lárgate de mi vista ! – le ordené antes de ordenarle a Nagini que lo persiguiera hasta que se aburriera, por lo que vi con agrado como Colagusano salió con estrépito de la estancia siendo perseguido por mi fiel mascota, la verdad ese sería un buen castigo por ser tan desagradable a mi presencia… camino por unos instantes más sin pensar en nada con el fin de ordenar mis pensamientos, coloco una mano sobre la vieja pared, la casa de los Lestrange ha servido como guarida, enclavada en lo profundo de las montañas y protegida por escarpadas laderas conforma el sitio indicado para nuestras necesidades… la he reforzado con encantamientos inmarcables, antiapariciones y antimuggles, aspiro un poco de aire de la proveniente de la fría cordillera que entra directamente a mis pulmones para recordarme que ahora poseo un cuerpo, un cuerpo propio; que los tiempos en que dependía de alguien más para poder vivir se han ido, que ahora puedo ir y venir a mis anchas… contemplo con aburrimiento la estancia en la que me aíslo cada vez que deseo estar solo, un sillón de color negro forrado en piel de algún animal exótico se encuentra en la esquina que da a la chimenea que se halla apagada y sin vida… me gusta sentir el frío quemando mi piel que día a día se regenera devolviéndome una apariencia más cercana a la humanoide… las cortinas de color rojo sangre ondean con la brisa rústica que se cuela desde el exterior con audacia…. es una tarde fría, justo como la de aquella noche….

Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange se preparaban para la llegada del primero y tal vez el último de sus herederos, puesto que Bella no había cambiado en nada su parecer con respecto a la maternidad, en realidad ella no pensaba en otra cosa más que en el parto, no soportaba el embarazo… sin embargo su estado era estable y el producto se desarrollaba con naturalidad para mi beneplácito, ella constantemente se aplicaba hechizos para reducir el tamaño de su abdomen… Rodolphus trataba de obligarla a que dejara de hacer eso pero nunca lo consiguió. El matrimonio guardaba sus apariencias como cualquier otro de sangrepura pues raramente sentían más que atracción el uno por el otro, sin embargo Rodolphus esperaba con ansias la llegada del heredero de su linaje al igual que yo…

Recuerdo que Mulciber había llegado con Regulus Black acusándolo de traición, así que utilizando mis métodos logré descubrir que el muy cobarde quería dejarnos, quería huir, el muy idiota no sabía que era imposible escapar de Lord Voldemort, no sabía que la única manera de abandonar al Señor Oscuro era perdiendo la vida que tanto anhelaba conservar. Esa misma noche le ordené a Crabbe y a Goyle que le torturaran, pero que no lo mataran, pues primero tenía que aprender la lección, mientras mis lacayos acataban mis ordenes en las mazmorras del calabozo yo me dirigía con otro pendiente hacia mis estancias experimentales, el problema en mente, era que tenía que crear un ultimo Horcrux antes de partir en búsqueda de aquel que según esa profecía sería mi rival… mi igual… no podía permitir que alguien me igualase por ningún motivo, tenía que matarle a como diese lugar, yo soy el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y no podía ni puedo tener un rival a mi altura….. un ruido mas distrae mi atención de los alusiones de aquella noche, una figura alta y aún con la capucha puesta espera que yo le ordene la entrada a mis aposentos

.- ¡ Pasa Marius! – le indique a mi mortífago, su padre estaría orgulloso, pues el linaje de los Lestrange se ha mantenido como era su deseo, una de las dos ramas existentes de la Dinastía se halla frente a mi, erguido y con aire resuelto atraviesa de cuatro grandes pasos la habitación, se retira la capucha antes de hacer una leve pero suficientemente complaciente inclinación, sus ojos marrores me miran con respeto a través del flequillo que forman sus cabellos que crean elegantes rizos, es un joven de 24 años sus facciones le hacían honor a su distinguido apellido y a su nobleza de sangre - ¿ Que noticias traes para mi ? – le pregunté encarándolo con la misma energía con que él lo había hecho

.- ¡ Es ella Señor…mi…! – no terminó la frase, solo dejó sobre la mesa de centro un pequeño dije muy parecido al que el portaba desde que nació junto con dos pedazos de papel - ¡ Encontré esto junto con los restos de Rabastan ! – añadió para esperar a que yo dijese algo

.- ¡ Así que es tu… hermana y encontraste el verdadero certificado de nacimiento, el certificado mágico en la tumba de tu… tío ! – dije tratando de sonar condescendiente

.- ¡ Así es Maestro ! – me dijo con la mirada fija en un punto del nevado paraje del exterior

.- ¡ Ahora no hay duda ! – exclamé deleitándome con el sonido de mis propias palabras - ¡ Muy pronto se reunirá la familia ! – le felicité colocando una mano en su hombro, lo sentí tensarse al instante pues yo no sostenía ningún tipo de contacto con mis vasallos

.- ¡ Aún no se porque ella es tan importante, se crió entre muggles ! – respondió como si con ello diera a entender que no aceptaba la idea de tener una hermana

.- ¡ Y sin embargo su sangre es tan pura como la tuya… cuando la conozcas sabrás lo parecidos y peligrosos que son ! – le dije despidiéndolo amablemente, con un asentimiento de cabeza y con una reverencia más salió de mi vista con aire marcial, Rodolphus le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y lo que no, el resultado es más que evidente muy pronto Marius superó a su padre y ahora está en un nivel muy cercano al de Bellatrix…. Ambos se trataban con desinterés y frialdad, no había nada entre ellos de lo que muchos solían llamar el llamado de la sangre, no existía ni nunca existió el mencionado lazo entre madre e hijo… mi vista de pronto se centra en los viejos papeles que ostentaban el certificado de nacimiento mágico y el de adopción muggle de la hermana de Marius que habíamos obtenido en el asalto a las oficinas muggles; lo que me lleva de vuelta a mis memorias…..

La noche en que Bellatrix comenzó con los dolores hacía tanto frío como ahora, no era la fecha planeada para el nacimiento, se había adelantado por lo menos un mes lo que implicaba que había dificultades de por medio en el parto….la espera fue larga … Rabastan el hermano de Rodolphus le aconsejaba que si las cosas se complicaban y se tuviese que tomar una decisión los herederos siempre eran los más importantes en situaciones de peligro…. lo recuerdo bien porque fue la noche de la creación del último Horcrux…. Serían cerca de la dos de la mañana cuando me encontré a un apurado Rabastan que parecía llevar una bola de mantas entre los brazos

.- ¿ A donde crees que vas sin informarme Rabastan ? – le pregunté en tono venenoso al ver como comenzaba a mirar en todas direcciones como en búsqueda de una salida

.- ¡ Tengo que hacerlo mi Señor… ha sucedido algo que no teníamos planeado ! – me confesó inclinando la cabeza en señal de disculpa

.- ¿ Algo no planeado ? – pregunte en tono amenazante pues no me agradaba que mis vasallos me ocultaran lo que estuviese pasando - ¿ Y que puede ser eso que no se planeó ? – pregunté de inmediato al ver que Rabastan se acercaba a mi temblando

.- ¡ A esto mi Señor ! – me dijo enseñándome en que aquella bola de mantas se encontraba un recién nacido - ¡ No ha sido uno maestro, han sido dos ! – me dijo ya en tono serio - ¡ Usted sabe que si son gemelos solo uno puede tener el derecho de dirigir a la familia… además… este último ha sido mujer, el primero fue varón y es por el que se ha decidido Rodolphus ! – añadió con tono convencido

.- ¡ Que estupideces, por tus apolilladas tradiciones solo estas desperdiciando a mis posibles súbditos ! – le reclamé indignado por perder a un posible candidato a mi plan… fue en ese instante que se me ocurrió lo más descabellado pero coherente al mismo tiempo - ¡ Sin embargo yo te voy a demostrar Rabastan cuan importante puede llegar a ser esta pequeña desde este instante ! – le dije tomando una decisión que marcaría nuestros futuros - ¡ Ordena a Crabbe y a Goyle que me traigan a Regulus Black, después vendrás con la pequeña ! – le dije para organizar de inmediato los preparativos para la elaboración de mi Horcrux con la pequeña hija de Rodolphus y Bellatrix…. del otro me encargaría después

Para cuando el ritual hubo terminado junto con la vida de Regulus yo estaba fatigado y solo me fue posible dar las instrucciones necesarias a Rabastan - ¡ Esconde a la niña en un lugar seguro, no la retengas contigo de lo contrario la podrías en peligro y esa niña es de ahora en adelante más importante que tu propia vida me entiendes ! – el solo asintió con terror al escuchar mi orden - ¡ Solo vigílala, no pierdas nunca su ubicación o yo mismo me encargaré de asesinarte de la manera más cruel que encuentre !... ¿ Me has entendido ? – pregunté con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, el nuevamente solo asintió con la cabeza pues las palabras no le salían - ¡ Ahora vete y recuerda lo que me juraste a mi… a tu maestro ! – le dije permitiendo que esa misma noche se llevara con él a la niña, nunca nadie más que Bellatrix, Rodolphus, él y yo sabíamos de la existencia de la pequeña, pero solo yo sabía lo que había dentro de la pequeña que la hacía más valiosa que un ejército de mortífagos… una séptima parte de mi alma iba dentro de ella.

Cuando hube recuperado mis fuerzas me dirigí hacia el escondite de los Potter, fue ahí donde casi muero, pero gracias a mis precauciones me aseguré algo de existencia, fue difícil, los años pasaron y cuando al fin pude tener un cuerpo seguro como el de ahora me dediqué a localizar los Horcruxes, solo faltaba localizar ese, yo tenía tres en mi poder, Potter ya había destruido dos; así que ambos estábamos en búsqueda de los otros dos restantes, la reliquia de Hufflepuf y el último que se hallaba en el cuerpo de uno de los dos herederos Lestrange descendientes de la sabia Ravenclaw del que hasta hace unos meses su paradero era totalmente desconocido para ambos…

No obstante ahora sé donde se encuentra la hija de Rodolphus y Bellatrix, ella está viva, mezclada entre el mundo mágico, viviendo como una sangresucia pues Rabastan la dejó en un orfelinato muggle en donde fue tomada en adopción por una pareja también muggle…. enfoco mi vista hacia los papeles para observar el dije nuevamente, el único toque de dulzura que Bellatrix tuvo para sus hijos…. el colocarles el día de su nacimiento un dije con su nombre… el que ahora brillaba viejo entre mis manos fue el que Marius rescató de la tumba de Rabastan ya que lo conservaba como prueba de nuestro pacto, en el se podía leer el nombre que Bella le dio a su hija, la hermana gemela de Marius : " Ezra "….

Muy pronto Ezra Lestrange volverá para darme lo que ha custodiado por años, ella es ahora lo más importante puesto que es la encargada de purificar mi Horcrux, la he localizado incluso antes que Potter, lo que me da una tremenda ventaja…. Una enorme ventaja… porque… ¿Que lugar es el más adecuado para esconder algo sumamente importante que a la vista de todos ? … ese es siempre el sitio menos pensado... y pensar que lo que nos dio la clave fue un simple golpe de suerte en ese asalto a las oficinas muggles, sabía que era cierto por la expresión del rostro con que Bellatrix llegó ese día…. ni ella misma podía creerlo… el destino nos había estado jugando una mala pasada, pero ahora la ponía a ella de regreso a mis manos… la línea de la vida estaba trazada, y la de ella retornaba a mi, a su origen, justo a tiempo para cumplir con el propósito de su existencia… purificar mi Horcrux como solo una mujer puede hacerlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola a todos mis fieles Lectores:

Ya estoy de nuevo con ustedes, lamento si es que les hice esperar demasiado, también se que no es mucho pero creo que es esta una buena introducción a la historia, en realidad me costó mucho pues de los tres principios planeados desde un inicio ninguno quedó hasta que decidí comenzar a narrar todo desde el punto de vista de uno de mis personajes favoritos por su compleja personalidad, espero que esta breve introducción haya sido de su agrado y que pronto tenga noticias suyas con respecto a las expectativas de esta nueva historia.

Así que ahora me gustaría agradecer por los comentarios recibidos para el ultimo capitulo de mi anterior historia : " La Llama Interna"

Yugo:

Chico, gracias por preocuparte, pues con esto del huracán solo se perdieron días de escuela…ejejeje, pero gracias al cielo en la ciudad no pasó nada, si nos asustamos mucho pues al menos yo nunca hacía visto el río tan crecido ni tan caudaloso (y mira que el Papalopan es el segundo mas caudaloso del país), en fin lo mas feo fue en las comunidades aledañas donde el cause del río es mas angosto, a nosotros nos protegió un muro de contención que fue hecho expresamente para proteger a la ciudad. Bueno pasando a cosas mas amables, gracias por todos tus halagos… así que tenemos un trato nos soportamos mutuamente y los dos felices y contentos, te parece, espero que si. Besos y cuídate mucho.

Monik:

Hola preciosa, gracias por soportarme tanto tiempo, me encanta que me dejes tus comentarios pues me siento grande (jejeje….naaaa), pero solo deseo que disfrutes de esta nueva historia tanto como la otra, y pues eso de ver la vida color de rosa es bueno de vez en cuando, sobre todo si son historias que nos pueden endulzar y entretener por un momento no crees?. Bueno me despido y nos vemos pronto OK?. Besitos.

Jane H/H4ever:

Hola Jane, gracias por los halagos para el ultimo capitulo, y mujer no exageres que un paro no le da a nadie por que yo deje de alucinar….jajajaja, bueno solo espero que te haya gustado esta primera probadita (que tanto me costó por escribir), gracias al cielo mi proyecto avanza como lo planeado y esta dando buenos resultados (por lo menos eso me han dicho), aparte que he aprendido muchísimo sobre redes trabajando en el centro de computo de la escuela, en fin nos vemos pronto espero con tu comentario para esta introducción. Besos enormes.

Sharon Radcliffe:

Hey Sharon, gracias por tu comentario, y por tus deseos…jejeje… la verdad es que muy, muy bien no me he portado, uno que otro pecadillo por ahí si manchan mi inmaculado espíritu, pero son de esos pecaditos que se disfrutan y saben a gloria…en fin (deliro… no te habías dado cuenta? ….jejejeje), solo espero que disfrutes esta historia tanto como las otras, no se cual haya sido tu preferida, pues para mi todas son especiales… hay veces que leo mis historias pasadas y yo misma me sorprendo de cómo se me ocurrió poner eso….ajajaja, pero bueno nos vemos pronto y te cuidas. Besos.

David:

Hola chicuelo, lamento hacerlos esperar tanto pero es que no me decidía, al final tuve que cortar este capitulo para que fuera solo una introducción o se confundirían con el orden de los hechos, espero que este pequeño entremés te haya gustado, ya que como puedes ver ya tomo datos del libro No. 6 de J.K….. antes de que me preguntes pues como muchos ya me lo han pedido quieren que de alguna forma u otra destruya (literalmente "mate") a Giny… tu que dices, la verdad a mi me parece bastante tentadora la idea pero no se, aunque creo que después de leer ya el segundo capitulo todos me pedirán lo mismo…jejejeje. Por otra parte gracias por tus comentarios, en realidad me halagas, pues a veces yo solo tomo datos, como nombres, situaciones, versos y cosas que me gustan de los libros que leo ( mis favoritos son de Edgar Alan Poe, el Extraño y Misterioso Caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde de Roberth Luis Stevenson, acabo de leer las Flores del Mal de Charles Baudelaire, y ahora me deleito con unas historias de horror de Sir. Arthur Conana Doyle, de Gustavo Adolfo Béquer y otros que no recuerdo)…jajaja… has de pensar que estoy bien loca, pero bueno; no tan loca para ignorar tu Reclamo….ouch… la verdad es que si me acordé, pero es que si volvía a poner a Nott, este se enamoraría otra vez de Hermione ( cielos… estoy grave, pero segura de que eso pasaría con este hombre… además que no sería justo porque no se ganó el perdón por haber matado a la Raziel a pesar de que sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él desde su infancia, eso sin agregar que hasta el ultimo minuto trató de asesinar a Harry ); en cuanto a Malfoy creo que tienes razón… ups…se me pasó por completo. Por ultimo claro que quiero ver tu historia, sabes que me encantaría, pero me gustaría mas que la publicaras, sabes que lo que escribes con el corazón a las personas les encanta y mas si son basados en experiencias reales… muchas de las situaciones o sentimientos que describo son míos y me asombra ver como mis lectores reaccionan ante ello… además que sirve como desahogo…yo empecé así . Bueno te dejo de aburrir y ya me voy. Besos y te cuidas mucho.

Me despido de ustedes mis queridos lectores.

Su siempre amiga que de nuevo les invita a leer sus locas invenciones como en los viejos tiempos

Cidonya.


	2. Olvidando

Cap. 2 : "Olvidando"

_Olvidarte es más difícil_

_que encontrarse al sol de noche_

_que entender a los políticos_

_o comprar la torre Eiffel_

_mas difícil que fumarse un habano en American Airlines_

_mas difícil que una flor plástica marchita..._

Me miro al espejo y una vista cansada me devuelve la mirada… mis ojos cafés me miran a la distancia, se ven tan vacíos, carentes de emoción, de ilusión alguna… ¿ Que mas puedo hacer cuando de ante mano se que todo esta perdido , la respuesta es tan simple y llana que hasta me da un poco de risa…. Nada… absolutamente nada puedo hacer porque tengo la certeza de conocer de sobre manera el fin de la historia, porque estoy convencida que este cuento no acabará con un " y fueron felices para siempre ", es entonces cuando la realidad me abofetea y siento la venda caer de mis ojos comprendiendo la desastrosa situación en la que he vivido durante años engañándome a mi misma con algo que solo en mi mente puede existir… él no está ni estará nunca a mi lado… ¿ Como puedo olvidarme de esto si cada vez que lo veo a los ojos el destino parece gritarme que no será para mi ?... ¿ Como cambiar de papel con ella ?... como despojarme de este título de amiga perfecta que él mismo me ha impuesto y que pesa más que una loza de plomo… como acercarme a él cuando este disfraz me arrastra hacia el infierno de mis soledades sin fin cada vez que me sonríe… una gruesa lágrima brota desde las profundidades de mi alma pugnando con mi orgullo por salir al exterior, muerdo mi labio inferior en muestra de mi gran voluntad por retener el llanto… sin embargo mi mente flaquea y con una sola imagen tengo para dejar escapar un débil gemido de mi boca en señal de que mi resistencia se viene a bajo, cierro mis manos en señal de total desesperación por no permitirme esa debilidad, sin embargo la imagen se repite y esta vez hace polvo lo poco de dignidad que me quedaba desde hoy por la mañana… lo recuerdo tan bien…. cada gesto, cada palabra, cada sensación vivida… no resisto más y todo revive de nuevo en mi memoria….

_Olvidarte es más difícil_

_que una flaca en un Botero_

_que encontrarse a un gato verde_

_o a un cubano sin sabor_

_mas difícil que Lady Di_

_en las estación del metro_

_olvidarte es tan difícil olvidarte..._

" La situación en el mundo mágico era cada vez más peligrosa por lo que las pequeñas guerrillas se hacían ahora en plena calle, sin importar que los muggles fuesen testigos; podría decirse que ya ningún lugar publico era seguro, nosotros tres trabajábamos para el Ministerio de Magia de Londres, los tres estábamos al mando de las tres Divisiones que conformaban al Departamento de Aurores… Harry al comandaba a la División de Ataque y Defensa, Ron por su parte era el jefe de la División de Tácticas…. Y yo… bueno estaba al mando de la División de Espionaje, los tres debíamos informar de nuestros pasos al jefe del Departamento Scott O'Connor, en especial yo…. el día comenzaba con un pálido amanecer y las actividades estaban a la orden del día, apenas había llegado a la oficina cuando se me informó de un asalto a un edificio de Gobierno Muggle…. nada parecía tener sentido

_Olvidarte, Olvidarte_

_es querer jalarle el pelo a una botella_

_es creer que la memoria es un casette para borrar_

_olvidarte es recordar que es imposible…_

Me aparecí en una esquina cerca que por estar tan abarrotada de curiosos muggles y magos encubiertos que nadie notó mi repentina materialización, avancé con ímpetu hasta la barricada que habían formados las tropas de Harry, este se encontraba junto con Ron tras un carro que estaba aparcado justo frente a las puertas del gran edificio que albergaba a las oficinas muggles del Servicio de Vehículos, el Registro Civil y la Oficina del Canciller de Gobernación, cuando llegué hasta ellos ambos planeaban entrar, pues al parecer los mortífagos se hallaban dentro todavía

.- ¡ Voy con ustedes ! – me apunté al instante vigilando al mismo tiempo para ver si no había alguien más dentro del inmueble

.- ¡ Claro que no ! – me dijo Harry con tono autoritario mientras Ron hacía unas señas a los hombres de su escuadrón para que rodearan por completo la construcción

.- ¡ Aquí no eres mi jefe Harry ! – le espeté en cuanto pude pues los hechizos enemigos comenzaron a llover como flechas por todas partes, cosa que aproveche para mandar unas ordenes visuales a mis hombres que asintieron al entender el mensaje

.- ¡ Imposible… tenemos que acercarnos y entrar si es que queremos capturarlos ! – nos dijo Ron cuando hubo tenido oportunidad suficiente

.- ¡ Bien… a la cuenta de tres ! – bufó Harry algo molesto pues sabía que no podía hacerme cambiar de parecer en cuanto yo hubiese decidido algo… y yo entraría

_Olvidarte, Olvidarte_

_incluso es mas difícil que aguantarte_

_si extraño tu neurosis y tus celos sin razón_

_como no extrañar tu cuerpo en mi colchón..._

.- ¡ Uno ! – exclamé yo empuñando mi varita con fuerza y preparándome para el ataque

.- ¡ Dos ! – musitó Harry frunciendo el ceño

.- ¡ TRES ! – gritó Ron al tiempo que hacía una seña a todos los aurores apostados a la entrada, justo cuando todos salieron de sus escondites en un despliegue de arrojo y valentía me dirigí con velocidad hasta la entrada donde me refugié tras el escritorio del recepcionista, no demoré mucho en identificar la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange quien en esos momentos estaba al mando del asalto, podía escuchar sus gritos provenientes del piso superior… así que rápidamente salí de mi refugio para aturdir al joven mortífago que me cazaba con ferocidad… corrí con varita en mano hacia las escaleras con el fin de alcanzarles el paso, oí otros gritos más y golpes tras de mí… sabía que eran Ron, Harry y sus hombres… pronto estuvieron con migo… Harry sugirió que ellos entrarían por este extremo y los obligarían a utilizar la otra salida donde mis hombres y los de Ron los esperaríamos con una emboscada… todos estuvimos de acuerdo por lo que con velocidad nos dirigimos hacia el extremo indicado, podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de los mortífagos al otro lado de la pared en dirección a la misma puerta que se había convertido en unos segundos en el objetivo de los dos bandos….. estaban cada vez más cerca por lo que saltando el ultimo escritorio que me impedía la visibilidad completa de la puerta de la oficina en la que se habían acuartelado coloqué un escudo invisible en el rellano justo cuando estaban por llegar logrando que chocaran con estrépito casi cómico al tomarlos por sorpresa

.- ¿ Pero que diablos ? – mascullaba Mulciber tratando de quitarse a uno de su compañeros de encima

.- ¿ Me extrañaron ? – les dije encarándoles por vez primera, ellos trataban de incorporarse con torpeza

.- ¡ Pero si es la sangre sucia Granger ! – exclamó de repente la petulante voz de Bellatrix Lestrange que se habría paso por entre sus compañeros que yacían aún en el piso debido a la sorpresa de encontrarme frente a frente con todo un séquito de aurores detrás de mí... el repudio que ella expresaba siempre hacia mi era recíproco

.- ¡ Bellatrix !... ¿ Tu tomando por asalto unas oficinas muggles ? – le pregunté en tono burlesco para hacer tiempo y así lograr que Harry y sus hombres los terminaran de acorralar - ¡ Has bajado de nivel ! – le dije sonriente al ver como intentaba penetrar la barrera que había formado con un hechizo

.- ¡ Me enfermas Granger al igual que lo había tu madre… y no me das miedo ! – me dijo ella viendo como su hechizo se destruía al entrar en contacto con mi encantamiento escudo reforzado ahora por Ron y los demás que me acompañaban - ¡ Bombarda ! – exclamó apuntando a una de las paredes del edificio para poder escapar por ahí, así que todos a la vez retiramos el escudo al ver al resto de nuestros compañeros llegar ….

_Olvidarte es un intento_

_que no lo deseo tanto_

_porque tanto es que lo intento_

_que me acuerdo mucho mas_

_y he llegado a sospechar_

_que mi afán de no acordarme_

_es lo que me tiene enfermo de recuerdos..._

.- ¡ Se han ido por ahí ! – señalé a Harry en cuanto les vimos llegar con sus hombres que cargaban ya a los mortífagos capturados

.- ¡ Van al vestíbulo principal ! – apuntó Ron acertadamente pues hace unos días habíamos estado ahí los tres para poder obtener la licencia de manejo muggle como requisito para realizar algunos trabajos de espionaje

.- ¡ Gingsburg, Arlys y Heim… por acá ! –gritó Ron siguiendo a los mortífagos por el orificio que habían creado

.- ¡ Cohen, Taylor y Vane iremos por las escaleras ! – rugió Harry antes de lanzarme una significativa mirada

- ¡ Fontaine, Vilanova y Orfanel conmigo, iremos por fuera… a las escaleras de emergencia ! – les ordené con ímpetu al tiempo que escuchaba a Harry y a Ron dirigir a sus hombres…. El edificio era grande, sabíamos que se dirigían hacia el gran vestíbulo que comunicaba a las tres dependencias que ahí coexistían … justo cuando llegamos a la azotea por medio de la gran cúpula transparente que coronaba al edificio vimos como el grupo de mortífagos entraban en la estancia y comenzaban a cerrar puertas y a poner obstáculos…. sin embargo una enorme detonación hizo que toda un pared se viniese abajo… eran Ron y sus hombres quienes venían atacando a brazo partido a quien se interpusiera en sus camino; de pronto y sin previo aviso varios mortífagos salieron despedidos del suelo… ahora era Hary auxiliado por sus hombres quienes habían hecho un orificio en el piso por donde emergieron los aurores comenzando a trabar combate de inmediato… hechizos iban y venían en todas direcciones

.- ¿ Que estamos esperando ? – me pregunta Orfanel que se encuentra a mi lado listo para la acción

.- ¡ Que intenten escapar ! – le respondo, sabía, conocía y odiaba a Bellatrix Lestrange , sea lo que sea que viniesen a buscar haría hasta lo imposible por retornar con ello hacia Voldemort y para eso tenía que escapar y como única salida le quedaba la cúpula de cristal en la que nosotros aguardábamos… no esperamos mucho cuando vimos como una soga se deslizaba hasta una de las columnas que sostenían un candelabro

.- ¡ Ahora ! – les dije a mis compañeros gozando de ese momento

.- ¡ Diffyndo ! – gritó eufórico Vilanova y rompió la soga dejando caer al mortífago desde una altura considerable

.- ¡ Bombarda ! – exclamó ahora Fontaine rompiendo la enorme bóveda provocando que miles de cristeles cayeran sobre los que pretendían huir, aunque uno de ellos invocó un escudo que salvó solo a unos cuantos de los cortes del filoso material

.- ¡ No saldrás de aquí tan fácilmente Bellatrix ! – le grité desde las alturas con la más arrogante de mis miradas, sentía al viento hacer ondear mi capa y mis cabellos por lo que junto con mis compañeros y un grito de ataque nos arrojamos hacia el piso inferior en donde lista ya para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo me deshice de mi capa de un rápido y provocador movimiento

.- ¡ No eres más que una repugnante sangre sucia ! – me escupió antes de comenzar a luchar - ¡ Crucio ! – gritó enfurecida destruyendo una estatua de mármol que se hallaba detrás mío

.- ¡ Te estas volviendo lenta !... ¡ Expelliarmus ! – grité con fuerza auque no di en el blanco como hubiese querido, ella aún conservaba un dejo de vitalidad debía admitirlo, por un momento me di el lujo de ignorarla y revisar el estado de mis hombres que al parecer estaban bien

.- ¡ Insolente !... ¡ Crucio ! – exclamó de nuevo al verme ocupada en cubrir la espalda de uno de los míos, solo que esta vez dio en una de mis piernas arrancándome un grito de dolor que llamó la atención de Harry y de Ron que no se encontraban muy lejos de ahí - ¡ Ahora quien se burla de quien ! – me dijo divertida la mortífago mientras aumentaba la potencia del encantamiento cosa que me hizo gritar de nuevo alertando definitivamente a Harry quien decidido estaba a abandonar su duelo…

_Olvidarte es lo que espero para reanudar mi vida,_

_trato de seguir soñando con la posibilidad_

_de que un día por error o pura curiosidad_

_le preguntes a un amigo por mis huesos..._

.- ¡ NO… YO PUEDO SOLA ! – le grité al tiempo que con la mirada mas inyectada de odio que nunca apunte a mi rival con la varita para pronunciar fuerte y claro lo primero que le vino a la mente - ¡ Levicorpus ! – no dio en el blanco deseado pero fue suficiente para que ella dejara de aplicar el hechizo, por lo que con esfuerzo me levanté apoyándome en la pared, la odiaba, ella había hecho tanto daño, había cortado tantas vidas que si de matar se tratase no lo dudaría ni un segundo, la ley había sido modificada y nosotros también teníamos permitido ejecutar alguno que otro encantamiento de magia oscura, era hora de poner fin a tanto sufrimiento… si ella moría nadie resultaba dañado, al contrario, la muerte de los padres de Neville, la de Sirius, la de mi propia madre y la de muchos otros más quedarían resarcidas… vengadas… justo en ese instante el odio brotó en mi como un manantial que me dio la fuerza necesaria para poder ejecutar el hechizo - ¡ Crucio ! – el hechizo dio en el blanco provocando que Bellatrix soltara un grito de puro y verdadero dolor que alimentó en mí mucho más la repugnancia y aberración que sentía hacia ese mortifago… deseaba verla morir… lo ansiaba… cuando hube dejado de ejecutar el hechizo ya estaba lista para aplicar en ella la segunda dosis cuando de repente algo no previsto me lo impidió

.- ¡ Impedimenta ! – gritó una voz masculina, era otro mortífago que había protegido a Bellatrix con un escudo invocado en el ultimo minuto y que me miraba con algo de curiosidad… llevaba el rostro cubierto por la capucha

.- ¡ Hazte a un lado, la pelea no es contigo ! – le advertí vigilando a los dos mientras avanzaba de manera amenazadora, aún aquel odio me invadía con una ferocidad salvaje, era verdad que las maldiciones imperdonables dejaban huella en quienes las padecían… pero también era cierto que marcaban a quienes las aplicaban, las manos y la quijada me temblaban, podía sentir como de la punta de mi varita comenzaban ya salir rayos rojos y mi mirada se volvió tan despiadada y fría que la abatida Bellatrix debió notarlo desde su posición en el suelo porque también me miraba como si nunca antes me hubiese visto a la vez que miraba insistentemente al hombre que la había defendido… un hilo de sangre le escurría por la boca y manchaba el piso de mármol blanco

.- ¡ Yo soy un mortífago y tu un auror claro que la pelea es conmigo ! – dijo alzando el mentón con dignidad y tomando la posición de combate clásica

.- ¡ Bien… entonces… Incarcero ! – murmuré logrando dirigir todo un conjunto de cadenas hasta él que las logró esquivar y deshacer con habilidad… era bueno

.- ¡ Dracarnium Inflamare ! – respondió él haciendo que una lengua de fuego se dirigiese hacia mi con velocidad

.- ¡ Huracán Elicoidae ! – grité para atrapar la lengua de fuego en un torbellino que pude controlar a mi antojo y dirigirlo hacia mi oponente

.- ¡ Consumatum ! – pronunció el haciendo desaparecer el torbellino de flamas

.- ¡ Eres bueno… pero no te será suficiente ! – le confesé con rabia contenida al ver que lograba detener mis ataques… ataques en los que otros mortífagos hubiesen perecido, pero tras darme una segunda ojeada conjuró unas sogas para impulsarse hacia el exterior del edificio donde el efecto de la barrera mágica antiapariciones era nulo

.- ¡ Es hora de largarnos ! – gritó desde las alturas a sus compañeros que emprendieron la huida, eso no lo iba a permitir, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo escapar, por lo que me aferré de la cadena que sujetaba uno de los pesados candelabros que habían resistido al combate y que liberé de un solo golpe de varita para poder impulsarme hacia arriba con velocidad y poder de un brinco cerrarle el paso a mi nuevo rival

.- ¡ Sobre mi cadáver ! –le repliqué ya bastante enojada colocándome de nuevo en la misma posición de combate que él antes utilizara, debía controlarme lo sabía y más con un oponente como ese, a lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos de Ron al atrapar a uno más de los pocos que quedaban

.- ¡ De acuerdo… continuemos ! – me contestó con elegancia este ya listo para el combate, olvidando por completo que había dado la orden de huir a los demás

.- ¡ Expelliarmus ! – gritó él apuntándome al pecho

.- ¡ Inmóvilus ! – conjuré yo, pero ambos logramos esquivar el ataque del otro… esto ya no me agradaba… se estaba extendiendo demasiado, debía capturarlo o matarlo a como diera lugar

.- ¿ Eso es todo ? – me pregunta en tono burlón… detestaba eso, detestaba a los mortífagos… a todos

.- ¡ NO ! – ordenó con voz potente Bellatrix quien había emergido a la azotea bastante maltrecha siendo perseguida de cerca por Harry - ¡ Tenemos que irnos ya ! – le gritó nuevamente pero antes que pudiera hacer algo más, el hombre me apunto para exclamar con voz fuerte.- ¡ Avada Kedavra !

.- ¡ Sectusempra ! – grité yo lo primero que se me ocurrió en ese momento de máxima tensión, para nuestra sorpresa los hechizos chocaron como si se tratara de campos de energía para desprender un rayo de luz azulosa que nos cegó por un minuto antes de oír las voces de Bellatrix y Harry gritar un potente - ¡ NO ! – que se vio opacado por la potencia del sonido de la explosión…. ambos salimos despedidos de espaldas hasta extremos opuestos del edificio… el impulso fue tanto que tropecé con la ornamentada cornisa y caí al vacío….

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta… podía ver la expresión aterrada del rostro de Harry al correr hacia mi… el cielo pronto entró en mi campo de visión… mi varita había resbalado de mi mano y la distancia se incrementaba entre la azotea y yo como efecto de la gravedad terrestre de la cual era víctima… Harry no alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo, lo sabía, así que conciente de que para salvarme tendría que revelar uno de mis secretos mejor guardados me concentré como solía hacerlo siempre que necesitaba transformarme… fijé mi objetivo primordial para no perder mi conciencia humana: alcanzar un balcón cercano … justo en ese instante pude experimentar como en otras ocasiones como mi vista cambiaba de manera radical, se volvía mas aguda y certera, mi piel cambiaba drásticamente con un pequeño hormigueo hasta quedar cubierta por una capa de finas plumas de color acero, de modo que en un instante mis alas golpeaban el aire con furia y elegancia digna de un águila en pleno vuelo de caza…. Cuando hube alcanzando un sitio firme volví inmediatamente a mi forma humana… él me había visto… fuera quien fuera estaba de pie en el callejón cercano, con una leve reverencia hizo el ademán de despedirse de mi para luego desaparecer entre las sombras del estrecho pasillo donde se había perdido

.- ¡ Hermione ! – gritaba la voz de Ron desde la azotea, yo estaba en una especie de balcón del edificio contiguo - ¿ Como rayos llegaste ahí ?... ¿ Y que haces con la varita en la boca ? – me dice haciendo aspavientos de nerviosismo con las manos, en estas ocasiones era cuando mas se parecía a su madre… solo le sonreí

.- ¡ Yo que se ! – le grité encogiéndome de hombros mientras dirigía la vista hacia Harry que me miraba entre enojado y aliviado desde la azotea… él por fortuna no me había visto… con uno era mas que suficiente… a pesar de eso tendría problemas…

Cuando me reuní con ellos tenía suficientes cosas en que pensar, todo ese extraño episodio, ese mortífago al que no conocía, sin embargo todo ello se esfumó al ver la mirada de disgusto que Harry me enviaba… no obstante Ron corrió a abrazarme con prontitud… cuanto hubiese dado por que esa misma preocupación hubiese sido de Harry, así que simplemente me concreté a recibir gustosa la prueba de afecto de mi mejor amigo con el fin de huir de la mirada acusadora de aquellos ojos verdes…

.- ¿ Estas bien ? – fue lo único que me preguntó Harry cuando Ron hubo deshecho el paternal abrazo en el que me había encerrado, yo solo atiné a asentir, estaba por abrir la boca para tratar de dar una excusa pero una voz bastante conocida llegó a mi oídos interrumpiendo el intento de conversación

.- ¿ Por Dios están bien ?... ¿ Estas bien Harry ?... ¿ No te ha pasado nada verdad ? – decía una apurada Giny Weasley que nos propinó unas leves palmadas a Ron y a mi, para luego seguir con Harry quien no se molestó en rehuir al beso que añadió al descomunal abrazo - ¡ Me preocupé tanto por ti ! – le decía a la vez que se apretaba más a su cuerpo, la expresión de Harry era una mezcla de resignación y consternación ante la repetición de las mismas frases dichas después de cada contienda emprendida… hasta Ron se las sabía de memoria y en un gesto de aburrimiento rodó los ojos para marcharse mascullando algo que sonó a - ¡ No te preocupes tanto por tu hermano… yo estoy bien… Hermione esta bien… el mundo esta bien ! – y yo solo atiné a retirarme antes que un ataque de locura se apoderara de mi ante esa imagen… ella era mi amiga, pero también era cierto que amaba al hombre que ahora la tenía en brazos… ellos no eran novios, pero tampoco era una simple amistad lo de ellos… es más creo que ni el mismo Harry sabe bien que es lo que tiene con la pelirroja medimaga, un suspiro de derrota acudió a mis labios y fue en ese justo instante en el que recordé que mi pierna estaba malherida… como pude me dirigí hacia un balcón con el fin de respirar un poco de aire fresco… había restos de cristales rotos en el piso por los cuales el reflejo de la pareja se mostraba torturándome… me mordí el labio inferior no podía llorar, no quería… no ahora

_Olvidarte, Olvidarte_

_es querer jalarle el pelo a una botella_

_es creer que la memoria es un casette para borrar_

_olvidarte es recordar que es imposible..._

.- ¿ Hermione ? – pregunta una voz grave a mis espaldas… no necesito voltear para saber quien es… él a entrado a mi vida con un único propósito, el de evitar que pierda lo poco de cordura que me queda, es lo que le da estabilidad y un sentido medianamente humano y normal a mi vida… alguien que me hace sentir mujer… se que nunca será como él, pero tengo que intentar sacarlo de mi mente por todos lo métodos posibles; así que no pudiendo resistirme más me giro de improvisto para aferrarme a sus brazos como si estos fueran mi ultima salvación, mi ultima oportunidad para sobrevivir a este infierno de llamas esmeraldas que han dejado una herida por donde aún respiro - ¿ Estás bien linda ? – me pregunta suavemente al oído al tiempo que acariciaba con ritmo mi espalda brindándome un poco del candor que tanto necesitaba en esos instantes, por medio de los vidrios también pude ver como Harry dirigía su vista hacia otra parte al verme abrazar al hombre que ahora acariciaba mis rizados cabellos… estaba enojado…seguro era por no haberle hecho caso desde un principio… no me importó… solo me limité a cerrar los ojos ante lo evidente

.- ¡ Solo un problema con la pierna ! – le digo separándome de él lentamente, sus ojos negros hacían una perfecta combinación con su cabello oscuro ensortijado que le daba una apariencia encantadora a Scott O'Connor, quien sin pensarlo dos veces me sostuvo en brazos para dar media vuelta - ¡ Scott no es para tanto ! – le digo aunque el hace oídos sordos a mi queja, de repente cambia su mirada tierna por una mas hosca

.- ¡ Tu, deja de hacer nada y atiéndela ! – le ordenó a Giny que de mala gana se separó de Harry para revisar mi herida - ¿ Alguien podría decirme donde esta Weasley ? – preguntó en tono casual al no ver a mi amigo por ninguna parte

.- ¡ Trasladando a los motifagos capturados ! – le respondí yo desde la butaca que Giny había conjurado para poder trabajar

.- ¡ Tu solo relájate princesa, yo me encargaré de todo ! – me dijo con tono amable mientras se acercaba a acariciarme la mejilla dulcemente

.- ¡ Pon atención a lo que haces ! – le recriminó Scott en un tono autoritario a Giny quien había desviado la vista hacia Harry para sonreírle fugazmente - ¿ Y se puede saber que haces tu Potter ? – preguntó esta vez con voz amenazadora a mi amigo quien le devolvió la mirada asesina

.- ¿ Recogiendo cadáveres ? – le devolvió la pregunta al señalar a sus hombres apilando los cuerpos de los mortífagos que habían muerto en el encuentro

.- ¡ De acuerdo, dile a Weasley que atienda a los desmemorizadores… tu encárgate de este desastre y asegúrate de que el informe esté esta tarde en mi escritorio ! – apenas había terminado de decir esto cuando a la distancia vio a un par de reporteros del diario el profeta husmeando por entre los escombros en búsqueda de algo más que valiese una nota de primera plana - ¿ Y ustedes buitres que creen que hacen aquí ?... ¡ Ya no hay nada que ver….Largo de aquí, Fuera ! – les espetó furioso al tiempo que los ahuyentaba con su furibunda mirada

.- ¡ Vaya novio que te conseguiste Hermione !- me dijo Giny con cara de fastidio

.- ¡ El solo trata de hacer bien su trabajo ! – le defendí observando como la herida de mi pierna comenzaba a cerrarse lentamente - ¡ Por algo es el jefe ! – añadí recargándome en las manos para tratar de hacer descansar solo un poco mi espalda

.- ¡ Si pero no tiene porque gritarle a Harry… es un antipático ! – espetó al tiempo que untaba un poco de una crema espesa sobre la piel recién aparecida

.- ¡ El solo habla así cuando esta preocupado Giny, además Scott es el hombre que ha sido más considerado conmigo… no puedo quejarme de él ! – le dije dirigiendo mi vista hacia mi actual pareja sentimental Scott O'Connor quien para entonces hablaba rápidamente con Ron cuya cara daba la apariencia de querer huir para no tener que escuchar su sermón

.- ¡ Si claro preocupado ! – me dijo en tono irónico mientras terminaba de vendar la zona que estaba todavía enrojecida

.- ¡ Aunque no lo creas Giny hay alguien que puede preocuparse por mi ! – le espeté ya algo molesta por su forma de hablar… quería irme por lo que de un solo movimiento me coloque de nuevo la bota, me incorporé con aire ofendido y al girar me di cuenta que Harry había estado escuchando toda la platica

.- ¡ Necesitamos hablar ! – me dijo seriamente mirándome a los ojos… sabía lo que se avecinaba, me reclamaría el hecho que le hubiese desobedecido al acompañarlos hasta el interior del edificio… desvié mis ojos de lo suyos temiendo que viera en ellos el desasosiego de no ser correspondida en el cariño desmedido que le tengo… pero una vez mas sabía que el solo me vería como su amiga… comprendí entonces que no había peligro alguno si lo enfrentaba cara a cara… un lánguido suspiro fue lo único que pude expresar en ese instante

.- ¡ Vámonos cielo, debes descansar… yo te cuidaré hasta la tarde, mientras llamo a tu padre ! – me dijo Scott tomándome delicadamente de la cintura

.- ¡ Ella y yo tenemos una charla O'Connor ! – dijo de repente Harry

.- ¡ Conversación que tendrá que ser pospuesta Potter, ella tiene que descansar y tu mucho trabajo pendiente ! – le dijo de manera cortante, podía ver el enojo entre los dos

.- ¡ Hablaremos mañana Harry ! – le digo en tono seguro para que viese que no olvidaría el pasar a su oficina antes de llegar a la mía

.- ¡ Está bien ! – me respondió apaciguando su tono de voz, permitiendo que Giny le tomara del brazo para que se refugiara en él… ella se despidió de mi con una sonrisa al tiempo que se aferraba más a mi "amigo" y Scott comenzaba su interrogatorio acerca de todo cuanto hubiese ocurrido en el enfrentamiento… no le mencioné que el mortífago me había descubierto….

_Olvidarte, Olvidarte_

_incluso es mas difícil que aguantarte_

_si extraño tu neurosis y tus celos sin razón_

_como no extrañar tu cuerpo en mi colchón…_

Desde que llegamos a mi apartamento Scott avisó a mi padre que se dedicó a cuidarme toda la tarde… ambos conversamos todo el tiempo recordando viejos tiempos, la verdad era que desde que mamá había fallecido en ese atentado mortífago, ninguno de los dos había podido asimilarlo, así que en un principio simplemente lo negamos, yo me mudé a un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Londres, sin embargo en el fondo los dos nos sentíamos solos… vacíos… de eso ya casi un año…

.- ¡ No me gusta que estés sola ! – me dijo mi padre en tono sereno mientras me ofrecía una taza de te de limón con miel

.- ¡ No estoy sola, te tengo a ti, a Scott…. a mis amigos ! – por un momento estuve apunto de decir a Harry, pero el singular entre nosotros no existía… nunca podría existir… siempre tenía que ser en plural… todos… amigos… los cinco, los cuatro o en el mejor de los casos los tres… nunca los dos… nunca

.- ¡ No me refiero a eso ! – respondió mirándome como solo un padre puede hacerlo

.- ¿ Entonces ? – pregunto en tono confuso

.- ¡ Scott habló conmigo antes de ir a buscarme !... ¿ Quieres saber que me ha dicho ? – me pregunta en tono confidencial mientras le pega otro sorbo a la humeante tasa de te que por un momento empaña los cristales de sus lentes, yo solo afirmo con la cabeza mientras ingiero el te restante

.- ¡ Quiere que te casarse contigo !... ¡ Me ha pedido tu mano ! – me dijo con tono serio mientras depositaba su tasa ya vacía sobre la mesita de centro

.- ¡ Y tu !... ¿ Que le respondiste? – le pregunto en ton vacilante aunque siento como la taza de te comienza a repiquetear entre mis manos delatándome ante mi padre que solo atina a sonreír afablemente… por unos segundos me recuerda la expresión del fallecido Dumbledore

.- ¡ Que eres mi hija y que solo quiero tu felicidad ! – dijo tomando la taza que yo débilmente sostenía y que amenazaba con resbalarse de entre mis dedos en cualquier momento

.- ¡ Y… ! – le dije incitándolo a que continuara

.- ¿ Y ? – preguntó mi padre haciéndose el despistado

.- ¡ Papá ! – le regañé por jugar de esa manera conmigo, el solo sonrió y musitó algo así como " Igual a su madre "

.- ¡ Pero que tu tienes la decisión final ! – me dijo tomándome de las manos, yo solo sonreí agradecida por tener un padre como el que tenía… dos horas después el se marchó dejándome sumida en una profunda confusión… ahora debía decidir… Scott era un adicto a su trabajo sin embargo también era bueno, amable, bromista cuando no se encontraba presionado, el propio Ministro le auguraba una buena carrera si seguía así, además de que me quería con locura… me trataba con respeto y admiración… poco a poco había ido ocupando el lugar que Harry había dejado olvidado… si con la muerte de Sirius Harry sufrió un cambio, con la muerte de Dumbledore Harry Potter se había transformado en un hombre que no conocía, distante, taciturno, frío en ocasiones… yo sigo confiando en él, pero me percaté de lo brutal del cambio que en mi amigo se estaba dando justo hace un año, durante los funerales de mi madre… desde entonces ninguno de los dos es el mismo… el día era por demás sombrío, las lápidas blancas hacía perfecto contraste con nuestras vestimentas negras… había poca gente, era solo la familia y los amigos mas allegados, entre ellos Harry de quien yo esperaba un poco de consuelo a mi dolor, sin embargo lo único que obtuve fue un discurso formal acerca de que no descansaría hasta acabar con Voldemort y unas palmadas en el brazo… desde ese momento comenzó a llamarme Hermione en lugar del familiar Herm al que me había acostumbrado y desde ese mismo instante deseé haber acompañado a mi madre… esa era la cruel verdad, en la mente de Harry solo existía Voldemort y ningún otro pensamiento tenía cabida, la amistad con la distancia el tiempo y la formalidad de las palabras nos llevaron a solo vernos en las reuniones de la Orden y en las reuniones secretas que manteníamos los tres para investigar todo lo referente a los Horcruxes que perseguíamos… la tarea era difícil por lo que para concentrarnos no tratábamos otro tema que no fuesen los entrenamientos y nuestro objetivo, durante el trabajo de oficina aunque estuviésemos a menos de tres metros el trato seguía siendo formal… las risas, los juegos y las horas simplemente haciendo compañía quedaron atrás, ahora los tres solo éramos la sombra de los grandes amigos que fuimos un día… aunque nos frecuentáramos la confianza había quedado relegada a un segundo plano por el orden que se había impuesto con el fin de mejorar la eficiencia de la Orden del Fénix…. Muchos extrañaban el trato de confianza que se tenía en un principio, sin embargo la vanidad de los títulos se impuso como rémora de la disciplina llevada hasta el extremo…

_Es querer jalarle el pelo a una botella_

_es creer que la memoria es un casette para borrar_

_olvidarte es recordar que es imposible..._

Mientras meditaba todo eso el tiempo transcurría y sin que yo me diese cuenta de cómo había sucedido ahora contemplaba a Scott arrodillado ante mi mostrándome una pequeña cajita color carmesí que guardaba en su interior un hermoso anillo de compromiso al tiempo que esperaba una respuesta de mi parte…. Mi mente dejó de funcionar y casi pude sentir a mis neuronas detenerse de golpe… era ahora o nunca… Harry nunca me vería como otra cosa mas que su compañera de trabajo, la que alguna vez también fue compañera de escuela y amiga de su "novia Giny"… lo único especial que me unía a Harry era esa amistad de la cual no queda mas que el marchito recuerdo que me es preciso sacar a como de lugar de mi corazón antes de que el también termine marchitándose sin siquiera haberle dado una oportunidad para volver a latir … así que con la determinación que mis neuronas habían logrado adquirir en tan pocos segundos me permití exclamar un leve - ¡ Si… si quiero ! – que logró hacer que Scott me encerrara en un abrazo tan calido y desesperadamente necesitado de mi parte que no me importó que en ese momento mi corazón se detuviera por unos instantes… ya tendría tiempo luego de unir los pedazos que de él quedaban "

Y aquí estoy parada frente al espejo despidiéndome de la vieja Hermione que llora como una magdalena ante el fracaso de lo que no pudo ser… la nueva Hermione trata de enterrar ahora más que antes lo que nunca pudo disfrutar de la claridad del día, los recuerdos se hunden lentamente en el fondo de mi alma junto con un par de ojos verdes que se llevan sin poder evitarlo una parte de mi corazón que me he visto en la necesidad de sacrificar con tal de sacarme a mi mejor amigo de la mente… si muchas personas pueden vivir el resto de sus días sin una mano, sin dedos, sin una pierna, sin un brazo, porque no he de poder vivir yo con la mitad de un corazón…. Limpio con un solo movimiento mis lágrimas y puedo ver el reflejo de el anillo que ahora luce en mi mano y pienso en Scott y en lo que está por venir… hoy les diré a todos, papá esta muy emocionado por lo que la pequeña comida la haremos en el jardín de la casa de mis padres… es la primera vez que piso mi cuarto después de todo un año de ausencia… cuando salga de aquí con dirección al patio todo será distinto, seré otra… otra que probablemente será más feliz que la que ahora soy… con un suspiro tomo el picaporte de la puerta de mi habitación para abrirla asestando el golpe fulminante a la vieja Hermione Granger para dar vida a la nueva Hermione Granger futura señora de O'Connor.

_Olvidarte, Olvidarte_

_incluso es más difícil que aguantarte_

_si extraño tu neurosis y tus celos sin razón_

_como no extrañar tu cuerpo en mi colchón..._

* * *

_Hola a Todos mis queridos Lectores:_

_Primero que nada lamento la demora, pero quiero que sepan que valio la pena pues no encontraba la cancion adecuada para este capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, porque si que me costo trabajo, gracias todos por soportarme de nuevo... jejeje, saben que la verdad lo extraño mucho asi que para no ponerme sentimental comienzo a responder los reviews que me dejaron en el primer capitulo:_

_Dinorah:_

_Hola chica mucho gusto, es un placer conocerte al fin, gracias por todo lo que me dices en tu comentario y claro que te disculpo por no poner reviews. Espero que la historia no te defrude y que la demora haya realmente valido la pena. Deseo verte de nuevo por aca para que me sigas dejando tus comentarios. Cuidate mucho y nos vemos pronto._

_Jane H/H4ever:_

_Hola Jane digo Ezra?... jajaj creo que lo deje muy obvio no, espero que te haya gustado este capi, y que bueno que no te dio el paro...jajaja... en cuanto a los nombres... pues cuando estoy aburrida y no tengo nada que acer escribo los nombres de mis compañeros y comienzo a agregarles letras, cambiarlos hasta que quedan las mas locas invenciones... en realidad el de Raziel nacio así, pero el de Ezra lo vi en una revista (algo asi como el quisquilloso... pero esta se llama AñoCero... hay algunas notas que si estan como para reir). En cuanto a Giny... hummm... que te pareció?... merece realmente la muerte?... veremos que le depara mi sadica mente... pero sidan ideas no me enojo...jejejeje. Bueno me despido esperando tus comentarios para este capitulo. Besos y te cuidas mucho._

_Miranda Evans:_

_Hola Miranda, gracias por tu review, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y que puedas seguir acompañandome en esta nueva historia. Deseo ya poder leer tus comentarios pues los aprecio en realidad. Te cuidas mucho y Besos Enormes._

_Daniel Black05:_

_Hola chico,espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que no se paresca demasiado a la historia que tienes planeada...jejeje, ahora si dime... que opinas de Giny, jejeje... soy mala verdad?... en fin dime como quedó este capitulo y si te esperabas lo acontecido...bueno y siguiendo conlas preguntas ...que tal te cae Scott?...jajaja espero no haber sido muy simplista con el nombre, en fin espero que me digas cuando actualizas, me muero por leer tu historia en serio... y sabes que no me defraudarás... los principios siempre son dificiles de conseguir... pero se que te saldrá bien, espero volverte a encontrarpronto por el MSN para ver si podemos intercambiar porque se me ha ocurrido una maquiavelica idea...jajaja para empezar. Bueno nos vemos y espero verte o leerte pronto. Besos Gigantescos (como los de Grawp) y te cuidas mucho._

_Se despide de ustedes_

_Su siempre amiga_

_Cidonya._


	3. Tarde

**Cap 3 : "Tarde"**

_A quien van a engañar a hora tus brazos,_

_a quien van a mentirle ahora tus labios,_

_a quien vas a decirle ahora te amo…_

Durante toda mi vida había probado lo que era la soledad… familia no tenía, me fue arrebatada por una injusticia del destino y por la mano asesina del que ahora es mi peor enemigo, mi infancia había sido tortuosa pero mi adolescencia vio la recompensa de la condición de ser un mago… sin embargo nada es perfecto y nada lo sería; así como encontré un nuevo mundo para continuar con mi vida también descubrí el misterio que era mi existencia entera… de repente toda la situación cambió aquel chico con amigos que se metía en líos de los cuales el Director siempre lo libraba desapareció… se consumió en medio de una batalla desconocida… los amigos se convirtieron en aliados cuando más los necesité, desgraciadamente Dumbledore nos abandono al principio de la verdadera batalla… estábamos solos, disgregados y sin líder, las disputas dentro del Cuartel General de la Orden eran el pan de cada día… mis compañeros y yo decidimos que era hora de cambiar algunas cosas dentro de la organización, necesitábamos un líder con experiencia, esa fue la profesora MacGonagall, aunque todos sabíamos que el líder moral en realidad era mi puesto, todos nos organizamos dentro de una estructura enormemente jerarquizada ideada por Hermione… mis mejores amigos participaron poniendo todo su empeño… el resultado final una Renovada Orden del Fénix cuyos mecanismos de reclutamiento, selección, admisión y mandos superiores, directos y alternos estaban perfectamente especificados y delimitados, los asaltos y las batallas eran efectivas pues mellábamos con ímpetu a las tropas de Lord Voldemort… sin embargo el precio que pagamos era demasiado alto… hasta ahora lo comprendo, fue llevada tan al extremo la disciplina que terminamos por alejarnos, la confianza quedó relegada a un segundo plano y el compañerismo terminó por transformarse en llana comunicación, cada uno tenía deberes que cumplir y nos enfocábamos de lleno a ello, no permitíamos errores ni distracciones, en el trabajo la tensión junto con la costumbre me arrebataron la comodidad que sentía al estar junto a mis amigos… era verdad que me había vuelto mas reservado, taciturno… no podía dejar de decir que aún en este estado sentía la cercanía de Giny, ella no era mi novia era cierto, pero tampoco estaba completamente enamorado de la hermana de mi mejor amigo… la verdad era que se había vuelto una costumbre que por el momento no me incomodaba, también era cierto que ponía de pretexto mi trabajo y las demás situaciones para no hablar de esto con Giny, además que no quería dejar a la hermana de mi amigo, casi mi propio hermano, su familia me había adoptado casi sin conocerme y me abrieron las puertas de su hogar en los momentos en los que yo mas los necesitaba, no podía o mas bien no quería enfrentar esa situación tan compleja que representaba para mi una traición a quienes me apoyaron y me hicieron sentir lo que era pertenecer a una familia… sentía que si dejaba a Giny perdería a la familia que había ganado… era como encontrase entre la espada y la pared, sin embargo no estoy listo para enfrentar esta situación ahora cuando hay tantas cosas en juego, gracias al cielo Giny esta conforme con esta relación que no tiene seriedad alguna, se contenta con intentar tranquilizarme por medio de sus besos que mas que ayudarme me aprisionan cada vez mas bajo un yugo que con lentitud comienza a ser pesado…

…_Y luego en el silencio le darás tu cuerpo,_

_detendrás el tiempo sobre la almohada,_

_pasaran mil horas en tu mirada,_

_solo existirá él ahí amándote…_

Que como me di cuenta de ello… apenas ayer cuando traté de hablar con mi amiga Hermione y no pudimos ser capaces de cruzar más de dos palabras, primero por la interrupción de Giny y luego por la de su novio… si tan solo O'Connor hubiese desaparecido en ese instante, pero siempre está ahí detrás de ella, cuidando sus pasos, vigilándome, es tan antipático que no se como Hermione se fijó en alguien como él, todavía recuerdo ese día…desde entonces siempre discutimos en presencia de ella… es inevitable…

…_Ahora quien…_

" La tarde pronto se había ido y la noche había llegado pronto al Ministerio, estaba terminando unos informes pero necesitaba la firma de Hermione para avalar unos testimonios, mi asistente ya se había ido pues estaba algo enferma, así que yo mismo me dirigí hacia su oficina pensando en que si me daba tiempo la encontraría todavía con las cosas en la mano dispuesta a irse a su casa… caminé aprisa y pude ver que la secretaria estaba todavía en su escritorio ordenando algunos expedientes, era la primera vez que iba en persona hasta su oficina… esa debió haber sido una señal del alejamiento entre nosotros pero para variar no le di importancia al asunto… de modo que sin reparar en la chica traté de ingresar a la oficina, sin embargo de un súbito movimiento la secretaria me impidió el paso

.- ¿ Disculpe… en que le puedo ayudar… Señor… ? – me preguntó muy cortésmente mientras me indicaba con la mirada que debía primero hablar con ella para luego poder ver a su jefa, de lo contrario jamás lo lograría, lo único que me impresionó fue que ella no adivinase mi nombre, en realidad mi truco de dejar crecer un poco el cabello había funcionado pues el flequillo tapaba en gran parte la odiosa cicatriz de mi frente

.- ¡ Potter… y estoy buscando a la Srita. Granger ! – le informé haciendo el ademán de querer entrar

.- ¡ Mi jefa está por salir y no tengo programada ninguna entrevista con usted Sr. Potter ! – si la mujer se sorprendió debió disimularlo muy bien porque no cejó en su intento de detenerme el paso… después de todo era su trabajo

.- ¡ Es un asunto improvisto y es importante ! – le dije haciéndome un poco hacia atrás pues había escuchado voces que se dirigían hacia la puerta que de inmediato se abrió dejándome ver algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado… Hermione estaba cruzando el umbral ataviada con un vestido verde que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros que eran rozados suavemente por sus rizos que caían como en cascada sobre ellos y sobre su espalda, sin embargo lo que más llamó mi atención fue que no venía sola, estaba sonriendo abiertamente con Scott O'Connor el jefe de nuestro Departamento y parecían muy animados… demasiado

…_Y quien te escribirá poemas y cartas_

_Y quien te contara sus miedos y faltas_

_a quien le dejaras dormirte en su espalda_

_y luego en el silencio le dirás te quiero_

_detendrás su aliento sobre tu cara_

_perderás su rumbo en tu mirada_

_y se le olvidará la vida amándote…_

.- ¡ Harry !... ¿ Sucede algo malo ? – fue lo primero que me dijo avanzando hacia mi con rostro preocupado… ¿ porque rayos pensaba que la iba a ver solo cuando algo grave pasaba o cuando tenía problemas , esa era otra famosa señal que también me empeñe en pasar por alto

.- ¡ El Sr. Potter dice que ha surgido algo importante ! - se adelantó la secretaria volviendo a su sitio en el escritorio

.- ¿ Es tan importante como lo que me estoy imaginando ? – me preguntó ella en tono suspicaz, sabía a lo que se refería, pues el termino "importante" se había designado única y exclusivamente para tratar el tema de los Horcruxes y todo lo que tuviese que ver con ellos

.- ¡ No… no es eso ! – le aclaré de inmediato, sin embargo la expresión de Scott dejó en claro que no se había conformado con esa expresión – ¡ Pero puede esperar a mañana si tienen prisa ! – le dije adoptando un tono quizás algo irritante hasta para mi, cuando se trataba de Hermione siempre había sido algo sobreprotector, pues algunos chicos habían intentado acercarse a ella con dudosas intenciones, sin embargo esta situación era diferente… él era el jefe, seguro que Hermione sabía lo riesgoso que sería si la relación no funcionaba, por lo que ella debería estar completamente segura…. convencida de lo que hacía

.- ¿ Que es eso tan importante si se puede saber Harry ? – me preguntó Scott tratando de tomar los papeles que yo traía en la mano y que yo inconscientemente alcancé a ponerlos fuera de su alcance… de repente comencé a sentir una antipatía desconocida hacia mi jefe quien también notó el cambio de actitud

.- ¡ Eso es algo ente Hermione y yo! – le respondí de mal talante ante la expresión de desconcierto de mi amiga - ¡ En verdad solo necesito una de tus firmas ! – le dije afablemente a Hermione que me miraba con algo de sospecha y recelo

.- ¡ Haberlo dicho antes Potter ! – exclamó en forma aparentemente amable, solo que esta vez el "Harry" de la frase anterior había sido reemplazado por "Potter", al tiempo que Hermione todavía nada convencida tomaba los papeles que esta vez no huyeron de sus manos para estampar en ellos su fina caligrafía sobre la línea que rezaba Jefe de la División de Espionaje - ¡ Una firma no cuesta nada ! – añadió Scott pasando frente a mi con mirada de pocos amigos

.- ¡ Listo ! – exclamó Hermione al voltearse con documentos en mano para encontrarnos en medio de un duelo de miradas… era como si tuviese frente a mi a un hipogrifo y de ello dependiese el dominarlo o no - ¡ Si me disculpan caballeros ! – dijo Hermione empujándome con la mano en la que sostenía los ahora maltrechos documentos y con la otra presionando sobre el pecho de Scott para alejarnos solo un poco mas antes de que comenzaran a salir chispas por las puntas de nuestras varitas… en realidad nunca sabré si él estaba empuñando la suya, pero yo si que estaba mas que listo para arrojarle la primera maldición que se me viniese a la mente

…_Ahora quien…_

.- ¡ Si… he discúlpame Hermione realmente no fue mi intención ! – le dijo él sujetando una de sus manos y sonriendo magníficamente, la expresión fue tal que merecía ser anuncio televisivo de época navideña, sin embargo aún así fue más rápido que yo

.- ¡ Hasta mañana Hermione, pasaré a verte temprano ! – le dije a modo de despedida con tal de no darme por vencido aunque fuera en la pelea que se desarrollaba a nivel mental entre O'Connor y yo

.- ¡ De acuerdo ! – respondió ella sonriente al despedirse de mi

.- ¡ Démonos prisa o no alcanzaremos a llegar a la función ! – le apresuró Scott tomándola del brazo para ser caballeroso

.- ¡ Cuídala bien O'Connor ! – le grité justo cuando sus pasos apresurados llegaban al pasillo principal, donde el aludido respondió

.- ¡ Ella siempre estará a salvo conmigo Potter ! – fue lo ultimo que me dijo Scott antes de desaparecer con ella al final del corredor

…_Ahora quien si no soy yo_

_me miro y lloro en el espejo_

_y me siento estúpido, ilógico…_

Desde ese día el trato entre ambos cambió repentinamente… Scott se limitaba a hablar de trabajo y Hermione buscaba cualquier excusa para no tocar el tema de nuestras relaciones personales… fue en ese justo instante en que ese sentimiento de nuevo se manifestó de nuevo con potencia… exactamente igual que hace años… estaba enojado, dolido, resentido cuando giré la cabeza en el funeral de Dumbledore y los contemplé a los dos, estaban juntos, Hermione lloraba sobre el hombro de Ron quien le acariciaba el cabello suavemente… me enojé con ellos, con migo, con todos, con el mismo mundo por un tiempo, en ese entonces lo definí como la envidia que sentía hacia sus vidas… ambos podían ser libres de expresar sus sentimientos, los dos tenían a la mano su futuro juntos a diferencia de Giny y de mi… sin embargo con el paso doloroso del tiempo cambiamos sin darnos cuenta y durante los años venideros Hermione y Ron había descubierto que solo podrían ser amigos por mucho que lo intentaran… en ese entonces me alegré, lo reconozco, pensé que así al menos no me dejarían solo, que habría otros más como yo que en medio de esta guerra se olvidaran de sentimentalismos que solo conseguirían hacernos más vulnerables… se que fui egoísta y que tal vez lo sigo siendo, porque nuevamente el sentimiento resurgió desde las profundidades del olvido… es verdad lo había olvidado, pero revivió con ferocidad cuando vi a Scott alejarse del brazo con Hermione… no lo entendí en ese momento y creo que aún ahora sigo sin entenderlo… ella es fuerte, inteligente, valiente, decidida, noble, no necesitaba a ningún hombre a su lado puesto que para ello estábamos Roy y Yo… ella siempre ha estado a mi lado, pendiente de mi, aún cuando ha estado saliendo con él debo admitir que no a abandonado el trabajo de investigación de los Horcruxes… solo por ello no le he partido la cara a O'Connor pues las cosas parecen seguir normal, sin cambios que alteren el equilibrio que hemos alcanzado, un equilibrio que no es perfecto pero que nos ha mantenido con vida hasta ahora"

…_Y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel_

_tus besos tu sonrisa eterna _

_y hasta el alma en un beso, en un beso del alma_

_y en mi alma esta el beso que pudo ser…_

La tarde está cayendo y yo voy llegando retrasado como siempre, no tuve tiempo de salir antes de la oficina por culpa de unos papeles que tuve que revisar de último momento… no sabía que era tan importante como para reunirnos en la casa de los Granger… hacía ya mas de un año que no pisaba esa casa, la vez anterior fue durante el funeral de la madre de Hermione, ella estaba tan devastada que terminó por no regresar a esa casa que tantos recuerdos le traía, es por ello que ahora no sabía el porque de la reunión en ese sitio precisamente… así que con un poco de paciencia y tratando de alisar un poco mi desordenado cabello llamé al timbre de la casa con el numero 74, la de las rosas en el portal… esperé un poco y me abrió el padre de Hermione con una sonrisa en la cara

.- ¡ Vaya Harry por un momento pensé que no vendrías… pero pasa, pasa ! – me dijo al tiempo que yo solo sonreía y entraba a la casa de mi amiga, aún recordaba el papel tapiz color hueso de las paredes y la delicada alfombra color vino de la estancia - ¿ Sabes que Hermione vuelve a vivir aquí ? – me preguntó mientras recorríamos el pasillo que daba a la cocina de la casa

.- ¡ No, no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar ! – le dije, y era cierto pues desde ayer que mi amiga y yo no cruzábamos mas de dos palabras, algo interesante tuvo que ser como para que Hermione halla decidido regresar a su hogar - ¡ Supongo que usted debe estar feliz por ello ! – le comenté mientras me quitaba el abrigo que traía y lo colocaba en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor

.- ¡ Por supuesto… doble motivo para celebrar ! – me dijo al tiempo que revisaba en una de las alacenas en búsqueda de algo, sin embargo una pequeña duda de nuevo me asaltó¿Doble motivo, si el que su hija se mudara de nuevo con el era uno de los motivos de la comida-cena no me imagino cual será el otro… definitivamente debía charlar con ella, no me gusta no estar enterado de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, cuando eso sucede siempre me siento como si fuese un objeto mas de la decoración - ¡ Ve al jardín con los demás que yo tengo que encontrar otra cosa todavía ! – me dijo el Sr. Granger, así que dispuesto a hablar con Hermione crucé el umbral de la puerta de la cocina para encontrarme un jardín trasero iluminado con velas suspendidas en el aire que me recordaron a mi viejo Hogwarts, una mesa larga estaba en el centro y un mantel blanco bordado con delicadas hebras de hilo verde daba el aire campirano de este atardecer en el que el cielo azul se teñía ya de colores añiles y púrpuras permitiendo ver la leve silueta de la luna junto con su pálido lucero… las voces de mis amigos llegó hasta mi llenándome de un aire de tranquilidad que hace tiempo no respiraba

…_Ahora quien si no soy yo_

_me miro y lloro en el espejo_

_y me siento estúpido, ilógico…_

.- ¡ Tarde como siempre ! – me gritó mi amigo Ron que platicaba con Fred, George y el Sr. Weasley, sonreí genuinamente mientras veía a lo lejos sentadas en una pequeña banca a Luna, Tonks y Giny quienes sonreían mientras se tomaban de las manos… algo tramaban esas tres

.- ¡ Harry cielo que bien que hayas podido llegar ! – me decía la Sra. Weasley abrazándome tan fuerte como lo hubiese hecho con cualquiera de sus hijos - ¿ No has comido verdad ? – me preguntó con tono preocupado

.- ¡ No, no he podido hacerlo, el trabajo ! – me excusé encogiéndome de hombros sin darle mayor importancia

.- ¡ Pues tienes que alimentarte ! – me dijo quitándome inexistentes arrugas del cuello de la túnica para luego decirme - ¡ Pero no te preocupes, pronto cenaremos cariño ! – y desapareció rumbo a la cocina, pronto todos los platillos comenzaron a desfilar rumbo a la mesa y se fueron acomodando limpiamente al tiempo que los demás charlábamos, Giny ya estaba junto a mi y me sostenía del brazo, la comida era solo para la familia pues estaban exactamente todos los necesarios y no había ninguna pista de Hermione

.- ¡ Ya tengo hambre ! – gritaba Ron mientras se tallaba el estómago de manera graciosa haciendo reír a todos

.- ¡ Vamos todos a la mesa que ya llegaron los que faltaban ! – gritó Remus Lupin a todos para que nos percatáramos de la presencia de la pareja que entraba al jardín tomados de la mano y más sonrientes que nunca… Hermione llevaba un vestido color celeste de tirantes que se anudaban en la parte posterior de su cuello dejando al descubierto sus hombros y que se agitaba suavemente con la brisa vespertina, se veía tan tierna, tan bonita que cualquiera diría que estoy mintiendo si digo que ella era una de las más temidas aurores de su división, simplemente sonrío devolviendo el gesto de ella para con todos… pronto la mesa estuvo llena de aromas de deliciosos guisos y alegres conversaciones, era una tarde digna de disfrutar pero aún me intrigaba el porque de la celebración ya que últimamente nadie tenía muchas ganas de celebrar nada… Giny estaba a mi lado sujetando mi mano sobre la mesa mientras conversaba animadamente con Luna, al tiempo que Tonks platicaba con un sonriente Remus, por un momento mi vista repasó a todos los comensales y se detuvo inevitablemente en ella, que comentaba algo en un susurro a O'Connor que tomó también la mano de Hermione sobre la mesa, ella simplemente sonrió para dirigir su vista hacia un rincón del jardín… en ella una pequeña fuente se veía, no tenía agua para funcionar… no se, quizás fuera la iluminación, pero me pareció ver una sombra de tristeza en ellos, sin despegar la vista de ella vi como estiraba la mano por debajo de la mesa con un trozo de comida, luego de esto apareció el gato Croshanks ronroneando tranquilo mientras se acomodaba placidamente entre los brazos de su dueña que le acariciaba con cariño… por un momento un estúpido pensamiento brilló en lo profundo de mi mente… Como envidiaba a ese gato… pero una súbita llama de atención de parte de Giny me sacó de mi sopor, el padre de Hermione estaba hablando con una copa en la mano

…_Y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel_

_tus besos tu sonrisa eterna_

_y hasta el alma en un beso, en un beso del alma_

_y en mi alma esta el beso que pudo ser…_

.- ¡ Se han vuelto como de la familia… así que es mi deber anunciarles a ustedes que la han visto crecer junto conmigo el motivo por el que los he citado aquí ! – anunció tomando aire para continuar con su discurso, se aclaró la garganta y continuó - ¡ Nuestra Hermione ha aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio que Scott le ha hecho ! – terminó dejándonos a todos en un claro silencio que solo los maullidos de protesta de Croshanks rompían al verse en el suelo de nuevo, pues su dueña se había puesto en pie junto con O'Connor quien no le soltaba de la mano

.- ¡ Amigos, tengo que agradecer el que me hayan permitido conocerlos… ahora les prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por hacer a Hermione la mujer mas feliz del mundo para así formar parte de esta gran familia… prometo no defraudarlos… ni defraudarte linda ! – añadió el besando delicadamente la mano de Hermione que aún sostenía y que incluso a la distancia se veía temblorosa, ella dejó escapar un par de lágrimas que pronto fueron secadas por la mano de Scott O'Connor a quien ella se abrazó con fuerza

…_Ahora quien…_

.- ¡ Por los novios ! – dijo de manera seria la Sra. Weasley que sostenía una copa en la mano… todos se levantaron llevando su copa con ellos, en cambio yo no sentía ningún músculo funcionar, Ron tenía un color verdoso en la cara o tal vez era el pellizco que Luna le daba para que el también se levantara… todo me parecía tan irreal, tan ajeno, como si no me estuviera sucediendo a mí, como si no fuera ella la que sonreía tímidamente mientras Scott se daba el lujo de besarla frente a todos nosotros… por un instante no sentí nada, no fui conciente de nada hasta que Giny me colocaba desesperada la copa en la mano mientras todos me miraban curiosos… así que solo atiné a hacer un gesto que para mi fue de desagrado pero que todos entendieron como un asentimiento tosco

…_A quien le dejaras tu aroma en la cama_

_a quien le quedara el recuerdo mañana_

_a quien le pasaran las horas con calma_

_y luego en el silencio deseara tu cuerpo_

_se detendrá el tiempo sobre su cara_

_pasara mil horas en la ventana_

_se le acabará la voz llamándote…_

.- ¡ POR LOS NOVIOS ! – sonaron las voces roncas de todos los presentes que flotaron con parsimonia por el aire estival que hacía que los rizos de ella se enredaran en la copa de la que ella estaba bebiendo el vino blanco, mientras esto sucedía sentía como el vino en mi boca se transformaba en vinagre combinado con hiel… mi vista se dirigió a Ron que estaba ahora mas pálido que un muerto o quizás fuera que se estaba aguantando la respiración con tal de no estallar en un colapso de ira… la copa en mis manos se agitaba con cada pensamiento de desolación que me azotaba con desesperación, con miedo a perder lo único que era una constante en mi vida…el frágil equilibrio se había roto… unas bengalas de los gemelos plagaron el ambiente de luciérnagas

…_Ahora quien…_

…_Ahora quien…_

.- ¡ Beso, Beso ! – coreaban tontamente Luna, Tonks y Giny que sujetaba nuevamente mi mano, me giré a verla con una expresión que ni ella ni yo supimos descifrar en ese preciso instante, por los aplausos y gritos de alegría que oía suponía que la petición estaba siendo cumplida por lo queme limité a cerrar los ojos, beber de un solo golpe mi bebida y dejarme caer hecho una furia en mi asiento, Ron estaba igual que yo, por lo que pude entender que los celos de los amigos había aflorado como era natural…mi respiración estaba agitada pues algo en mi interior me indicaba que algo no andaba bien, algo no encajaba en todo esto… algo estaba mal…

…_Ahora quien si no soy yo_

_me miro y lloro en el espejo_

_y me siento estúpido, ilógico…_

.- ¿ Sabes que siempre imaginé este momento ? – me decía Remus Lupin que estaba sentado junto a mi al tiempo que veía como las demás parejas que se había formado bailaban al ritmo de la melodía que los Gemelos había hecho sonar gracias a unas gaitas encantadas que hacía la labor de amenizar la "hermosa" velada que de repente se había convertido en la mas tortuosa de las tardes que había vivido

.- ¿ Imaginabas a Hermione comprometiéndose con un imbésil ? – le pregunté justo cuando llevaba ya la sexta copa de vino, había encantado la botella para que esta se llenara en cuento estuviera a menos de tres cuartos del fondo

.- ¡ No exactamente con un imbésil como tu lo llamas, pero si tu insistes ! – me dijo contemplando al igual que yo como O'Connor y Hermione se movían al compás de la música - ¡ Siempre pensé que el que estaría bailando con ella en ese momento serías tu ! – me dijo siguiendo el ritmo de la música con sus manos, yo simplemente le dediqué una mirada fulminante al que fuera amigo de mis padres

.- ¿ Y porque pensabas eso ? – le pregunté dando otro sorbo a mi copa, Giny me miraba desde un rincón con mirada enojada… no me importó, de seguro pensaba que me pondría a dar de saltos con la noticia… que equivocada estaba, simplemente la pasé por alto, en estos momentos las cosas habían perdido su interés… incluso el mismo Voldemort podría presentarse y yo no sería capaz más que de mandarlo por unos bocadillos a Timbuctú

.- ¡ Tu y ella siempre fueron muy unidos, tenía una conexión que no se logra con cualquiera… digo, a veces Tonks y yo necesitamos las palabras a diferencia de ustedes ! – me dijo sonriendo con alegría que no hizo mas que amargarme aún más… dirigí mi vista hacia Hermione que ahora estaba bailando con Ron al tiempo que les veía hablar, por el tono de sus voces al parecer estaban entablando un comunicación civilizada por increíble eso pareciese

.- ¿ Y que tiene eso de especial ? – le respondí con ironía, como si no lo supiera, sin embargo estaba enojado, enfadado, molesto era poco, además por razón desconocida estaba dolido, me sentía traicionado, abandonado… sentía como si esa que estaba danzando entre los brazos de Ron no fuese ella, de alguna forma me sentía perdido aunque no lo quisiese aceptar del todo

.- ¡ Vas a decirme que Giny también puede saber lo que piensas con tan solo verte a los ojos ! – me dice Remus enarcando una ceja que hace que quiera estrangular al licántropo con mi propias manos, no estaba para bromas

.- ¡ Por supuesto que no ! – le dije totalmente ofendido de que comparase mi relación con Giny con la que tenía con Hermione, las dos eran total y completamente diferentes

.- ¿ Entonces ? – preguntó divertido Lupin, al parecer disfrutaba tomando el papel de mi conciencia que en estos momentos era la mas inconsciente de todas, es más parecía haber perdido todo sentido y noción de raciocinio que aún conservaba, estaba a punto de llevarme otra vez la copa a la boca cuando una mano me interrumpió en el trayecto, me giré de improvisto para ver quien se había atrevido a privarme de lo único que parecía consolarme en estos instantes… quizás fue el efecto del vino o quizás mi propia y pura desesperación por encontrar algo mas sublime en ella de lo que ya había, con una sonrisa enternecedora me miró como solo ella solía hacerlo, me retiró la copa para colocarla en la mesa sin apartar la mirada de la mía… sabía lo que pretendía, así que con un suspiro me levanté tomando la mano que ella me ofrecía, su calidez me envolvió en un segundo en viejas sensaciones de estudiante y su perfume me narcotizó de memorias perdidas entre los años de nuestras vidas, de seguro que Remus a mis espaldas debería estar sonriendo al puro estilo del enigmático Albus Dumbledore de quien parece aprendió bien el arte de irritar en el momento oportuno

…_Y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel_

_tus besos tu sonrisa eterna_

_y hasta el alma en un beso, en un beso del alma_

_y en mi alma esta el beso que pudo ser…_

Si la calidez de su mano fue suficiente como para hacer que el efecto de las copas desapareciera, la cercanía de su cuerpo me hizo adormecerme en un mar de intranquilos sueños dignos de un adolescente… cuando fui conciente de que ella estaba en mis brazos recordé que nunca hubo sueños de adolescentes para ninguno de los dos… nuestra adolescencia fue robada, se quedó truncada gracias a los peligros de ser Harry Potter y la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, cuando todos vivían sus años desenfrenados nosotros entrábamos ya a la madurez que exigen los enfrentamientos cotidianos con la muerte… ambos lo sabíamos, con solo mirarnos a los ojos podía ver lo que ella sentía y lo que estaba por decirme… la melodía de las gaitas parecía hecha para nosotros

.- ¿ Recuerdas el baile de cuarto año ? – me preguntó con aire soñador

.- ¡ Como olvidarlo ! – le respondí en el mismo tono que ella había empleado - ¡ No te veías tan hermosa como ahora ! – añadí separándome un poco para ver la reacción de mi amiga y así poder congraciarme un poco ante sus ojos, ella solo sonrió

.- ¡ Ron estaba hecho una fiera ! – continuó ignorando magistralmente mi elogio… eso no funcionaba con ella, iría al grano, sin rodeos, esa era Hermione Granger - ¡ En ese entonces no sabía porque, pero después las cosas se fueron aclarando por si solas ! – dijo acercándose un poco mas a mi para poder susurrar a mi oído

.- ¿ Que quieres saber ? – le pregunté adelantándome a lo que vendría

.- ¿ Porque te comportas así ahora ? – la oí musitar a mi oído provocándome una sensación desconcertante - ¿ Porque ? – pregunta en un tono que mas bien parece una suplica y que derriba todas mis barreras de indiferencia… siempre fue así, no sé porque ahora tendría que ser diferente, me atrevo a mirarla a los ojos y esta vez el color miel me parece mas profundo y mas embriagador que antes

.- ¡ Porque siempre pensé que estarías ahí para mi, porque nunca imaginé que llegara el momento en que tendría que separarme de ti, porque nunca me dijiste nada acerca de casarte y se supone que eres mi mejor amiga, porque… soy un egoísta ! – le dije sintiéndome peor que nunca ante ella, indigno, sucio, en realidad le dije algo de lo que pensaba, no todo, porque había algo incluso que ni yo mismo sabía que era, porque ese sentimiento que había quedado olvidado para poder ponerle nombre luego se quedó suspendido, flotando entre recuerdos, miradas y sensaciones que esos momentos no tenía tiempo de descifrar, no cuando estábamos rodeados de cientos de personas en el gran salón y ella baliaba con otro, no cuando Ron moría de celos, no cuando ella estaba festejando su nombramiento como prefecta, no cuando estábamos ante la amenaza de un gigante de 5 metros de alto, no cuando creía que yo era poseído por Voldemort, no cuando estábamos rodeados de una manada de centauros salvajes, no cuando los mortífagos nos encerraron en el Departamento de Misterios, no cuando ella estaba tirada en el piso del Ministerio inconsciente, no cuando se encontraba en la enfermería, no cuando estaba de duelo por Sirius, no cuando Voldemort formaba su propio ejército, no cuando los mortífagos penetraron Hogwarts, no cuando Dumbledore murió, no cuando sollozaba entre los brazos de mi mejor amigo, no cuando todo un escuadrón de mortífagos nos atacaban pertrechados en un edificio muggle, no cuando los mas cercanos a mi morían solo por amarme… habría tantos no en esta especie de declaración que me pareció completamente patética comparada con el elaborado y rimbombante discurso que O'Connor debió darle el día en que le vi salir del Ministerio juntos… desde ese momento supe inconscientemente lo que se avecinaba, pero me negué a creerlo, a pensarlo siquiera y hoy me doy cuenta que la voz de mi cabeza que a menudo habla como ella nunca se equivoca… a veces pienso si no es tal vez ella que ha logrado un grado mas alto de comunicación conmigo, pero la sola idea hace que me eche a reír… como ahora… mal momento… o tal vez no, porque ella sonrió pero con un poco de tristeza reflejada, cosa que me hizo sentir peor que antes si eso era posible

…_Tus besos tu sonrisa eterna_

_y hasta el alma en un beso, en un beso del alma_

_y en mi alma esta el beso que pudo ser…_

.- ¡ El que yo me case no quiere decir que te abandone, eres y seguirás siendo siempre mi amigo, no importa lo egoísta, gruñón, terco y fanfarrón que seas… soy tu amiga y estaré ahí siempre que lo necesites… porque el que me case no significa que me vaya a ir a vivir a Timbuctú ! – me dijo sonriendo levemente, esto me hizo mirarla con mayor intensidad y una ráfaga de viento me trajo su aroma junto con un rizo de su cabello que por unos instantes me hizo cosquillas en la nariz, ambos sonreímos… y justo en ese momento comprendí todo lo que no había hecho en años… la música terminó con el mágico instante, me dio un calido beso en la mejilla para marcharse nuevamente de la mano de Scott O'Connor que me miraba desafiante… y me quedé ahí parado, estupefacto ante lo que acababa de encontrar entre lo mas profundo de mi corazón y mis recuerdos, eso que siempre había dejado para luego porque siempre tendría mas tiempo junto a ella… en ese jardín trasero cuando Giny me tomaba de la mano para irnos comprendí lo desolado de la situación… estaba y siempre estaría enamorado de mi mejor amiga… lo había comprendido el mismo día que la había perdido… iba a casarse con un hombre que la merecía, un hombre que había luchado por ella limpiamente, como pretendía yo competir si nunca hube puesto un pie en la cancha

.- ¡ Vamonos ya Harry, es tarde ! – me dijo Giny mientras me pasaba mi abrigo, yo la miré como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, ella me miró desconcertada, no tenía ni idea de que era lo que pensaba ni que era lo que me estaba pasando… de repente un frío intenso me invadió que tuve que colocarme de inmediato mi abrigo… era simplemente que me había imaginado sin ella, tratando de vivir el día a día con alguien como Giny, alguien a quien engañaría cuando la besara, cuando le tomara de la mano creyendo que es ella… lentamente dejo escapar un suspiro ante de agregar - ¡ Tienes razón Giny ya es tarde ! – para luego despedirme de mano de los otros, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y salir al frío exterior que no se comparaba con el gélido terror que por dentro me carcomía las entrañas al saberme sin ella y a ella con él.

…_Ahora quien…_

* * *

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores**:

Lamento la demora pero espero que me perdonen por todo lo que les he hecho esperar, aunque tengo la esperanza que al leer el capitulo se hayan olvidado de mandarme quejas y reclamos, la canción es Ahora quien de Mark Anthony y que espero le haya dado el toque de encanto a esta parte de la historia, así que diganme que les pareció y déjenme su review que alegra mis dias.

Gissy :

Hola chica mucho gusto en verte (mas bien leerte no?...jejeje), gracias por tu comentario y por haberte tomado la molestia de dejarme un review, espero que este capitulo haya quedado bien y que no ande tan equivocada con lo que piensa Harry. Espero poder seguir teniendo tus criticas ya sean buenas o malas OK?. Cuidate mucho y nos vemos.

Olga:

Hola muchacha, mucho gusto en poder recibir tus comentarios, en serio me encanta ver gente nueva por aquí, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, ya ves que cada uno esta escrito desde una perspectiva distinta, de manera que la historia es muy variada en sentimientos, por el momento van tres, aunque luego repito personajes, espero esta vez haber representado bien a Harry… tu que dices?. Bueno me despido y besos.

Enigranger:

Hola Eni, mucho gusto en tenerte aquí, es en realidad un placer tener a lectores como tu, nunca pensé que mis historias se recomendaran ni menos que gustaran tanto como para leerlas todas de un jalón,.. jejeje en fin tal vez no sueno modesta pero por ahí recibí un review igual y ahora el chico es uno de mis mejores amigos (aunque sea por Internet) además de un devoto seguidor de mis locuras, en cuanto a tus dudas… pues por el momento no puedo decir nada… pero ya verán como tal vez para el capitulo siguente se sabe que pasa en realidad con O'Connor y todas las piezas del rompecabezas caerán en su sitio (eso espero …jejeje). En cuanto al encapuchado será mas adelante… jejeje es un as bajo la manga… aunque unos ya sospechas… bueno te cuidas y nos vemos pronto.

Miranda Evans:

Hola Miranda, aguas con el perro pues puedes provocarle un infarto…jejejeje me halagas, en serio, espero que este capitulo no te haya defraudado y haya quedado igual o mejor al anterior.. dime que opinas de todo este asunto , en cuanto a tu duda… caliente, caliente… ya me conoces demasiado… o estoy perdiendo mi toque? (cara de pánico). Bueno nos vemos chica lista y espero verte pronto por aquí con tu comentario OK?. Besos.

Daniel Black05:

Hola Dani, que cuentas?... como quedó?... mejor o peor que el otro, tu también… bueno entre todos me van a descifrar la historia… en cuanto a los pensamientos de Harry, dime como quedaron, espero haberlo hecho bien, en cuanto a Giny todavía pienso de que manera darle un toque un poco especial y diferente, en fin eso esta en proceso, lo que si ya tengo pensado es la trama principal.. como vez esto es solo el comienzo porque luego pretendo complicarlo mas, haber si se logra este pastel…jejeje. Bueno nos vemos y espero pronta critica OK?. Besos y no me has dicho cuando publicas tu historia…. Anda que si me acuerdo he?

Yugo:

Hola amigocho, auch, auch, auch,… snif, sob, lo siento pero asi es el principio… hijote.. pues creo que vas a seguir protestando conforme avance la historia…jejejeje, pero bueno no importa voy a soportar y a tratar de arreglar todo al final para que quedes a gusto si?...me perdonas?... soy muy mala?... bueno nimodos. Nos vemos luego. Besos y espero mas regaños…jeejeje

Monik:

Hola wapa, lamento lo de la compañía telefónica pero ya sabes que esos tramites se demoran mucho, pero no importa es que ya te extrañaba en esta historia, gracias por todo el esfuerzo qe haces para leer lo que escribo, en realidad lo aprecio mucho. Bueno esperando que pronto se arregle tu asunto me despido. Besos y te cuidas mucho.

Darkgohm:

Hola, gracias por dejarme un review, me agrada tener noticias de lectores que para mi son nuevos pues hay muchos que no dejan sus comentarios, en cuanto a Giny pues estoy abierta a sujerencias pero yo si quiero que tenga una acutacion algo sobresaliente, asi que denme ideas que soy sádica y ya me inventaré algo de utlma hora. OK, en cuanto a terminar todos mis fics los he terminado espero tambien poder terminar este como se debe. Besos.

LeticceEvansPotter:

Hola chica, gracias por el review, lamento la demora pero es que ando apurada con eso de la residencia y mi proyecto así que en cuanto pueda saben que acutalizo aunque me tomo mi tiempo para la reaccion que ahora me esta costando algo de trabajo. nos vemos pronto OK?. Besos y espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

Magaso Urashima:

Hola, gracias por tu review y espero q te haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos pronto y sugerencia o quejas ya sabes donde encontrarme...ejeje. Besos.

Se despide de ustedes

Su siempre amiga

Cidonya.


	4. Tortura

**Cap. 4 : " Tortura "**

Estoy sentado en la barra del bar, y observo al cantinero servir un par de tragos a dos personas que acaban de entrar al local, un anciano y su hijo, ambos parecían contentos, al parecer eran padre e hijo, parecían llevarse bien… tenían suerte, ante este pensamiento tan poco apropiado para alguien como yo solo puedo limitarme a esbozar una sarcástica sonrisa que extraña a quien en estos momentos acompaño, sostengo con despreocupación mi trago que ingiero de un solo golpe haciendo una mueca de satisfacción al ingerirlo.. sus ojos negros muestran una expresión divertida diría yo al interrogarme con la mirada por la acción tan repentina que acaba de presenciar… yo solo me encojo de hombros y le hago una señal al cantinero para que vuelva a llenar mi copa… mis mirada y mis pensamientos se pierden en el fondo de cristal que contiene el liquido ambarino… como sus ojos… esos ojos que me persiguen mientras duermo y que busco en cada rostro que veo… eso me devuelve hasta hace unos dos días, tiempo exacto en el que todo cambió…todo…

_Tus besos saben tan amargos_

_cuando te ensucias los labios con mentiras, con mentiras_

_dices que te estoy haciendo daño_

_que con el paso de los años me estoy haciendo mas cruel…_

_y es que yo nunca creí que te vería_

_remendando mis heridas con jirones de tu piel…_

"Un grito mas de dolor se mezclaba con el aire frío de la mazmorra en la que me encontraba, a mis pies se retorcía todavía de dolor Iovanus Vilanova el auror que para sorpresa mía ya llevaba mas de media hora soportando mis maldiciones… era resistente, sin embargo ese día me encontraba especialmente de mal humor, de manera que mi prisionero no había tenido mucha suerte que digamos

.- ¡ Así que no piensas decirme nada ! – le dije con esperanzas de haber doblegado por fin su voluntad

.- ¿ Acaso no has registrado ya lo suficiente en mi mente ? – me respondía apenas en un susurro de manera altanera aún estando en el suelo limoso y maloliente que la celda tenía

.- ¡ Quería que probaras un poco de mi benevolencia ! – le respondí entonces caminando al rededor de él

.- ¡ Dame por muerto Malfoy ! – me respondió en un perfecto inglés

.- ¡ Tal vez… pero hoy no te será tan fácil ! – le aseguré dispuesto a seguir con mi sádico juego nuevamente… esa parte de mi existía y no podía negar lo que era, sin embargo algo o más bien alguien interrumpió mi tarea, el sonido de la oxidada puerta girando sobre sus goznes me detuvo en el momento crucial

.- ¡ Mátalo de una buena vez…el Señor Oscuro quiere verte ! – me apremiaba la figura que observaba sigilosa desde la distancia el cuerpo del prisionero, a contra luz la apariencia de ese mortífago era más que imponente, por un momento me recuerdó a alguien pero de inmediato deseché mis fantasías para otro momento mas… privado

.- ¡ Lo haré después… cuando me de la gana ! – le respondí, no podía permitir que alguien por muy importante que fuera me intimidara… no a mi, no a un Malfoy, así que avancé hacia la salida con paso rápido olvidando por completo al prisionero agonizante, justo cuando crucé el umbral de la calabozo escuchaba claramente como el otro mortífago exclamaba

.- ¡ Avada Kedavra ! – después de esto una luz verde espectral relumbró las desgastadas y húmedas paredes de las catacumbas subterráneas del castillo donde nos hallábamos - ¡ No es necesario perder tanto tiempo cuando ya has obtenido lo que querías ! – me dijo saliendo de la celda al tiempo que guardaba su varita bajo su manga

.- ¡ Yo gasto mi tiempo como me venga en gana Lestrange ! – le respondí tratando de provocarlo para poder desquitar el mal humor de ese día con alguien

.- ¡ Veo que la inteligencia no viene en los genes Black ! – me replicó con tono sarcástico

.- ¡ Tu también eres uno querido primo ! – añadí al momento olvidando por completo que Lord Voldemort acababa de solicitar mi presencia

.- ¡ Yo soy un Lestrange, lo que compensa el desafortunado equilibrio ! – siseó de manera divertida al tiempo que cerraba la mohosa puerta de una patada que provocó que un poco de polvo del cavernoso techo se desprendiera

.- ¡ Y yo soy un Malfoy… que no se te olvide Marius ! – le advertí al tiempo que me sacudía de la solapa de la capa el polvo que la ensuciaba

.- ¡ Es hora que aceptes el mundo caótico en el que vivimos Draco… nuestros apellidos ya no son más que un simple recuerdo ! – me aconsejó antes de partir hacia mi cita con el Señor Oscuro como todos le llamábamos al Lord

.- ¡ Acepto el caos Marius… pero no estoy seguro de que el caos me acepte a mi ! – le dejé dicho a modo de despedida mientras recorría los estrechos pasillos de las catacumbas del Castillo de Armengol

…_Que te aprendió mi corazón,_

_que te aprendió mi corazón,_

_no me reproches niña que no sepa darte amor…_

El siempre verla a la distancia, conservando las apariencias, así he soportado mas de cinco años… cinco años a la sombra, ocultándome tras una mascara de indiferencia y cinismo… el único desfogue que encontraba era el provocarla cada vez que podía, me gustaba tener su mirada fiera sobre mi, era increíble como esas pupilas castañas podían reflejar tanto con tan solo una mirada… una de sus miradas fulminantes podía ser capaz de hacer retroceder a cualquiera, menos a mi… CAOS… eso es lo que ha marcado mi vida, pues eso ha sido desde ese día, ese fatídico día en el que tu piel y mi piel se encontraron, desafortunadamente, ni para ti, ni para mi ese instante está catalogado como digno de recordarse… tu piel era suave, tersa y tibia, sin embargo al mismo tiempo era fuerte, decidida y contundente… como no recordar que mi mejilla quedó ardiendo durante todo el resto del día, esa fue la primera vez que estuviste presente en mi mente por mas de 10 horas… en esos momentos te odiaba como a ninguna puesto que ninguna nunca antes había osado siquiera el enfrentarme, y tu hiciste eso y más en un solo día, como podía ser que alguien como tu tuviese el coraje y la determinación suficiente como para enfrentar al único heredero de los Malfoy, no podía asimilarlo, el trauma, la incredulidad duraron días enteros… durante las vacaciones ni las adulaciones de los sirvientes de mis padres me lograron hacer olvidar esa sensación de inferioridad que me acechó justo cuando tus pupilas adquirieron ese ímpetu de ferocidad… fue entonces que me propuse hacerte la vida mas que imposible a ti y a tus amigos que eran también mis enemigos…

El cuarto año llegó a nuestras vidas y mis propósitos salían de maravilla pues esa imagen de tus dientes jamás se me olvidará… fue una crueldad lo sé, aunque mi única excusa era que el hechizo en realidad no era para ti, si no que estaba destinado a Potter… es un poco extraño como siempre al querer lastimarle a él termino también lastimándote a ti sin intención alguna… será porque siempre estas demasiado cerca para mi gusto… sin embargo gracias al pequeño accidente el día del baile de Navidad me dejaste sin habla, estabas hermosa… más que hermosa, ya no eras una niña, esa fue la segunda vez que ocupaste mi mente mas de 24 horas seguidas, inevitablemente te comparaba con las demás y eras ya toda una mujer… quizás por tantas pruebas que la vida te exigió pasar te viste obligada a madurar mas rápido que cualquier otro, quizás la únicas excepciones de entonces eran tus guardaespaldas Weasley y Potter; ellos también tenían un aire aguerrido que ya no les abandonaba… eso me disgustaba aún más…

…_Me has enseñado tu_

_tu has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir_

_si alguna vez fui malo lo aprendí de ti_

_no digas que no entiendes como puedo ser así_

_si te estoy haciendo daño_

_lo aprendí de ti…_

El quinto año no fue diferente, todo el tiempo con ellos, compartían cosas que al contrario de separarlos los unían más si eso era posible, como envidiaba a esos dos estúpidos que lo único que sabían hacer era ponerse en peligro a sí mismos y a ti de paso; pero lo que mas me enfurecía era que tu los siguieras… los seguiste incluso hasta llegar al mismo despacho de la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts y por si fuera poco aún olvidándote de tus preciados estudios y tu misma seguridad guiaste a la entonces directora del colegio hacia una trampa justo en medio del bosque Prohibido... todo por ayudarle a él… otra vez ese año te vi partir más unida a él que nunca y por lo tanto más lejos de mi, para ese entonces ya había caído en la trampa de tus rizos castaños que tomaban tonalidades más claras si los observabas a contraluz por el ventanal de la biblioteca, estaba atontado por tu sonrisa que si vigilabas atentamente producía un pequeño oyuelo en la comisura izquierda de tus labios…

Todo ese verano me la pasé maldiciendo, no solo a ti, si no a Potter, a Weasley y a mi mismo, sobre todo a mí mismo¿ como había podido ser tan tonto como para poder dejar que una sangre sucia se adentrara en mis pensamientos y sensaciones mas íntimas de tal forma ?... sin embargo no sabía que muy pronto yo también sería obligado a dejar atrás a mi adolescencia prematuramente… casi al finalizar las vacaciones me vi forzado a trabajar para el Señor Oscuro en un acto de iniciación que al mismo tiempo trataría de restaurar la imagen de mi padre ante Lord Voldemort garantizando su escapatoria de Azkaban y asegurar la vida de mi madre… el plan era simple tendría que dejar entrar a los mortífagos a Hogwarts para que encontraran a Potter, si todo salía bien lo encontrarían, pero también sabía que si todo salía bien tu estarías protegiéndole… como siempre…

…_Me has enseñado tu _

_maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti_

_maldita la maestra y maldito el aprendiz_

_maldigo lo que amo_

_y te lo debo, te lo debo…_

…_te lo debo a ti…_

.- ¡ Hey ahí viene ! – me susurró mi compañero de la barra, su sonrisa de pronto se vio un poco desvanecida, pero de inmediato recuperó su brillo, así que me giré para ver que era lo que le había disgustado… en verdad podía ser tan predecible… esta no era la parte difícil del trabajo, simular ser su amigo, simular ser su subordinado era fácil, quizás hasta un poco divertido, había que ver la poca seguridad y garantías de tranquilidad que un auror adscrito a la Subdirección de Espionaje podía obtener… casi me atrevería a decir que sus riesgos eran iguales a los que corría un mortífago cualquiera… estaba acostumbrado a ello

.- ¡ Creí que habías dicho que vendría sola ! – le comenté a mi compañero que se había puesto ya en pié y se apresuraba a tomar el resto de su copa de un solo golpe, parecía estar nervioso, claro que cualquiera en su lugar estaría nervioso, yo lo estaría más… si de tan solo observarla a la distancia el pulso se me aceleró sin poder evitarlo; si había sido una jovencita de no tan mal ver ahora era una mujer hermosa, la envidia de muchas y la codicia de muchos otros entre los cuales me incluyo, solo respiro algo cansado… en realidad esta era la parte mas pesada del trabajo, tener que fingir estando tan cerca… más cerca que nunca antes… este había sido un riesgo que no había tomando en cuenta al aceptar la misión que me encomendaron

.- ¡ Yo también lo creía ! – me responde molesto al dejar la copa sobre la barra y adelantarse a recibir a la mujer que venía acompañada por el hombre de ojos verdes y cabello azabache que al momento puso cara de disgusto al ver como varias miradas de los concurrentes se posaban en él y la cual aumento a una iracunda mirada al toparse de frente con Scott O'Connor quien depositaba un caballeroso beso en la mano de la mujer de castaños cabellos que sonrió un poco cohibida con tantas miradas sobre ella… yo solo me concreté a seguir bebiendo mi trago con aparente tranquilidad… pero la verdad era que estaba peor que Potter, en ese momento estaba listo para saltar sobre O'Connor y desgarrarle la yugular para que se desangrase de una buena vez, sin embargo me conformé con triturar unos cacahuates que tenía a mano… así que una vez enfocada mi ira me propuse continuar con esta farsa, quizás si la suerte me ayudaba un poco pronto acabaría esta tortura

.- ¡ Vaya por fin llegaste… creí que ya nos habías olvidado ! – le dije encarando a Hermione Jane Granger como lo he venido haciendo desde hace una semana, hablarle con familiaridad al principio me costaba, pero ahora resulta más fácil, sin embargo el reflejo que veo en sus ojos cada vez que me mira de frente no es el mío, cosa que siempre me recuerda la misión que tengo que cumplir a costa de mi vida

.- ¡ Sabes que no haría eso… vamos Iovanus me conoces ! – me dijo ella tratando de aligerar el hecho de haber llegado con veinte minutos de retraso, costaba tanto el contenerme al verla sonreírme, sin embargo sabía en lo profundo de mi que ese gesto jamás me lo daría si me presentara ante ella con mi verdadera apariencia, no obstante me dejo engañar por un instante… eso hace que duela menos

…_Me duelen tus caricias_

_porque noto que tus manos son cristales rotos _

_bajo mi pies_

_dices que te estoy haciendo daño_

_que con el paso de los años me estoy haciendo mas cruel…_

_y es que yo nunca creí que te vería_

_remendando mis heridas con jirones de tu piel…_

A veces en la oscuridad de mi cuarto me permito la libertad de pensar en ti y es entonces cuando puedo incluso soñar con tu aroma, es en ese justo momento en que percibo con éxtasis las suave caricias que en mi imaginación me regalas. Si cierro los ojos puedo ver tu sonrisa impregnada de una vaga esperanza que tal vez me deje reconocer lo que tanto me he esforzado en ocultar por el bien de los dos; no se a ciencia exacta cuando comenzó ni se decir cuando acabará o si es que tiene siquiera un final… solo se que tu cercanía me tranquiliza y que el sonido de tu voz me reconforta el alma… estoy parado justo en el umbral de la cordura, lo único que me ata a ese mundo de fantasía es tu mirada, ahora no puedo describir la sensación que transmiten tus ojos fijos en mi… porque el movimiento cadencioso de tus labios al hablar me han hipnotizado, no se como revelarme ante tan poderoso encantamiento… no me explico que extraña magia dominas haces que delire en mi propio delirio… y es justo entonces cuando comienzo a recordar… esa noche…quella en que lo había conseguido, había podido por fin reparar ese maldito armario… apenas tuve tiempo de preparar las cosas cuando una flotilla entera de ellos atravesaban ya el portal para entrar a Hogwarts… lo había conseguido… al menos había comprado un poco mas de tiempo para mi y mi familia… sudé frío cuando vi emerger de la nada a Fenrir Greyback… no sabía que el vendría… justo en ese momento pensé lo peor… un hombre lobo en la escuela, la escuela llena de niños pequeños, mis amigos… y sobre todo tu… un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal al ver sus colmillos afilados, sin embargo me vi forzado a tomar el control… ellos no conocían el castillo y yo si… provoque una oscuridad ciega.. tan cerrada que ni los hechizos de los Weasley que me vigilaban pudieron contra él… yo guié a los mortífagos gracias a la mano de gorila que solo alumbraba al que la sostenía… pensé que estarías con ellos pero no era así, tenía miedo, miedo por mi, por ti…. Si no estabas con ellos a quienes ya habíamos dejado atrás podrías estar en cualquier parte, incluso con él y él estaría con Dumbledore… estarías en mayor peligro, debía hacer algo… aún no terminaba mi misión… faltaba matar al director… no faltó mucho para encontrarlo, eché un vistazo y no había rastro tuyo ni de Potter, por un momento me sentí aliviado pero cuando los demás me dieron alcance temí nuevamente que aparecieras en cualquier momento estando Grayback con nosotros… perdí todo lo que de cordura tenía, toda la angustia vivida en estos meses me invadió por completo al grado de nublar mi cerebro… hasta que Snape llegó… ese día él lo hizo por mi, por mi madre y por su propia cuenta… yo no era un asesino aún… pero ese era mi ineludible destino, tu y yo estábamos separados por la delgada y enorme línea que divide al bien del mal, tu estabas hecha de luz mientras yo había nacido para la oscuridad, justo cuando Snape me tomó del brazo para huir sucedió lo que yo mas temía… en ese preciso momento supe que nuestros caminos se separaban por siempre… hasta hoy…

.- ¡ Y así las flores llegarían con tiempo para adornar el jardín trasero ! – decía con aire terriblemente nervioso la voz de Scott que terminó por sacarme de mis oscuros pensamientos

.- ¡ Pero a mi no me gustan las margaritas Scott ! – se quejaba ella moviendo distraídamente la cuchara dentro de su taza de café - ¡ Además Harry es alérgico a las margaritas ! – repuso mientras se asomaba por la ventana del bar para ver como dos chiquillos correteaban a un perro montados en sus pequeñas escobas… sin quererlo los dos sonreímos al mismo tiempo

.- ¿ Y eso que ? – inquiere mi compañero mientras observa como Potter regresa del baño de hombres con mirada de pocos amigos al notar que el prometido de Hermione le miraba con suspicacia

.- ¡ Que Potter es uno de los padrinos y no queremos que se la pase interrumpiendo la ceremonia con el riesgo latente de que su cerebro salga expulsado por sus fosas nasales ! – le respondí yo encantado de tener un pretexto para molestar al hombre de ojos verdes que en ese entonces ya había ocupado su lugar frente a Hermione y justo a mi lado a tiempo para escuchar mi comentario

.- ¡ Vilanova no quiero asesinar a otro de los padrinos antes de la boda ! – esta frase lo dijo tan susurrante que parecía que lo decía con rabia y odio contenido, por un momento me hizo dudar de mi apariencia temiendo que el efecto de la poción hubiese terminado sin que yo me hubiese dado cuenta, por lo que tuve que girar a verme en el vidrio del escaparate… sin embargo suspiré aliviado al comprobar que aún la tonalidad de mis cabellos era de un cobrizo natural

.- ¡ Vamos Potter, no me digas que el papel de padrino de la novia es poco para ti ! – le respondí tratando de provocarle, este no era el momento para discutir pero no podía evitarlo, gozaba haciéndole disgustar y reñir… creo que es mi naturaleza… éramos enemigos por instinto - ¡ Veamos !... ¿ Que otro papel mas importante que el de padrino hay en este teatro para que se lo den a Potter El Inconforme Niño Que Vivió ? – volví a preguntar arrebatándole una lista a Scott que fingía no escuchar nada de ese lado de la mesa

.- ¡ Cierra ya tu bocota Iovanus ! – me amenazó Potter ante la indiferencia de nuestros otros dos compañeros de mesa que habían comenzado a discutir acerca del color de los manteles

.- ¡ Que mala suerte Potter te han ganado el más importante !... ¡ El puesto del novio ya está ocupado! – apenas hube terminado de decir esto cuando las dos miradas aparentemente indiferentes nos prestaron atención - ¿ No me digas que querías ser el novio Potter ? – pregunto mas asustado que antes… creo que esto inconscientemente lo sabía al igual que él por la cara de muerto que ha puesto

.- ¡ Por favor no empiecen ! – se quejó ella prestando mas atención a un sobre con informes que había aparecido de entre su bolso y que se dedicaba a revisar… por mas que agucé la vista no pude ver nada escrito en ellos… era raro

.- ¡ Oh ya se ! – dije fingiendo un tono alegre para disimular el silencio que había provocado, debía recordar que Vilanova no era tan pesado con ellos - ¡ El puesto que quieres es el de la novia ! – con este ultimo comentario Scott se echó a reír con fuerza sorprendiéndonos a todos y logrando que a Potter casi le saliera humo por los oídos

- ¡ Basta… quiero a mis padrinos sin golpes y completos para el día de la boda ! – añadió ella nuevamente mirándonos a los dos como si estuviese advirtiéndonos que sería mejor que nos calláramos… una vez más en lo que va de estos días la obedecí

…_Que te aprendió mi corazón,_

_que te aprendió mi corazón,_

_no me reproches niña que no sepa darte amor…_

Estás tan cerca que no puedo creerlo, sin embargo tu pensamiento lo sé viaja en otra dirección cuando te observo suspirar al aire con la vista perdida entre los rincones… no sabes cuanto me gustaría poder verte a la cara y gritarte lo que siento a pleno pulmón, pero no puedo, hay cosas mas grandes que este absurdo deseo, tu vida y mi vida misma correrían peligro si alguien se enterase de este secreto que he guardado en lo mas profundo de mi ser…deberías saber que es como esconder el mas magnifico de los tesoro en una vieja tumba, porque el tesoro está ahí guardado, brillando solo en la fría y pútrida soledad del sepulcro malsano que encierra las maravillas de fantasía a la que transportas con tus ojos, tu sonrisa se pierde entre los despojos del ayer y tu aroma se confunde con la pestilencia de un lápida removida por un ángel de esperanza que tiene tus manos, esas mismas que tejieron la trampa en la que me encuentro, una condena que estoy dispuesto a pagar… solo si estas a mi lado…

.- ¡ Nos vemos entonces ! – se despedía Potter con su mal carácter de siempre, pues lo vi alejarse a paso agigantado y atravesar el umbral del pub con la fuerza y velocidad de un ventarrón de mayo

.- ¿ Y tu donde irás ? – le preguntaba Scott a Hermione que acomodaba sus cosas dentro del bolso que llevaba con ella… según veía yo el bolso debía tener un hechizo pues sería imposible que todas sus cosas entraran en ese pequeño artefacto muggle femenino

.- ¡ A casa de Ron… Giny y yo quedamos en que hoy se probaría su vestido ! – dijo ella a modo de disculpa - ¡ Pero mañana iremos a ver a la orquesta, lo prometo ! – dijo ella acercándose para darle un beso en los labios que hizo que el salvaje animal de los celos mutara en mí con una velocidad asombrosa - ¡ Hasta mañana ! – dijo ella en un susurro apenas audible a su prometido y futuro esposo mientras yo estrujaba una servilleta con crueldad desmedida

.- ¡ Hasta mañana cariño ! – le respondió Scott con la cara mas atontada que hubiese visto en toda mi vida… ese sucio adicto al trabajo había probado sus labios enfrente mío, de seguro no sabía de la suerte que tenía al conocer el sabor de sus labios, muchos mataríamos ahora por ello… yo soy uno de ellos…. y estoy seguro que Potter también

.- ¡ Hasta mañana Iovanus ! – se despidió dándome un apretón de manos y una sonrisa algo cansada… algo andaba mal con ella… simplemente no parecía una entusiasmada novia a punto de casarse… más bien tenía la apariencia de ser una resignada bruja atorada en medio de la fila de magos esperando a utilizar la saturada red flu en época navideña… la ví alejarse a paso rápido también

.- ¡ Es raro ! – exclamó de repente Scott O'Connor con mirada concentrada - ¡ Creía que Ginebra ya se había probado el vestido antes ! – le escuché mascullar por lo bajo… si él estaba en lo seguro lo que Hermione dijo fue solo un pretexto para irse… la Griffyndor sin duda estaba solo buscando una excusa…. ¿ Pero con que fin ?... parecía que O'Connor también pensaba lo mismo porque de repente exclamó - ¡ Será mejor que la acompañe ! – al tiempo que comenzaba a recoger sus cosas de la mesa que aún ocupábamos

.- ¡ Clámate hombre… no seas paranoico… Hermione sabe cuidarse a si misma y ya sabes que esa pelirroja tiene delirio de grandeza ! – le dije para tratar de retenerlo a mi lado… de lo contrario no podría seguir con la misión que me habían encomendado y que mas que ahora que presiento que Hermione no está tan entusiasmada tal vez hasta le haría un favor quitándole de en medio

.- ¡ Tal vez tengas razón ! – me dice aún sin dejar de observar la puerta por la que hace tan solo unos minutos pasó la mujer castaña de atrayentes ojos ambarinos

.- ¡ Claro que la tengo ! – le conteste animado - ¡ Vamos acompáñame a ver a un amigo que nos dejará en una ganga el centenar de hadas veraniegas ! – propuse poniéndome en pie y dispuesto a continuar con mi plan sin miramiento alguno

.- ¿ Las conseguiste ? – me pregunta entusiasmado

.- ¡ Por supuesto… con quien crees que estás hablando ! – le repuse al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo para salir a la fría calle y desaparecer juntos mientras tarareábamos una alegre canción

…_Me has enseñado tu _

_tu has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir_

_si alguna vez fue malo lo aprendí de ti_

_no digas que no entiendes como puedo ser así_

_si te estoy haciendo daño niña _

_lo aprendí de ti…_

La recamara era lujosa pero terriblemente fría y oscura… apenas entrar en ella un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda como símbolo inequívoco de que él estaba ahí e intentaba entrar en mi mente… por suerte la Oclumancia me permitió oponer resistencia y encubrir mis secretos ante Lord Voldemort una vez más….

.- ¡ Ya estás aquí mi querido Draco ! – siseo la voz de él desde uno de los rincones de la habitación en donde de repente un fuego verdoso crepitó con emoción pero sin despedir ningún tipo de calidez

.- ¡ Vine en cuanto me avisaron que me necesitaba mi Señor ! – le respondí haciendo una profunda reverencia aunque no me viese

.- ¡ Ahora necesito de tus servicios de espionaje una vez más ¡… ¡ Así como aquella vez en Hogwarts me demostraste tu astucia a mi favor… necesito un trabajo similar nuevamente ! – me confió desde la penumbra del cuarto en donde pude distinguir una vaga silueta que se movía acompasadamente de un lado hacia otro con elegancia

.- ¡ Sus ordenes serán bien cumplidas mi Señor ! – respondí encantado de tener una misión directamente asignada por Lord Voldemort

.- ¡ Eso espero de un Malfoy !... ¡ Nadie debe saber quien eres… deberás infiltrarte en el Departamento de Espionaje del Ministerio al mando de la sangre sucia Granger ! – cuando dijo esto mi cerebro se congeló por un instante - ¡ Me interesa algo que posiblemente ella tenga ! – añadió acariciando la cabeza del Nagini que descansaba su cabeza en la mano de su amo mientras estaba enredada en su cuerpo

.- ¿ Pero que puede tener esa sangre sucia que a usted mi amo le interese ? – pregunté rezando con toda mi alma el poder persuadirle para evitar esta confrontación de emociones, de sensaciones y de miedos que me asaltaron con solo oír su nombre pronunciado por la boca del hombre que no solo marcó mi brazo si no mi vida entera - ¡ Es solo la amiga de Potter ! – añadí de maneta despectiva esperando con ello cubrir mi desesperación

.- ¡ Mis planes no son de tu incumbencia ! – me gritó exasperado por encontrar resistencia cuando había dicho que le obedecería en todo - ¡ Quiero a la sangre sucia en cuanto sea posible aquí, frente a mi, con vida y sin un rasguño ! – avanzó hasta mi dejándome ver como el paso del tiempo le había devuelto un poco su aspecto humano… aunque aún seguía pareciendo un cadáver andante - ¡ Es hora que sepas mi querido Draco que para un guerrero como Potter su punto mas débil no es su persona en sí… ni su arrogancia… si no su corazón ! – estaba a un palmo de mi… lo que parecían ser sus ojos se clavaban en los míos con malignidad que no había visto nunca - ¡ Quiero esa parte de su corazón en mis manos… quiero a Hermione Granger a mi disposición ! – siseó sonriendo como un maniaco en pleno delirio - ¡ Y tu Draco me la entregarás ! - susurró en mi oído haciendo que una punzada de miedo me invadiera el alma ante su gélido aliento…

.- ¿ Y tu tienes novia ? – me preguntó de repente Scott mientras comenzábamos a caminar un largo callejón que nos condujo a un enorme patio trasero de una de las vecindades mas apartadas de Londres… era una noche brumosa

.- ¡ No ! – me limité a contestar - ¿ Tu quieres mucho a Hermione no ? – le pregunté de repente para entretenerlo con algo mientras tomábamos una callejuela de adoquines ya bastantes lisos por el paso del tiempo… nuestros pasos resonaban en el silencio que era interrumpido por algunos ladridos de perros callejeros

.- ¡ Por supuesto… no pude haber encontrado mejor mujer, es bella, honesta, simpática, inteligente, valiente ! – me dijo cerrando los ojos mientras enumeraba las cualidades de su futura esposa - ¿ Pero a que viene eso Iovanus ? – me preguntó deteniéndose en seco

.- ¡ Vale la pena entonces ! – dije sin pensarlo, un espasmo de envidia a me nubló el cerebro que me vi obligado a tomar la varita que había en mi chaqueta para recordar que no venia de paseo nocturno, ni mucho menos de confidente

.- ¡ Hasta morir por ella ! … ¡ Estas raro… seguro que es aquí donde…! – comenzaba a ver el lugar con un poco de desconfianza

.- ¡ Tu lo has dicho ! – le dije dándole la espalda para poder empuñar con fuerza mi varita mientras miraba al cielo espeso que me negaba la vista de la luna como si me negaran el mismo perdón divino

.- ¡ Iovanus que…! – comenzaba a hablar de nuevo cuando yo le encaré con varita en mano, prácticamente lo dejé sin palabras porque fue todo lo que le escuché decir antes que yo mismo exclamara - ¡ Avada Kedavra ! – una luz verde resplandeció por unos instantes envolviendo el cuerpo de Scott O'Connor que cayó al instante sin vida a mis pies… la segunda parte del plan estaba hecha… pronto llegaría al final… y a ella

…_Me has enseñado tu _

_maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti_

_maldita la maestra y maldito el aprendiz_

_maldigo lo que amo_

_y te lo debo, te lo debo… _

…_te lo debo a ti…_

La luz de una vieja lámpara de alumbrado muggle brindaba la única iluminación al cuarto en el que reposaba ahora… hace dos días había cometido uno más de los asesinatos que marcaban mi vida, sin embardo ese asesinato me abrió las puertas del paraíso porque desde hace dos días vivo en el cielo, mi olimpo tiene castaños riachuelos ondulados y prados con cielos ambarinos…. si cuando estaba a la distancia el hechizo me había dejado noqueado ahora que la puedo tener entre mis brazos aunque todo sea un engaño puedo asegurar que el hechizo se ha convertido en maldición… de seguro sería una imperdonable… durante estos dos días bajo la apariencia ahora de Scott O'Connor he descubierto por fin a que saben sus labios, Potter enloquecería si supiera la verdad… de hecho creo que enloquecerá cuando lo descubra…. Pero será demasiado tarde… porque para cuando se entere ella ya será mía… solo mía… una sonrisa que llega a sonar también parecida a la maniaca de Lord Voldemort aflora de mis entrañas…. Voldemort… es cierto, lo había olvidado por un momento, pero al recordar la voz de ella estoy tentado a robársela incluso al mismo Señor Oscuro… tenía que decidirme ahora, mientras espero la respuesta de Colagusano……

Un ave negra llega hasta la ventana de la casa que antes era de O'Connor… era un búho de ojos fieros que se calcinó en mi presencia al desatar la misiva de su cuello… esa vieja rata y su afán de hacer sufrir a los animales…

"Tráela en cuanto sea posible, utiliza esto como traslador, te estaremos esperando. El amo está al pendiente"

Apenas había leído esto cuando del sobre cayó a mis pies un delicado anillo de plata pura cuyo tintineo rompió el silencio de la estancia… esta prenda representaba para ella la puerta de ingreso al mismo infierno que el mío, el que he soportado por años, en el que he crecido y madurado… cuanto anhelaba ahora regresar a los tiempos en que mi vida era simple, cuando todo lo que sabía eran cuentos de hadas y eso no me molestaba, en algún momento de mi vida me vi obligado a madurar y maduré, me vi forzado a aprender… y aprendí … demasiado…

Ahora sin siquiera pensarlo estoy parado frente a la puerta de la casa de su padre, hoy llueve de manera que el frio se cuela hasta mis pulmones… llamo al timbre y escucho un - ¡Voy ! – que viene desde dentro, oigo además pasos apresurados y unos cuantos tumbos, además de voces que no alcanzo a reconocer, la puerta se abre dejándome ver a la inquilina que me sonríe un tanto curiosa

.- ¿ Creí que estarías en el Ministerio a estas horas ? – me dice dejándome pasar, desde hacía un tiempo se había vuelto a mudar con su padre representando esto para mi un obstáculo más

.- ¡ Debía pero quise verte antes ! – le respondí abrazándola con fuerza, ella recibió la muestra de cariño del que creía su prometido con algo de sorpresa… creo que él en realidad no era muy efusivo con ella en público

.- ¿ Sabias que has estado un poco raro Scott ? – me dice ella mientras colocaba mi abrigo en el perchero, ahora el cálido ambiente me permitía apreciar un suave aroma a chocolate caliente que provenía sin duda de la cocina

.- ¡ Solo estoy nervioso cariño ! – le dije para tratar de restarle importancia al asunto mientras ella sonreía débilmente y se adelantaba a mi para llevarme hasta la sala

.- ¡ El chocolate está listo ! – gritaba con voz alegre un pecoso que salía de la cocina con una bandeja con tres humeantes tazas y una caja de galletas que al verme enmudeció y puso cara de haber tragado espinas venenosas

.- ¡ Que bien porque muero de frío ! – canturreaba otra voz que reconocí sin verlo siquiera, venía del segundo piso vagando las escaleras con cuidado porque traía una caja cuyo contenido venía revisando, cuando hubo llegado al rellano dirigió su atención a nosotros y al verme sentí al instante la antipatía que esos ojos verdes centelleantes me dirigían sin disimulo alguno

.- ¿ No sabía que los encontraría aquí ?... ¡ Potter… Weasley ! – les saludé con tono aparentemente amable

.- ¡ Nos diste la tarde libre O'Connor ! – repuso el pelirrojo mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesita de centro y tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones y comenzaba a revolver las cartas que había regadas por todas partes

.- ¡ Es verdad… lo había olvidado ! – dije para justificar mi presencia en la casa, ahora no tendría oportunidad de entregarle el anillo, tendría que ser hasta entonces… no quería esperar hasta la fecha de la boda pero así tendrá que ser, últimamente ellos no se separan de ella, desde hace media semana noto sus reuniones mas seguidas y de mayor duración , de todas formas la boda sería en dos días mas, si lo hacía todo con exactitud nada podría salir mal y dejaré a Potter y a Weasley con un palmo de narices, pues me la llevaré justo ante sus ojos sin que puedan hacer lo contrario… debía esperar entonces… mi paciencia me daría la victoria nuevamente… solo unas cuantas horas más y habré cumplido mi trabajo… había esperado tanto tiempo que unas horas más no me afectarían mas de lo que ya lo ha hecho todo este tiempo sin ella… debo ser fuerte y resistir el ultimo embate…solo resistir.

_..Eso no es así,_

_eso no es así,_

_una noche que mas da._

* * *

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores:

Mil perdones por la demora pero es que estaba realizando mi proyecto final de residencias que por fin pude entregar, obtuve una felicitación de mi asesor pues dijo que el trabajo estaba muy bien hecho, gracias por soportarme si es que quieren seguirlo haciendo, en realidad lamento el tiempo que demoré pero espero haberme redimido con este nuevo capitulo… ya ven como algunas cosas se aclaran?... que dudas tienen ahora?... surgieron mas o estamos peor que antes?... no está muy aburrido?... espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Así que sin mas reparos me concentro en las criticas y comentarios efusivos que me reconfortan de sobremanera:

Magaso Urashima:

Hola chico, gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review, la verdad lamento la demora pero hasta hoy me fue posible terminar y subir el cap. Espero que te haya gustado y deseo ver tu comentario pronto OK? . Besos.

Yugo:

Hey... creo que huelo un poco de azufre por aqui?... en fin no se a que se deba, gracias por tu comentario chico, lamento tanto la demora y haberte dejado así con la trama, espeor que todo esto cambie para el sig. capitulo en que muchas cosas van a suceder...jejejeje, lo de irse del pais no se... no lo tenía pensado pero va a pasar algo que si los va a alejar aunque tendrán que verse nuevamente a pesar de los obstaculos...ups... hablo de mas...gracias y creo que tus deseos me ayudaron porque todo ha salido muy bien. Espero verte pronto por aky y que me perdones SIP?...Besos sulfurosos.

LetticeEvansPotter:

Hola Leti, lamento la demora que llevo este cap. pero para que te lo repito si ya lo sabes, espero que me perdones y que te haya gustado este nuevo tanto como el anterior, y sin soy un poco cruel...jejeje...tanto que ya me dijeron que soy el diablo en persona...jajaja... tu lo crees?... bueno es broma, nos vemos pronto y espero tu review linda, cuidate mucho y nos vemos.

Daniel Black05:

Hola chico, jejeje... creo que no duro mucho el gusto de actualizar tan rapido he, lamento la demora que ocasiono mi trabajo pero ya estoy libre... bueno faltan mas papeleos pero de tension estoy relajada unque me cargo una gripe marca diablo (jajaja... estoy oyendo muy seguido esa palabra aqui...y continua ese olor a azufre... no se porque...ejejeje)gracias por todo lo que me cuentas, en cuanto a tu historia no he podido terminar de leerla pero ahora lo hare y dejare un review en cuanto pueda ok?. Beos enormesy mocosos hasta ya ...jajaja...(guacatelas... lo bueno que no hemos llegado a ese realismo...jeje).

Miranda Evans:

Hey chica, lamento la demora, en cuanto a O'Connor lamento que esto haya sucedido y si la verdad tenía que ser algo atrayente para que fuera digno de la atencion de Hermione, en fin, dime que te parecio este nuevo cap?. jejeje dejo mas dudas?... o aclaro otras?... esto se va a poner bueno, así que espero tu comentario OK: Besotes para ti.

SBM-AnGiE:

Hola mucho gusto, aunque no te guste la pareja H/Hr es un honor que te hatas dado tiempo de leer lo que escribo, en verdad lo aprecio y gracias, en cuanto a la trama se me ocurrio en uno de esos dias de iluminacion y todavia tramo el desenlace porque no se como va a acabar, en fin lamento la demora y espero verte pronto. Besos.

Monik:

Hola muchacha, en cuanto a tu dudita no sep, pero yo seguiré respondiendo aunque lo llamaremos de otraforma y sería otra la dinámica para poder encubrir el asunto, en cuanto a tu historia la estoy leyendo, no termino todavia pero me esta gustando el asunto, los capitulos son entendibles y la redaccion ha mejorado, las ideas son claras y me gusta muchoen verdad, ahora eso que piensas del amor es verdady esta historia no será la execpcion de esto estoy segura... no se como pero asi será y de eso me encargo yop. Bueno nos vemos y espero que te te haya gustado el capitulo. Besos enormes y seguire leyendo OK?.

Ezra H/H4ever:

Hola espero que ahora ya tengas compu, gracias a tu primo por dejarte escribiri el review, y creo que tu deseo de ver eliminado a cierto personaje se cumplio pillina... oye Ezra... de donde lo habrás sacado he?...jejeje me gusta...en cuanto al aguila no se me había ocurrido la relacion pero creo que me salio de chiripa... yo quería que fuera algo que volara y que fuera fuerte y eficaz... tal vez un boing 777, pero nop, no era lo adecuado. Bueno espero verte pronto OK?. Besoscomputarizados.

Phoebe Hermione:

Hola chica, es enorme el mensaje que me dejaste y me encantan asi, DIANA A VUELTO... ME RECUERDA LA VERSION DEL HIJO PRODIGO...jejeje grcias por acordarte de mi y dejame decirque quepara mi el cambio de sec. a prepa tambien fue duro pues la libertad a la que me enfrenaba en esos tiempos me llevó por caminos no muy seguros... en fin sobreviví y aqui estoy gracias por todo lo que me cuentas, así que bienvenida a bordo... de nuevo. Nos vemos pronto y besos de bienvenida.

Donorah:

Holachica, hummm bueno tal vez es ya algo inconciente... no se porque pero creo queHarry solo reaccionará cuando se enfrete auna situacion desesperada como la que vieve, en principio es solo eso, que creo que necesita algo fuerte que lo haga reaccionar, en cuanto a ser siempre el ultimo en saber, siempre se encierra tanto en su mundo de preocupaciones Marcavoldemort que siempre termina descuidando las cosasque en un principio le importan, en fin nos vemos pronto y espero tu review ok?. Besos.


	5. Noche de Tormenta

**Cap.5 : "Noche de Tormenta"**

_No se si tu_

_te acordarás de mi_

_cuando estés cerca de quien _

_bese tus labios…_

El día se presentó algo brumoso, sin embargo para la tarde el sol se hizo presente mostrando un cielo celeste… una cálida brisa soplaba del este y los rayos juguetones del astro rey se colaban por entre las copas de los robles que circundaban el patio trasero de mi casa… la fuente que hasta hace unos días estaba seca hoy aventaba traviesos chorros de agua multicolor que alimentaban el pequeño estanque donde nadan agitados los peces de dolores que han traído con motivo de tan especial celebración… un suspiro escapa a mis labios, no se definir exactamente el porqué, solo se que lo necesitaba hacer… quizás era la hermosura de la tarde, quizás de melancolía, o de arrepentimiento tardío… quizás…

…_Y yo, _

_no quiera aceptar_

_la triste realidad,_

_de estar tan solo..._

Las blancas sillas estaban ya acomodadas en perfecto y estricto orden frente a un pequeño portal adornado con lirios blancos y enredaderas de un verde boscoso, una alfombra roja marca el camino hacia el pequeño altar donde ya revolotean una docena de hadas campiranas que cantan un coro de alabanzas gregorianas que hacen vibrar hasta la mas recóndita de las fibras sentimentales, mas al fondo puedo ver a los gemelos colocando unas delicadas estatuas de cristal de roca que adornan el sendero que muy pronto recorreré, no puedo evitarlo y me ven a la distancia para hacer un gesto de ánimo que repentinamente me saca una sonrisa, me cuesta un poco hacerlo pues hace mucho que no lo hago de manera tan espontánea… no desde… es mejor no pensar en ello por lo que me giro para quedar frente a la imagen del espejo que me devuelve una melancólica mueca en intento de sonrisa, incluso hasta ella que no es mas que un reflejo ha notado lo que yo tanto me esfuerzo en ocultar, sin embargo no hace mas que cumplir con su cometido como espejo, me está siendo sincera sin decir la verdad… una vez escuché que a veces, solo a veces es necesario callar la verdad… creo que esta es una de esas veces… si él es feliz con ella yo no seré quien lo arruine, al contrario, como siempre estaré junto a él festejando cuando toda esta guerra de pesadillas termine y después de ello ambos continuaremos por separado con nuestras propias vidas… como debe ser… como siempre debió ser…

…_Sin ti,_

_tratando de olvidar tu cuerpo,_

_tal vez sin lograrlo, _

_voy amarte hasta el fin... _

Hoy tengo un reclamo a la vida… estoy cansada de ser un humano, simplemente de ser quien soy; y es porque un cuerpo padece esta agonía de vivir a diario sin él, estoy cansada de perseguir mi sombra sin la suya por la arena, estoy cansada de esta herida que no tiene curación alguna, porque he descubierto que soy suya desde ayer, más que ayer y que lo seré por más que siempre, porque estoy conciente de que el podría tomar mi vida sin encontrar resistencia alguna de mi parte, porque lo he seguido hasta el mismo infierno y luchado contra demonios por estar a su lado, porque hasta hace unos días salíamos en búsqueda de uno de los últimos Horcruxes… lo obtuvimos y estamos por destruirlo, sin embargo ahora siento que vivo tan sola que vivo sin él, sin su presencia… los dos días restantes a la boda no le he visto, solo espero poder verle hoy antes de perder mi libertad, deseo que esté aquí para dedicarle la última sonrisa antes de saberlo perdido para siempre, más que una sonrisa será la despedida a los días de antiguas glorias, de victorias añejas, de sonrisas perdidas en el túnel del tiempo, de este amor que se perdió entre los despojos de nocturnos suspiros sin dueño… un amor que se perdió en el ayer…

Todos los invitados estaban sentados ya en sus sitios cuando volví a mirarme nuevamente en el espejo, llevaba ya el vestido puesto… me agradaba, era sin mangas, el corpiño se ceñía a mi cuerpo como si se tratase de un guante, la falda de raso estaba adornada con hilos de oro que formaban enredaderas de flores en la parte baja del vestido, mi cabello recogido y sostenido por una tiara dejaba escapar algunos de mis rizos, solo un poco de maquillaje daba color a mi rostro cansado… una lágrima escapó de mis ojos, la extrañaba… cuanto hubiese deseado que ella estuviera conmigo ahora, la necesitaba tanto, mamá sin duda hubiese sabido que hacer en estas circunstancias, de manera que solo hago lo que me es posible, hago lo que creo correcto, se que no es fácil, pero es necesario… sin embargo ahora estoy sola, con delicadeza tomo entre mis manos el suave velo de seda que cubre mi cara como si se tratase de una ligera bruma… es ahora o nunca, es mi destino el que estoy a punto de trazar y no hay marcha atrás, me siento como la presa que pierde la esperanza y que reza por que el final llegue pronto porque el peso de las cadenas se hace insoportable a cada paso… tomo el ramo de rosas blancas y con una suave punzada en la boca del estomago avanzo hacia la salida de mi habitación, con pavor y miedo coloco la mano en el barandal de las escaleras que me conducirán al recibidor de la casa, está frío y parece ser una señal de lo que será mi vida de ahora en adelante… la ligera punzada ahora se vuelve de la intensidad de una golpe seco recién dado, inspiro hondo para tratar de tranquilizarme y encararlos a todos… uno a uno desciendo los escalones alfombrados más por retrasar el momento que por delicadeza… una vez que mis dos pies estuvieron en el recibidor un abrumador silencio reinó a pesar de la amena charla que había venido escuchando desde el piso superior… ahí estaban todos… solo uno vino a mi encuentro, parecía como si estuviese presa de un encantamiento pues avanzaba casi por inercia pues no veía hacia otro punto que no fuese yo…

…_No se si tu,_

_lloraste alguna vez,_

_pensaste alguna vez en regresar a mi…_

.- ¡ Creo que no es necesario decirte lo hermosa que te ves ! – me dijo en un susurro mientras me encerraba en un calido abrazo que recompensó los dos días de ausencia, nos separamos un poco, momento que el utilizó para levantarme el velo del rostro solo para poder mirarnos a los ojos y explorarnos como era nuestra costumbre… sus verdes iridiscencias parecían incluso más verdes que de costumbre y por un momento pretendí engañar a mi mente al decirle que tal vez así se sentiría si me fuese a casar con Harry

.- ¿ Donde te metiste todo este tiempo ? – le pregunté armándome de valor nuevamente, aunque no era necesario, inconscientemente sabía donde estaría y que estaría haciendo

.- ¡ Ya sabes el trabajo ! – me dijo sonriendo, pero al ver enarcar mi ceja derecha como siempre sonrió mas para añadir solo moviendo los labios - ¡ Lo destruí ! - yo solo sonreí al escuchar la noticia que solo nos faltaría por encontrar otro Horcrux… era la reliquia de Ravenclaw y de ello pocas pistas había, en realidad eran casi nada, pero aún así me alegré por él

.- ¡ Estas preciosa querida ! – se oyó la voz de la Sra. Weasley que corrió a mi encuentro para darme el maternal abrazo que ahora me hacía falta - ¡ Te vi crecer junto con mi hijos y debes creerme cuando te tigo que tu madre estaría tan orgullosa de ti como yo lo estoy ahora pequeña ! – me dijo suavemente mientras me miraba con un cariño que hace tanto no recibía, yo solo pude abrazarla nuevamente en señal de agradecimiento - ¡ Anda niña ve a avisarle a Scott que se prepare, que la novia saldrá en unos minutos más ! – le escuché ordenar a Giny que salía por la puerta del jardín con dirección desconocida - ¡ El pobre debe estar tan nervioso… se ha pasado un buen rato solo en la biblioteca hasta que Remus ha ido a charlar con él ! – exclamó la Sra. Weasley mientras se acomodaba unos elaborados bucles en su sitio

.- ¡ Quien por cierto te está buscando ! – oí la voz de Ron avisarle a Harry que nuestro antiguo profesor le buscaba

.- ¿ A mi ? – preguntó Harry un poco turbado por el mensaje

.- ¡ No, que va… a la novia, porque quiere robársela ! – bromeó el pelirrojo mientras me abrazaba al ver a Harry que se tensó de inmediato

.- ¿ Ocurre algo malo ? – pregunté de inmediato, debí ser tan obvia que Harry notó enseguida la preocupación que se escuchaba en el tono de mi voz

.- ¡ Nada de que preocuparse ! – me respondió con una sonrisa que no hizo mas que aumentar mis nervios - ¡ Voy a buscarlo ! – dijo antes de salir de mi vista… nuevamente esa sensación de vacío me invadió por completo

.- ¿ Estas segura de esto ? – me preguntaba Ron mientras me colocaba nuevamente el velo sobre el rostro, yo por unos segundos no supe que responder a eso, sin embargo la fatalidad no me abandonaba y las ganas de soñar desaparecieron en cuanto vi a Giny tomar del brazo a Harry para formar el cortejo de entrada que me precedía, un amargo sabor inundó entonces mi boca al tiempo que abrazaba mi garganta y entonces el desconsuelo y el abandono tomaron el control de mi mente y mi raciocinio - ¡ Segura ! – respondí tomando con fuerza el ramo entre mis manos al tiempo que mi padre me llamaba y Luna se llevaba a Ron para tomar su sitio en la fila…. mis piernas temblaban, pero la decisión estaba tomada y la suerte no me favorecería esta vez, pues la marcha nupcial comenzaba a escucharse y mis padrinos y madrinas comenzaban el desfile por la alfombra regada con pétalos blancos como si fuesen mariposas muertas…

…_Y así poder cambiar, _

_nuestra forma de amar… _

El Ministro comenzó a hablar y desde hace unos minutos dejé de prestar atención alguna, de vez en cuado volteo a ver a Scott y le veo más pálido de lo normal, una de sus manos toma la mía, está fría y sin evitarlo ha congelado también la mía, es en esos escasos momentos de conciencia cuando capto frases como : "responsabilidad moral", "ante todo respeto", "compresión mutua", "amor filial"…no se como ocurre todo y de repente me encuentro de rodillas con un bello lazo tejido con hebras de plata que nos ata a ambos, giro mi rostro a un lado y puedo ver a la Sra. Weasley enjugándose algunas lágrimas, nuevamente giro el rostro y observo como Harry contempla con gran interés las palmas de sus manos y es cuando siento a la frialdad de mi mano izquierda invadir a la totalidad de mi cuerpo y mi espíritu con una velocidad sorprendente, me contengo para no llorar y esta vez fijo mi atención en mi futuro esposo, quien parece un poco intranquilo y no se si ha sido mi imaginación o mis nervios los que me han hecho descubrir que el ha hecho una mueca de dolor contenida, parpadeo confundida, sin embargo vuelvo a la realidad cuando oigo como el Ministro pide los anillos, veo a Harry acercarse con un pequeño cojín en la manos donde dos refulgentes anillos brillan con misticismo, sin embargo algo que no estaba planeado ocurre, de repente Remus aparece para llamar a Harry a un sitio apartado pero visible a los demás, me pregunto que es lo que estarán hablando cuando me distrae el hecho que Scott saca un anillo de su bolsillo y se lo muestra al Ministro… no puedo poner atención a las dos cosas al mismo tiempo

.- ¡ Perteneció a mi Madre y me gustaría que usáramos este en lugar del otro anillo ! – decía Scott con una voz mas ronca de lo habitual… me extrañó, pero lo atribuí a los nervios de la ocasión, nuevamente giré para ver a Harry y a Remus discutir en voz baja algo que parecía tener a los dos demasiado exaltados pues parecían haber olvidado que ellos estaban por el momento retrasando la ceremonia, así que de nuevo centré mi atención en Scott que esta vez consultaba su reloj de bolsillo, si yo no estaba equivocada hacía ya cuatro veces en lo que va desde que me recibió en el altar que hacía lo mismo…. mientras Giny cambiaba los anillos y al tiempo que recibían la aprobación del ministro pude ver como Ojo Loco Moddy se unía a ellos con agitación visible ganándose casi de inmediato por su estrafalaria vestimenta la atención de varios de los invitados… no pude mas que sonreír por ello

.- ¡ Bien… proseguiremos ! – exclamó el Ministro con el fin de llamar de nuevo la atención de los presentes y mirando con recelo al nuevo invitado - ¡ Si alguno de los presentes tiene algún inconveniente por el que estas dos personas no puedan unirse en Santo Matrimonio que hable ahora o que calle para siempre ! – declaró el Ministro con voz potente al tiempo que todos los invitados guardaban silencio mientras se miraban unos a otros, inconscientemente yo dirigí mi vista hacia Harry quien en ese justo instante también me miró, fue un instante, solo una fracción de segundo en la que coincidimos, pero justo en ese momento vi como su cara de concentración se trasformó en una de completo horror… me sorprendí y no se si en mi imaginación o en realidad escuché un débil quejido de dolor muy cerca de mi que me obligó a centrar mi atención en mi futuro esposo que había apretado mas mi mano

.- ¡ Perfecto si nadie… ! – comenzaba el Ministro al tiempo que cerraba los ojos dispuesta a llevar a cabo lo que me había propuesto desde un principio, los cerré para no tener que ver su expresión que me partía el alma, cuando estaba por dejar escapar el ultimo de mis suspiros por el una voz potente rasgó la solemnidad del acto interrumpiendo nuevamente al Ministro

.- ¡ Alto…Deténganse ahora ! – exclamaba con fuerza Harry ante el asombro de todos los presentes, incluida yo, por unos instantes mi cerebro detuvo toda actividad únicamente para disfrutar de la dulce sensación que me invadió con tan solo escuchar el sonido de su voz, aunque una vez mas la mano de Scott volvió a tomarme con mayor fuerza de la normal…

… _Y no estar solo,_

_aquí,_

_tratando de olvidar tus besos…_

No sabía a ciencia cierta como sucedieron las cosas, solo sabía que lo que Scott y yo habíamos planeado como una boda terminó convertido en un pandemonium, ahora solo era conciente del tremendo dolor en la espalda, del temor de saber a Scott muerto en algún lugar y del odio hacia Draco Malfoy… no podía creerlo aún… llevaba mas de dos días conviviendo con ese mortífago, charlando con él, incluso besándolo al pensar que era él… inconscientemente me paso una mano por los labios intentando con ello borrar el recuerdo de estos días y el desasosiego que me embarga, solo hay una cosa que aún me mantiene en pie… él, de repente una inmensa alegría me invade… aún sigo siendo libre y estamos juntos, esta no es la mejor de las situaciones ni la más romántica pero me conformo con ello… el aire esta frio y mi vestimenta no es precisamente la adecuada para este clima tan agresivo, un acceso de tos me ataca al tiempo que empiezo a escuchar pasos que resuenan por todas partes de la cueva donde hemos improvisado un refugio ante la ventisca que se ha desatado en el exterior… la única ventaja es que con este clima nadie puede aparecerse tan fácilmente, la otra ventaja es que el rastro que dejamos ahora debe estar completamente cubierto y perdido para nuestros perseguidores, los pasos se acercan y yo me refugio mas en las sombras apuntando hacia todos lados con mi varita de la que afortunadamente no me desprendo para nada… los pasos se detienen y yo aguzo mas el oído

.- ¿ Hermione ? – pregunta la voz un poco temerosa, un suspiro de alivio escapa a mis fuerzas y salgo de mi escondite con pesadez mientras exclamo en un susurro

.- ¡ Lumus ! – mi compañero me observa por unos instantes para después el también exhalar un suspiro de alivio similar al mío, yo no tengo palabras para expresar lo que ahora siento pero se que aún así no hacen falta pues nuestra conexión ocular lo dice todo, el lentamente se acerca hacia mi para encerrarme en un abrazo del que no pienso huir - ¡ Harry… como pudo pasar… ! – le digo antes de comenzar con un leve llanto, el solo me abraza mas fuerte mientras desprende el velo que aún traigo puesto para poder acariciar mi cabello y depositar un beso en mi sien

.- ¡ Esta vez admito que fue mas listo que nosotros ! – me respondió al tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta del saco con la intención de ponerla sobre mis hombros, pero un leve quejido mío evita que lo haga, el me mira con esa expresión que se entender tan bien como el clásico "Que sucede", así que respondí sin esperar a que preguntara en voz alta

.- ¡ El hechizo de Avery logró alcanzarme ! – le digo al tiempo que me gira de espaldas para poder ver el lugar donde de seguro tendría una marca, el rozó suavemente mi piel con sus dedos provocándome escalofríos y que un "Auch" escapara de mi boca involuntariamente

.- ¡ Lo siento ! – susurró él, no se exactamente en que momento había conjurado una pomada antinflamatoria que poco a poco comenzó a aplicarme con suma delicadeza, yo solamente cerré los ojos concentrándome en el placer que me provocaba el contacto de sus manos con mi piel… y así poco a poco los recuerdos de esta tarde llegaron a mi mente como si se encontraran en un pensadero…

…_Tal vez sin lograrlo, _

_voy amarte hasta el fin_

_de este mundo…_

Cuando Harry interrumpió la ceremonia Scott se levantó con algo de dificultad llevando aún mi mano entre las suyas, la mirada del que sería mi futuro esposo era sumamente amenazadora, sin embargo nunca le había visto así a pesar que varias veces ambos se había enfrentado, yo traté de intervenir pero fue cuando Scott soltó mi mano de una manera ruda a la que yo no estaba acostumbrada, así que fijé mi atención en él mientras Harry tomaba la palabra con decisión

.- ¡ No eres más que un embustero, un asesino, un espía que nos ha burlado a todos y que ha tramado nuestra desaparición desde las sombras… debí suponer que no quedarías satisfecho de venganza nunca maldito mortífago ! – gritaba Harry mientras temblaba de ira contenida, inmediatamente las hadas que nos cubrían huyeron despavoridas, yo no podía creer lo que él decía, era imposible, si Harry decía la verdad el hombre con el que había estado a punto de casarme no era Scott si no un impostor…pero para ello Scott tendría que estar… muerto… no, no podía estar ocurriendo, sentía como poco a poco el pánico me invadía al tiempo que Harry continuaba con su discurso y el que era o al menos aparentaba ser Scott se mantenía impávido ante las acusaciones - ¡ Han encontrado el cuerpo de Auror Iovanus Vilanova en la región cárpatos Galeses y hoy por la tarde un anciano descubrió a las orillas de un riachuelo que corre en los barrios bajos de Londres el cadáver de Scott O'Connor quien se encontraba afeitado de la cabeza ! – paró Harry mientras sacaba su varita para apuntar a Scott que de repente se llevó una mano al estómago y un gesto de dolor cruzó su cara… yo sentí a mis piernas flaquear e inconcientemente me llevé una mano con la que me sujetaba hasta hace unos segundos a mi compañero a la sien… Vilanova y Scott muertos y yo apunto de casarme con un perfecto desconocido… no podía ser verdad…

.- ¡ Solo fanfarroneas Potter… eso es mentira… estas enfadado porque Hermione me ama a mi y no a ti ! – dijo siseando todas y cada una de las palabras con odio… su voz… no era posible, era como si de repente me hubiesen golpeado la cabeza con un mazo… todo era tan confuso y tan claro a la vez… nadie mas hablaba así, y era un mortífago, uno que detestaba a Harry… no demoré en sacar mis propias conclusiones y mirar a Harry que en ese justo instante estaba mirándome con intensidad, me quería decir algo… algo…

.- ¡ Malfoy ! – declaró en voz alta Harry mientras observaba como todos los aurores invitados había formado ya un cerco de defensa - ¡ No tuviste tiempo de tomar hoy la poción multijugos no Draco ! - decía Harry mientras me tendía una mano que acepté de inmediato sin despegar la vista de un Scott que padecía ya los terribles síntomas de la poción transformadora… poco a poco sus ojos negros se fueron aclarando hasta tomar el color gris cortante que eran ya cubiertos por los mechones rubios de un Draco Malfoy totalmente transformado… si le odiaba ya desde antes ahora lo detestaba aún más… había asesinado a Scott y a Vilanova, mientras esto sucedía los invitados pronto comenzaron a huir de sus lugares sabiendo lo que se aproximaba, al tiempo que Harry me cubría con su cuerpo sin soltar mi mano… por alguna razón este simple hecho hizo que el miedo que me invadía se esfumara tan pronto como llegó

.- ¡ Tiempo sin vernos cara a cara he Potter ! – le dijo sin descaro alguno al arrebatarle las alianzas al Ministro que se había quedado petrificado ante los acontecimientos

.- ¡ No saldrás vivo de esta Malfoy, te lo aseguro ! – le amenazó Harry mientras de la punta de su varita salían chispas de color verde eléctrico, sin embargo el aludido solo pudo mas que esbozar una socarrona risa

.- ¡ No lo creo ! – dijo al tiempo que con un ademán aparecieron una docena de mortífagos

.- ¡ La barrera antiapariciones ha desaparecido ! – murmuró Moddy desde su sitio delante de un grupo de atemorizadas personas

.- ¡ Muy astuto Malfoy, pero ni eso bastará para acabarnos ! – le gritó Ron con odio contenido

.- ¡ Pero si yo no quiero acabarlos… por ahora… solo la quiero a ella ! – comentó señalándome mientras los hechizos comenzaron a volar por todas partes… no supe en realidad quien comenzó pero no me importó, yo solo seguía a Harry quien no me soltaba, veía a la distancia a Ron, Luna y Remus atacando a un grupo de Mortífagos que intentaban entrar a la casa donde se habían refugiado los invitados muggles…

.- ¡ El tiempo se agota ! – escuché gritar a uno de ellos… el viejo Mulciber trataba de gritarle algo a Draco que seguía enfrascado en su lucha con Harry, los movimientos que tenía que hacer para permanecer a su lado eran bruscos y complicados de realizar llevando el vestido y las zapatillas puestas, así que con cuidado realizaba todo lo que el me indicaba… de improvisto recordé y pude extraer mi varita de entre los pliegues de mi vestimenta… a tiempo para luchar con otro de los mortífagos que nos cerraban el paso, las sillas volaban, y las flores estaban esparcidas por todo el piso lograron que cayera

.- ¡ Hermione ! – gritó Harry que intentaba tomar mi mano, yo solo atiné a cubrirme de los hechizos perdidos que rebotaban por todas partes, a la distancia pude ver como mi padre que había quedado encerrado junto con el Ministro detrás de un grupo de esculturas miraba aterrado como Mulciber se dirigía hacia ellos con prontitud… como pude me incorporé corriendo en su ayuda mientras esquivaba hechizos y toda cantidad de cosas que surcaban en todas partes del jardín trasero de mi casa - ¡ Inmovilus ! – grité logrando eliminar a Mulciber pero un hechizo que no vi dio de lleno en mi espalda arrojándome unos metros por delante de mi padre, quien intentó correr en mi auxilio, pero yo pude a tiempo conjurar un hechizo de campana protectora para evitar que cualquier hechizo los hiriese

.- ¡ Hermione ! – escuché gritar de nuevo a Harry que corría con velocidad hacia mi salvando hechizos y obstáculos con gran agilidad, yo solo atiné a sonreirle cuando me incorporaba con algo de torpeza, sin embargo sentí una presencia extraña tras de mi… de repente detuvo su loca carrera estando a unos metros de mi, así que me giré de golpe para encontrarme cara a cara con mi enemigo…

.- ¡ Ni un paso más Potter… ella es mía ! – exclamaba Malfoy con voz de ultratumba mientras uno de sus puños temblaba a pesar de verle sereno… sus fríos ojos parecían querer fulminar a Harry de una vez por todas justo cuando su varita apuntaba a mi pecho sin moverse un solo milímetro

.- ¡ En tus sueños Malfoy ! – le devolvió la sonrisa socarrona de siempre, la misma que sabía cuanto irritaba a Draco desde el colegio, esto provocó que Malfoy se abalanzara sobre mí al tiempo que una luz cegadora nos envolvía recordándome a la sensación de ser tirado del estomago por un traslador, solo recuerdo que noté como la cálida mano de Harry se cerraba en torno a mi brazo y un estallido como nunca antes había escuchado dentro de aquel remolino de colores asfixiantes… todo fue tan rápido y confuso que no tuve tiempo de prepararme para lo que se suponía vendría…. simplemente supe que caí sobre algo blando y helado… hacía un frió terrible que calaba los huesos sin piedad…

…_Hasta el fin del dolor,_

_hasta que el mar se seque_

_y no brille el sol…_

.- ¡ Listo… ahora estarás mejor ! – me dice con cariño al tiempo que deposita un beso en mi hombro que hace que sensaciones nuevas renazcan en lo mas profundo de mi ser y que me desconciertan, ya que Harry no es muy afecto a las demostraciones, tal vez sea por lo inusitado de la situación en la que nos encontramos, así que trato de controlar mi emociones y decido comenzar a ser racional

.- ¿ Que rayos fue lo que pasó Harry ? – le pregunte ya más calmada, volviendo a mi serenidad habitual, esperaba que hubiera una explicación lógica a todo lo que había ocurrido en menos de 10 minutos de mi vida - ¡ Sé que el anillo que Malfy traía era un traslador, pero no me explico el porque el no estaba con nosotros cuando aterrizamos aquí y tampoco se que objeto tenía traernos en medio de un bosque helado de Dios sabe donde ! – comencé al girarme para verle a los ojos y saber si el tenia alguna remota idea de lo que había sucedido

.- ¡ Bien, creo que yo tengo una leve idea… se que el anillo funcionaba como traslador, así que en cuanto lo vi acercarse a ti, te tomé del brazo justo a tiempo para que nos trasladara a los tres… pero… ! – se detuvo antes de finalizar su explicación

.- ¡ Pero… ! – le animé yo dispuesta a escuchar todo cuanto mi amigo dijese, sin embargo me sentí estremecer justo cuando el se acercaba a mi para tomarme de los brazos con delicadeza

.- ¡ Pero decidí justo en pleno viaje aparecerme contigo en otro sitio ! – dijo casi con miedo, así que comprendí la acción que acababa de hacer, estaba tratando de inmovilizarme para así intentar salvarse de mi ataque de ira al realizar tan arriesgado hechizo

.- ¡ Decidiste aparecerte conmigo mientras estábamos viajando con el traslador ! – repetí como si estuviese tratando de procesar la información - ¡ Así que debido a la combinación de hechizos aparecimos en partes distintas, Malfoy en Dios sabe donde, yo contigo por pura casualidad en un helado bosque en medio de una tormenta de nieve pero ninguno de los tres en el sitio de destino predestinado ! – concluí con aire calmado de modo que Harry deslizó suavemente sus manos por mis brazos hasta llegar a mis manos a las que les dio un ligero apretón al que yo sonreí - ¡ Pero no se te ocurrió la remota posibilidad de que quizás todos pudimos habernos escindido durante el viaje y muerto en el intento ! – le dije adoptando un tono deliberadamente amenazador que por un momento atemorizó a mi compañero

.- ¡ No… pero no pasó nada malo Herm ! – me dijo sujetándome de nuevo mientras ponía esa sonrisa encantadora a la que no podía resistirme, así que con un suspiro de menos dentro de mi pecho me resigné a la situación en la que desafortunadamente nos encontrábamos, de repente y sin previo aviso sentí nuevamente los brazos de Harry encerrarme de manera protectora en su pecho, yo no puse objeción nuevamente - ¡ Estamos juntos y eso es lo único que por ahora importa ! – eso si que definitivamente derrumbó la poca cordura y autocontrol que había podido acumular en esos escasos minutos, así que incrédula como siempre alcé mi vista hacia el que sonreía con una satisfacción que apenas podía disimular - ¡ Hemos estado en situaciones peores y logrado sobrevivir… es como en los viejos tiempos ! – me dice sonriendo, yo simplemente me dedico a asimilar las palabras que rompieron el encanto del momento y mi fugaz rayo de esperanza, tal vez este pensamiento fue tan intenso que no pasó desapercibido por Harry quien me lanzó una mirada extraña sin soltarme, o tal vez sea que me conoce tanto que ya ni siquiera existen en mi interior barreras con las cuales impedir que penetre hasta el fondo de mi alma con tan solo mirarme - ¡ Se que lo que voy a decirte sonará a lo más egoísta y cruel que te he dicho en mi vida pero… no puedo evitar alegrarme por saber que no te casaste, y me alegro aún mas al saber que fui yo quien lo impidió y doy gracias a Remus quien me dio un motivo para hacerlo ! – dijo sin mirarme a los ojos al tiempo que un rubor carmesí teñía las mejillas de mi acompañante… tal vez era el frío o tal vez la caída fue muy dura pero mis neuronas no estaban procesando información alguna, incluso me olvidé de respirar

.- ¿ Como dices ? – pregunte con el tono mas neutral de voz que pude encontrar, estoy segura que si lo repitiese tal vez me convencería o terminaría por volverme loca con tantas cosas sucedidas en tan pocos instantes, se que soy bruja y que las condiciones siempre serán diferentes, pero esto comienza a rayar en la locura, pero el sonoro murmullo de un suspiro que no era mío interrumpió esta vez mi cadena de razonamiento forzado

.- ¡ Que estoy feliz porque no te has casado, que estoy alegre de estemos a salvo, de que estoy encantado de que estemos en esta cueva, de que estoy más que satisfecho por tenerte ahora entre mis brazos y poderte decir ya sin temor a estropear todo… que no puedo vivir sin ti, que me siento solo si no estas conmigo… que te necesito mas de lo que yo creía posible y que ninguna mujer me satisface como tu lo haces con tan solo sonreír para mi ! – me dijo ya mirándome de frente… justo entonces mi cerebro reaccionó a la defensiva, tal vez estaba en un sueño o viviendo una ilusión que me haría victima de un complejo hechizo hasta ahora inexistente…¿ que rayos estaba pasando con todo el mundo ?

.- ¡ Estas feliz porque Iovanus y Scott están muertos !... ¡ Estas feliz porque Remus te dio un motivo para interrumpir la boda, lo que significa que si Remus no hubiera hablado contigo habrías dejado que todo continuara… así que pudo más la falta de un motivo que tu supuesto y repentino amor por mi ! – le dije zafándome de él perdiendo el autocontrol de que había hecho gala por años de convivencia con ellos

.- ¡ Me conoces mejor que a nadie Hermione y sabes que no me alegraría por la muerte de nadie ! – dijo este de manera serena mientras me observaba a la distancia - ¡ Y claro que necesitaba un motivo, si yo lo arruinaba todo jamás me lo perdonarías y perdería todo lo que hasta hoy siempre he tenido de ti que es lo que mas valoro, tu amistad, la misma que me ha salvado tantas veces la vida y con la cual he sobrevivido todos estos años, porque me di cuenta que ya no es suficiente el tenerte a mi lado en el trabajo, ni en nuestras investigaciones, ni en las reuniones clandestinas de la Orden… porque he soportado todos estos años de soledad mirando como mueren mis seres queridos solo porque sabía que estabas a mi lado… nunca te lo dije porque ni yo mismo sabía cuanto te quiero, cuanto te he querido, no se decirte como ni cuando fue, solo puedo decirte que sucedió sin querer… que la relación con Giny es más por la estúpida idea de no querer estar solo, de no compartir una responsabilidad a la que no puedo cumplir, de agradecimiento con los Weasley por acogerme como a uno de ellos a pesar de ser un desconocido ! – me dijo mientras se paseaba como un león furibundo esperando el momento de arrojarse contra el primero que osase perturbar su momento de ira

.- ¡ No puede ser ! – alcancé a decir en un murmullo más para mi que para él, más para convencerme de que esta no era mi realidad, que quizás estaba desmayada y que esto era un sueño torturante que nacía de lo profundo de mi subconsciente delirante

.- ¡ Pues así es ! – respondió en un tono elevado de voz que formó un eco que retumbó por todas partes como para derretir mi autoengaño - ¡ Maldita sea estoy enamorado de ti como un completo estúpido ! – seguía diciendo mientras se acercaba a mi y me tomaba por los brazos con fuerza, tal vez era que estaba colérico y por eso sus ojos me parecieron más verdes que de costumbre, de un momento a otro fui conciente nuevamente del frío que hacía en la cueva - ¡ Esto no debía pasar Hermione, esto no debería estar pasando porque ahora corres más peligro que antes, si Voldemort… ! – iba a continuar pero cayó de repente al abrazarme con firmeza, y en ese instante todo tuvo sentido, estaba preocupado, aterrorizado, el no quería enamorarse porque sabía que al hacerlo la vida de la mujer correría un peligro tan grande como él mismo… lo abracé con ternura infinita y una lagrima escapo de mi vencido espíritu

.- ¡ Lo siento Harry ! – alcancé a decir - ¡ Pero yo también te amo, desde siempre… pero era tu amiga, no quería perderte, me conformaba con ayudarte cuando podía, no importaba si el tema era de Pociones, Encantamientos o problemas Cho o Giny, te veías tan alegre a su lado y eso era algo que yo no te quitaría, no por un tonto sentimiento que no tenia cabida entre los dos ! – le confesé justo cuando más lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos

.- ¡ Tenía que sonreír para ti, ese era el precio por verte y saberte tranquila, no podía dejar que vieras como me encontraba, tenía que ser fuerte por ti, por mi, por los demás, por todos ! – respondió cuando se alejaba de mi para contemplar mi rostro, su sonrisa fue fugaz ya que sin previo aviso se apoderó de mis labios con infinita pasión, yo tardé en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice, lo hice con la misma intensidad, con la intensidad proporcionada por años de espera, por tantos amaneceres en vela, por noches sin sombras ni sueños, por días ásperos y sin encanto, por momentos de desesperación y por tantas cosas que en ese divino instante no recordé… y la verdad no me importó, nada me importaba mas que conocer el sabor de sus labios, nada valía la vida si él se separaba de mi ahora, nada mas existía que su aroma inundándome los sentidos… nada…

…_Donde quiera que voy_

_quisiera gritar lo que siento,_

_para decirte amor, _

_que voy amarte hasta el fin…_

Se que en verdad el amor al final siempre duele, pero en estos momentos es lo mas maravilloso que me ha sucedido en toda mi vida, porque ahora que estoy en sus brazos nada puede arrancarme de ellos ni lograr que olvidase lo que esta por pasar, porque me estremezco con solo sentir su respiración tan agitada como la mía, porque morí de éxtasis cuando él desprendió la tiara de mi pelo junto con el velo de un limpio movimiento para perderse en las ondas de mis cabellos… solo había encendido una fogata y aparecido unas frazadas sobre las que ahora estábamos… fuera de la cueva la tormenta estaba en toda su fuerza, los rayos implacables acompañaban nuestros suspiros junto con el murmullo del sudor en su cuerpo que se perdía en ecos sonoros entre las profundidades de la cavernosa guarida que nos servía ahora de cálido refugio… un refugio perfecto para un par de amantes que estuvieron al borde de perderse en las hondas brechas del destino… hay tantas cosas más por decirle, tantas, como que sabe a veneno, a fuerza y que su sangre tibia es lo único que le puede dar calor a mi hasta ahora muerta alma… hoy la noche es tan esbelta y tan desnuda que nuestros cuerpos son uno solo y porque ahora sé que la muerte para mí es el hueco que deja en el lecho, por que se del silencio ante la gente oscura, de callar este amor que es de otro modo, así que hoy quiero imaginar que somos como dos astros de luz inigualada que brillan al fondo del cielo, como un recuerdo de sol y de anhelo que encenderán por siempre mi mirada aún estando en la víspera de los más grandiosos abismos…

.- ¡ Te amo ! – susurra a mi oído antes de desfallecer sobre mí, yo no puedo ser más feliz ni dichosa que estando entre sus brazos y él en los míos, algo en mí grita con latidos, en sangre, con la sangre, con los nervios, con la razón y en la razón… con todo eso que es muerte y con la vida toda que es él descansando sobre mi pecho que lo ama hasta no poder, donde no se que es vida fuera de él y dentro de la vida naciéndome en la voz que es su voz, de la muerte naciéndome en sus ojos que son el reflejo de mi alma y de la vida naciéndome en la muerte del amargo y pesado silencio

.- ¡ Y yo a ti ! – respondo con una voz tan dulce que me parece imposible que sea mía, fijas tus ojos en mi y puedo verlos hondos como el vacío, como un par de volcanes ardientes, así que comprendo en segundos que nada habrá de saciar al monstruo suplicante que formaron tu amor y el mío, que aunque la oscuridad adquiera la furia de mil dragones y llegue con su antorcha quemante yo le seguiré amando hasta que mis huesos se conviertan en polvo del polvo y si hay un más allá, deben estar seguros que no me bastará para dejar de sentir lo que siento cuando él esta a mi lado, porque solo es él mi motivo, mi anhelo infantil, mi deseo ardiente, mis más descabellada pasión, mi enigma mas intrigante y mi ansiado destino sus verdes pupilas acompañados de los cálidos besos que me sabe dar…. porque solo con sus caricias puede hacerme olvidar en unos pocos minutos el silencio de tantos años… año sin el, años que hoy quedan borrados de mi memoria y de la suya…

La noche transcurre agitada tanto dentro como fuera de la cueva, sin embargo dentro se respira la calidez que desprenden su cuerpo y el mío… por la mañana moría de soledad y ahora vivo en su compañía… como siempre ha sido aunque no lo pareciera… al menos no ante los demás, esta noche fuimos libres, fuimos nosotros mismos sin ataduras, sin prejuicios, sin dudas, sin reproches, sin Voldemort, sin mortífagos, sin basiliscos, sin dementores, sin laberintos ni dragones o esfinges, sin gigantes ni profecías, sin Horcruxes, sin personas que sirvieron de máscaras o antifaces sin sentido… solos los dos, porque fue la única forma en la que alcanzamos la felicidad, porque ante los demás tenemos que ser los líderes fuertes, valientes dispuestos a sacrificar todo por el ideal de la libertad incluso nuestras propias personalidades, porque inconscientemente se han vuelto egoístas y nos han privado de nuestras vidas al imponernos como modelos a seguir y obligarnos a actuar como si fuésemos dotados de virtudes extraordinarias de las cuales estamos lejos de poseer, porque no se nos permiten errores… porque esos errores cuestan vidas… y las vidas son necesarias porque los números en batalla son importantes… pero hoy no hay guerra, ahora no hay obligaciones, no hay ante quien aparentar, porque el y yo siempre hemos sabido desnudarnos ante el otro solo con mirarnos, porque ahora guarda una esencia mía y yo llevaré por siempre en mi cuerpo su sabor…

Las horas pasan heladas y nos dormimos abrazados al otro, queriendo no despertar nunca de este hermoso sueño, se que la alborada se acerca y que igual nos sorprenderá juntos, pero no importa, porque ahora conozco de memoria cada parte de su cuerpo, sé el lugar exacto de cada cicatriz, de cada rasguño, de cada lunar y de cada lugar sensible a mis caricias… sus manos en mi cuerpo ya no se sienten ajenas y han aprendido a recorrerlo con maestría dolorosamente deliciosa, sus besos se han impregnado por doquier hasta la saciedad temporal, ahora parece que hemos vencido nuestro insomnio al ser simplemente uno, porque encajamos a la perfección, sobretodo al saber que el no puede dormir boca abajo y que yo no puedo conciliar el sueño si no es en esa posición… es curioso porque aunque parecemos diferentes en algunos aspectos es eso precisamente lo que nos vuelve complemento del otro… es como saberse cóncavo cuando el otro es convexo… lo que falta para ser feliz… para dormir tranquilo… para vivir… o mas bien… para sobrevivir…

…_Hasta el fin del dolor_

_hasta que el mar se seque_

_y no brille el sol…_

La tormenta se ha calmado y ahora comenzamos nuestra incursión en el bosque en búsqueda de una orientación, caminamos abrazados por entre la espesura de la nieve, mientras yo abro paso él va borrando nuestras huellas, no es necesario hablar sobre lo que pasó durante la noche, simplemente lo veo a los ojos y sonríe como nunca, el aire frío hace que mis mejillas se sonrojen más de lo debido… hemos transformado nuestras ropas en abrigos que hasta ahora han funcionado bien protegiéndonos del viento invernal que aún persiste… sin embargo algo me mantiene en suspenso… el lo nota y se mantiene alerta al igual que yo, sin decir mas me toma de la mano y avanzamos como si no hubiésemos notado nada, llegamos a un claro rodeado de cipreses escarchados cuando un ruido nos alertó, las varitas de los dos apuntaban en todas direcciones, sin embargo nos sorprendió lo que había llamado nuestra atención… era un lobo, un lobo gris que nos miraba con interés, avanzaba hacia nosotros con sigilo

.- ¡ No te muevas ! – susurró Harry poniéndose frente a mi como siempre que había peligro, sin embargo el que se detuvo fue él lobo, Harry me dirigió una mirada intrigada que yo devolví pues ese no era el comportamiento de un lobo normal, pero aún así lo mas desconcertante fue escuchar el aullido del animal que logró erizar los bellos de mi nuca, lentamente para cuando Harry decidió avanzar hacia un lado un gruñido nos hizo desistir, pronto estuvimos rodeados de lo que parecía una manada entera de lobos que poco a poco cerraban mas el circulo, cuando estuvimos dispuestos a atacar ellos se detuvieron cuando escucharon un aullido más proveniente de otro sitio que pareció retumbar por todas partes… en un pequeño montículo vi aparecer a un lobo un poco mas grande que los demás de un color blanco, ojos oscuros y colmillos afilados… por instinto me apegué mas a Harry que en seguida vio lo que había captado mi atención, al parecer era el líder de la manda, de un ágil salto estaba ya también formando parte del circulo que nos mantenía presos, cuando hubo llegado hasta nosotros Harry y yo contemplamos con estupor como el animal se transformaba en un humano….

Era un hombre del tamaño de Harry, llevaba la mitad del rostro cubierto con una especie de media capucha que le cubría del frío, sin embargo escapaban rebeldes unos mechones rizados de su cabello que parecía ser de un color castaño que le daba un ligero toque de elegancia, sus ojos castaños también me miraron con interés, Harry pareció captar ello aunque después de verme a mi también se interpuso nuevamente entre el extraño y yo, este avanzó con sigilo unos dos pasos que provocaron que la nieve se hundiera bajo sus pies al igual que nosotros e hizo una reverencia que me pareció conocida, en ese justo momento no supe de donde, pero me dio esa impresión

.- ¡ Quien eres y que quieres ! – le preguntó Harry con mal talante y sin bajar la varita, la manada de lobos aún nos rodeaba, y no quitaban sus amenazadores ojos de nosotros, como si esperaran una orden para lanzarse sobre los dos dispuestos a devorarnos

.- ¡ Formen un cerco y vigilen ! – murmuró suavemente aquel desconocido, esa orden me extrañó en un principio, pero poco a poco comprendí que ese mandato era para los lobos que de inmediato se fueron retirando de sus lugares para internarse nuevamente en el bosque, pronto solo quedamos los tres en el claro, ningún sonido llegaba a nosotros más que el que provocaba el viento helado al chocar contra las ramas de los grandes árboles que nos rodeaban con aspecto cansado

.- ¡ Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta ! – le recordó Harry avanzando un paso más hacia él y evaluando con la mirada la totalidad del sitio donde nos encontrábamos

.- ¡ Eso es lo mismo que yo le preguntaría a los extraños que pisan mis dominios ! – respondió el aludido sin mucho interés en la charla mientras daba unos pasos en lateral para continuar en su contemplación que ya me tenía algo perturbada y que sin lugar a dudas exasperaba a Harry visiblemente, ya que él volvió a cubrirme con su cuerpo de la vista de aquel animago que sin duda era el líder de la manda de lobos

.- ¿ Porque deberíamos responder primero a tu pregunta ? – le atajó Harry con tono bastante molesto, esa inconscientemente siempre había sido su táctica, ganar tiempo mientras formulaba el plan para escapar lo mas pronto posible, al tiempo que obtenía información directa del enemigo… aunque en este caso no sabíamos si teníamos o no a un enemigo al frente, pero dadas las actitudes protectoras de Harry todo parecía indicar que si

.- ¡ Porque he sido yo quien les ha salvado de la manada de lobos que les rodeaba… si yo lo hubiese deseado ahora serían su entremés ! – agregó sin moverse ahora, solo se limitaba a observar con detenimiento a Harry esta vez, su comportamiento era algo extraño, como si estuviera analizándonos, meditando la mejor forma de establecer una comunicación… esto empezaba a no gustarme… un mal presentimiento se había apoderado de mi, y estos raramente fallaban, escuché a Harry bufar molesto al tiempo que el bao escapaba de sus labios, el clima era bastante crudo donde fuera que estuviésemos

.- ¡ Mi nombre es Harry y soy auror del Ministerio de Inglaterra y ella es mi compañera de viaje ! – declaró Harry con presteza al tiempo que se le inflaba el pecho de orgullo contenido, no le estoy viendo de frente pero casi puedo apostar que ahora mismo tiene plasmada esa sonrisa socarrona heredada de su padre - ¡ Ahora que sabes quienes somos me dirás tu nombre, cuales son exactamente tus tierras y tus intenciones ! – añadió sin bajar la guardia

.- ¡ Esta enorme extensión es solo una parte del bosque de Gosnell y pertenece al castillo de Arlys ! – dijo escuetamente el hombre cuya voz comenzaba a parecerme extrañamente familiar - ¡ Y mi nombre es Marius ! – Añadió con simpleza

…_Donde quiera que voy_

_quisiera gritar lo que siento,_

_para decirte amor, _

_que voy amarte hasta el fin…_

.- ¡ Bien, estamos en el bosque de Gosnell que es dominio del Señor del castillo de Arlys y que estoy hablando con Marius ! – repasaba Harry como si estuviese tratando de explicar punto por punto para que no hubiese confusiones - ¡ Pero aún no me has dicho tus intenciones ! – le retó Harry mientras observaba como el hombre rebuscaba entre los pliegues de sus ropas algo sin prestar aparentemente atención a Harry, cosa que lo irritaba en sobremanera

.- ¡ Mi intención simplemente es devolver esta prenda a su dueño ! – dijo mientras nos enseñaba una cadena de la que pendía un dije, cosa que a ambos nos extrañó

.- ¿ Y que tiene que ver eso con nosotros ? – le espetó Harry ya molesto por la perdida de tiempo que significaba el detenerse a charlar incoherencias con un desconocido a mitad de un bosque helado y rodeados por un grupo de lobos salvajes

.- ¡ Contigo nada ! – le respondió de la misma manera aquel hombre a la vez que lanzaba el dije por los aires en dirección mía, este calló describiendo una suave honda a mis pies

.- ¡ No lo toques ! – me advirtió Harry al tiempo que yo me agachaba para inspeccionar el objeto, era de oro, peor su apariencia daba a entender que estaba algo gastado por el paso del tiempo y casi intacto por la falta de uso, sople sobre el para quitarle unos cuantos copos de nieve y entonces fue cuando pude leer la inscripción que tenía grabada en elaboradas letras : " Ezra "

.- ¡ No tiene ningún hechizo… tómalo ! – me dijo el hombre con un tono diferente de voz que me llegó incluso a parecer algo complaciente

.- ¡ Espera ! – me atajó Harry , mientras sin bajar la guardia el se agachaba para examinar también la reliquia- ¡ Vigílalo ! – me ordenó al tiempo que era el quien tomaba el objeto que se balanceó en el aire con inofensividad, lo examinó con la mirada ante los ojos fríos del hombre que nos miraba - ¡ No es de ella ! – declaró Harry sosteniendo ya con la mano la cadenilla

.- ¡ No te lo di a ti ! – le respondió el hombre con tono disgustado - ¡ Y ahora que ya comprobaste que no esta hechizado puedes devolvérselo… es suyo ! – añadió con seguridad mientras de observaba

.- ¡ Te he dicho que no es de ella ! – replicó Harry con tono cortante - ¡ Su nombre no es Ezra ! – agregó Harry aventando la cadenilla de nuevo al hombre que la tomó al vuelo con mirada molesta

.- ¡ Pero si Hermione ! – devolvió la indirecta que hizo que me sintiera como descubierta, hasta ahora no había abierto la boca para nada, pero esto rebasaba mi límite conocido, debía intervenir ahora, nuestras miradas se conectaron por primera vez

.- ¿ Quien eres ? – pregunté hablando por primera vez en todo lo que va de esta discusión sin sentido alguno y sin proporción

.- ¡ Ya lo sabes ! – me dijo al tiempo que volvía a arrojar el dije hacia mí, nuevamente Harry trató de tomarlo esta vez al vuelo, pero una especie de descarga se lo impidió, por lo que ahora cayó limpiamente en mi mano que alcanzó a tomarlo justo a tiempo de que cayera de nuevo, los ojos de Harry demostraron pánico pero no sucedió nada ahora, al contrario el dije pareció tomar nueva vida con tan solo entrar en contacto con mi piel - ¡ Pero el punto aquí es quien eres tu en realidad ! – añadió al tiempo que se desprendía de la capucha que ocultaba su rostro, Harry lo miro con detenimiento y asombro para después fijar sus verdes ojos en mí, por un momento no supe que pensar, quizás era uno de esos sueños extrañamente reales y aún me encontraba durmiendo entre los brazos de Harry y al despertar seguro se reiría conmigo de la tontera de sueño

.- ¡ Soy Hermione Jane Granger ! – le dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo al tiempo que tenía la sensación de estarme reflejando en un espejo de esos que los muggles emplean en las casas de las ferias con el fin de provocar imágenes distorsionadas de uno mismo

.- ¡ Y este que tengo aquí es tu certificado de adopción muggle ! – anunció nuevamente el hombre mientras aparecía varios pergaminos de entre los pliegues de su ropa nuevamente ante mi estupefacción y la de Harry

.- ¡ Mientes ! – le dijo Harry en cuanto vio que yo no podía articular palabra alguna

.- ¡ No tengo porque ! – respondió con calma el hombre - ¡ Los Granger no pueden tener familia, es por ello que no tienes hermanos, porque adoptaron un bebé que había sido abandonado a las puertas de una iglesia en Keningdale donde se levantó un acta de abandono muggle que justamente tengo aquí …. pero el caso es que no era un bebé cualquiera, era hija de padres magos ! – continuó mientras mis manos comenzaban a temblar no solo de frío

.- ¿ Y si así fuera… que importa ? – le espetó Hary quien ya temblaba también de rabia, podía ver como las chispas salían de su varita

.- ¡ Claro que importa… importa porque sus padres no fueron cualquier mago o bruja ! – comenzó el hombre llamado Marius al tiempo que nos mirábamos a los ojos - ¡ Eres una sangre pura pequeña… al igual que yo… al igual que nuestros padres Ezra ! – finalizó justo cuando una maldición conjurada por Harry salía disparada hacia él que no hizo nada por moverse de su sitio, sin embargo otro rayo conjuró un escudo alrededor del hombre que si mal no entendía se decía mi… hermano, el causante de ello era un hombre algo mas alto que Marius, de espaldas anchas y cabello rubio largo y lacio hasta la parte baja de los hombros, sus ojos azules se clavaron con ferocidad en Harry al tiempo que su barba espesa le cubría el mentón y buena parte del rostro

.- ¡ Tranquilo Cork, déjalo ! – le ordenó Marius al hombre que ya apuntaba a Harry dispuesto a entablar un duelo - ¿ Que noticias me traes ? – le preguntó en un murmullo

.- ¡ Está enterado, no demorarán en hallarnos ! – le dijo en tono seco

.- ¿ Y Malfoy ? – le preguntó mientras Harry y yo escuchábamos con atención olvidando por unos instantes la revelación de la que habíamos sido objeto

.- ¡ Solo el heredero viene con ellos ! – informó de manera escueta el hombre sin apartar la vista de Harry

.- ¡ Escúchame bien Cork, nadie, absolutamente debe entrar ni salir del cerco a menos que yo lo ordene…. Ni siquiera él ! – le dijo mientras captaba toda su atención - ¿ Me entendiste ? – le preguntó para estar seguro de que aquel hombre entendía su petición

.- ¡ Si mi Señor ! – contestó mientras ante nuestra mirada el hombre se convertía también en un lobo de enorme de espeso pelaje gris que salió corriendo con velocidad y agilidad asombrosa hasta perderse entre los árboles… de nuevo solo nosotros tres

_..hasta el fin…_

.- ¡ No me importa demonios quien eres, solo se que eres un asqueroso mortífago ! – le dijo Harry mientras me tomaba de la cintura para cobijarme en su abrazo dispuesto a desaparecer conmigo en cuanto fuera posible al tiempo que yo recordaba algo que había olvidado pero que hasta hoy que le encuentro sentido

.- ¡ Tienes una visión muy limitada de este mundo y las personas Potter ! – le dijo Marius - ¡ No sabes la complejidad del problema en el que estamos envueltos ! – añadió avanzando hacia nosotros, Harry le apuntó con la varita directo al pecho

.- ¡ Ni un paso más Marius ! – le advirtió Harry dispuesto a fulminarlo si se acercaba más… yo no sabía que pensar… si era cierto lo que aquel hombre decía, yo no era una sangre sucia, tenía familia en el mundo mágico, pero lo más aterrador era que no eran cualquier familia… si no una compuesta por magos sangre pura, y la mayoría de ellos eran mortífagos y partidarios de Lord Voldemort, no podía creerlo, me negaba a siquiera tomarlo en cuenta… no podía estarme pasando esto a mi… no ahora

.- ¡ No hay tiempo para esto Potter, el Señor Oscuro esta cerca y yo debo contarle toda la verdad a mi hermana… quiero que entienda la situación, que comprenda porque su vida esta en un peligro aún mayor que antes ! – nos dijo con tono de voz desesperado… sonaba tan convincente…. Estaba dudando - ¡ Voldemort la quiere a ella por ser una de nosotros, porque desde nuestro nacimiento nos marcó a ambos ! – añadió en el ultimo momento

.- ¡ Has puesto una barrera antiapariciones ! – le dije al sentir que no podíamos desaparecer

.- ¡ No quiero que te quedes sin saber la verdad, nadie va a entrar o salir si no me escuchas ! – me respondió en tono decidido, sentí como Harry me tomaba con mas fuerza de la necesaria, estaba nervioso, lo notaba con solo verlo - ¡ No podrás defenderla Potter si no sabes como sucedieron las cosas ni como se están tramando en el ceno de Arlys ! – añadió con presteza

.- ¿ Voldemort es el Señor del Castillo de Arlys ? – pregunta Harry con tono aún desconfiado

.- ¡ No ! – responde Marius tomando aire como si estuviera a punto de revelar el mayor de los secretos que poseía - ¡ El Castillo de Arlys a pertenecido a nuestra familia desde hace centurias… yo seré el Señor de Arlys en cuanto mi padre muera…sin embargo por el momento el Señor de Arlys es nuestro padre… Rodolphus Lestrange ! – soltó al tiempo que miraba en una dirección desconocida, sus ojos habían adquirido un aspecto opaco y vacío… era ridículo, provocaba risa… no podía ser verdad…. No podía ser yo la hija de la persona que mas desprecio en este mundo aparte de Lord Voldemort… era mentira… Bellatrix Black la asesina de Sirius y de mi Madre no podía ser la mujer que me trajo al mundo, ella no podía…. Como pudo el destino darle entrañas a esa asesina y a mi madre negarle la dicha de ser madre… como pudo producir fruto ese útero podrido con maldad…. Era imposible…jamás lo aceptaría… jamás… no sustituiré a mi madre por una bestia… nunca…

…_hasta el fin._

_&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :_

_Lamento primero que nada la demora a la que los sometí, segundo definitivamente les pido la disculpa correspondiente a ello, pero espero que con este capitulo "todos mis pecados por grandes que sean me sean perdonados"…jejeje, en serio amigos una disculpa pues las vacaciones han sido un descanso para mi literalmente hablando, gracias por cada uno de sus mensajes de apoyo, tanto por medio de sus lindos reviews como por medio del msn, gracias enteramente a todos y espero haber dado en el blanco con este nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado, en fin gracias a todos por soportarme tanto, son muy lindos… y ahora… la parte favorita…jejeje…_

_Phoebe Hermione:_

_Chica, gracias por tu review, en verdad lo agradezco y espero obtener tu perdon por tan fatal demora...en verdad espero que el capitulo haya valido la pena, gracias por soportarme y espero seguir viendote por aca sip?. Bueno nos vemos y que hayas disfrutado la lectura. Besos_

Darkgohm :

Chico, gracias por tus comentarios, en serio lamento la demora, me gustaria que siguieras dejandome tus comentarios, en realida lamento la demora.Besos y te cuidas muccho mucho.

Enigranger:

Hola Eni, gracias por tu comentario, en verda la demora no fue mi culpa, bueno si pero espero me perdones con este capitulo que espero te haya gustado tanto como a mi.bEsos y espero verte pronto de nuevo OK?.

Miranda Evans:

Hola Miranda, gracia por la paciencia, pero si, la verdad creo que la muerte debio estar mas elaborada, perdon se me fue de las manos... espero me perdones por este error y la demora, nos vemos y que disfrutes el cap. Besos.

Yugo:

Chico precioso, gracias por tus buenos deseos, lamento haberte dejado con la intriga tanto tiempo, pero ya vez aky ando y espero que tu gripa haya disminuido ok?. Besos y te cuidas mucho... un te de limon no te caeria mal...ejeje

Danuel Black05:

Dani, gracias por tu mail, en serio lamento no haber acualizado ni escrito pero sufri un caso agudo de bloqueo mental navideño, pero toy de regreso, perdona la dmeora y espero me perdones OK. Besos enormes y gracias por comprenderme tu tambien y soportarme que ya esta cañon... y encuanto a mi mania pues creo que sip... tendré que inventar algo mas ...nimodos... ando ya en la decadencia... por eso ya te dije que tu me vas a suplir... yo ya no doy una... adios mundo cruel..ejeje..naaa... en fin no te aburro y nos vemos luego OK?. Besos.

Lutica:

Chica, gracias por estar al pendiente y lamento la demora, en cuanto al tamaño del review eso no es lo importante, lo importante es dejarlo y saber que te estas satisfecha con ello, gracias por soportar la espera, y las preguatas ya sabes.. solo hazlas y yo las responderé si es que puedo...jeje... los personajes se me salen de control...jejeje.. bueno espero lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo, besos y te cuidas.

Ahora si a todos

SI ES TRASADO DISCULPEN PERO...FELIZ NAVIDAD, AÑO NUEVO, DIA DE REYES Y TODO LO DEMAS

SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES

SU AMIGA

CIDONYA


	6. Regresa A Mi

**Cap. 6 : "Regresa A Mi"**

Todo era tan confuso, todo, absolutamente todo me resultaba tan ajeno sin ella… como sucedió todo aún no lo tengo claro, por un segundo recuerdo fragmentos, como si se tratara de un sueño, un sueño que viví y el cual nuevamente me fue arrebatado por aquel ser al que tanto detestaba por hacer de mi vida un eterno sufrimiento además de un lago de eterna soledad…

Soledad que había desaparecido cuando ella llegó, ella me había salvado en todas las maneras y los sentidos posibles… y no era mas que mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, estuve tanto tiempo ciego que ahora que veo con claridad las cosas me parece que he vivido siempre dentro de una burbuja de cristal que se ha roto en el momento en el que la alejaron de mi…. justo cuando mas la necesito a mi lado…

Un suspiro mas se pierde dentro del viciado aire de esta habitación, la verdad es que Gimauld Place siempre ha sido un lugar en el que los peores recuerdos de mi existencia reviven y se repiten como si estuvieses viendo una película de cruel fin… tal vez sea el aura del lugar… tal vez la humedad… tal vez la discusión que aún tengo pendiente con Giny… tal vez las preguntas que aún no respondo acerca del paradero de un elemento mas de la Orden del Fénix… estoy cansado, agotado… me tumbo en mi cama pero no logro conciliar ni siquiera un minuto de paz… y todo vuelve de nuevo a mi mente… una vez mas…

**_No me abandones así  
hablando sólo de ti…_**

El frío que existía no era nada comparado con la terrible sensación que experimentaba en esos momentos… y si yo me sentía de tal manera no podía menos que comparar mi estado con el de ella, se veía mas pálida de lo normal, por alguna extraña razón había dejado de temblar, estaba mas bien como paralizada entre mis brazos, solo podía ver la pausada respiración de ella por el ligero bao que emanaba de su boca… dejé de mirarla solo por unos instantes para ver como Marius tenía la vista clavada en la gruesa capa de nieve sobre la que estábamos parados…solo se escuchaba el extraño susurro del viento al colarse entre las resecas copas de los árboles y que jugueteaba ajeno a toda tragedia con nuestros cabellos…

.- ¡ No, no puede ser… eso es mentira ! – oí susurrar a Hermione con un tono claro de desesperación

.- ¿ Hermione ? – le llamé con gesto preocupado al ver que ella quería desprenderse de mis brazos con algo de desesperación

.- ¡ Es mentira me oyes, no eres más que una víbora embustera ! – le gritó ella al tiempo que se libraba por completo de mi

.- ¡ Hermione no !... ¡ Tenemos que irnos ahora ! – le grité al tiempo que la sujetaba nuevamente pero ella no me escuchó, estaba en un estado de arrebato que no pude contener, pues de un tremendo empujón que me tomó desprevenido me envió hasta el suelo mientras sentía un dolor intenso en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y tórax… había chocado contra un árbol de grueso tronco que por un momento me hizo ver estrellas por todas partes y perder todo sentido de la audición…

Cuando por fin fui completamente conciente de lo que sucedía me encontré con que Hermione y Marius estaban ya en pleno duelo, traté de incorporarme pero caí de nuevo al suelo para poder evitar uno de tantos hechizos que estuvo a punto de darme… estaba preocupado por ella, por nosotros… de alguna manera tenía que escapar, ponerla a salvo… no me perdonaría el perderla ahora, como pude me puse en pie de nuevo dispuesto a parar aquella disputa… lo odiaba pero tenía que aceptar que su versión era convincente, no por lo que hubiese dicho, si no por el parecido que existía entre ambos, las únicas diferencias que podrían encontrarse a simple vista serían sus estaturas y complexiones… tenía que aceptar que los movimientos elegantes de Hermione estaban impresos en las expresiones corporales de Marius… y justamente ahora la mirada intimidante que pude observar en Marius minutos atrás la ha adquirido ella en menos de unos minutos… si no tuviese condura diría que sería como pelear ante un reflejo - ¡ Basta los dos, es suficiente, tenemos que salir de aquí ! – les dije acercándome a ellos

.- ¡ Imposible, nadie puede entrar o salir a menos que yo lo decida ! – exclamó de repente Marius deteniendo su movimiento

.- ¡ O a menos que tu mueras ! – le espetó Hermione mientras le apunta directo al pecho y exclamaba ante el asombro de los dos - ¡ Avada Kedavra ! – una luz verde comenzó a inundar la blanca pero pequeña planicie donde nos hallábamos

.- ¡ Crucio ! – gritó también Marius a la vez que le apuntaba a ella, no podía dar crédito a ello, el destello rojo que salió de la varita de Marius se impactó con el destello verde del hechizo de Hermione generando una enorme cantidad de energía que se desintegró con un estampido que provocó avalanchas de nieve de las copas de los viejos árboles que nos rodeaban, la luz fue intensa pero pude distinguir como Marius salía despedido con velocidad hacia el tronco del árbol donde hace unos instantes me encontraba yo, recuperé mejor mi visión y la alcancé a ver en medio de una gran cantidad de nieve… como pude llegué hasta ella… su piel tersa estaba fría al tacto pero con alivio comprobé que ella estaba respirando… con agitación pero al menos respirando, dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio al tiempo que le ayudaba a incorporarse, cuando estuvo nuevamente entre mis brazos sacudió un poco la cabeza como tratando con ello de recuperar el balance… me concentré nuevamente en Marius quien ya se había levantado apoyándose en el tronco del árbol tal y como lo hiciera yo, aún llevaba la varita en la mano

**…_Ven y devuélveme al fin  
la sonrisa que se fue…_**

Cerré los ojos con fuerza para tratar con ello inútilmente de alejar las imágenes que mi mente reproducía con intensidad…… inconscientemente me torturaba a mi mismo con el único deseo de poder verla aunque fuese en mi imaginación, no soporté mas y salí de mi habitación a pasos rápidos como si esa estancia me asfixiara, necesitaba con urgencia algo que me indicara que ella estaba conmigo en estos momentos de angustia, de desesperación… estaba en medio de un ataque de ansiedad que no podía ni quería controlar…

Pronto llegué ante esa puerta que tantas veces vi y que nunca había intentado cruzar, ella había vivido aquí algún tiempo, algunas de sus cosas todavía estaban aquí, tomé el pomo de la puerta y entré con sigilo como si fuese a interrumpir el sueño de un fantasma… la habitación estaba a oscuras y los muebles cubiertos con sábanas blancas que el mismo Dooby había colocado el día que ella abandonó Grimauld Place para instalarse definitivamente en el departamento que había adquirido para ella alegando que necesitaba mas espacio… con algo de rabia descorrí los lienzos de todo cuanto estaba protegido, aún estaban algunos portarretratos con sus fotografías saludando al aire.

En el tocador podía ver los perfumes que ella olvidó, una cadenilla de plata y unos aretes que se habían escondido detrás de un par de libros… con el mayor de los atrevimientos abrí uno de los cajones superiores de un ropero que en su momento ella utilizó… ropa, había dejado ropa por si un día volvía de improviso… deslicé mi mano con avidez para tomar lo primero que tocaran mis dedos… una sensación de suavidad y frescura fueron suficientes para decidirme por ella, la extraje con cuidado y la contemplé durante unos segundos… un camisón de blanca seda… su camisón de tirantes se deslizó con gracilidad por mis dedos dibujando su figura etérea trayendo de nuevo consigo el doloroso recuerdo… una vez mas…

**…_Una vez más tocar tu piel  
el hondo suspirar,  
Recuperemos lo que se ha perdido…_**

****

.- ¿ Y aún después de esto tampoco me crees ? – le dijo con tono de reproche al tiempo que recuperaba su respiración el hermano de la mujer que sostenía en brazos

.- ¿ Que ha sido todo esto ? – pregunté yo cada vez mas intrigado por las extrañas conexiones de aquel hombre con ella, con mi Hermione

.- ¡ Que te lo explique ella ! – devolvió Marius la pregunta mientras se limpiaba con cuidado el labio por donde escurría un delgado hilillo de sangre

.- ¡ Nuestras varitas son hermanas, así como la tuya y la de Voldemort ! – respondió Hermione al tiempo que se masajeaba la muñeca con la que sostenía firmemente la varita

.- ¡ Eso no quiere decir nada ! – le dije en tono altanero logrando que él recuperara la compostura

.- ¡ Y acaso no te preguntas porque los dos no estamos muertos… no es solo porque nuestras varitas son hermanas… no es igual a lo que sucede con Voldemort y contigo Potter ! – me dijo con tono exasperado, por un momento incluso dudé de verlo rodar los ojos como ella suele hacerlo al considerar que da una explicación de mas, otra cosa que me llamó la atención es que llamó a Voldemort por su nombre y no por el ridículo "Señor Oscuro" , había algo en Marius que por el momento lo hacía diferente a los demás mortífagos

.- ¿ De que está hecha tu varita Hermione ? – le pregunté curioso, era raro pero con tantos años de amistad no sabía de que estaba hecha la varita de mi mejor amiga, nunca me lo había preguntado a decir verdad… otro error que sacaba a relucir el abandono en el que había sumido a nuestra amistad

.- ¡ De fibra de corazón de dragón ! – respondió levemente

.- ¡ Igual que la mía… el dragón lo cazaron entre mi abuelo y uno de sus mejores amigos… Ollivanders… las varitas nos escogieron Ezra… y no solo han hecho que descubramos el parentesco, si no que es la segunda vez que evitan que nos asesinemos el uno al otro ! – declaró con rotundidad mientras Hermione comenzaba a temblar nuevamente entre mis brazos - ¡ Existe un tipo de magia protectora entre los parientes más cercanos como entre padres e hijos, o entre hermanos… la potencia de esa magia antigua es la que protegió a Potter cuando era un niño… esa misma magia es la que existe entre nosotros en mayor grado porque somos gemelos, es la responsable de evitar que acabemos el uno con el otro ! – finalizó apoyándose en una de las rocas que sobresalía de entre la nieve, con esa explicación ella dejó de tiritar, pero hubo algo que me destrozó el alma, por su mirada podía saber que ahora ella estaba en medio de una desolación completa - ¡ Has sido afortunada Ezra ! – le dijo con un toque de melancolía impregnada en la voz que hasta ahora había sido dura y sin sentimiento

.- ¡ Tu no has tenido que pasar por lo que yo he pasado, no has vivido estos últimos cinco años como un asesino a sueldo, no has probado el odio ni has visto la crueldad de los que dicen llamarse personas… no importa la sangre ni el dinero, aquí en nuestro infierno todos somos como bestias salvajes al mando de un desquiciado que se empeña en matar a un hombre al que las multitudes llaman "El Elegido" no por respeto si no por miedo a que los abandone en la lucha ! – continuó con la vista perdida en el suelo - ¡ Mi padre no toleró que nadie mas me enseñara, el mismo me tomó bajo su custodia y me instruyó con lo que él creía sería suficiente para poder sobrevivir en el infierno al que estaba destinado de acuerdo con el orden de nuestros nacimientos, yo soy el mayor y por ello debo mi vida al Señor de mis padres desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad… en cuanto a Bellatrix…. ella nunca se hizo cargo de mi, ni siquiera mostró preocupación alguna por tu paradero, la conozco apenas hace 5 años, desde que entré al ejército de mortífagos… no tengo ahora más que tu… solo nuestros nombres grabados en oro… eso es todo lo que tenemos de la mujer que nos trajo al mundo y a la que nunca debieron permitirle engendrar hijos ! – recitó casi con fastidio la parte referente a su madre, a Bellatrix la asesina de Sirius, de la madre de Hermione, de los padres de Neville y muchos otros mas desafortunados que se cruzaron en su camino

.- ¡ Bien, tenemos que irnos ! – susurré suavemente al oído de ella, inesperadamente dio un respingo, como si apenas se diera cuenta de que yo estaba parado junto a ella… podía ver en sus ojos el terror del que era presa, la desesperación que experimentaba en este instante en el que se enteraba y aceptaba que ella era la hija de la mujer que tanto a odiado a lo largo de nuestras vidas

.- ¡ No pueden ! – nos dijo Marius con mirada feroz al tiempo que se acercaba a nosotros, yo instintivamente protegí con mi cuerpo a Hermione - ¡ Ahora mismo puede que Voldemort se encuentre justo al pie de la barrera que han formado mis guardianes, ellos resistirán por un tiempo, el suficiente como para que yo les pudiese explicar lo ocurrido a los dos ! – añadió al tiempo que me encaraba con algo de desconfianza impreso en la mirada, debía aceptar que se parecían mucho, pues varios gestos de él son los que por años había visto e identificado como propios de ella

.- ¡ Bien ya nos explicaste, ahora si no te importa ella y yo tenemos que huir de aquí si quieres que tu hermana siga con vida ! – le atajé yo al ver que Hermione ahora apretaba con fuerza el colgante mientras se abrazaba a mi espalda con fuerza, un hormigueo me recorrió el cuerpo en es preciso instante… comprendí al instante que aquello no era una buena señal

.- ¡ Lo que les dije es solo el comienzo de las cosas ! – anunció en tono grave el hermano gemelo de Hermione

.- ¿ Acaso hay algo mas… algo peor que esto ? – le preguntó Hermione aún atónita porque hubiese mas secretos que develarse con respecto a su descendencia

.- ¡ Me temo que si Ezra… mucho peor ! – respondió Marius al tiempo que contemplaba como se desprendían algunos copos de nieve de las ramas mas altas de los árboles que nos rodeaban, fue entonces que algo dentro de mi se retorció, no quería saber nada, no quería que ella sufriera, tenía ganas de tomarla de la mano y salir huyendo de ahí sin destino alguno, tenía ganas de abandonarlo todo por ella, de mandar al demonio tantos años de privaciones y sufrimiento, tenía ganas de seguir siendo egoísta y vivir solo por ella y para ella, tenía deseos de no pensar en nadie mas que nosotros, estaba comenzando a hartarme de anteponer el bienestar y tranquilidad de los demás a mis propios deseos… estaba a punto de explotar y no me importó la mirada torva que Marius me envió… nada mas importaba fuera de ella… nada…

**…_Regresa a mí…_**

****

El dolor se agolpó en mi pecho y pugnaba con salir o con reventarme el corazón en un segundo, mis piernas se negaron a sostenerme más y me desplomé por completo sobre su lecho… en medio de mi angustia pude percibir el aroma que aún estaba impregnado en el colchón, las lagrimas brotaron sin que yo pudiera retenerlas un segundo más, la necesitaba conmigo, la quería conmigo nuevamente y este sentimiento desencadenó un ataque de locura, el no sentir sus labios sobre los míos, el no poder disfrutar el roce de sus brazos… ansiando con desesperación la suavidad de sus cabellos en mi rostro… un grito acudió a mi garganta y lo acallé al taparme la boca con su camisón que impregnado de ella me sirvió de sedante… los gritos cesaron pronto pero el recuerdo seguía presente, tan vivo como si de nuevo estuviese viviéndolo… cierro los ojos intentando con ello escapar, pero es inútil, las imágenes vuelven con la fuerza de una tormenta… con la furia de un volcán en erupción…. ¿ acaso era imposible para mi encontrar un segundo de paz ?... ¿ acaso el cielo no me podía conceder un minuto de sosiego ?... ¿ estaba condenado a padecer por siempre esta soledad ?... esta misma soledad que me traen como lejanos ecos las voces de ese lejano bosque que como fantasmas escucho susurrar por todas partes, y sin embargo no quiero que se alejen…. Porque aún dentro de esa tortura esta ella… su voz… su quemante recuerdo…

**…_Quiéreme otra vez,  
borra el dolor  
que al irte me dio  
cuando te separaste de mí. …_**

****

.- ¿ De que estas hablando ? – le pregunté en el tono mas duro que pude encontrar, no estaba dispuesto a que asustase mas de la cuenta a Hermione, en el menor descuido intentaría llevármela de ahí

.- ¡ De que el objetivo de Voldemort desde hace algunos meses y justo en estos momentos no eres precisamente tu Potter ! – me dijo con gravedad al tiempo que se daba la media vuelta para darnos la espalda, esa revelación me impidió concentrarme en algo mas que no fuese la voz de Marius

.- ¿ Y que puede ser eso tan importante ? – preguntó ella desde su sitio con un brillo de curiosidad en la mirada - ¿ Que puede ser mas importante para Voldemort que Harry ? – sin embargo su expresión cambió casi de inmediato de manera que ambos hermanos por un instante semejaban un par de gotas de agua a las que es imposible distinguir una de otra

.- ¡ El mismo Voldemort ! – replicó Marius con voz grave

.- ¡ El último Horcrux ! – exclamé convencido

.- ¿ Cómo es que sabes acerca de los Horcruxes ? – preguntó Hermione bastante extrañada - ¿ Y que tiene que ver con nosotros el ultimo de los fragmentos de alma de Voldemort ? – añadió confundida

.- ¡ Antes de fallecer a manos de uno de los mortífagos de confianza de Voldemort nuestro tío Rabastan dejó un pensadero lleno de recuerdos lo suficientemente reveladores como para que nuestro padre y yo sospecháramos que el método por el cual Voldemort no había fallecido aún fuera el que hubiese fraccionado su alma….. al principio no sabíamos cuantas veces había sido dividida el alma de Lord Voldemort, pero por su cambio de aspecto sospechamos que deberían ser mas de tres fragmentaciones… y fue entonces que descubrimos el secreto… Rabastan Lestrange, Travers, Luicius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape y Evan Rosier… los mortífagos más allegados al Señor Oscuro tenían en su poder cada uno un horcrux… ellos en realidad no sabían de que se trataba, lo único que Voldemort les había dicho era que guardaran sus pertenencias hasta el momento que fuera necesario ! – aclaró Marius mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro al tiempo que se concentraba en la mejor forma de hilar la secuencia de ideas

.- ¿ Quieres decir que cada uno de ellos escondió lo mejor que pudo cada una de las pertenencias que Voldemort les había entregado para que las custodiaran ? – pregunté un poco atónito ante la idea de que ese asesino confiara en alguien más que él para guardar algo de tan preciado valor

.- ¡ Ellos lo guardaron y protegieron tan bien como pudieron sabiendo que si perdían la prenda su amo los mataría sin misericordia… así que Lucius custodió un libro, al parecer un diario, Evan Rosier se encargó de la custodia de un anillo, Snape de un Medallón, Bellatrix de una taza que resultó ser una reliquia del mismo Hufflepuf, Travers tenía a su cuidado a Nagini, sin mencionar que el mismo Voldermot tenía consigo la fracción de alma que le ayudaba a vivir…! - relataba Marius contando con los dedos de su propia mano

.- ¡ Aún así falta uno ! – declaré yo, ahora sabía lo que hasta hace unas horas no eran si no especulaciones… sabía donde estaban los que me faltaban… Nagini la serpiente era uno, Snape tenía el medallón… en conclusión yo había destruido la reliquia de Hufflepuf que Bellatrix había perdido al ir a Azkaban, el Diario con el que Luicius había engañado a Giny, el Anillo que Rosier ya no pudo defender por haber muerto en la guerra pasada - ¡ Falta el de Rabastan ! – declaré organizando mis pensamientos lo mejor que podía

.- ¡ El horcrux que fue entregado a Rabastan fue el último que Voldemort alcanzó a crear, este era especial, ya había hecho una prueba antes en un ser vivo… Nagini fue el resultado de tal experimento… pero esta vez el mismo Voldemort volvió a superarse a si mismo y consiguió lo que ninguno antes siquiera hubiese imaginado…. El último Hocrux fue la reliquia de Ravenclaw ! – declaró deteniendo su andar de inmediato para vernos a ambos con la confusión impresa en el rostro

.- ¡ Pero no hemos encontrado hasta el momento un objeto tal que haya pertenecido a Ravenclaw ! – declaré con frustración

.- ¡ Rowena Ravenclaw era la bruja mas inteligente de su época y lo que mas valoraba sobre todas las cualidades humanas era el de la Razón… ella no utilizó ningún tipo de objeto inanimado, puesto que carecía de interés a su modo de vista... es por ello que no han encontrado nada hasta ahora… ella eligió a un ser vivo, pero no cualquiera, si no a uno que pudiera preservar su propio conocimiento, pasó mucho tiempo hasta que encontrara la forma correcta para ello… por esos días se encontraba en la región de Valaquia, había conocido a Kraven Lestonak que formaba parte de la orden del Dragón… estaba esperando un hijo cuando realizó le hechizo de permanencia de su "don" como ella lo denominaba… como resultado de ello todos sus descendientes por vía sanguínea directa siguen conservando la cualidad que llevan en la sangre… por lo tanto la posesión de Ravenclaw en realidad es la sangre de sus descendientes… esos tiempos fueron difíciles para los descendientes que muchas veces se vieron en la necesidad de huir e incluso de cambiarse el nombre… los muggles estaban enloquecidos acusando a quien se toparan de hechiceros comenzando así una caza de brujas, lo cual a algunos magos les pareció divertido y comenzaron a cazarse entre ellos para demostrar quienes eran mas hábiles ! – dijo mientras tomaba un respiro, al parecer le costaba trabajo seguir hablando

.- ¡ Si ese alguien existe será difícil rastrearlo ! – declaré yo comenzando a planear una búsqueda intensa de los descendientes de Ravenclaw

.- ¡ No tanto como parece ! – dijo con tono apesadumbrado

**…_Dime que sí ,  
Ya no quiero llorar…_**

****

.- ¡ Rowena era una bruja de sangre limpia, por lo que el hechizo funcionó de igual manera que un selectivo sobre la vida de los herederos… el hechizo no solo se ha mantenido si no que se ha fortalecido gracias a la inteligencia de Rowena… todas las parejas de los herederos han sido Sangre Pura… así que deducimos que el hechizo influencia esa parte del comportamiento del heredero…Rowena dio a luz a Romanus Lestonak Ravenclaw quien a su vez se unió a Nicea DuLac que a su vez dio vida a Serafine Lestonak DuLac… Serafine se casó con Henry Gosnell… en esos tiempos la caza de los magos se volvió mas intensa, así que ambos huyeron a Francia en donde nació Hansel Lestonak Gosnell… la persecución los alcanzó así que cuando los padres de Hansel Fallecieron cambió su nombre por Francis Lestonell… los perseguidores parecían haberse despistado por un tiempo, así que sostuvo una relación con Sibyla Ingeram con quien concibió a un hijo a quien llamaron Alcestis Lestoningeram, la combinación de apellidos fue una forma de protección futura para el heredero, sin embargo fueron descubiertos… solo Alcestis sobrevivió y cuando tuvo edad suficiente cambio su nombre a Fabian Lestgeram y emigró hacia la parte sur de Noruega donde conoció a Gaia Nostranges con quien contrajo matrimonio al saber que esperaban un hijo… Vincent Lestgeram Nostranges era ahora el nuevo heredero, sin embargo por miedo sus padres lo enviaron a Inglaterra donde se cambió el nombre para no levantar sospechas… ! - por alguna razón Marius comenzó a caminar de nuevo de manera agitada, sin embargo se detuvo y miró a Hermione directo a los ojos al tiempo que sostenía en su mano la cadenilla que le pertenecía a ella… estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… un mal presentimiento

.- ¡ El joven heredero llegó a Londres convertido en Julian Lestrange un acaudalado señor que pronto se casó con Lidia O'Sullivan, ellos engendraron a Roberth Lestrange y Alexander Lestrange… Roberth falleció a los doce años por un accidente en casa, así que Alexander se convirtió en el único heredero, para entonces la caza entre magos había cesado y la paz aparente había vuelto, con el paso del tiempo el heredero se casó con Atalanta Aronnax con quien tuvo a Rodolphus y a Rabastan Lestrange… Rabastan no tuvo descendencia y Rodolphus se unió a Bellatrix Black quien dio a luz a Marius y a Ezra Lestrange ! – terminó de decir sin dejar de mirarla a ella que estaba inmóvil… un viento extrañamente repentino y desolador nos envolvió… era mentira… simplemente no podía ser cierto… Marius nos estaba engañando, era tan irrisorio

.- ¿ Quieres decir que tu y yo… somos… tenemos la misma sangre que Rowena ? – preguntó Hermione en un murmullo que el viento se llevó como se lleva una pelusa

.- ¡ Tu y yo somos dos de los herederos ! – afirmó Marius con determinación

.- ¿ De los ? – pregunte temiendo que hubiese mas Lestrange's regados por ahí sin yo saberlo

.- ¡ Hay uno mas ! – agregó para sorpresa de Hermione y mía - ¡ Nuestro padre aún no ha muerto ! – aclaró al ver la cara de confusión de Hermione

.- ¡ Eso significa que uno de nosotros tres es el Horcrux de Voldemort ! – declaró con rotundidad Hermione con la cara de espanto mas horrible que el haya visto en mi vida… esto no podía estar pasando… era como una pesadilla, las cosas no podían ir peor que ahora… no podría haber nada peor que eso.. nada…

.- ¡ Como verás nunca en la familia se había dado un alumbramiento gemelar como el nuestro y las mujeres han sido pocas… nosotros somos una excepción… Rabastan al ver que éramos dos aconsejó a mi padre que tenía que escoger a uno de ambos… Yo por nacimiento soy el mayor por lo que mi destino estaba trazado, tenía que pertenecer al ejercito de Voldemort en cuanto cumpliese la mayoría de edad… tu por otra parte… eras mujer… fuiste encargada a Rabastan para que te sacase de la fortaleza en la que habíamos nacido para que te entregara a una familia muggle y así poder protegerte con mayor facilidad, pero este fue interceptado por Voldemort que estaba muy al pendiente del embarazo de Bellatrix ! – dijo casi en un susurro… había soltado en medio de su explicación la cadenilla del cuello de ella… mis neuronas funcionaban a toda marcha para tratar de procesar la dolorosa información….Voldemort interceptó a Rabastan… apostaba que el ya sabía del parentesco de los Lestrange con Rowena Ravenclaw… eso no podía ser… según lo que había dicho Marius todos los herederos se inclinaban a tener parejas de Sangre Limpia en la intimidad gracias a ese antiguo encantamiento… pero Hermione….ella y yo…. yo no era un sangre limpia… algo no estaba para nada bien

**…**_**Regresa a mí…**_

_  
_

Me incorporo de un brusco movimiento, tanto que incluso hace que me maree un poco, aún sostengo su camisón entre mis manos y vuelvo a sentirme solo, sin esperanza ni salida alguna… la verdad era frustrante… él sabía que no podía hacer nada contra ella aunque de ello dependiese mi vida y la del mundo entero, y no solo era eso, a pesar de que hasta hace unas cuantas horas ella era mía ahora la siento perdida…

De nuevo el me arrebataba la felicidad de las manos… ella que nada tenía que ver terminó siendo la más afectada… no soporto la idea de verla sufrir y mucho menos la idea de verla con ese asesino y no a mi lado… la he dejado en un nido de víboras que la reclaman por lo que hay en su sangre, ahora es cuando entiendo lo que ella sentía por mi… porque no la quiero porque sea una sangre limpia, ni porque sea la mente mas brillante de las que conozco, la amo porque simplemente es ella cuando esta conmigo, la muchacha de los rizos rebeldes y que carga consigo siempre un libro es la que me robó el alma… no la premio anual, ni la auror… simplemente ella … una gruesa gota de salada lágrima brota nuevamente de mis ojos, esta vez no dejo que siga libremente su camino, sino que la seco con rapidez al escuchar que alguien toca a la puerta de la habitación donde me encuentro…. Es hora de enfrentar mi realidad… es hora de no dejarme vencer… lo haré por ella, porque tengo que recuperarla a como de lugar, porque no voy a permitir que Voldemort le toque nunca más…. Pero antes necesito hablar con alguien más… se que es Ron quien insiste en poder pasar, apuesto mi cámara acorazada de Gringots que viene con Remus y con Giny… pero por el momento solo hablaré con la pelirroja, se lo debo….

**…_Extraño el amor que se fue,  
extraña la dicha también.  
Quiero que vengas a mí  
y me vuelvas s querer…_**

****

.- ¿ Soy yo ? – pegunta con voz débil al tiempo que busca la mirada de su hermano, la encuentra y ambos sabemos la respuesta

.- ¡ Te eligió a ti porque sabía que solo a través de ti podría purificar el Horcrux y saber que al menos por una sola vez en su vida una parte de su alma sería completamente sangre pura ! – había bajado nuevamente la cabeza de modo que el mechón de rizos castaños nos impedían ver los ojos del gemelo de Hermione - ¡ El sabe del hechizo, por eso te busca, porque quiere unirte a un sangre pura con el fin de que engendres a un ser que contenga por entero esa fracción de alma reencarnada purificada ! – añadió con desespero, su mirada era desoladora al igual que la de ella… de un momento a otro ella se desplomó en la nieve, yo me apresuré a sostenerla en brazos, teníamos que salir de ahí como fuera posible tenía que protegerla de él

.- ¡ Tenemos que salir de aquí, tengo que llevármela Maruis ! - le dije con voz presurosa desde mi posición en el suelo a su lado

.- ¿ Y tu la vas a proteger ? – dijo el recuperando el aplomo que hasta hace unos minutos no tenía, su mirada severa me traspasó por completo dejándome por unos instantes en blanco

.- ¡ Por supuesto, jamás dejaría que él le pusiese un dedo encima ! – añadí ayudándola a ponerse en pie, estaba comenzando a pensar que esta discusión era absurda

.- ¿ Y quieres decirme quien la va a proteger de ti ? – respondió con mirar altanero - ¡ Si estoy bien informado tu tienes que destruir los Horcruxes… si es que quieres ver a Voldemort muerto un día de estos ! – me recordó cuando se colocaba tras Hermione - ¿ Quien me asegura Potter que no tratarás de eliminar al Horcrux que está entre tus brazos ? – preguntó justo cuando Hermione me veía a los ojos… otro silencio mortal nos cubrió… no había pensado en eso, ahora podía ver mis ojos reflejados en sus pupilas cristalinas que se dilataron a mas no poder, de sorpresa, de angustia…. y de horror ante la prueba que el destino nos ponía en frente

.- ¡ Yo jamás le haría ningún daño a Hermione ! - le aclaré con rotundidad a la vez que la alejaba de él, no quería aceptar nada, no quería pensar en ello ahora - ¿ Ahora yo te pregunto… porque nos has dicho todo esto… acaso piensas entregarla a Voldmeort y esperar tu recompensa como buen mortífago? – le devolví mientras procuraba alejarme de él con cautela

.- ¡ Es mi hermana Potter ! – gritó con energía - ¡ Jamás dejaría que Voldemort le hiciera daño… quedamos pocos Lestrange, pero nos bastamos para todos los ejércitos del mundo ! – añadió avanzando con paso firme hacia nosotros, inmediatamente le apunté con la varita, no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente - ¡ Ella no está segura en ninguno de los dos bandos Potter… quizás tu no quieras hacerle daño… pero no has hablado por los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix ni por el ejército de la Resistencia del Ministerio, ellos están desesperados y lo sabes y estarán dispuestos a sacrificar a un elemento mas con el fin de obtener la victoria sobre Voldemort ! – dijo con expresión colérica al llegar junto a nosotros… no estaba pensando bien… ya era demasiado tarde, estaba en un callejón sin salida y lo peor de todo es que ella lo sabía

.- ¿ Que es lo que sugieres entonces ? – era ella estaba pálida y temblorosa pero había en su rostro un deje de determinación que hace varias horas que no veía en su rostro

.- ¡ Mis guardias nos pueden dar un poco de tiempo para dirigirnos hacia el cementerio de los Lestrange… nadie que no sea uno de nosotros puede pisar esa tierra que por derecho de nacimiento nos corresponde….ni siquiera Voldemort ! – agregó Marius mirando directamente a los ojos a Hermione, ella se había separado de mis brazos, todavía podían observarse rastros de lágrimas sobre su pálido rostro, ella dio un paso hacia su hermano sin decir palabra, pero yo alcancé a sujetarla por la muñeca, ella pareció salir del pequeño trance en el que se habían encerrado, me dirigió una mirada penetrante y volvió la vista a su gemelo quien solo asintió con desgano… algo estaba pasando entre ellos que yo no sabía

.- ¡ No voy a dejarte aquí si es lo que estas pensando Hermione !... ¿ Me entendiste ? – le pregunto con un dejo de desesperación, sabiendo que ella al igual que yo en ocasiones puede ser tan testaruda

**…**_**No puedo más si tú no estás,  
tienes que llegar.  
Mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado…**_

_  
_

.- ¡ Aquí tu vida es la mas valiosa de todas ! – declaró ella mientras se giraba hacia mi, con una sonrisa tranquila, la mano por la que la sujetaba se liberó de mi opresión y viajó ligera hasta mi mejilla donde se dedicó a acariciarme, por un segundo los problemas dejaron de existir - ¡ Tu deber es acabar con Voldemort ! – añadió con rotundidad, su voz temblaba ligeramente, no se aún si era por el frío, por los nervios o por el pánico de que era presa

.- ¡ Yo aseguro la supervivencia de mi hermana pero no la tuya Potter ! – dijo Marius acercándose a nosotros con mirada recia - ¡ Ambos sabemos que Hermione no debe caer en manos de Voldemort, pero también te aseguro que no estará del todo segura a tu lado… en cuanto el Ministerio se entere no habrá lugar seguro para ella entre tu gente ! – respondió aquel hombre como si eso fuera suficiente para apartarme de ella

.- ¿ Y crees que con esos argumentos lograrás que me separe de ella ?... ¿ No entiendes todavía que daría mi vida por Hermione si fuera necesario ? – le dije yo sin inmutarme por sus palabras, ella se tensó al instante de oír mi frase…. de repente de nuevo pude ver ese brillo cristalino en sus ojos, pero aún así desvié la mirada para clavar mi expresión adusta en la de su hermano

.- ¡ Eso es precisamente lo que debemos evitar… que Harry Potter "El Elegido" proteja con su vida uno de los Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort su enemigo a muerte ! – respondió con ironía y con algo de fastidio en la voz - ¡ Yo la protegeré Harry ! – declaró Marius colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione quien me miró con angustia al tiempo que retiraba su mano de mi mejilla - ¡ La protegeré incluso de ti si es necesario ! – añadió con voz ronca al tiempo que apartaba a Hermione para quedar frente a mi - ¡ Y estoy dispuesto a hacer la Promesa Inquebrable si con eso estas mas convencido de mi sinceridad ! – dijo al tiempo que me ofrecía su mano que por unos instantes permaneció al aire en espera de una respuesta que no quería dar, en espera de una decisión de la cual dependía su vida, la mía y la del mundo mágico…. Como decidir tanto en tan pocos segundos…. Sin embargo no tenía alternativa….

_…No me abandonas así,  
hablando sólo de ti.  
Devuélveme la pasión de tus brazos…_

Y ahora me pregunto si alguna vez realmente tuve alternativa, si es que existió aunque sea una mínima posibilidad… ahora se que no….los ojos de Giny me miran con expresión vacía, parece ausente y no es para menos, no solo se ha enterado de que una de sus amigas ha desparecido en manos del enemigo, sino que también se ha enterado que esa amiga se ha llevado consigo el corazón del hombre del que ha estado enamorada desde su infancia…. No puedo sentirme mas culpable, pero tampoco puedo seguir fingiendo cuando se que el final se acerca y es ahora tan incierto que ni siquiera puedo especular las dimensiones de la catástrofe que se avecina….

.- ¡ Giny yo… tenía que decírtelo no puedo seguir engañándote a ti… ni a mi mismo… no puedo mas con esto ! – le dije mientras mi mirada se perdía en la lejanía del paisaje nevado que se observaba desde la ventana del cuarto de ella… aún no me desprendía de la suave prenda y no tenia intención de hacerlo, escuche un débil sollozo desde la parte de la pieza donde Giny estaba de pie después de escuchar mi confesión

.- ¡ No es justo Harry ! – balbuceo al tiempo que intentaba retener el llanto que obviamente estaba por brotar - ¡ Yo… ! – comenzaba a decir

.- ¡ Lo que no es justo es lo que nos estamos haciendo ! – le corte antes que las cosas se salieran de mi control, quería ser claro y directo… pero sabía que al hacerlo sonaría también cruel…y esa no era mi intención - ¡ Tu debes encontrar a alguien que pueda corresponderte de la manera adecuada… y tienes que entender que ese hombre no soy yo… lo he intentado y aún así no puedo serlo ! – dije girándome para verla directo a los ojos, estaba llorando en silencio

.- ¡ Tal vez si nos damos un poco mas de tiempo ! – me dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible

.- ¡ Sabes que tiempo es lo único que no tengo Giny ! – añadí recordando mi misión

.- ¡ Lo dices por ella verdad ! – me dijo sorprendiéndome con la pregunta - ¡ Por Hermione ! – agrega sin inmutarse y una débil mueca aparece en su rostro

.- ¿ Que tiene que ver Hermione en esto ? – pregunte tratando de parecer desconcertado, ellas eran amigas y no quería que su amistad se rompiera por mi culpa

.- ¡ Todo en realidad ! – comenta avanzando hacia mi - ¡ Desde el camisón que traes en la mano, pasando por la irrupción en la boda…! – seguía diciendo a cada paso que daba hacia mi

.- ¡ Lo de la boda fue por motivos de seguridad, no veas enemigos donde no los tienes… Merlín ! – exclamé enfadado ya por el giro que estaba dando la conversación

.- ¡ No, no solo era la seguridad… hubieras visto tu expresión al verla bajar las escaleras con el traje de novia, era la misma que pusiste el día que Scott te pidió que fueras su padrino de bodas, la misma cuando te enteraste que ella andaba con Ron, esa misma mirada de tristeza ! – soltó ella de pronto… por un instante me paso la idea de reír al darme cuenta que incluso ella descubrió en mi el sentimiento que yo demoré años en identificar… pero tras un momento de duda decidí no hacerlo, la propia experiencia me había enseñado que cualquier rastro de ironía en estos casos es incorrecta….

.- ¡ Tienes razón Giny, pero no puedes culparla por lo que siento hacia ella ! – le dije evitando cualquier contacto de sus ojos con los míos, de cierta manera me sentía culpable de verla sufrir

.- ¿ Que no la culpe ? – preguntó entre balbuceos - ¡ Estas tan enamorado de ella que eres capaz de todo con tal de protegerla de cualquiera… tu mismo ahora estas asumiendo toda la carga… y estoy segura que arriesgarías hasta tu propia vida por Hermione ! – añadió mientras comenzaba de nuevo un llanto en silencio

.- ¡ Esto terminó Giny ! – le dije parándola, no quería verla llorar más, aparte todavía tenia que hablar con Ron y con Remus que de seguro aguardaban pacientemente en la cocina del cuartel junto con la Orden en Pleno - ¡ Debemos bajar con los demás… hay mucho por hacer y poco tiempo para los preparativos ! – agregué intentando cambiar de una vez por todas de tema

.- ¿ Preparativos ? – alcancé a escucharla preguntar al tiempo que yo me dirigía a contemplar nuevamente el paisaje por el ventanal a través del cual la luz del sol menguante agonizaba en majestuosos tonos lilas y turquesas tornasoladas - ¿ Vas a buscarla no es cierto ? – balbuceo enjugándose las lágrimas una vez mas, yo simplemente asentí

.- ¡ No puedo darme el lujo de perderla… no ahora ! – musite tan bajo que pienso que solo mi conciencia pudo haberme escuchado, sin embargo algo que si fue audible a mis oídos correspondía al susurro de despedida de Giny antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta

.- ¡ No sabes como la envidio ! – eso fue lo ultimo que le escuche decir esa tarde; no sabia a ciencia cierta como lo sabia, pero estaba seguro que Hermione aguardaba por mi, con impaciencia, ella estaba bien, pero aún así era demasiado riesgoso… lo primero que haría sería recuperarla, de lo demás ya nos encargaremos después… pero juntos… mientras podamos… mientras exista aliento en nuestros cuerpos y amor en estos corazones que se han encontrado en medio de la miseria de la guerra y el horror de las ambiciones del hombre.

**...No me abandonas así,  
hablando sólo de ti.   
Devuélveme la pasión de tus brazos**

**

* * *

**

**Hola amigos….jejeje Cuanto tiempo sin verlos**

**Perdón, mil perdones, (eleven la palabra perdón al infinito y así será mas fácil disculparme…jejeje) , bueno la verdad era que ya los extrañaba, este capitulo no solo es especial por lo extenso, si no por las condiciones bajo las cuales lo escribí, como ver, ya tengo mi carta de pasante y sobre todo que es muy importante que sepan ya estoy trabajando y esa es la principal causa por la cual se ha venido posponiendo la elaboración de este texto que espero haya sido de su agrado, no saben cuanto me apena haberlos abandonado por tanto tiempo, en serio quiero que me perdonen y que este nuevo capitulo haya en realidad valido la pena la espera que mas que espera creo yo fue una tortura no solo para ustedes si no para mi.**

**Otra noticia es que por fin tengo a mi fuente inspiradora principal, y no saben lo importante que es, gracias a esa personita especial por todo, se que tal vez no vea esto, pero aún asi sepan que es el motivo de muchas emociones que espero poder plasmar en esta historia.**

**Ahora la parte favorita de todos y mía también……..Reviews:**

**Miranda Evans:**

**Mil perdones chica, pero porfavor solo pido un poco de comprensión… asi que espero que este capitulo haya sido lo suficientemente bueno como para que desistas de la opinión de arrojarme tomates en cantidades industriales… recuerda que hay gente que se muere de hambre no los desperdicien en mi siiiiiii?... jajaja, besos y espero me perdones.**

**Monik:**

**Hola amigocha, perdóname por hacerlos esperar tanto, pero es que en realidad no tenia tiempo y cuando se me ocurría algo no podía escribir porque surgía algo que no había planeado y así siempre y cuando tenia tiempo simplemente la inspiración no llegaba…. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que no me abandones ok?...besos.**

**Lutica:**

**Hola chica, gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review, yo la verdad no habia tenido tiempo de terminar el capitulo hasta ahora, espero me perdones por dejarlos a medias, espero no haberte defraudado con este nuevo capitulo ya bastante esperado y muuuuuuuuuy retardado, mil perdones. Besos.**

**Phoebe Hermione:**

**Hooooola de nuevo Dianita, si yo se que muy tarde, pero mas vale tarde que nunca nop, me perdonas, es suficientemente bueno este capitulo como para lograr una amnistía?... dime que si porfavor…..jejeje.. bueno que me dices?... te gusto?...espero que si, pero ahora no tengo vacaciones…. Estoy integrada ya al mundo laboral y registrada en el demonio de siete cabezas que muchos llaman "Hacienda"…jejeje… gracias por todo y besos.**

**Always in the Middle:**

**Hola emma, gracias por dejarme el review, en serio lamento no haber continuado antes y dejarlos con el alma en un hilo, yo también no estaba muy contenta con ello pero ahora vuelvo con ustedes, solo pido paciencia y oraciones para que mi inspiración no se vaya ok?. Besos y cuídate mucho, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado tanto como a mi.**

**Magaso Urashima:**

**Hola chico, perdón por la demora, ya se que parezco disco rallado pero no encuentro las palabras suficientes como para disculparme por un retraso tan grande, lamento mucho dejarlos así, pero estoy segura que con este nuevo capitulo me perdonas verdad?...besos.**

**Daniel:**

**Hola chamaco……perdon……perdon…..mil perdones…..estoy a punto de estrellarme contra el monitor al estilo Lobby……jajaja… no, es broma pero algo asi, en serio por favor disculpas por dejarlos colgados, pero como sabrás ya estoy trabajando y si no fuera por las vacaciones estaría titulándome probablemente, aunque me falta un documento… en fin, como vez?... ahora ya soy pasante…tu como vas,… te extrañaba mucho, y vez porque decia que necesitaba un suplente….jejeje… esto ya lo venia previendo.. pero en fin… dime he perdido el toque?... esta mejor que antes?... o tal vez peor?... como esta el clima por aya?... como vas con tus materias?... espero que bien. Besos y cuídate mucho.**

**Dinorah:**

**Hola chica, perdón por la demora, en serio no era mi intención dejarlos colgados, dime te gusto el capitulo, espero que si porque me costo mucho sacarlo, apenas ayer lo termine puedes creerlo…en fin besos y cuidate mucho.**

**Chayo:**

**Hola Chayo, un gusto, lamento haber interrumpido la publicación pero es que no podía continuar con el capitulo por tantas cosas que hacer y que requieren de tu presencia… incluso para el RFC… cielos ni que mi madre se lo fuera a comer antes de dármelo…jajaja… pero eso no viene al caso.. dime te gusto el capitulo?... espero que si, me perdonas verdad?... deseo poder seguir estando en tu preferencia y espero verte mas pronto que ahora, gracias por todo, bienvenida y besos.**

**Lettice Evans Potter:**

**Hola Leti que tal?...si es horrible, la demora fue mucha, demasiada… ni yo se como justificarme solo espero que te haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi y que me perdones esta falta tan grande, en cuanto a tu historia me dare un tiempito para bajarla y leerla con calma en la noche que ya es cuando llego del trabajo… esta algo lejos de mi casa en realidad… pero bueno, no te aburro y espero seguirte viendo por estos rumbos….bienvenida. Besos.**

**Se despide de ustedes**

**Su amiga**

**Cidonya.**


	7. El Principio del Apocalipsis

Cap. 7 : " El Inicio del Apocalipsis "

El ambiente era calido, y mientras mis ojos contemplaban desde la oscuridad las llamas de la chimenea observaba también pasar las horas de esa noche que se consumían con la misma prontitud de aquellas brasas… debía con seguridad estar amaneciendo, pues los cantos de los grillos aminoraban conforme los minutos avanzaban… de pronto algo en el aire cambió… una ráfaga de aire fresco inundó de pronto a la estancia y un leve crujido se dejó escuchar, el sonido atrajo mi atención, así que por un instante mis ojos captaron una parte del exterior de la ancestral mansión de los Black, no necesité mas para saber quien era el individuo que llegaba a estas horas de la madrugada con tal sigilo… estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia que no me fue necesario levantarme para cerciorarme, incluso esa simple acción me hubiese lastimado en ese instante, los pasos ágiles y decididos avanzaron con determinación por el pasillo de madera, pude percibir incluso como se detenía en la entrada de la estancia puesto que no escuchaba mas sonidos de pasos… de inmediato un olor a hierva fresca y tierra húmeda llegó a empaparme de recuerdos….

" **_No…" _**

Había ido a entrenar como cada día desde que llegó… el silencio era cada vez mas penetrante hasta que por fin escuché de nuevo sus pasos subir las escaleras…. Ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra… quizás sabia que con solo pronunciar mi nombre nuevamente ahondaría en mi dolor, el llanto pugnaba por salir pero me negaba a hacerlo… los pasos resonaban mucho mas de lo que hubiese querido debido a la quietud de la que era presa por las noches la casa… escuché una puerta abrirse con un chirrido especial y un leve susurro de capa perderse tras ello… 27 pasos había dado desde que entró en la casa y esos 27 pasos eran los mismos de cada noche, los que cada vez que entraba le llevaban justo a la habitación de ella… las lágrimas brotaron esta vez con violencia y el que fuera un débil llanto resonó con eco en las desgastadas paredes de la estancia… otra vez lloraba por él, y él por ella…

La razón por la que solo duerme tres horas diarias… la razón por la que entrena en las noches de insomnio mientras que por las mañanas dispone los preparativos para su rescate… ella el motivo por el cual vive y sobrevive día a día… me pregunto con frecuencia ¿ como no lo ví venir ? … supongo que me autoengañé desde un principio… sabía que él no podría estar conmigo por siempre, sabía que para las batallas la elegiría a ella antes que a mi, auque eso fuera un intento de protegerme en realidad era algo que nos separaba aún más, mientras que a ellos los unía a un nivel al que yo jamás llegaría si me seguía manteniendo al margen… sabía que eso nos separaría….y al fin lo logró.

" …**_No intentes disculparte_**

_**no juegues a insistir,**_

_**esas cosas ya existían antes de ti…"**_

Quizás si hubiese sido yo quien hubiese abordado ese tren aquella mañana de julio las cosas hubiesen sido distintas… pero no fui yo…. fue ella… la chica del cabello castaño y el libro bajo el brazo, en ese instante deseé ser ella para ver de cerca a Harry Potter el chico del que hablaban todos y que era tan famoso…. "El Niño Que Vivió", "El Elegido" como después lo llamaran; desde esa mañana comenzó mi sueño de niña, uno que hoy se destruye a pedazos… quizás comenzó a destruirse desde el mismo instante en el que nació… ahora comprendo que aquella ilusión fue como construir un castillo de cristal en el aire, sin embargo aquel castillo era el mas hermoso que jamás pude soñar... y ese castillo se había convertido en mi vida… y sin imaginarlo entonces… en mi propio fin.

"… **_No…"_**

Ese año cuando Ron volvió a casa contando historias fantásticas sobre perros gigantes de tres cabezas estaba ansiosa por ingresar al colegio y conocer al gran Harry Potter en persona, sin embargo las cosas se adelantaron, él llegó a casa y se la pasaba todo el tiempo hablando y jugando con Ron o mis hermanos; pensaba que llegando a la escuela seria mas fácil, pero no fue así, al llegar descubrí que el no formaba parte de un dúo, si no que era un trío… aquella chica de cabellos castaños que había visto hace un año era amiga de mi hermano y de Harry, pensé en ese instante que si aceptaban compartir su tiempo con aquella niña no tendrían inconveniente conmigo; sin embargo ellos no confiaban en mi, al contrario, siempre que quise formar parte de una de sus tantas charlas el ambiente se complicaba, desde entonces bastaba una mirada de uno para que los otros dos cambiaran de tema, pero aún así no perdía las esperanzas… me hice amiga de Hermione quien resultó ser la chica mas inteligente del colegio, era hija de muggles pero al parecer a Harry no le incomodaba en absoluto… sin embargo mis intentos por acercarme al chico de ojos verdes no funcionaban hasta que cometí el error de consultar a mi diario…. Ahí perdí noción de tiempo y de la gravedad de las cosas….. ahora comprendo que fue lo que en realidad me hizo ese diario, el vio lo que había dentro de mi corazón… yo quería ocupar el lugar de Hermione y llamar la atención de Harry… por ello le arrojé el basilisco a ella sin oponer resistencia, por eso no me opuse a que Riddle me llevara al fondo de la cámara de los secretos…. Sabía que él iría por mi, iría porque quería salvar a los demás petrificados y a la hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos…. A mi.

" …**_No me miras como antes_**

_**no hables en plural,**_

_**la retórica es tu arma**_

**_mas letal… "_**

Sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y observaba como ese pequeño circulo no se abría, si no que al contrario se cerraba cada día mas en torno a ellos, habían desarrollado una habilidad increíble de compenetración en tan poco tiempo, ahora no solo eran amigos, si no que habían dado el paso para convertirse en compañeros de batalla, en aliados incondicionales… la increíble habilidad de Harry, la fría lógica de Hermione y la lealtad de Ron parecían hechas específicamente para ellos y parecía no haber cabida para ningún otro… sin embargo se presentó la oportunidad después de tanto tiempo de espera… su quinto año…. Pero no era solo yo, si no que había unas dos docenas mas de personas deseosas de quebrantar reglas al igual que ellos…. sin embargo al final solo tres supimos lo que en realidad ocurría tras la historia de aventura de ensueño que todos creíamos ingenuamente… ellos desde hacía tiempo se habían enfrentado al mal en su estado puro y condensado : Lord Voldemort…. Los tres no se habían estado preparando para su próxima aventura, si no para su próxima batalla, lo entendí esa noche en el Ministerio de Magia, cuando vi a Harry lidereando el grupo que formábamos… pero también descubrí algo más esa noche…. La mirada de Harry al verse sin Hermione y sin Ron… parecía desamparado… al menos pensé esa vez…. estaba dentro.

" …**_Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas más,_**

_**siento que me dueles**_

_**todavía aquí…**_

…**_Adentro…"_**

El siguiente año fue el mejor de todos… por fin todo salía como quería, Harry junto a mi, dando tranquilos recorridos por el lago, los paseos de antes con ellos se cancelaron … esa vez solo éramos él y yo, fue justo por esas fechas que Hermione se aparto por un tiempo de ellos, debí suponer que ello era lo que me favorecía… sin embargo lo bueno no dura mucho y aquella felicidad tampoco… la tragedia volvió a caer en nosotros y nuestro director fue asesinado en el propio colegio…. Creo que el mismo Harry cambió aquella noche… y nuevamente el circulo se volvía a cerrar y esta vez yo estaba fuera de nuevo… el mismo me había excluido y para pesar mío partió al siguiente año solo en compañía de ellos dos ……….

"… **_Y que a tu edad_**

_**sepas bien lo que es…"**_

Nadie sabia a ciencia cierta que era lo que les hacia viajar de un lado a otro…. Todos pensábamos que estaban entrenando, y nadie nunca lo ha sabido en realidad, ni siquiera yo… es verdad que a veces llegaban heridos, pero por extraño que pareciera solo entre ellos se curaban, Ron había logrado volverse muy bueno en Magia Curativa a través de los años fuera de casa. Cuando regresaron al fin los tres habían cambiado no solo por fuera si no también por dentro, las expresiones eran más escasas, pues con solo mirarse parecían comprender lo que los otros decían… los que se fueron siendo unos niños eran ya un par de hombres preparados en el fuego de la batalla y ella una mujer tan bella como peligrosa. Muy pronto se colocaron en puestos estratégicos de la Orden… y todo cambió de nuevo, tácticas de ataque, defensa, espionaje, entrenamientos…. Ellos inyectaron nueva vida a la raquítica resistencia….

"… **_Romperle el corazón a alguien así… "_**

Pronto los resultados se vieron, muchos de nuestros miembros se hallaron colados en puestos diversos del Ministerio de Magia, la información fluía a nuestro favor y ellos lo sabían…. Así que el enemigo decidió atacar donde más nos doliera… o mejor dicho donde más le doliera a él… Hermione…. sin embargo fallaron, solo pudieron asesinar a su madre… y solo eso basto para separar al trío… ella abandonó el cuartel en búsqueda de la paz interior que había perdido…. Una vez mas mi camino estaba limpio y lo aproveché tan bien que sin la influencia de ella Harry nuevamente se percató de mi existencia. Por un tiempo todo fue maravilloso, incluso se oía el rumor que ella comenzaba a salir con un mago del Ministerio, las cosas no podían salirme mejor y pensé que por fin no tendría de que preocuparme cuando ella anunció su compromiso con aquel joven mago… nunca estuve tan feliz… sin embargo la mirada de él había cambiado, se mostraba mas huraño que de costumbre… debí suponerlo, pero mi mente se negaba a dudar siquiera, no era posible dentro de mi conciente que algo pudiera estropear mi mundo, el que tanto me había costado formar, mi realidad… mi espejismo.

" …**_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno… "_**

El vidrio de la ventana se empañaba con mi respiración, a la luz de una vieja lámpara estilo renacentista escribo las líneas de mi diario de vida…. Todo estaba listo, solo irían los más preparados…. una vez más me dejaba fuera de sus planes, únicamente pude distinguir como a la distancia en medio de la bruma de la fría madrugada las cuatro figuras desaparecían detrás de un doblez de capa en búsqueda de lo que Voldemort le había robado a su enemigo mortal… incluso el supo verlo antes que yo, aún puedo recordar esas líneas del Diario de Riddle, es como si estuvieran grabadas por siempre en mi cabeza :

" _¿ Y Harry Potter… tiene amigos ? "_

El estaba interesado en todo lo que tuviese que ver con sus seres queridos…

" _En el colegio solo a Hagrid el Guardabosques, a mi hermano Ron y a Hermione"_

Yo ingenuamente respondía a sus dudas creyendo que de esa manera al menos el libro me comprendería de algún modo….

" _¿ Hagrid es el Semi-gigante que antes mencionaste no es así ?... ¿ Sabes como lo conoció ?"_

Sin yo entender le daba pautas a Riddle acerca del entorno en el que Harry se desarrollaba y de las personas que le rodeábamos….

" _No sé como lo conoció, solo se que se hizo amigo de mi hermano cuando se conocieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts y de Hermione cuando la rescataron de un troll de montaña "_

Pero no solo eso, por medio de los pequeños detalles el Diario iba recolectando fragmentos del carácter y actitudes de _" El Niño que Vivió "_ …

" _Dices que Hermione es una bruja muy inteligente a pesar de que no es sangre pura……¿ que me dices de ella ?... ¿ es bonita ?"_

En ese momento la pregunta no me importó, mi esperanza y mi propia vanidad me volvieron ciega ante lo que él había advertido de la nada.…

" _Ella ha sido muy buena conmigo, es un poco mandona, tal vez si no fuera por esos dientes se vería hasta bonita "_

Yo misma había descubierto mi más grande temor, sin embargo decidí ignorarlo, acallarlo pensando en que nunca podría existir mas que amistad entre ellos dos…

" _Las apariencias engañan Giny, a veces la verdadera belleza es el mayor secreto del intelecto "_

El diario había descubierto mi debilidad por Harry …

" _Pero yo también soy inteligente, quizás no tanto como ella, pero lo soy "_

Muy pronto todo se volvería en mi contra, sellé mi sentencia con el error de responder a una sola pregunta…

" _¿ Te gustaría ocupar su lugar ?..."_

Aún puedo oler la tinta fresca de esa simple frase…

" _SI "_

Desde ese día comenzaron los ataques… cuando supe que Harry tenía mi diario me horroricé, creí que el diario podría decirle todo lo que había estado revelándole por cerca de casi seis meses… en ese entonces lo que quería era muy simple….su lugar…

" _No seas tonta… Si no petrificas a la sangre sucia jamás podrás ocupar su lugar… ¿O acaso no es eso lo que tanto deseas ?"_

Al igual que ahora…. Que tomo mi capa para poder seguirlos y perderme al igual que los otros hombres en medio de aquella amortajada neblina… el frío de la noche hacía que mis manos temblaran… había olvidado los guantes… con cuidado me detuve donde el rastro se perdía, si aplicaba el conjuro adecuado podría aparecerme donde ellos mismos… puedo seguirlos de cerca y lanzarme en búsqueda de la última posibilidad de obtener lo que durante toda mi vida he deseado… su lugar.

" …**_La esperanza que me da tu amor_**

_**no me la dio mas nadie,**_

_**te juro no miento…"**_

Por unos instantes la cabeza me da vueltas, el golpe ha sido duro, pero en cuanto puedo me pongo en pie y busco un escondite apropiado, parece la salida de un viejo pueblo muggle… todo esta a oscuras, solo algunos faroles se encuentran prendidos y se pueden observar a la distancia, a primera vista parece una villa del olvidado medioevo, da la extraña sensación de que el tiempo no hubiese pasado en este sitio, hay un aura muy extraña en este lugar, eso no me da buena espina, sin embargo me da la certeza de que estoy sobre mi pista…

La nieve pinta de un color fantasmal las copas de los pinos que se asoman sobre los últimos tejados de las casas que se encuentran a las afueras del poblado, una fría brisa recorre la callejuela que poco a poco se convierte en un camino de tierra resbalosa. Tomando un poco mas de velocidad agilizo mi marcha con un poco de esfuerzo sin detenerme a vigilar mucho mis espaldas… el camino se dirigía hacia el bosque , con un ultimo toque de varita confirmo que mi rastro siga siendo el correcto, a la distancia entre la niebla del lugar puedo distinguir el aullido de un animal que erizaría los vellos del mas valiente Griffindor.

Sin pensarlo mucho continuo siguiendo a la comitiva que se disponía a rescatar a Hermione; es curioso como la vida de ella equivale a la vida de esos cuatro que están dispuestos a arriesgarse de tal modo por una sabelotodo gruñona… mis pasos sobre la tierra mezclada con hojarascas y maderas secas me obliga a centrar mi atención en los lugares por los que piso para no llamar la atención de quienes estuvieran vagando por este lugar al igual que yo… por unos instantes mi corazón se detiene… les he dado alcance… tengo que esconderme detrás de un árbol de extraña postura para evitar que se percaten de mi presencia.

.- ¿ Escuchaste eso ? – apunta Ron poniendo en riste su varita mientras la dirige en direcciones cercanas a donde me encuentro, por un instante dudo en salir a su encuentro, oigo unos pasos leves y susurros de movimientos defensivos

.- ¡ No me extrañaría que nos siguieran… de alguna manera el bosque tiene vida propia ! – agrega la voz decidida de Harry, un suspiro de alivio escapa de mis labios

.- ¡ Es como si tuviera ojos en todas partes ! – agrega la voz de Seamus, otro de los temerarios rescatistas

.- ¡ Sabe que somos extraños… y no creo que este muy complacido con nuestra visita ! – ese era Neville, el niño miedoso algún día tenia que madurar y él es el resultado de la persistencia

.- ¡ Hay que temerle a los humanos Neville, no a los árboles ! – atajó Ron mientras vigilaba por todas partes

.- ¡ Silencio ! – susurró de pronto Harry alertándome incluso a mi

.- ¡ Algo se acerca ! – confirmó Seamus mientras de las profundidades de la oscuridad se escuchaban pisadas rítmicas, suaves… como si no fueran de este mundo, mas bien las describiría como si no fuesen humanas

.- ¡ Quietos ! – dijo Neville mientras de la penumbra aparecían un par de ojos azules como el hielo, seguido de unos colmillos de un relumbrante perlado - ¡ Es un lobo ! – añadió como si con eso disminuyera su presencia

.- ¡ No es un lobo ! – declaró Harry justo cuando el animal de pelaje blanco comenzaba a rodearlos

.- ¡ Hagrid estaría decepcionado al saber que no distingues ya ni a un lobo de la tundra ! – comentó ironizando mi hermano, como siempre en el momento menos oportuno, justo acababa de decir eso cuando la bestia emitió un lastimero aullido que dejó a todos helados, sin embargo a la distancia pude ver como Harry se aproximaba al animal ante el asombro de sus tres acompañantes

.- ¡ Pensé que vendrías acompañado Cork ! - le dijo Harry al lobo que inesperadamente se transformo ante nuestros ojos en un hombre casi del tamaño de Ron, su figura corpulenta y su cabello rubio le daban una ferocidad inhóspita, sin mencionar que sus ojos refulgían en la oscuridad como un par de antorchas

.- ¡ Eso no era lo pactado Potter, y yo cumplo con las ordenes de mi amo ! – le respondió con voz grave que mas bien parecía un gruñido no muy alentador - ¡ Ahora sígueme si quieres verla ! - añadió ante el asombro de los otros… ese hombre conocía a Harry y estaba tan segura que vendería mi alma a que él le llevaría a ella… pero entonces había algo que no concordaba con todo… ¿ Que acaso esto no se trataba de una infiltración para recuperar por la fuerza a Hermione ?

" …**_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno_**

_**no se puede dedicar el alma**_

**_a acumular intentos_**

_**pesa mas la rabia que el cemento… "**_

Mientras les seguía de cerca borrando mis huellas mis pensamientos volaron con la facilidad de un ave en cautiverio hacia los recuerdos, aquellos que no se borran tan fácilmente de la mente de la niña que una vez fui… como pude siquiera pensar que el un día llegaría a enamorarse de mi, como competir con ella a quien todos admiraban por su gracia y aún mas por su misterio… de ella es la culpa de que mi esperanza se transformara en una débil nube que el viento arrastró, tan efímera era la posibilidad que con una sola sonrisa suya yo dejaba de existir para él.

A pesar de todo no lo culpo, como tomarme en serio cuando la veía a ella con su cuerpo de jazmín en madrugada y la decisión impresa en la mirada petrificando a todos aquellos que osaban perderse en las profundidades de sus pupilas felinas mientras yo a su lado no parecía mas que una chiquilla que no sabía lo que hacia con su corazón…. Las noches de llanto estaban plasmadas en mi alma, traté de olvidarlo, de arrancarlo de mi memoria, pero todo intento era imposible, el verle a diario por las mañanas aún somnoliento, el verle desfallecer de apetito después de un entrenamiento o verle en sus noches de estudio al borde del sueño… era una trampa en la que no pude evitar caer presa... sus ojos tristes fueron la carnada perfecta para una fantasía perfecta… fantasía que terminaba hoy.

Un resplandor me sacó bruscamente de mis cavilaciones… tuve que resguardarme a la sombra de un gran abeto para evitar ser descubierta, un extraño humo de color verde comenzó a rodear a Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus y el hombre al que Harry había llamado Cork. Una débil neblina que poco a poco fue condensándose hasta tomar una forma humanoide que en un instante reveló la presencia de un mago de tez oscura y cabello negro que rozaba hasta la parte baja de su espalda, este era casi tan alto como Cork, aunque tenía la misma peculiaridad en los ojos que hacía resaltar aún mas la dureza de su rostro

.- ¿ Donde está Hermione ? – preguntó Harry con rudeza en cuanto pudo

.- ¡ Están por llegar ! – afirmó el hombre sin perder la compostura al tiempo que arreglaba las mangas de su túnica con movimientos estudiados

.- ¡ Nhoa, llévalos donde no puedan verlos ! – ordenó Cork al otro hombre que pareció aceptar de mal talante, aunque sin emitir queja alguna los dirigió hacia una parte un poco oculta por muro que al parecer estaba cubierto por una cortina de musgo y ramas.. .. los seguí con mucho cuidado, hasta que pude ocultarme tras una angulosa roca que era arrullada por el rumor de un arroyo que serpenteaba entre el bosque y que al parecer había aumentado su caudal debido a la época invernal y a la constante lluvia que mantenía siempre la tierra húmeda y lodosa… solo el viento nocturno y el crujir de las ramas de los árboles provocaban ruidos extraños que lograban sobresaltar a todos los que nos encontrábamos inmersos en la aparente tranquilidad que reinaba en particular en aquel lugar… solo tenía que esperar, solo eso.

" …**_Espero, que no esperes que te espere_**

**_después de mis veintiséis,_**

**_la paciencia se me ha ido hasta los pies… "_**

Parecía que el destino se ensañaba con nosotros, yo había podido sobrevivir gracias a las enseñanzas de mi antiguo mentor y a mi astucia. Es lo que me permitió proteger la vida de mis dos hijos desde las sombras de una aparente locura… sin duda estaba pagando un precio muy caro por mi debilidad y ceguera de adolescente, todo esto me había llevado a probar al extremo el limite de mi cordura, había ocasiones en las que me preguntaba si era verdad que aún no hubiese perdido la razón…. Las largas noches de insomnio consumían mis fuerzas y menguaban mi salud, todo en pos de encontrar una salvación para mi alma y para la de mis hijos, por desgracia los dos estaban marcados….

Había intentado salvarlos de esta maldad desde que supe que se encontraban en el vientre de su madre, sin embargo todo fue en vano, fracasé terriblemente, es por eso que ahora invertía tiempo, sangre, vida y salud para llevar a cabo mi plan con el fin de rescatarlos del abismo al que estaban destinados desde su concepción… sin embargo esta vez confío en mi plan, ahora no estoy solo, él la había encontrado primero que nadie y la había traído a salvo. En cuanto la vi me reconocí a mi mismo, su porte seguro aparentaba perfectamente la incertidumbre que en sus ojos se reflejaba.

La primera vez que me vio, me observo tal y como hacían todos los que no podían ver mas aya de mi inteligencia… un loco, en eso había tenido que convertirme con el fin de sobrevivir en un mundo como el mío; pero si este era el precio que tenía que pagar por la liberación de los dos, con gusto lo seguiría pagando si con ello puedo comprar mayor tiempo para Marius y Ezra.

Un gélido suspiro escapa de mis labios, la habitación no es cálida precisamente dado a que se localiza en la parte mas alta del Castillo de Armengol, esta es la habitación en la que me he confinado desde hace un año para realizar mis secretas investigaciones, la decoración es pobre puesto que la mayor parte de la estancia esta llena de libros, pergaminos sucios, recipientes con pociones, mapas e infinidad de instrumentos de laboratorio que me eran indispensables para mis experimentos.

La tenue luz de la fría tarde apenas se vislumbra por entre las ventanas que no han sido tapiadas… un suspiro de impaciencia escapa a mis labios, cosa que parece sacar a Marius del sopor al que se había entregado al recostarse sobre el viejo diván que conservaba, parpadeó un par de veces para luego captar mi mirada y dirigir la vista mas enfocada sobre un reloj de pared que se encuentra sobre una de las olvidadas estanterías… de un ágil movimiento se pone en pie, avanza hasta mi para sujetarme con fuerza de un hombro, ambos sabemos que no somos muy buenos con las gestos afectuosos ni con las despedidas, por lo que nos limitamos a estrecharnos las manos sin pronunciar palabra… ese era mi hijo sin duda, confío en él más que en mí mismo. Se que si algo saliera mal se encargaría de proteger a Ezra a toda costa… una campanada del reloj que retumba en las paredes anuncia con pesar la hora esperada.

Con un rechinido de los goznes de una desvencijada puerta entra al cuarto mi hija, por un instante nos observa extrañada, pero al parecer pronto capta la esencia de la escena que contempla y avanza con paso decidido hacia nosotros; los tres nos observamos en silencio, con la incredulidad plasmada en el rostro, como si todavía, después de este tiempo juntos no fuera posible que esto estuviera sucediendo…. Los últimos tres herederos de Ravenclaw reunidos en una sola habitación, esto era demasiado para los siglos de persecución a los que fuimos sometidos… una campanada más de aquel viejo reloj nos saca de ese momento de tranquilidad, recordándonos que la prueba mas dura de pasar estaba a punto de venir

.- ¡ Es hora ! – apunta con gravedad Marius - ¡ Voy a revisar el ambiente ! – agrega para salir con paso rápido hacia la estancia principal del castillo dejándonos solos; sostenemos por principio un juego de miradas, hasta que ella avanza hacia mi, con paso lento

.- ¡ Veo que ya estas lista ! – exclamo viéndola de pies a cabeza, se había vestido con un traje que reconocí de inmediato como uno que en sus tiempos perteneció a mi madre, era de un color púrpura intenso, ceñido en la cintura con una cinta del mismo color solo que el pecho llevaba grabado con hilos de plata el emblema de la familia Lestrange, un Águila luchando con un lobo rodeados de unos laureles de hojas dentadas, sus rizos parecidos a los de Marius escapaban de un peinado que sostenía la mayoría de ellos en un pequeño moño tras su nuca - ¿ Llevas tu varita ? – pregunté con recelo al ver que no había algún sitio donde esconder algún artefacto como ese

.- ¡ Por supuesto ! – responde ella mostrándome como de su manga izquierda sobresalía si se observaba con cuidado el mango de madera

.- ¡ Bien, solo debes recordar lo que hemos estado practicando ! – le advertí con prudencia, sabía que ella era una auror y por lo tanto el arduo entrenamiento que reciben los califica para casi cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento, sin embargo advertí que las capacidades de ella sobresalían incluso de algunas de muchos mortífagos experimentados, sin duda ese era el efecto de poseer dentro de sí una parte del alma del mismo Lord Voldemort

.- ¡ Lo tendré en mente ! – me dice acomodando de nuevo la varita en su escondite, la Oclumancia era una de las habilidades que mas rápido aprendió a dominar… la Legeremencia vendría después… si es que aún estaba vivo para poder adiestrarla; y aunque no fuese así tengo la certeza de que Marius lo hará por mi.

.- ¡ Bien, es hora… en cuanto mas rápido pase mejor ! – me dijo con algo de nerviosismo en la voz

.- ¡ Espera ! – le llamé con una voz paternal que pocas veces en mi vida me escuché decir, ella me miró con algo de extrañeza, era verdad que en estos días juntos yo mas bien había fungido el papel de tutor, protector, tal vez guía… pero nunca le había hablado como padre, sin embargo ahora siento que me asalta esa imperiosa necesidad de paternalismo hacia ese ser que un día sostuve en mis brazos mientras daba sus primeras bocanadas de aire

.- ¿ Podrías darle un abrazo a tu padre antes de marcharnos ? – le pedí, era increíble como esta suplica difería de las suplicas que a lo largo de miles de torturas a las que asistí había escuchado, por un instante la incredulidad surcó su rostro, sin embargo para mi propia sorpresa ella se acercó a mí, su cuerpo se sentía tenso, tal vez por lo que se avecinaba, no quise ni hice el esfuerzo de pensar en nada mas cuando la tuve entre mis brazos… tuvieron que pasar años para que abrazara a mi hija, para que conociera la textura de su cabellos, años en los que no vi el brillo de sus ojos…

- ¡ Siento interrumpir… pero solo faltamos nosotros ! – dijo la voz apremiante de Marius desde la puerta, ella lentamente se separó al tiempo que asumía que era demasiado tarde para pretender adoptar el papel de padre con ella, estaba tan cerca, sin embargo cualquiera que la viese sabría que sus pensamientos se hallaban a kilómetros de distancia, así había sido desde que llegó, atenta pero taciturna, cauta para hablar y de movimientos premeditados que reflejaban la personalidad calculadora… aunque por momentos dejaba ver la desesperación de la que estaba siendo presa al no encontrar alguna forma de escape segura, aunque el enigma era como escapar del anzuelo si ella era a la vez trampa y carnada.

" …**_Y voy, deshojando margaritas_**

**_y mirando sin mirar,_**

_**para ver si así te**_

_**irritas y te vas…"**_

Recorríamos a buen paso los pasillos que eran lúgubremente iluminados por antiguas antorchas que dejaban entre ver en sus zonas de luz antiguos cuadros y ornamentados objetos que habían sido mudos testigos de las glorias pasadas de los antecesores de nuestro linaje, sin embargo hoy no sirve mas que de guarida del mago mas tenebroso que hubiese existido en toda la historia del mundo mágico… y era justamente a aquel ser al que estoy apunto de poner en bandeja de palta a mi hija… ella que es carne de mi carne y sangre de mi sangre; con tan solo ese pensamiento un temor insospechado me inundó con una fuerza avasalladora, quizás sea por ello que me parece que los pasillos son mas estrechos de lo normal o tal vez sea que al fin he perdido la cordura…es tan violenta la sensación que por unos instantes pierdo el equilibrio junto con la visión obligándome a sostenerme de una vieja vitrina que se bamboleó peligrosamente bajo mi peso, aún así en ese momento siento como alguien me toma del brazo para darme un punto de apoyo… no necesito abrir los ojos para saber que se trata de mi fiel lacayo Moghreb que en un susurro alcanza a decirme:

.- ¡ Resista mi amo, pronto todo habrá acabado ! - sus palabras flotan débiles en el espacio hasta chocar con aquella puerta de negra madera que da acceso a la estancia de mayor tamaño del castillo de Armengol, esta ya presentaba los estragos naturales del paso del tiempo sobre sus grabados etruscos… con un leve crujido acompañado de un chirrido de goznes veo como mi hija entra al Gran Salón custodiada por su hermano con aire altivo… así que con un poco de esfuerzo pude reponerme y seguirles de cerca aún sostenido por Moghreb que se había colocado junto a mi en un rincón apartado con el fin de no llamar la atención pero desde el cual podíamos ver y escuchar con claridad todo lo que ocurría en la estancia… Marius la condujo hasta el principio de la escalinata que conducía al trono de Lord Voldemort que en estos instantes estaba desocupado… el lugar era amplio y por lo tanto de un frío penetrante a pesar de las antorchas que proporcionaban un poco de luz distorsionada debido a las corrientes de aire que se colaban por los vitrales rotos que coronaban la parte superior de las altas paredes de roca basáltica …

Los murmullos se dejaron sentir, entre las sombras podía distinguir algunas figuras encapuchadas que de seguro eran los mortifagos de mayor rango que esperaban la aparición de su Maestro igual de ansiosos que nosotros… Moghreb estaba igual de alerta que yo, incluso pude ver como vigilaba nuestras espaldas ya que de las mismas penumbras comenzaban a escucharse ruidos extraños… como pequeñas criaturas correteando por doquier… al principio creí que eran solo mis nervios, pero pronto vi como los demás también comenzaba a poner atención a las regiones oscuras del lugar.. justo cuando los chillidos comenzaron a escucharse con mayor claridad e insistencia acompañados de un raro olor fétido que pronto llenó la estancia… la excitación corría entre todos los presentes como un rayo, todos sabían lo que estaba por venir

.- ¡ El Maestro esta por llegar ! – escuche susurrar a uno que se hallaba cercano a nosotros, mi vista se dirigió hacia mi hijo que vigilaba de cerca a su hermana, nuestras miradas se encontraron y supe que pronto le veríamos en persona… la exaltación era tanta pues esta sería su primera presentación de rito ceremonial desde que desapareció… de repente sin previo aviso el viento dejó de sentirse, sin embargo las antorchas se apagaron sin aparente motivo sumiendo el Salón en una oscuridad completa logrando que los chillidos de aquellos seres de las sombras se transformaran aterradoramente en alocados aullidos… sentí en esos horribles instantes a Moghreb sujetarme de un hombro con firmeza….

Los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron al ver un destello que alumbro por unos segundos la estancia entera dando paso a una intensa llama de color amarillo verdosa, lo extraño de la situación era que a pesar de la enorme pira que se había formado en el recinto ceremonial se había cernido sobre nosotros una atmósfera congelante… los aullidos salientes ahora de todas partes se convirtieron en verdaderos gritos que podían doblar el animo del mas valiente hombre sobre la faz de la tierra, aún así nada nos preparaba para lo que pasó después de unos segundos después… una forma humanoide parecía emerger con lentitud del fuego, poco a poco tomaba forma mas nítida… ahora no tenía duda alguna Voldemort se hacía presente junto con su corte de seres de las profundidades que se le habían unido… las llamas se extinguieron tan rápido como llegaron volviéndonos a dejar en plena oscuridad, solo envueltos por los gruñidos de innumerables bestias…

.- ¡ He aquí al Maestro de las Sombras Infinitas, Príncipe de las Profundidades Prohibidas, Amo de los Montañas Negras, Gobernante absoluto de los Valles Olvidados y Vencedor de la Mortalidad Humana ! – se escuchó clamar a un voz potente al tiempo que con un destello de luz verdosa las antorchas volvieron a iluminar la estancia… todo estaba prácticamente igual, solo que ahora el trono estaba ocupado por la figura de Lord Voldemort que miraba a todos con una sonrisa de suficiencia, sus pupilas rojas arrasaron con todos los presentes que se inclinaban ante el en señal de respeto… yo a mi pesar también lo hice acostumbrado ya a las muestras de indignidad a las que tenía que someterme a diario desde su llegada… el se hallaba custodiado por su par de dementotes escolta y por toda una legión de seres oscuros que se hallaban repartidos por todos los rincones del lugar.. sus aspectos eran repugnantes a la vista… es por ello que eran despreciados por los magos, incluso por los elfos… eran lo que los muggles llaman con desatino orcos… son almas envilecidas, condenadas por el cielo y despreciadas por el mismo infierno, aquellos eran seres carentes de toda humanidad, es por ello que los magos los habían arrojado a las profundidades de los abismos prohibidos donde seguro permanecieron en cautiverio hasta ahora que al aliarse a Voldemort obtuvieron su tan ansiada libertad.

Voldemort se puso en pie y el silencio reinó en todo el lugar:

.- ¡ Yo su Amo y Maestro he visto el infierno con mis propios ojos, yo que he ido mas allá de los limites que impone la vida y que restringe la muerte, he resurgido de mis abismos para tomar lo que es mío, lo que me pertenece por derecho y lo que me pertenecerá en cuanto mi ejército este reunido… yo les daré el poder cuando este situado en el trono de este nuevo mundo, en nuestro nuevo orden no habrá lugar para las flaquezas de los no magos, haremos correr ríos de sangre para purificar a nuestra raza de los impuros, conmigo resurgirán las antiguas practicas y se restituirán los valores de pertenencia y lealtad que se han transmitido de generación en generación por medio de los antiguos linajes ! – declaró de entrada Voldemort logrando arrancar un grito de conformidad de todos los presentes

A lo lejos pude ver a mis hijos rodeados por una pequeña escolta de orcos, Moghreb igualmente lo notó enviándome una mirada preocupada

.- ¡ Nuestros súbditos serán beneficiados con sangre nueva y pura, un sangre que se ha destilado por siglos a través de un linaje único de escasos herederos… hoy hemos encontrado a nuestra fuente purificadora ! – le dijo señalando a mi hija que miraba con un odio que jamás había visto en ella hasta ahora, los murmullos corrieron como pólvora, lo sabía pues como auror que era debía ser bastante conocida por ser la mano derecha de Harry Potter

.- ¡ Pero ella es un auror y una sangre sucia ! – se escuchó un grito de entre la multitud que a una orden de Voldemort fue acallado por un orco en menos de lo que pudo este reaccionar para poder defenderse

.- ¡ Ella es mi hija ! – se escuchó una voz que resonó en toda la estancia, justo detrás de los Dementotes aparecía Bellatrix al tiempo que se colocaba al frente de su Maestro como dando a entender que cualquier otra objeción que hubiese tenía que ser aclarada con ella… y nadie estaba lo suficientemente loco como para retar a Bella en un escenario como este… al menos no por ahora…

" …**_Voy a pedirte que no vuelvas mas,_**

_**siento que me dueles**_

_**todavía aquí…**_

"… **_Adentro…"_**

.- ¡ Tu no eres mi madre, porque me tuviste al igual que un perro puede tener crías… sin embargo asesinaste a la única mujer que pudo serlo ! – le escupió Ezra con tono desdeñoso que no afectó a Bellatrix para nada… creo que esta era la primera vez que se veían desde que Ezra había llegado a Armengol

.- ¡ Ah, es cierto… ya recuerdo… aquella insignificante muggle ! – le respondió Bellatrix ocasionando que Ezra casi se fuera contra ella de no haber sido sujetada a tiempo por Marius que parecía tener complicaciones para contener a su hermana

.- ¡ Silencio ! – exclamó la voz de Voldemort logrando inmovilizar al mismo tiempo a todos cuantos estábamos en aquella estancia, había hecho un ademán algo extraño y todo pareció congelarse, incluso las llamas de las antorchas parecían petrificadas - ¡ Ella es Ezra Lestrange la hija de Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange dos de mis mas fieles sirvientes… gracias a ella surgirá una nueva sangre, sangre digna de un trono, la sangre de un sucesor mío, un sangre pura ! – añadió con ligereza, desde donde estaba podía claramente observar el rostro de horror de mi hija… sentí como algo frió recorría mi columna vertebral… jamás imagine que Voldemort se atreviera a tomarla… esto estaba fuera de lo imaginado… pensé que trataría de arrebatarle la parte de su alma correspondiente para depositarla en un recién nacido al que el mismo diese muerte, pero esto iba mas allá de lo establecido… sin embargo algo no estaba bien…. Voldemort no era un sangre pura

.- ¡ Y como conseguiré esto se preguntarán… muy fácil… necesito a alguien con las mismas características, de familia antigua con herencia milenaria… sin embargo hay que recordar que las familias de sangre pura no son muy comunes estos días por lo que la búsqueda es un poco limitada y escasos los candidatos ! – anunció dirigiéndose con paso lento hacia donde se hallaban mis hijos, rodeó con lentitud a Ezra y luego enfocó su atención hacia Marius, le recorrió de pies a cabeza como evaluándolo cosa que provocó que le mirara de forma extraña, Voldemort soltó una sonora carcajada para exclamar en alto - ¡ No pongas esa cara mi querido Marius, déjame decirte que en lo personal no pienso que el incesto sea la mejor solución ! – el alma se me había ido hasta los pies, pero vi de pronto como les daba la espalda y con un gesto de la mano apunto hacia una sombra que se perfilaba de lado en la parte posterior de su trono de manera que esta se movió hacia donde su amo le indicaba.

Sus pasos decididos resonaban conforme avanzaba en medio del sepulcral silencio que nos envolvía… al parecer era una persona joven, era obvio que si Voldemort quería un heredero lo haría asegurándose de que tuviese a los mejores candidatos, pero por lo visto este había arrasado con todos los demás candidatos pues ya casi se daba por hecho que Ezra sería entregada a aquel hombre…

Si no hubiese estado petrificado hubiese de seguro emitido un grito de asombro al igual que Marius y estoy seguro que de Ezra también lo hubiese hecho de poder hacerlo… En realidad analizando las cosas desde el punto de vista de Voldmoert no podía ser nadie mas que él, sus ojos mostraban el triunfo y la superioridad que le otorgaba ese nombramiento, de un movimiento se deshizo de su capucha y se inclinó ante su maestro con una estudiada reverencia, sus cabellos de forma grácil revelando uno de sus mas grandes rasgos distintivos, lo llevaba largo y sujetado un una cinta formando una coleta que le daba casi la misma apariencia que su padre cuando tenía su edad….

.- ¡ Que linaje mejor que este, una familia antigua compuesta por magos sangre pura desde el inicio de los tiempos, una familia que ha sabido servirme, los Malfoy han engendrado a uno de los eslabones mas fuertes de toda su dinastía, quien mejor que el joven heredero para proveerme de la sangre pura que necesita mi futuro sucesor ! – cuando hubo dicho esto todos pudimos ver en el arrogante rostro de Draco Malfoy impresa la huella del triunfo, debía decir que jamás le había visto tan complacido consigo mismo

.- ¡ Primero muerta antes que permitir que un asesino como tu intente meter a una víbora como esa a mi cama ! – se escuchó retumbar la voz de Ezra por toda la estancia, era algo inaudito nadie mas podía moverse a excepción de ellos tres, por lo que supongo que esto es uno de los beneficios de poseer una fracción del alma de Lord Voldemort contigo, ella consiguió romper el hechizo cosa que nadie ha podido hacer aún, Marius miraba alarmado su impotencia ante algo tan arriesgado como lo que estaba sucediendo

.- ¡ Nadie le habla así al Maestro ! – le reprendió Malfoy con dureza mientras la sujetaba del brazo con fuerza

.- ¡ Tu no le pondrás una mano en cima ! – esta vez rugió la voz de Marius quien al parecer también había sido librado del encantamiento… y era verdad, pude ver como Lord Voldemort se había devuelto con soltura hasta su asiento y con el dedo iba apuntando a uno por uno para quitar el hechizo, podía decirse que se estaba divirtiendo con la discusión que comenzaba ante sus ojos

.- ¿ Ah no ? – le respondió altivo Malfoy mientras se olvidaba momentáneamente de Ezra y encaraba a Marius - ¿ Y quien me lo impedirá ? – exclamó dirigiendo una mirada divertida a todos los presentes - ¿ Desafiarías al maestro primo ? – le espetó con malicia ante la atenta mirada de nuestro amo que por el momento parecía bastante interesado en al reacción que mi hijo tendría

.- ¡ Vamos responde Marius !... ¿ Me estas desafiando ? – pregunto en un tono frío Lord Voldemort desde su asiento… esa simple pregunta podría destruir a mi hijo en un segundo, yo solo podía confiar en la habilidad de Marius para salvar su pellejo

.- ¡ Usted sabe mi Señor que yo haré todo cuanto usted me ordene, pues mía es su voluntad ! – respondió Marius al tiempo que hacia una reverencia - ¡ Pero no permitiré que este animal arruine sus planes y que con sus torpes intentos dañe a mi hermana cuya vida es tan valiosa para mi amo, para mi y para nuestra causa ! – añadió con osadía mientras permanecía con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo frente a aquel ser que pareció bastante complacido con su respuesta

" …**_Y que a tu edad_**

**_sepas bien lo que es,_**

_**romperle el corazón a alguien así…"**_

.- ¡ Basta… suficiente ! – exclamó Lord Voldemort silenciado de inmediato a todos los presentes de modo que de nuevo entró en acción el hechizo paralizante que antes había empleado - ¡ Mi decisión esta tomada, la ceremonia de unión se llevará a cabo la noche del solsticio de invierno en el Antiguo Circulo de Piedra en Mazdak ! – sentencio de manera que nuestro plan debía efectuarse de inmediato con el propósito de evitar el mayor triunfo de Lord Voldemort sobre el orden de la naturaleza a costa de la vida de mi hija, de repente un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerme por entero al tiempo que un estallido avivaba aún más las llamas de la pira mientras Voldemort seguía hablando - ¡ Mientras tanto mis legiones de fieles y aguerridos mortifagos seguirán atacando a la resistencia, redoblaremos esfuerzos para destruir a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix uno por uno para que así el ejercito de aurores quede sin sus cabecillas y sea más fácil doblegar al decadente ministerio ! – hizo una pausa para ponerse en pie y poner mas énfasis en su discurso – ¡ Y cuando eso suceda mis súbditos estaremos listos para librar la ultima batalla… orcos, mortífagos y seres de las sombras lucharemos y conquistaremos a este mundo para hacer de él nuestro eterno reino… pronto no habrá mas represión, ni burlas o castigos para los nuestros… resurgiremos de las tinieblas a las que fuimos condenados por aquellos que se escudan tras la bandera de la bondad y el bien para desatar sus ocultos vicios, el caos nos aguarda… un nuevo orden nos espera ! – en este momento las llamas estallan y los gritos de jubilo tanto de mortifagos como de criaturas de las penumbras se mezclaron en una horrible sinfonía como presagio de lo inevitable.

Poco a poco los aullidos cesaron volviendo a envolvernos el silencio roto únicamente por el crepitar de las llamas de la hoguera que aún ardía misteriosa en medio del salón ceremonial, todos sabíamos que lo que seguía a continuación era la ceremonia de pleitesía en la que todos los seguidores de Voldemort renovábamos los votos de servidumbre y lealtad a nuestro señor…

" …**_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno_**

_**la esperanza que me dio mi amor**_

_**no me la dio mas nadie**_

_**te juro no miento…"**_

Maldecía en mi interior a todo el mundo… apostaba a que ya llevábamos cerca de una hora esperando algo que hasta ahora no había sucedido, la noche se había vuelto mas densa que antes y el frío se incrementó tanto que advertí que ya habían comenzado a caer unos cuantos copos de nieve de manera esporádica, el constante arrullo del arroyo no ayudaba en mucho a mantener mis sentidos alerta… podría decirse que este lugar tenía una carga soporífera bastante peculiar y a la vez peligrosa

.- ¡ Traten de no dormirse ! – escuché a una voz que me trajo de regreso a la realidad con algo de brusquedad… había sido aquel hombre llamado Cork que comenzaba a vigilar hacia un punto perdido entre la espesura del bosque - ¡ Este lugar es peligroso, solo los que son fuertes de espíritu son capaces de permanecer durante largos periodos y salir para contarlo ¡ - una ráfaga de frío aire sacudió las copas de los árboles mas altos dejando caer una lluvia de hojarasca mezclada con nieve

.- ¡ No veo que de peligroso pueda tener este bosque ! – declaró la voz medio adormilada de mi hermano que se hallaba oculto tras unos arbustos

.- ¡ Los pobladores lo llaman el bosque del Eterno Sueño ! - replico en tono cansado el mago al que antes habían llamado Nhoa

.- ¡ Ese es un lindo nombre ! – replico mi hermano quien pienso no debe estar de muy buen humor y eso solo le sucede cuando no puede dormir o cuando no le dejan descansar después de haberse tomado el solo una buena botella de wisky de fuego… pronto me di cuenta que mis propios pensamientos empezaban a divagar de manera extraña… como cuando estas a punto de caer en un sopor en el que no te encuentras ni dormido ni despierto… definitivamente algo no andaba bien aquí

.- ¡ Muy acorde diría yo, ya que todo el que entra aquí y se deja llevar por el sueño jamás vuelve a salir ! – advirtió el mago cuyo cabello negro empezaba a llenarse de pequeños copos de nieve

.- ¡ Así que el que se duerma aquí lo hará por toda una eternidad ! – bufó Ron molesto a Seamos que trataba de desperezarse de un estirón

.- ¡ Bonito lugar he ! – comento Neville para tratar de entretenerse en algo y no caer en la trampa del sueño provocando las risas de Seamos y Ron que se vieron interrumpidas por un súbito ademán de Harry quien en seguida optó por tomar una posición de defensa al tiempo que susurraba .- ¡ Escuchen ! – yo al igual que ellos obedecí y agudice mi oído lo mejor que pude olvidándome de mi somnolencia… un ruido se escuchaba sobre el cauce del arroyo… era un sonido fuera de lo común, nada que perteneciera a algo provocado por la propia naturaleza del bosque

.- ¡ Son remos… se escuchan como si fuera una balsa ! – declaró Seamus

.- ¡ Son ellos… se acercan por la ladera del río ! – anunció Cork avanzando hasta un punto visible sobre la ladera, de sus ropas extrajo una varita un poco tosca a la vista, apunto con ella a un punto cualquiera del espacio y arrojó un par de bengalas color azul que iluminaron solo un instante la negrura de la noche

.- ¡ Rápido que no los vean ! – sentenció Noha quien también se acercó a donde estaba Cork de un rápido movimiento, todos de pronto olvidamos donde nos encontrábamos y nuestras respiraciones agitadas demostraban que la somnolencia había quedado atrás… poco a poco en sonido se hacia mas claro y sin que nos lo esperáramos un par de bengalas verdes alumbraron solo un instante la espesura del bosque… después de eso un sonido de aleteos se intensificaron, sin duda era un ave, pero tendría que ser una muy grande para provocar semejante sonido, o tal vez era simplemente la atmósfera que multiplicaba en sobremanera cada pequeño sonido.

Una sombra se perfilaba poco a poco, era un espécimen de buen tamaño, de plumaje pardo un búho real avanzaba con gracilidad por las sombras, lentamente describió un circulo sobre Cork y Noha para descender al tiempo que con asombro contemplé como aquel animal tomaba la forma de un hombre casi tan alto como Noha, sin embargo más fue mi asombro al ver al hombre girarse y convocar de nuevo unas bengalas verdes que iluminaron su rostro, ese rostro me resultó terriblemente familiar, tanto que me resistí a imaginar una posible explicación a todo esto y me limite a observar… lentamente una pequeña embarcación emergió de la penumbra… y detrás de ella otras más… esperé un poco a que la bruma que emanaba del caudal se disipara un poco… eran alrededor de unas seis personas todas cubiertas con largas capas las que se dirigían hacia la orilla donde les esperaban Cork, Noha y aquel nuevo personaje quien escuchaba atento lo que uno de sus acompañantes le decía con gesto impasible

" …**_No se puede morir con tanto veneno_**

_**no se puede dedicar el alma**_

**_a acumular intentos_**

_**pesa mas la rabia que el cemento…"**_

Las dos bracazas no tardaron en atracar en la orilla del riachuelo… uno a uno fueron descendiendo, hasta donde estaba llegaba el ruido de las botas de todos al chapotear en la ligera corriente de la ribera, cuando solo faltaban un par de figuras por bajar uno de los que acababan de desembarcar se volvió para tenderle la mano con el fin de proporcionarle estabilidad a la hora del descenso pero este fue detenido de golpe por la mano el ultimo con un movimiento rápido y preciso

.- ¡ Gracias pero no necesito de tu ayuda Malfoy ! – se escuchó la voz resonar firme y perderse en la inmensidad del bosque, un sentimiento de impaciencia me invadió entonces desde lo mas profundo de mi alma, era su voz que quebrantaba el silencio como un puñal de acero, de un salto la figura que ahora era objeto de mi escrutinio descendió con decisión, sus botas lustrosas se salpicaron del barro que abundaba por doquier - ¿ Donde estamos ? – preguntó mientras de un limpio movimiento se bajaba la capucha que le cubría la cabeza

.- ¡ Es la parte Oeste de los bosques de Armengol, esta región en especial es la más peligrosa y por lo tanto la menos concurrida, los muggles que viven en la villa mas cercana lo llaman el Bosque del Eterno Sueño ! - respondió uno de ellos que caminó unos cuantos metros como reconociendo aquel lugar, palpando la corteza del árbol mas cercano o recogiendo hojarasca mientras era seguido de cerca por uno de los encapuchados - ¡ Todo esto es de ustedes dos, aunque es solo una parte de lo mucho que se ha acumulado a través de las generaciones y lo heredarán cuando yo muera, pero el verdadero legado es el poder, y ese les pertenece desde el día en que fueron concebidos ! – recitó aquel hombre que tenía cierto aire de despreocupación como si aquello fuera un paseo que realizaran todos por costumbre, no tenía ni idea de quien sería ni a quienes se refería, solo sabía que entre todos ellos se hallaban Draco y ella

.- ¡ Podríamos irnos si no les importa, este lugar no es precisamente uno para platicar ! -ironizó la figura de Malfoy que se había recargado en un árbol

.- ¿ Miedo Malfoy ? – se escuchó la voz de una mujer que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio

.- ¡ Basta… Cork, Noha y Varinia den una ultima inspección a los alrededores no quiero riesgos innecesarios ! – ordenó la voz del primer hombre, aquel al que observando mejor presentaba los mismos rasgos que Hermione, el mismo todo de piel y cabello, no podía distinguir el color de los ojos debido a la distancia pero podría jurar que eran idénticos, mientras los otros se perdían en la espesura una de las figuras se acercó a Hermione, en ese momento reaccioné me puse en alerta y traté de pasar desapercibida o de lo contrario me encontrarían en cualquier momento.

" …**_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno… "_**

Todo sucedió tan rápido, fue en tan solos unos instantes de completa confusión en la que perdí el desarrollo de lo que pasaba en el bosque, hechizos iban y venían con ferocidad…. gritos, quejidos y luces cegadoras irrumpieron con la velocidad de un rayo la tranquilidad sobrenatural del bosque y sin que me diera tiempo a reaccionar, un chacal salido de la nada cayó sobre mi inmovilizando el brazo con el que sujetaba mi varita que justo fue a dar a orillas del riachuelo cuya traicionera corriente la arrastró ante mis aterrados ojos al tiempo que sentía como los afilados colmillos de la bestia se encajaban con ferocidad en mi piel logrando arrancarme un grito de dolor…. Era espantoso como un mago llegaba a depender tanto de su varita que al verse desprovisto de una el sentimiento de impotencia a veces se sobrepone al del puro instinto de sobreviencia….

Mientras yo sostenía mi batalla con aquel animal por mi antebrazo no noté como el intercambio de hechizos había cesado debido quizás a que uno de los bandos ya había sido reducido o peor aún exterminado, aunque en realidad lo que me importaba en ese instante era deshacerme del animal a toda costa nuevamente me tomo por sorpresa el ver como ante mis ojos aquel ser se transformaba en un humano, en cuestión de segundos pude apreciar a escasos centímetros de mi rostro un par de ojos azules tan intensos que parecían tener un brillo hipnotizante, su rostro era de finas facciones pero este se hallaba surcado por unas líneas imprecisas a manera de tatuaje muggle, su cabello largo y de tonos azulosos le daba un aire salvaje y maligno…. La impresión fue tal que quedé paralizada por unos instantes que fueron suficientes para que la mujer que se encontraba sobre mi sonriera satisfecha para luego asestar un duro golpe en mi rostro que terminó por reducirme a nada y justo en esa fracción de segundo en que aún conservas el sentido supe que estaba perdida.

" …**_No se puede vivir con tanto veneno…"_**

Tenía que reconocer que la sensación era bastante parecida a cuando una bludger te golpea la cabeza en pleno vuelo… mi vista dificultosamente podría servirme en estos instantes pues la habitación si a si se le podía llamar a donde estaba se encontraba en una oscuridad absoluta… sin poder evitarlo al pretender moverme sentí que mi brazo derecho se me partiría en dos y entonces con si se hubiera tratado de otro golpe el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en el bosque llegó a mi mente con claridad tan dolorosa que no pude retener un quejido , había seguido a Harry y a los demás hasta ese bosque en donde descubrí que Hermione se encontraba a salvo en medio de un grupo de mortífagos con los que el mismo Harry había pactado un encuentro clandestino, pero algo debió salir mal puesto que una batalla se libro en pleno corazón de aquel bosque y en que un animago me capturó…. Y es ahí donde radica mi desasosiego no saber en que terreno estoy si amigo o enemigo…. Aunque a decir por las gruesas cadenas que atan mis muñecas y mis tobillos estoy segura que los mortífagos no me tienen tanto aprecio como a Hermione… y es entonces cuando otra duda me asalta… ¿ Que habrá pasado con Harry y los demás ?... ¿ se habrán enterado siquiera de mi captura ?... porque de no ser así ni siquiera puedo esperar una misión de rescate como la que se orquestó para ella…. de pronto una sonrisa un poco histérica salió de mi garganta sin siquiera saber el porque de mi arranque de locura

" …**_No…"_**

Cundo mi espasmo hubo terminado pude escuchar con claridad como un cerrojo era corrido, si no estaba equivocada era la de mi celda, y así era pues los goznes de la puerta chirriaron con pesadez cuando esta giraba lentamente dejando entre ver un poca de luz proveniente de una parpadeante antorcha, mis ojos no resistieron aquel destello tan potente y tuve que apartar un poco la mirada con un quejido de molestia… una risa de dejó escuchar y la reconocía al instante como la del animago que me capturó en el bosque, pero no venía solo, una segunda figura hizo aparición y detrás de el una tercera, la puerta volvió a cerrarse como movida por un ser invisible… en ese instante una fría gota de sudor recorrió mi espalda, eran tres, seguro que esto seria un espectáculo digno, me preguntaba con cual maldición empezarían primero, sin embargo estaba dispuesta a no decir nada

.- ¡ No importa lo que hagan no les diré nada ! – les dije en tono lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los tres me escucharan, de nuevo aquella risa volvió a inundar la celda

.- ¡ Tu no durarías ni dos minutos si aplico mis habilidades niña ! – escuché la voz suave pero atemorizante de una mujer que note muy cerca de mi, era sin duda alguna el animago del bosque, por un instante la habitación se hizo mas clara, y pude apreciar que era gracias a una pequeña ventana que había en la celda y que dejó colar unos cuantos rayos de la luz lunar

.- ¡ Suficiente Varinia, libérala ! – esa voz grave aceleró mi corazón a mil por hora, como no reconocerla si por años a estado en mis sueños, solo que esta vez sonaba dura, impersonal e incluso un poco intimidante, era Harry

.- ¿ Eres tu Harry ? – pregunte esperanzada al tiempo que otro haz de luz daba de lleno en el rostro del hombre por quien mi vida se había convertido en una tortura

.- ¡ Tu no eres mi amo ! – respondió la mujer de manera agresiva

.- ¿ Sin embargo fue eso lo que Marius de ordenó o no ? – esta vez la tercera persona intervino y mi espíritu no creyó poder hallar mayor felicidad o redención, era Ronald, mi terco hermano estaba aquí.

Con un gruñido gutural la mujer cuyo aspecto se volvió más fiero a la luz de la luna musitó unas palabras y las gruesas cadenas me soltaron sin previo aviso por lo que estuve a punto de estrellarme con el suelo de no ser porque los brazos de Ron me sostuvieron y me levantaron con presteza, no pude mas que dejarme llevar sin protestas puesto que no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo y aunque no entendía aún nada de lo que sucedía por fin me sentí a salvo.

.- ¡ Salgamos de aquí ellos están por llegar ! – ordenó Harry a todos mientras a la distancia a través de los muros de piedra de la celda llegaba el rumor de unos cánticos roncos y pausados que eran llevados por el viento frío de la madrugada

.- ¿ Que son esas voces tan extrañas ? – me atreví a preguntar a nadie en particular… mientras recorríamos los pasillos rocosos de una gran galería que aparte de húmeda daba un aspecto tan antiguo como cualquiera de las catacumbas de los magos de la edad media

.- ¡ Son cánticos fúnebres… mi amo a muerto, las cosas han cambiado… todo ha cambiado… el principio del fin de la guerra esta más cerca que nunca y debemos estar preparados ! – declaró con pesar aquella mujer al tiempo que apresuraba el paso hasta unas escaleras talladas toscamente en piedra

.- ¡ Pero no entiendo !... ¿ Que sucede Harry ? – pregunté ansiosa por respuestas claras y por una mirada de aquel hombre a veces demasiado misterioso para mi, sin embargo este no respondió, solo se limitó a mirarme de una manera extraña para luego comenzar a subir a pasos agigantados la escalera de caracol - ¿ Ron ? – pregunte tratando de obtener un poco mas de atención de mi hermano

.- ¡ Ahora no Giny, ahora no… ya has hecho bastante ! – sentenció Ron mientras comenzaba también su asenso conmigo en brazos, en ese instante me sentí miserable, sin duda algo había salido mal, terriblemente mal… y para empeorar las cosas no sabía en que bando me encontraba… los limites se habían desdibujado eran tan confusos como todo ahí afuera, sin duda aquella mujer extraña tenia razón, el Apocalipsis se nos venía encima y no había nada que hacer para poder evitarlo, nada.

" …**_No "_**

_**Hola amigos:**_

_**Cielos realmente odio comenzar asi, con una disculpa tan enorme como mi pena… aqui es donde empiezo a suplicar perdon aunque sepa que no lo merezca... perooo... por favor perdonenme por demorar tanto, pero no tenía pc y para colmo el trabajo en diciembre estuvo de pesadilla en verdad, pero en fin, espero no haber perdido el toque y que la historia no resienta el cambio ni de año ni de estado de animo de la escritora, por cierto si es mucho pedir les ruego me disculpen y me dejen un review al menos para reclamaciones jajajaja... no ya en serio mil disculpas y espero terminar esta historia de manera digna...jejeje.**_

_**Gracias por todo y espero verlos o leerlos pronto**_

_**Besos de su amiga **_

_**Cidonya**_


	8. La Víspera De Los Avismos

_**CAP. 8 : " La Víspera de los Abismos "**_

" _**Todo cambió, cuando te vi… "**_

Las temporadas frías he de decir no son mis favoritas, sin embargo esta noche me he visto en la necesidad de soportar varios y diversos tipos de fríos… los mas clásicos y que todo auror como yo o como Harry estamos acostumbrados a percibir es el de la emoción ante lo desconocido, el del temblor ante lo que nos llena de miedo, el de la impaciencia; sin embargo hoy también experimentamos el del la muerte, no es que nunca antes hayamos visto morir a alguien o incluso ser nosotros mismos los causantes de la muerte de algún enemigo; eso en este tipo de ocupaciones por llamarle de alguna forma es mas que común, sin embargo comienzo a pensar que con el tiempo el ver morir a tanta gente no es nada saludable ni recomendable….

Hoy en especial temo que ha sido el día en que se ha marcado el inicio del fin de la batalla, lo que hemos hecho ha sido demasiado desafío para el Señor Oscuro, me pregunto muy en el fondo de mi ser si es que estamos realmente preparados para enfrentar un reto de tal magnitud… se que durante todo este tiempo es lo único en lo que hemos pensado y trabajado sin descanso alguno, aún así supongo que la incertidumbre es algo que siempre te acompañará en situaciones como estas y más aún si estas justo en medio de una guerra como la nuestra….

Un suspiro se escapa de mis labios al contemplar la luz de la madrugada, lentamente camino la distancia que me separa de mi amigo que se encuentra contemplando el exterior desde el ventanal de aquel viejo edificio en el que nos encontrábamos refugiados, no digo nada porque en realidad no se bien que decir, así que me limito a acompañarlo en su misteriosa contemplación… de repente comprendo y también observo con curiosidad un espectáculo que no siempre debe ser visto por cualquier persona… un funeral…. o por lo menos una de las ultimas partes del rito, pero no es uno cualquiera… la noche que acabamos de pasar aparte de turbulenta y fría estuvo plagada de muerte en aquel bosque encantado, la mayoría de ellos debo mencionar para satisfacción mía mortífagos al mando de Draco Malfoy… sin embargo también hubo una baja importante para nuestros planes… o mejor dicho para los planes de Harry… Rodolphus Lestrange había sido asesinado en aquel combate… aún no se bien como esto puede afectar el curso de los hechos pero sea lo que fuere no me da buena espina… se por la confidencia de mi amigo que ella está en peligro por sus verdaderos orígenes…

" … _**De blanco y negro a color, me convertí …"**_

En estos precisos instantes en que el alba comienza a dar sus primeros colores un séquito fúnebre que avanza por una desolada campiña es encabezado por mi amiga y por aquel hombre que dice llamarse Marius… todos van ataviados con ropajes de color blanco tan ligeras que ondean de manera salvaje con la simple brisa matinal, llevan calzadas sandalias sencillas y usan un tipo de brazalete dorado ala altura del corazón en el brazo izquierdo mientras que con la otra mano sostienen antorchas que refulgen misteriosas junto a los primeros destellos del día… un suspiro me saca de mi contemplación, pero esta vez no es mío, si no que es de mi compañero, esta vez no puedo guardar silencio

.- ¡ Todo saldrá bien, no se aún como lo conseguiremos pero puedo asegurarte que saldremos juntos y sobre todo vivos de esto ! – le susurro mientras deposito mi mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, quizás no sea necesario que se lo diga pues el lo sabe a la perfección, pero necesitaba decirlo con el fin de autoconvencenrme en el intento

.- ¡ Lo sé Ron, y no sabes cuanto lo aprecio… tu y ella son lo mas grande que la vida pudo haberme regalado… un hermano y una mujer que me ama y a la que amo ! – me confesó con sinceridad impregnada en el rostro, sin embargo sus ojos reflejaban un desasosiego que muy pocas veces mi a migo se da el lujo de mostrar, ante tal momento de amistad no pude mas que tomarle el brazo y apretarlo como señal de reciprocidad… no podía mas que estar feliz por el comentario….

Debo confesar que esto no me molestaba en absoluto, Harry se merecía eso y más, había comprendido que la envidia que a temprana edad sentía por mi mejor amigo se esfumó conforme nos vimos obligados a madurar… mi egoísmo infantil no me dejaba ver las maravillosas cosas que tenía y que a su vez eran la envidia de mi amigo…. Pero el tiempo había hecho su trabajo tanto en mi como en los demás, y debo de reconocer que me hizo un gran favor… veo como lentamente el cortejo vuelve a tomar el paso antes de hacer una nueva salutación al astro rey que comienza a dar señales de vida en el oriente, pronto salen de nuestro campo de visión, de manera que mi amigo se dirige hasta la puerta de la habitación y la cruza para ir al encuentro de la mujer que llena su vida de esperanza y que literalmente se ha trasformado de esa manera en la esperanza de un mundo futuro mejor que este.

" … _**Y fue tan fácil**_

_**quererte tanto, algo que no imaginaba…"**_

Doy un ultimo vistazo al exterior de manera que el vidrio me muestra mi débil reflejo, sonrío muy a mi pesar al notar que aún con el paso del tiempo las pecas no han desaparecido, esto hace algunos meses me habría hecho enfurecer pero no ahora… ¿ y la razón es ?, pregunta esa vocecilla en mi cabeza… sonrío al pensar en la respuesta, o mas bien la dueña de la respuesta : " Conservas la cara de niño travieso que eras y que me encanta " … cuantas veces al día lo recordaba no lo sabía con exactitud, la de los números y probabilidades era Hermione, pero sabía que pensaba en Luna Lovengood más seguido que de costumbre de un tiempo para acá, sabía perfectamente que era lo que estaba pasándome, pero por el momento la guerra era todo lo que inundaba mi corazón, sabía que eso era injusto tanto para ella como para mi, sin embargo sabía que no podría ganar al menos esta batalla, sabía que de un momento a otro caería presa de esas pupilas azules tan expresivas que daban la impresión de que su alma saldría de un momento a otro por ellas para filtrarse en la mía….

Con otro repentino suspiro giro para ver en el fondo de la habitación a Giny que se encontraba acurrucada en un viejo sofá, ya con el brazo vendado y mas tranquila… es mi hermana menor y por ello se supone debo cuidarla, pero hay veces en las que es imposible cuidarla de si misma… con expresión triste se contempla las manos, eso no me ayuda a mantenerme sereno ante la situación , sin embargo sería absurdo que ella continuase creyendo que aún en el mas remoto de los casos Harry y ella volverían a ser pareja…

Trato de calmarme lo más que puedo y decido finalmente salir por donde Harry lo a hecho. Por un instante se escuchan voces en una conversación que viene desde el vestíbulo principal de la vieja abadía que nos sirve de escondite temporal… quien lo diría aurores y mortífagos compartiendo refugio, sin embargo cuando estoy a punto de finalizar la escalinata el tono de las voces aumenta violentamente activando mis instintos de auror para salir disparado con dirección hacia el sonido lo mas veloz que puedo.

" … _**Fue entregarte mi amor,**_

_**con una mirada… "**_

.- ¿ Y que garantías ofreces sobre su vida he Potter ? – preguntaba la ronca voz de Marius el mortífago que se encontraba a unos dos metros de Harry quien ya tenía sujeta por las manos a Hermione mientras la escondía de manera posesiva tras su espalda

.- ¿ No te parece bastante garantía ser Harry Potter ? – le respondió Seamus de manera altanera desde el rincón donde se había instalado y desde donde observaba a todas partes de manera recelosa

.- ¡ No te metas en asuntos que no comprendes asqueroso auror ! – le escupió con enojo Cork que estaba justo a un lado del hombre que decía ser hermano de mi mejor amiga, la verdad es que había que creerle pues en este justo instante puedo apreciar la misma mirada de autosuficiencia que tanto me irrita en Hermione

.- ¿ A quien llamas asqueroso mal nacido mortífago ? – le devolvió en tono seco Neville que ya se hallaba junto a Harry y Hermione listo para cualquier cosa que se avecinara, que a mi punto de vista sería todo menos una "discusión civilizada"

.- ¿ Ves algún otro auror por aquí niñito ? – respondió Noha con mal talante desde un diván de apariencia romano que estaba instalado junto a una repisa del salón - ¡ Por que por lo que veo los superamos en número ! – añadió en tono venenoso

.- ¡ El número es lo de menos cuando sabes que somos los mejores ! – le devolví uniéndome a la lucha de indirectas, la verdad estaba ansioso por darle una lección de modales a ese tipo, no se porque pero me caía particularmente muy mal

.- ¡ Basta ! – gritó de repente Harry para lograr hacerse oír por sobre encima de los comentarios insidiosos y llamar la atención de todos cuantos estábamos ya prestos para el duelo - ¡ Tratemos de sobrellevarnos por unos momentos, solo así podremos acordar algo !

.- ¡ Potter tiene razón ! – sentenció Marius sin que nadie lo esperara logrando prolongar aún mas el silencio que reinó en la estancia por cerca de unos minutos - ¡ Nos hemos sublevado en contra de Voldemort esta misma noche así que ahora todo un ejército de mortífagos está tras nosotros, nuestras cabezas tienen precio al igual que la de ellos ! – añadió mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculos por la estancia al tiempo que miraba el suelo en expresión de concentración

.- ¡ Ella no puede caer nuevamente en manos de Voldemort o Malfoy, no después de lo que ha intentado hacer con ella, me niego a separarme de ella bajo ninguna circunstancia ! – dijo Harry dejando muy en claro su posición ante todos

.- ¡ Entiendo ! – se limitó a musitar Marius mientras examinaba con detenimiento a Harry y luego a Hermione, mientras la contemplaba a ella pareció detectar algo y con cara de circunstancias y haciendo un ademán que en ese momento categoricé como lo mas aristocrático que le había observado en las pocas horas que llevaba de conocerlo dijo o mas bien ordenó - ¡ Necesitamos un poco tiempo para decidir lo que vamos a hacer y como lo vamos a hacer, mientras tanto ustedes vigilen la abadía en los cuatro puntos, lo demás pueden descansar para luego cambiar la guardia ! – acto seguido todos los mortífagos se limitaron a seguir las ordenes de Marius, después de ello se dirigió con la mirada fija en Hermione hasta llegar a ella y murmurar - ¡ No trates de esconderme ese tipo de cosas, soy tu hermano, es hora que comiences a confiar en mi ! – añadió con aire misterioso ante la mirada asombrada de Hermione que parecía no poder encontrar las palabras con las cuales expresarse, parecía como si hubiese detectado algo en el aire, como si hubiese olfateado algo invisible para los demás, le vi entonces dirigirse hacia mi de modo que adopté la posición de defensa mas natural que pude

.- ¿ Me temes Weasley, creía que eras uno de los mejores ? – me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado que me recordó a Malfoy

.- ¡ Soy uno de los mejores, pero no un idiota ! – le respondí con tono ofendido, sin embargo al verlo sonreír mis expectativas sobre el se tambalearon un poco

.- ¡ Vamos, ellos tienen muchas cosas de las que hablar ! – me dijo señalándome con los ojos la puerta del salón como una manera cortés de invitarme a abandonar la estancia - ¡ Ve a inspeccionar el edificio ! – sugirió mientras una mirada vacía se adueñaba de los ojos que eran la replica de los de Hermione

.- ¡ Prefiero quedarme a hacer guardia en este lugar gracias ! – le dije mirando con recelo los húmedos corredores de la vieja construcción

.- ¡ Como quieras ! – dijo, pero justo cuando iba a emprender el rumbo a un pasadizo detrás de un viejo y raído tapete agregó sin girarse a verme - ¡ A menos que quieras acompañarme al interrogatorio que tengo planeado para Malfoy !

" … _**Todo tembló dentro de mi,**_

_**el universo escribió que fueras para mi…"**_

Por unos instantes de paz y la carga emocional de toda la tarde, noche y madrugada habían hecho que pasara por alto un pequeño detalle. La pequeña lucha que se desarrolló en aquel bosque encantado había dado como resultado la muerte de varios mortífagos, entre ellos el mismo Rodolphus Lestrange; sin embargo también habíamos corrido con la suerte de capturar vivo a uno de los hombres que más he odiado en toda mi vida, enemigos desde el colegio, quizás eso sea lo único que el tiempo no ha podido remediar en mi persona, el rencor de infancia sigue siendo el mismo, ha permanecido intacto al paso de los tiempos, y al contrario creo que con los años el sentimiento se ha ido destilando poco a poco hasta transformarse en un verdadero aborrecimiento mutuo.

Los pasadizos eran aparte de húmedos, estrechos hasta un punto casi claustrofóbico, oscuros como la boca de un viejo lobo, así que la celda en la que Draco permanecía imaginé no debía de presentar mejor aspecto que los pasillos subterráneos de la abadía. Fue casi un cuarto de hora de recorrido en silencio por los abandonados y viejos conductos, la débil luz de la varita de Marius apenas era suficiente para iluminar el camino delante de él.

Pronto llegamos hasta una puerta de hierro forjado que impedía el paso, Marius sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño colgante, era una cruz antigua que se detuvo a observar a la luz de su varita antes de decirme - ¡ Eres afortunado Weasley, no sabes cuanto ! – para luego introducir la reliquia en un pequeña hendidura hecha especialmente para esa preciada joya, la giró totalmente y la puerta cedió el paso con un agudo chasquido que hizo retumbar un poco las paredes de roca caliza - ¡ Tu primero ! – me dijo cediéndome el paso.

.- ¡ Tengo seis hermanos que son exitosos en todo lo que hacen, siete contando a Harry; una madre sobre protectora, un padre al que le fascinan los objetos muggles, una amiga que esta obsesionada con los libros y estudios, sin mencionar que el ático de la casa esta invadido por un fantasma ! – comenté sin siquiera el saber porque al tiempo que entraba al siguiente pasillo, tal vez lo hice solo por mantener una conversación amena en un sitio tan deprimente como el que era aquel subterráneo, tal vez porque intentaba confiar en el, y de cierta manera también comprender

.- ¡ Bonita familia ! – me dijo en un intento de sonrisa que se perdió en la oscuridad de nuevo al cerrar el camino por el que habíamos entrado

.- ¡ Si, aunque no es tan bueno como parece, hay tantos a los que proteger y a veces tan pocas oportunidades de hacerlo… que terminas volviéndote loco ! – añadí recordando los últimos hechos, había puesto tantos encantamientos protectores en la madriguera que esta se había convertido en un verdadero búnker… aunque a pesar de todas esas medidas preventivas tendía que admitir que me era imposible conciliar el sueño en muchas de las ocasiones en las que lo intentaba con desespero - ¡ Aunque en cierta forma son también el origen de mi fuerza !

.- ¡ Es bueno tener algo porque luchar, eso te da el valor que necesitas en la pelea ! – añadió

.- ¿ Y se puede saber que es lo que te da a ti el valor de retar a Voldemort ? – pregunté deteniéndome en seco para esperar una respuesta honesta de parte de un mortífago, eso era algo que no estaba preparado para asimilar pero aún así lo hice

.- ¡ Hasta hace unos meses no tenía nada que perder ! – me respondió en un susurro al tiempo que también se detenía, esta vez la luz de mi varita combinada con la de él me dio la oportunidad de ver su semblante serio ante tal contestación - ¡ No importaba si lograba sobrevivir o no… la idea de morir bajo sus ordenes era casi tan insoportable como la de vivir el resto de mi vida a su servicio, así que no había mucha diferencia ! – me dijo reemprendiendo el camino

.- ¿ Y ahora la diferencia es ? – añadí siguiéndole el paso

.- ¡ Tengo familia, un lazo realmente puro, el de mi padre estaba ya contaminado por Voldemort, pero con Ezra es diferente y no dejaré que también me lo arrebaten ! – declaró mientras encontrábamos a una figura al final del corredor …. en ese preciso instante me lancé a mi mismo la misma pregunta " ¿ Que es lo que me da el valor para seguir en estaba batalla ? "… la respuesta fue visiblemente fácil, pues a mi mente rauda llegó una fugaz imagen de Lovengood que tuve en esforzarme por desaparecer puesto que el simple hecho de imaginarla en un sitio como aquel representaba para mi una ofensa a su sola imagen - ¡ Moghreb ! - llamó Marius con voz dominante a la sombra que se hizo a un lado dejando ver la cerradura de una enorme puerta a la que custodiaba cuyos hierros parecían estar enmohecidos con sangre

" … _**Y fue tan fácil,**_

_**quererte tanto, algo que no imaginaba … "**_

Jamás creí poder llegar a contemplar aquella imagen que solo en mis más sádicos sueños había recreado llevado por el odio y el resentimiento acumulado por años, en medio de aquella sucia mazmorra se encontraba un cuerpo palpitante… solo el ruido de nuestras botas en el mohoso suelo se mezclaba con el de una constante filtración de agua que caía sobre una pequeña oquedad que se había formado de manera natural dada la naturaleza de aquellas paredes…

En medio de aquella oscuridad pude apreciar al igual que Marius como un par de ojos gris cristalino nos observaban con un brillo de maldad anidado en lo mas profundo de su ser… como si fuesen un par de nubes llenas de ira… de improvisto se abalanzó con furia sobre nosotros dispuesto a todo, sin embargo unas pesadas cadenas le detuvieron de improvisto obligándole a permanecer a solo unos cuantos centímetros de nosotros… un leve temblor en los muros se dejó sentir de manera atemorizante

.- ¡ Basta Malfoy… o te controlas o provocarás un derrumbe ! – le amenazó Marius mientras le observaba con satisfacción en el rostro

.- ¡ Si con ello logro que los dos mueran sepultados al igual que yo no tengan duda que lo haré ! – siseó con desprecio mientras las cadenas chispeaban en sus muñecas… era la primera vez que veía a Draco Malfoy perder el control sobre su magia

.- ¡ Como quieras ! – le espetó Marius con descuido - ¡ Podemos hacer esto de la manera mas sencilla… a menos que quieras claro cooperar un poco con nosotros ! – añadió el mortífago mientras se acercó al encadenado para apuntarle al cuello con su varita

.- ¿ Cooperar con ustedes ? – retrucó el preso con cierto dejo de ironía - ¿ Y que ganaría yo con ello ? – continuó en lo que pareció un dejo de risa casi demencial

.- ¿ Te parece poco tu propia vida ? – le respondí con otra pregunta, el silencio solo era roto por el eco que mis palabras provocaron, sin embargo una risa gutural comenzó a emerger de las sombras donde se hallaba nuestro prisionero

.- ¡ Pero es que acaso han perdido el juicio…! – gritó en una eufórica exclamación - ¡ Ni siquiera pertenecen a ningún bando; no son mortífagos ni mucho menos aurores, ahora están tras todos ustedes los dos ejércitos… si no son nada mucho menos pueden ofrecer nada ! – terminó de mascullar mientras escupía al suelo limoso con insolencia

.- ¡ Solo un inconveniente más en medio de la guerra ! – le replicó Marius - ¡ Sin embargo tenemos con que negociar… así que dinos Malfoy… ! – seguía diciendo Marius al tiempo que con un movimiento de varita hacía emerger del muro de roca una soga que le rodeó el cuello con violencia - ¿ Tienes con que negociar ?

.- ¡ Yo no soy un traidor a diferencia de otros ! – masculló con ímpetu a pesar de la fuerza que la soga ejercía sobre su cuello, sus ojos grises centellearon con odio contenido

.- ¡ Como tu quieras ! – declaró llanamente mi compañero mientras la presión de la soga aumentaba paulatinamente

.- ¡ Mátame… Marius… y me convertirás en un héroe… ! – alcanzó a balbucear Draco Malfoy mientras el color de su piel se volvía de un tono azuloso.

.- ¡ Un asesino nunca ha sido nombrado héroe ! – bufó divertido Marius mientras hacía aparecer una silla la cual ocupó con placidez ante tal espectáculo, lentamente veía como los ojos de Malfoy comenzaban a inyectarse de un rojo sangre alarmándome.

.- ¡ Detente o lo matarás ! – le advertí mientras inconscientemente aferraba mi varita dentro de mi túnica, justo entonces Marius dio un respingo como acordándose de mi presencia, al tiempo que con una nueva floritura hacía emerger de la nada otra butaca que me ofreció con desgana.

.- ¡ Vaya, vaya… un auror defendiendo… a un mortífago ! – escupió Malfoy con dificultad aún con ganas de buscar pelea en su precario estado mientras intentaba disimular un ataque de tos con una cínica risa

.- ¡ No te preocupes Weasley que no pienso matarlo tan pronto ! – me comentó al tiempo que la soga se desvanecía del cuello de Draco que ya presentaba una marca color purpúrea debido a la asfixia que había comenzado a experimentar - ¡ Al menos no hoy ! – añadió mientras observaba con detenimiento a Malfoy al tiempo que una sonrisa un poco torcida aparecía en su rostro, en ese instante comprendí que hermano de Hermione o no Marius no dejaba de ser en esencia un ser frío y calculador… en pocas palabras no podía dejar se ser lo que había sido desde temprana edad…. un morífago.

"… _**Fue perderme en tu amor,**_

_**simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy… "**_

El frío calaba hondo a pesar de ser pleno día, aquella zona era en demasía agreste, aunque aún no se si los escalofríos que aún siento son debido a las constantes ráfagas de aire que me azotan sin piedad o a los recuerdos del interrogatorio de Malfoy... con un gruñido intento despejar mi mente para centrarme en mi guardia, estoy cubriendo el segundo turno pero parece que Voldemort quiere darnos un tiempo de ventaja para comenzar con su cacería, sin embargo la niebla que de repente invade los terrenos cercanos comienza a inquietarme, dirijo mi mirada hacia mi compañero de guardia que en estos momentos se encuentra dormitando sobre una silla con los pies elevados sobre un desvencijado butacón que amenaza con colapsarse de un momento a otro bajo el peso de sus pies… lo contemplo con cuidado evocando mis viejos recuerdos escolares… el viejo Seamus luce mas que distinto de aquel muchachito, el tiempo le ha propiciado a diferencia que nosotros un aire de madurez de la cual a veces pienso que carece… una mancha verdosa se extiende sobre su rostro como muestra del inicio de una barba que se rasura con magia casi a diario.

Sin más contemplaciones le propino un puntapié al viejo butacón provocando que los pies de este se impacten contra el suelo con rudeza

.- ¿ Que pasa ¿ Que ocurre ?... ¿ Nos atacan ? – jadeó Seamus reincorporándose de un brinco al tiempo que se pasaba frenéticamente las manos por la cara intentando despertarse por completo, para luego sacar su varita y apuntar expectante a cualquier orden que se le diese, sin embargo mi risa pareció devolverlo de súbito a la realidad

.- ¡ No le veo lo gracioso Weasley ! – me responde de malos modos mientras se guarda de nuevo la varita de donde la había sacado - ¿ Se puede saber que pasa ? – pregunta ahora asomándose también por encima del muro donde nos apostamos desde hace ya tres horas

.- ¡ Esa niebla no me agrada ! – le digo señalando con la cabeza en dirección al blanco cúmulo que comienza a acercarse hacia la fortificación con lentitud

.- ¡ Tienes razón es mejor estar alerta ! – comenta mientras conjura su patronus como mensajero de la alerta silenciosa a los otros cuatro puestos de vigilancia, una vez hecho esto reinó un incomodo silencio entre ambos que se vio roto únicamente por la voz susurrante de mi compañero .- ¿ Que haremos ahora ? – aunque en susurro la pregunta fue claramente audible debido a la quietud en la que nos encontrábamos sumergidos

.- ¡ Evitar que Hermione caiga en manos de Voldemort nuevamente… sin mencionar que necesitamos averiguar el modo de sacarle la parte del alma de ese mal nacido sin matarla ! – declaré dando un puñetazo a la muralla de roca

.- ¡ No tardarán en encontrarnos ! – declaró mi compañero con convicción con la mirada perdida en la densidad de aquella nube misteriosa que nos acechaba - ¡ Querrá recuperar lo que es suyo !

.- ¡ Solo alguien con su maldad pudo haber hecho eso ! – añadí con rabia al imaginar a mi amiga como experimento de aquel mago… la utilizó cuando ella no podía defenderse, la usó como podría haber usado una taza o un jarrón, esa vez los que debieron protegerla no movieron un solo dedo en su bien, sin embargo ahora es diferente, esta vez si tiene una familia real que se preocupa por ella y también tiene amigos que están dispuestos a luchar una guerra con tal de mantenerla a salvo de aquel que intenta envilecer no solo su cuerpo si no también su alma

.- ¡ Sin embargo tenemos que aceptar que fue muy brillante ! – añadió mi amigo mientras lo observaba como si de un escreguto de los de Hagrid se hubiese aparecido ante mi - ¡ Vamos Ron no me mires así ! – se defendió un poco cohibido ante mi mirada - ¡ Solo digo que si somos prácticos el horcrux de Hermione es el que mas problemas representa no solo para nosotros si no también para Harry !

.- ¡ Quizás tengas razón ! – le dije no muy convencido de lo que mi amigo conjeturaba, aunque muy en el fondo de mi corazón rezaba por que hubiese una manera de exorcizar por así decirlo a mi mejor amiga, mi mente temía enfrentarse a la posible decisión que se presentaría como una nube de veneno en la vida de mi amigo y la mía… como elegir entre la vida de mi mejor amiga casi mi hermana o la del maniaco que nos a arruinado a todos la vida con sus sueños de inmortalidad, no quería ni pensarlo siquiera, al menos no ahora, no hasta que sea realmente necesario…

De momento un ciervo de color plateado nos interrumpe y nos hace una señal con sus enormes astas en dirección al interior de la guarida… algo se había decidido ya al menos por parte que Harry que requería de nuestra presencia en esos instantes. Seamus y yo nos dirigimos una mirada intrigante y con ello nos desplazamos tan rápido como podemos por los pasillos mientras nos acompaña el ruido de nuestras botas al rebotar en las viejas paredes de la abadía.

" … _**Antes que pase más, tiempo contigo amor**_

_**tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida ... "**_

Muy cerca de ella en alguna parte del muro colgaba un escudo de bronce pulido en el que se leía: " El que aquí penetre, habrá sido vencedor; y el que mate al dragón habrá ganado el escudo " , esa será siempre la imagen que quedaría grabada en mi mente de aquella oscura estancia, solo se nos había permitido el paso a mi y a Neville que también contemplaba absorto la atmósfera que reinaba en aquel lugar… a diferencia del frío exterior el ambiente era cálido como en verano, Hermione y Marius se habían cambiado de atuendos y volvían a lucir una ropa que entre nosotros llamábamos de " campo ", sus botas llegaban por encima de las rodilla de ambos, sus mantos eran de un azul profundo ambos con un águila dorada grabada a la altura del pecho, sin embargo Hermione se hallaba sentada en el sofá siendo abrazada por Harry que lucía un semblante extraño… uno que jamás le había visto en tantos años de conocernos… era de una rareza incomprensible

.- ¡ Tenemos que irnos pronto, este ya no es un lugar seguro ! – exclamó de repente Marius con semblante serio

.- ¡ Se dirigirán a otro sitio, uno que hemos elegido como resguardo provisional ! – anotó de inmediato Harry al tiempo que se ponía en pie de un rápido movimiento como impulsado por un resorte

.- ¿ Se puede saber a donde nos mudamos ? – preguntó Neville mirando con desconcierto la actitud de Harry

.- ¡ Hogwarts ! – declaró Harry con rotundidad

.- ¿ Pero te has vuelto loco ? – le gritó Marius con una expresión de incredulidad muy característica de Hermione aunque a este se le añadía un especial brillo asesino en la mirada

.- ¡ Todavía no ! – replicó mi amigo de malos modos tratando de contenerse ante la mirada de advertencia que Hermione le enviaba desde su asiento - ¡ Pero después de tanto meditarlo cada vez me convenzo mas de que ahí estarán mas seguros que en cualquier otro lugar ! – sentenció

.- ¡ Si mal no recuerdo Colagusano está con ellos y el sabe muy bien como entrar a Hogwarts sin ser detectado ! – respondió Marius mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la estancia.

.- ¡ Es verdad que el conoce muchas maneras de entrar al castillo, pero yo también las conozco y tengo mis métodos para sondear el castillo entero las 24 horas del día… nosotros también conocemos escondites, pasadizos secretos y puertas ocultas ! – recitó mi amigo al tiempo que a mi mente llegaba la idea del mapa del merodeador para vigilar todo el día si era necesario el interior del castillo y los alrededores del mismo

.- ¡ Sin mencionar los hechizos antia pariciones del edificio y demás métodos de seguridad tanto físicos como mágicos que aún están en función, a pesar que ya tiene mas del año que no esta abierto al alumnado ! – añadió de manera inesperada Hermione poniéndose en pie junto a Harry que de manera automática le tomó con suavidad de la mano

.- ¡ Esos hechizos pierden utilidad con el tiempo sino son reforzados cada cierto periodo ! – atajó Marius aún sin convencerse del todo

.- ¡ Esos periodos son regulares, tienen un ciclo, apuesto mi colección de plantas carnívoras a que Dumbledore los hacía cada inicio de curso, previendo un posible ataque durante la llegada de Harry a Hogwarts ! – dijo Neville apoyado en una de las paredes del recinto en donde se había acomodado antes que llegara yo

.- ¡ Tendríamos que reforzarlos apenas llegáramos ! – anunció Hermione con aire resuelto

.- ¡ Bien… parece que mas ventajas no nos puede ofrecer ! – dijo Marius con un deje de ironía en la voz

.- ¡ Si hay un millón de razones mas para elegir el lugar ! – le contesté de inmediato

.- ¡ No tengo ni tiempo ni ánimos como para escucharlas todas Weasley ! – cortó Marius mientras se tallaba con la mano los ojos en expresión cansada

.- ¡ En realidad solo basta con una ! – continuó Hermione sonriendo con la conocida complicidad de siempre, al tiempo que se abrazaba al pecho de Harry quien la recibió con una enorme sonrisa

.- ¡ Hogwarts es y será por siempre nuestro territorio ! – confirmó Harry con voz solemne, leyendo el pensamiento que de seguro pasaba por la mente de Hermione y que imperiosamente inundaba la mía

" … _**Antes que te ame más, escucha por favor**_

_**déjame decir que todo te di… "**_

Mi nombre… muchos ya lo sabían… varios pequeños y no tanto habían crecido ya conociendo mi nombre al igual que el de mis amigos, de pequeño aún no alcanzaba a comprender la magnitud del destino que me esperaba, aún podía si me esforzaba mucho ver en mi mente la cara enfurruñada de Hermione al reñirnos por no hacer los deberes… incluso todavía me causa risa la cara entre angustiada y aterrada de Harry después de haber besado a Cho Chang, ese simple recuerdo logra arrancarme una sonrisa que me esfuerzo por disimular al tiempo que atravieso rápidamente el vestíbulo de la Mansión Black topándome en el trayecto a dos jóvenes magos que me miran con asombro y que sin duda son los nuevos reclutas.

Subo rápidamente unos peldaños para detenerme en el rellano del primer piso donde un espejo desvaído me devuelve mi reflejo, aún traigo impresa en el rostro la misma expresión que a simple vista juzgo como de vil arrogancia, que es lo que de seguro pensaron aquellos dos muchachos, lo cual me hace pensar la cantidad de cosas que han de estar imaginando con solo verme entrar de manera tan in tempestuosa y en el estado en el que me encontraba… esta vez no puedo contenerme y una risotada se me escapa, de alguna extraña manera me sentía feliz en medio de aquel desastre… quizás era el hecho de saber a Hermione relativamente a salvo, quizás la escondida emoción de retornar a aquel viejo castillo que dejé siendo un niño y al que ahora vuelvo convertido ya en un hombre.

.- ¡ En realidad te vez peor de lo que eres ! – interrumpió una voz alegre desde un piso superior, quizás era la emoción de mi anterior pensamiento o quizás solo la entonación con la que mi acompañante lo dijo

.- ¡ No es tan malo !... ¿ O si ? – pregunté sonriéndole mientras subía los peldaños de dos en dos para llegar más rápido a donde ella se encontraba

.- ¿ Que tal si mejor hablamos después de que te des una ducha ? – me contestó mientras fingía taparse la nariz

.- ¡ De acuerdo, pero entonces no tendrás objeción alguna por tenerme tan cerca ! – le respondí al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo al ver que ella se sonrojaba haciendo resaltar mas su cabellera rubia que llevaba atada en un moño y en el cual se hallaba atorada su varita

Con paso veloz me dispuse a organizar todo lo que debía trasladar a Hogwarts pues en cuanto terminara partiría de nuevo ya que de momento Neville se había quedado como escolta personal de Hermione, cosa que no agradó mucho a Marius pero que tuvo que aceptar ya que era la condición que Harry le había impuesto para dejarle con él… cuando por fin pude preguntarle a mi amigo porque no había querido que yo me quedase con ella simplemente me respondió que Neville era el segundo después de mi con razones sumamente poderosas como para defender a Hermione con su propia vida….

Estaba a punto de terminar de vestirme cuando un par de golpes llamaron a mi puerta, así que me limité a mascullar un simple - ¡ Pase ! – al tiempo que sacudía de mi cabello el exceso de agua que aún tenía

.- ¡ Ronald creo que debes bajar, las cosas allá bajo no marchan bien ! – me dijo la suave voz de Luna que se asomaba por la puerta de mi habitación

.- ¿ Que está sucediendo ? – la cuestioné con tono grave al tiempo que atravesaba rápidamente la mansión con ella bien sujeta de la mano que no emitió ninguna queja por la rápida huida que había emprendido con ella hacia los pisos inferiores desde los cuales llegaban voces que poco a poco iban aumentando con intensidad… la voz mas fuerte la pude distinguir con claridad era la de mi hermana y por ello supuse que no podría tratarse de nada bueno

.- ¡ Tu hermana ha comenzado algo así como una especie de consejo en contra de Harry ! – me soltó Luna mientras me detenía por el brazo antes de entrar a la cocina donde se oía la voz clara y neutra de Harry

.- ¿ Se ha vuelto loca ? –exclamé en un susurro como temiendo que mi madre me escuchase y me fuera a dar un golpe por ello

.- ¡ Esta discutiendo el porque no informan sus actividades a la Orden ! – me susurró ella también como si o fuesen a escuchar con los gritos que ya se escuchaban desde dentro

.- ¡ Esta vez me va a escuchar, ya ha sido suficiente ! – fue lo que dije antes de entrar como un vendaval furioso con luna tras de mi que no había soltado mi mano en ningún momento - ¿ Me puedes explicar que es lo que esta sucediendo Ginebra Weasley ? – interrumpí vociferando como si le estuviera hablando a un batallón militar.

" … _**Y no hay**_

_**como explicar... simplemente así lo sentí… " **_

" _**...Cuando te vi… "**_

.- ¡ Lo que todos quieren hacer pero nadie se atreve ! – siseo mi hermana por lo bajo - ¡ Todas esas, salidas y ordenes sin ningún sentido, solo exponen a los miembros de la Orden sin siquiera explicar el porque de ello ! – dijo al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con un puño

.- ¡ Yo soy la Jefa de la Orden Srita. Weasley y soy yo quien recibe directamente los informes del equipo de Harry aunque no los comparta con el resto de ustedes por razones de seguridad ! – explicaba MacGonagall con voz terriblemente monocorde

.- ¡ Si claro la seguridad ante todo… pero seguro que no sabe que ahora estamos negociando con mortífagos ! – gritó de manera triunfal antes de añadir - ¡ Sin mencionar que Hermione esta con ellos no como una rehén como todos habíamos creído !

.- ¡ Ten cuidado con lo que afirmas Giny ! – esta vez fue la voz de Luna que sonó bastante dura, era un tono de voz que no estaba acostumbrado a escucharle

.- ¡ Hablo así porque vi el trato que ellos le daban, los escuché hablar entre si y se que su jefe es hermano de Hermione ! – dijo sin reparo alguno ante la mirada asombrada de todos los presentes

.- ¡ No seas tonta hija, sabemos de sobra que Hermione no tiene hermanos y que de su familia solo quedan su padre y ella ! – le contradijo mi madre, pues era cierto lo que ella creía ya que al saber que Hermione había perdido a su madre, ella se propuso ser mas considerada con ella, esperando así tal vez que mi amiga no se sintiera tan sola al menos en el aspecto sentimental que une a una madre con una hija

.- ¡ Todo es una mentira, una farsa… Hermione es hija de mortífagos, es hija de Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange, es la hermana gemela de Marius Lestrange ! – soltó Giny como quien suelta una bomba en medio de un tumulto enardecido - ¡ Y por si eso no fuera suficiente para ….!

.- ¡ Basta, es suficiente ! – gritó Harry con la cara roja de ira al tiempo que estampaba las dos manos sobre la mesa

.- ¡ Aunque lo que dices sobre el origen de Hermione sea cierto, eso no significa que ella pueda traicionarnos como insinúas ! – le dije directamente a mi hermana lo que pensaba acerca de ese detalle en particular

.- ¿ Es eso cierto Harry ? – preguntó ahora mi padre que no había hablados desde que yo había entrado en la habitación, observé como mi amigo suspiraba con cansancio quizás dispuesto a contar la parte mas escalofriante de la historia

.- ¡ Me temo que si… Hermione fue separada de su verdadera familia al nacer por Rabastan, su nombre original era Ezra Lestrange ! – mi madre ahogó un pequeño gritito y Luna apretó mi mano un poco mas de lo habitual - ¡ Pero eso no es todo… Voldemort estuvo rastreando a través de los años el linaje de Rowena Ravenclaw hasta que dio con ellos… los Lestrange son los únicos descendientes vivos ! – añadió con pesar mi amigo mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la estancia ante el silencio de todos

.- ¡ Eso convierte a Hermione en descendiente de Rowena, pero aún no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con Voldemort ! – declaró Minerva MacGonagall

.- ¡ En realidad tiene todo que ver con él y con lo que hemos estado haciendo durante todos estos años … los viajes, los experimentos e investigaciones… estamos a punto de destruirlo ! – les recordé como queriendo prepararlos para lo que se avecinaba

.- ¿ Quieres decir que saben como destruir a Voldemort ? – inquirió con asombro el mi padre desde su asiento

.- ¡ Dumbledore me contó de sus sospechas acerca de que Voldemort fraccionó su alma dando como resultado su supuesta inmortalidad, todo ello a partir de sus propias investigaciones, el estudio minucioso del carácter de Tom Riddle llevó a Dumbledore a suponerlo… mi trabajo en ese entonces consistía en demostrarlo con pruebas que con algo de ingenio pude conseguir ! – comentó Harry mientras observaba las diferentes reacciones de asombro de todos los que nos escuchaban

.- ¡ De modo que Voldemort emplea los Horcruxes para mantenerse con vida ! – comentó Luna con la facilidad de quien comenta el estado del tiempo

.- ¡ Así que tenían que encontrar la otra parte del alma de Lord Voldemort ! – sentenció Tonks quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la discusión

.- ¡ Dicho así suena muy fácil ! – dije sin querer aunque la vista de Harry se clavó en mis ojos y pude ver un dejo de humor en ellos

" … _**Me sorprendió todo de ti,**_

_**de blanco y negro al color**_

_**me convertí … "**_

.- ¡ En realidad Ron tiene razón… nuestro problema consistía… consiste en que Voldemort dividió su alma en siete fracciones que podrían encontrarse prácticamente en cualquier parte del mundo ! – añadió Harry con mirar pensativo y diría incluso algo nostálgico mientras los demás comenzaban a comprender en silencio la gigantesca empresa que tuvimos que enfrentar siendo aún unos niños desde la muerte de nuestro director

.- ¡ Sin embargo sabíamos que Voldemort no elegiría sus prendas al azar, Dumbledore descubrió que empleó para ello viejas reliquias de los fundadores de Hogwarts y demás objetos que para el tenían una importancia simbólica intensa ! – dije con tono analítico, por un momento incluso temí que algo de Hermione se hubiese alojado en mi mente después de tanto tiempo juntos, pero aún así proseguí - ¡ Dos de esos objetos ya estaban destruidos desde ese entonces, el Diario de Riddle que custodiaba Malfoy y el Anillo de los Gaunt que le hizo perder la mano a Dumbledore !

.- ¿ Y los demás ?... ¿ Donde están… quien los tiene Harry ? – preguntó la voz angustiada de mi madre

.- ¡ El medallón de Slyteryn fue el primero que destruimos por nuestra cuenta, la taza de Hufflepuf apenas logramos recuperarla… tuvimos muchos problemas; a Nagini la exterminamos no hace mucho ! – terminó de decir Harry que se detuvo junto a al estufa en la que lentamente crepitaba la sopa que mi madre hasta hace unos instantes cocinaba

.- ¡ Aún así faltan dos mas… uno que tiene el mismo Voldemort y si estoy bien la reliquia de Ravenclaw ! – comentó Tokns que comenzaba a mostrar un semblante mas preocupado que nunca

.- ¡ Así es… solo nos faltaba dar con el paradero de la reliquia de Rowena… sin embargo hasta hace poco dimos con ella, y descubrimos también que no éramos los únicos en saber acerca de los Horcruxes ! – dijo mi amigo aún estando de espaldas a los demás - ¡ Marius Lestrange el hermano gemelo de Hermione en investigaciones guiadas por su padre descubrieron la existencia del ultimo Horcrux… Rowena Ravenclaw no eligió un objeto inanimado como su reliquia… si no uno mas duradero… la sangre de los herederos es la reliquia viva ! – terminó girándose por completo ante un publico que estaba mas que aturdido por la cantidad de información que acababan de recibir y que a duras penas trataban de asimilar

.- ¡ Lo que nos estas diciendo es que Marius Lestrange y Hermione son las reliquias vivas de Rowena Ravenclaw y que posiblemente uno de ellos es el Horcrux de Voldemort ! - gritó escandalizada mi madre al tiempo que se ponía en pie derramando al piso los guisantes que estaban descansando en su regazo

.- ¡ Voldemort ya había experimentado con un ser vivo antes y Nagini fue el resultado… sin embargo el siempre ambicionó la pureza de sangre, por ello eligió al matrimonio Lestrange… siendo ambos sangre pura y mas siendo Rodolphus un heredero directo de Rowena ! – añadí mirando a mi amigo a los ojos como si con ello estuviera transmitiéndole la fuerza que necesitaba para comunicar una noticia como aquella

- ¡ Marius al ser el primero en nacer fue designado como sucesor de su padre al servicio de Voldemort… tratando de salvar a su segundo hijo Rodolphus le entregó al segundo recién nacido a su hermano Rabastan para que lo pusiera a salvo… sin embargo Voldemort lo interceptó pudiendo así experimentar con un ser humano… Hermione tiene la ultima parte del alma de Lord Voldemort ! – terminó Harry sentándose en la silla mas próxima debido a que parecía que de un momento a otro sus piernas dejarían de sostenerle

" … _**Se que no es fácil, decir te amo**_

_**yo tampoco lo esperaba… "**_

.- ¿ Es decir que si quieres eliminar a Voldemort debes acabar primero con Hermione ? – exclamó entre asombrada, asustada y conmocionada mi madre que palideció tanto que por un momento temí que su alma hubiese abandonado momentáneamente su cuerpo

.- ¡ Eso es monstruoso… como se supone que… ! – exclamaba Tonks con desesperación mientras nos miraba a Harry y a mi como si supiésemos la respuesta a este último enigma, era la primera vez que la veía quedarse sin palabras… quizás eran porque estas simplemente no alcanzaban para expresar la gravedad de la situación, pues todos sabíamos de sobra que por mucho que Harry odiara a Voldemort sería incapaz de sacrificar la vida de Hermione para lograr acabarlo… lo cual lo ponía en la elección más sádica que la vida pudiese ponerle a un hombre

.- ¡ Debemos pensar con claridad las cosas, no podemos dejarnos llevar por la angustia, tenemos que elaborar un plan, no arriesgaremos una vida inocente sin necesidad, ya han sido demasiadas muertes a nuestro alrededor ! – habló por vez primera Ojoloco desde que Luna y yo habíamos entrado a la cocina, su voz era pausada a diferencia de su ojo que giraba en todas direcciones a mas no poder

.- ¡ Eso teniendo en cuenta que exista una solución diferente, no debemos olvidar que estamos en guerra, que muchas vidas dependen de ello y que sería a fin de cuentas un sacrificio obviamente necesario ! – sentenció mi hermana apoyando las dos manos sobre la mesa ante el asombro de todos los presentes… instintivamente giré mi rostro para ver a Luna que fruncía el seño, después miré a Harry que parecía como si no hubiese escuchado nada, sin embargo puede apreciar como el músculo de su mandíbula se tensaba al instante - ¡ Si esa es la única forma de acabar con Voldemort creo que deberíamos dejar de complicarnos y tomar en cuenta la oportunidad que tenemos ! – finalizó mientras mi madre enrojecía de ira al escuchar aquella declaración de mi hermana

.- ¡ Es que has perdido la razón… como piensas siquiera… ! – comenzaba mi madre con la cara distorsionada por la rabia, pero en medio de ello comencé a sentir como la atmósfera calida de la cocina comenzaba a cambiar, mi madre lo notó también y calló al instante al igual que cualquier otro sonido, un ligero escalofríos me recorrió el cuerpo al tiempo que el ruido de una constante vibración que se incrementaba inundó por completo el ambiente… eran los cristales de la ventana, el calero en la chimenea… la tetera en la mesa… los utensilios… todo… de pronto los recipientes mas frágiles estallaron para espanto de todos, pero yo ya había descubierto que era… mi amigo… la causa… esa también la sabía…

.- ¡ Tú… ni tu ni nadie, entiéndanlo bien de una buena vez, se va a atrever siquiera a tocar un solo cabello de la cabeza de Hermione mientras yo viva o me veré obligado a tomar medidas de seguridad contra la propia Orden o incluso en contra de ti…Ginebra Weasley ! – hablaba Harry en un tono tan calmado que daba miedo con solo ver la expresión de sus ojos que parecían echar chispas por todas partes… pude apreciar que la vena de la sien le palpitaba terriblemente como signo de que trataba de auto controlarse por el bien de todos los presentes

.- ¿ Porque… acaso la vida de ella es mas valiosa que la misma guerra Harry ¿ Es mas valiosa que todas las vidas que se han perdido… acaso ella es mas valiosa que el propio futuro del mundo mágico ? – se atrevió a contestar Giny mientras se acercaba a el de dos zancadas, mi amigo aún permanecía sentado, lentamente alzó el rostro para verla directo a los ojos al tiempo que se ponía en pie, por instinto traté de acercarme a ellos temiendo internamente que Harry perdiera el control sobre si mismo en ese instante, sin embargo la mano de Luna en mi brazo me contuvo con energía, me miró seria y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza me hizo desistir de mi acción

.- ¡ Nadie me oyes bien Giny… Nadie va a atentar en contra de la madre de mi hijo mientras yo exista y pueda evitarlo ! – escupió con ira impresa en la mirada para después salir como un vendaval de la habitación que había quedado tras su partida vuelta en un caos física y emocionalmente… yo no me atrevía a pensar siquiera el alcance de tal revelación, el cambio de dirección de los planes, pero cuando lo hice todo encajó… la reacción de Harry y la de Marius… me apostaba todos mis galeones a que Marius entró en la mente de Hermione y descubrió lo que había mantenido en secreto por obvias razones… un hijo del único hombre capaz de derrotar a Voldemort… un heredero directo de Rowena con sangre mestiza… un obstáculo más o quizás… la oportunidad de salvación del mundo mágico .

_**  
**__**"… Pero así es el amor**_

_**simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy… "**_

Las ideas por un momento cesaron y mi mente quedó totalmente en blanco… no podía empatar los pensamientos de manera coherente sin que la imagen de un pequeño llorando a todo pulmón apareciera en mis pensamientos interrumpiendo con cualquier razonamiento medianamente decente… no se cuanto tiempo pasó, hasta que escuché la voz decidida de Luna llegar de algún punto ubicado en la realidad, de la que me había desconectado momentáneamente devolviéndome con dulzura a la traumatizada audiencia de la cocina del número 12 de Grimauld Place.

.- ¡ Bien eso nos deja muy en claro que tendremos mucho trabajo por delante ! – añadió lentamente como si no le hubiese impactado la mera noticia de la llegada al mundo de un heredero de la dinastía Potter - ¡ Vamos Ron no pongas esa cara que se trata de tu sobrino por partida doble ! – yo solo atiné a balbucear unas cuantas incoherencias que hicieron reír a Luna muy a mi pesar

.- ¡ Será mejor que vaya a hablar con Harry ! – se disculpó Remus mientras salía de la estancia detrás de mi amigo

.- ¿ Pero que han hecho ? – preguntó al aire mi madre con un hilo de voz mientras sollozaba en silencio ante la mirada angustiada de mi padre que se acercó a ella para abrazarla mientras sonreía de manera extrañamente conmovida

.- ¡ Es muy simple Molly querida… nos han hecho abuelos ! – le contestó con una mirada tierna que logró calmar a mi madre que aún así no dejó de derramar lágrimas, mi mirada vagó aún en shock por la cocina entera y se detuvo en Giny que de pronto se había desplomado en la silla más cercana y cuya expresión de tristeza me conmovió el alma; a pesar de todo era mi hermana, mi sangre, me acerqué a ella con cuidado y la abracé... para mi sorpresa no me rechazó

.- ¡ Lo he perdido Ron… no tengo… no hay manera… ella ha ganado al fin… a pesar de todo lo que yo… ! – el llanto no pudo permitirle terminar

.- ¡ Lo que no has entendido Giny es que el amor no es una competencia, no es un premio que se obtenga… es como un veneno para el que solo existe un antídoto, ninguno otro que se administre al enfermo funcionará porque ninguno es el correcto, solo el indicado calmará el delirio… y muy inconscientemente todos siempre supimos que el antídoto al delirio de Harry era solo Hermione ! – le dijo Luna mientras le acariciaba el cabello con calma después de haber hecho su atinada pero un poco rebuscada analogía, en el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón

.- ¡ Tu hiciste todo lo que estuvo de tu parte… no todo fue acertado pero lo intentaste, el problema reside en que desgraciadamente para ti, el destino los puso a ellos en la hora correcta, en el lugar correcto, con la persona correcta ! – dije recordando aquel instante en que la puerta del compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts se abría para dar paso a una niña en busca de un sapo que no era suyo, supongo que ambos quedaron sin sospecharlo "envenenados" en el instante en que ella posó su mirada castaña en los verde profundo de mi amigo como de seguro diría Luna.

" … _**Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor,**_

_**tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida.. "**_

.-¡ Bien si ya estamos todos de acuerdo solo nos resta partir para cumplir con nuestras tareas… creo que ya todos estamos concientes que el final de la guerra se acerca y que debemos actuar con cautela, cualquier descuido puede desatar una catástrofe… recuerden que tenemos mucho que perder ! - les advertí a todos los comandantes que asistieron a la ultima reunión en el despacho que antes fuera del director del colegio, todos hombres valientes y temerarios que se hallaban bajo nuestro mando… habían pasado ya varias semanas desde aquella discusión en la cocina de la mansión Black

.- ¡ Todos tenemos familias, hijos, padres, hermanos, esposas y esposos que proteger y a los cuales querremos abrasar al termino de esta ultima batalla… estamos listos, el ejército del Ministerio se nos ha unido… las tropas de la orden están preparadas y apostadas en sus sitios, tenemos arsenales repletos esperando por ser usados, tenemos sanadores experimentados, nuestros aliados son fuertes, pero aún más importante que eso tenemos sueños, deseos que aún están por realizarse, tenemos esperanza en un mundo futuro, uno libre, uno donde nuestro compañero de al lado no tendrá que vigilar nuestro sueño para dormir tranquilos…. pero para ello tenemos que recuperar primero el mundo que se nos esta arrebatando… la libertad siempre se ha conseguido del modo mas caro que existe… y hoy todos estamos dispuestos a pagarlo ! – la voz de mi amigo resonaba en todas las partes del salón del castillo, su atronadora voz de mando hacía vibrar no solo los corazones más débiles, si no que infundía vida a todos los rincones de Hogwarts…

Interminables pasillos que ahora lucían muy diferentes a nuestros años escolares… el antiguo colegio de magia se había vuelto una fortaleza, los batallones de hombres armados se desplegaban a lo largo de las campiñas donde hace años jugábamos, muchos se apostaron en el bosque codo a codo con los centauros y demás criaturas que años atrás estudiábamos en viejos libros.

Los gigantes que habían sido convencidos y que decidieron apoyarnos en la lucha se hallaban en el ala note del terreno custodiando la entrada a los valles…. Hogsmeade había sido evacuada y era el campo de los hombres de Marius, toda la red flu había sido disuelta en al menos cinco kilómetros a la redonda del límite de nuestros campos ocupados.

Los aurores se formaban en falanges compactas, utilizaban armaduras hechas con piel de dragón y corazas reforzadas con hechizos de protección; el tiempo pasaba volando ante mis ojos, con la rapidez en que un buen licor se va consumiendo.

Un suspiro salió por impulso de mis labios, y se perdió entre las corrientes de aire que azotaban con tranquilidad aparente las almenas de la torre de astronomía donde mi amigo y yo nos refugiamos para tener un momento de tranquilidad; mis cabellos se desordenaron con jovialidad entre la brisa vespertina… hacía ya un buen tiempo que no venía a mis compañeros, todos estaban tan atareados en sus propios deberes que solo atinábamos a vernos cuando descansábamos o cuando coincidíamos en los desayunos o comidas regulares… la ultima vez que traté de persuadir a Luna que comiese algo decente amenazó con convertirme en gusarajo; tanto ella como Hermione y Ernie se habían confinado en la biblioteca, con el fin de investigar la existencia de algún posible " método alternativo " como ellos solían llamar a la forma en que expulsaríamos el Horcrux de Hermione…

Después de un rato de absoluto silencio, con paso firme seguí a mi amigo escaleras abajo hasta el despacho que antes fuera de nuestro antiguo director; sin embargo no entramos en él, en el último instante decidió cambiar de dirección a lo que yo solo le envié una mirada interrogativa que el muy bien supo contestar

.- ¡ Tengo hambre ! – yo solo pude reírme de su expresión inocente, a lo que el solo atinó a sonrojarse mientras llagábamos al cuadro que daba acceso a las cocinas del castillo

.- ¡ Veo que lo síntomas también te afectan a ti ! – le dije mientras le sonreía abiertamente - ¡ Creo que al final de todo terminaré poniéndolos a dieta a los dos, es imposible que entre tú y Hermione acaben con mi ración diaria ! – me quejé al tiempo que tomaba unos pastelillos de las bandejas que ya nos traían los elfos que se recrearon en preparar un festín portable para nosotros dos

.- ¡ Creo que tienes razón ! – me respondió Harry mientras observaba con un poco de asombro el pastelillo que ya engullía - ¡ Pero con toda esta actividad no creo que me afecte tanto… además creo que tendré que agradecer que no te afecte a ti también porque entonces si que acabaríamos con las reservas para todo el año ! – añadió mientras me miraba con esa expresión cizañosa que siempre ponía cuando intentaba fastidiarme

.- ¿ Me estas llamando glotón ? – le respondí haciéndome el ofendido justo cuando salíamos de las cocinas con rumbo a la biblioteca

.- ¡ No que va, si comes como un sílfide ! – bromeó mi compañero mientras nuestras risas retumbaban por los pasillos que tomábamos como atajo para llegar a nuestro ansiado destino, por un instante tuve una extraña sensación… como si hubiésemos regresado en el tiempo y solo hubiésemos salido a robar comida de las cocinas, para entrar a la sala común donde Hermione estaría esperando por nosotros para hacer la tarea

.- ¡ Rápido… tenemos que encontrarlos pronto ! – exclamaba Ernie mientras salía con presteza de la biblioteca seguido de Luna que ayudaba a Hermione con un libro bastante grueso; el vientre de mi amiga era cada día mas notorio; según mi madre era demasiado pronto para que tuviera esas dimensiones… parecía una mujer con ocho meses de embarazo cuando en realidad apenas contaba con unos cuatro y medio… tal vez serían gemelos solía decirle en broma cada que podía

.- ¿ A quien tienen que encontrar ? – les pregunté observándolos con recelo al tiempo que terminaba el ultimo bocado de pay de manzana

.- ¡ Lo encontramos ! - exclamaba Luna corriendo hacia mi con presteza a la vez que me quitaba de las manos uno de mis pastelillos para engullirlo con rapidez asombrosa

.- ¿ Que encontraron ? - volví a preguntar un poco harto ya de la discusión sin sentido que estábamos sosteniendo

.- ¡ Lo que estábamos buscando Ron ! - explicó Hermione con una sonrisa de esas que hacía que a mi compañero se le olvidaran las ganas de comer, ya que en ese justo momento la comida que sostenía en las manos se le resbaló de la impresión

.- ¡ Eso lo sé Hermione lo que quiero que me digan es que… ! – pero a mitad de la frase recordé su objetivo y todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar a Luna que estaba devorando otro de mis postres mientras asentía para confirmar lo que Hermione había anunciado

.- ¡ Es por eso que tenemos prisa, tenemos que prepararlo todo, materiales, elementos, todo ! – añadió Ernie con presteza mientras se dirigía hacia las mazmorras del castillo de seguro en búsqueda del bien surtido almacén de ingredientes de nuestro ex profesor de pociones

.- ¡ En el camino te cuento… vamos ! – le susurró Hermione a Harry mientras le tomaba de la mano para seguir el mismo camino que Ernie; así que sin darme cuenta Luna hacía lo mismo conmigo

.- ¡ Un momento… mis pastelillos ! – me quejé queriendo regresar a donde sin siquiera percatarme también había dejado caer mi valioso cargamento

.- ¡ Después de que todo esto acabe te prepararé centenares de ellos para ti solito ! – me contestó Luna con el fin de no perder a los demás en el camino

.- ¿ Lo prometes ? – le pregunté siguiendo el juego

.- ¡ Palabra de Ravenclaw ! – añadió dándome un tirón idéntico a los que Hermione me daba para llegar a tiempo a las clases

" … _**Antes que te ame más escucha por favor**_

_**déjame decir que todo te di… "**_

.- ¡ Bien solo nos falta una cosa ! – dijo Ernie repasando la lista de ingredientes y materiales para realizar la complicada labor… después de semanas de investigación mis amigos habían llegado a descubrir que los Horcruxes a pesar de ser partes de una misma alma estas a través del tiempo pueden llegar a formar una conciencia independiente, así como sucedió con el viejo diario de Riddle, el cuerpo de Hermione asimiló también esa parte extra de alma, creando una fusión que para alivio de nosotros la fortaleza natural de Hermione logró acoplar a su propio ser, sin embargo esta unión tan lograda por años era nuestro pequeño problema

.- ¡ Si Voldemort logró la fragmentación de su alma mediante un ritual, nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo, solo tenemos que asegurarnos que la fracción de Hermione sea la que se quede en su cuerpo y que la parte de Voldemort sea la que aislemos en…. bueno en realidad no es que me importe donde vayamos a guardarla, si por mi fuera la pondría en el cubo de basura ! - explicó Luna que se hallaba frente a la pizarra del aula de pociones enfrascada en un complicado esquema de ubicación ceremonial como ellos le llamaban

.- ¡ Que tal solo un frasco ! – opinó Harry tomando un pomo vacío de una de las estanterías y colocándolo junto a las cosas que Ernie había reunido en la mesa del ex profesor

.- ¿ No se tu… pero un frasco de vidrio para guardar algo tan ponzoñoso como el alma de Voldemort ? – rechistó de inmediato Ernie examinado con un poco de recelo el recipiente propuesto

.- ¿ Porque no? – pregunté - ¡ No me dirás que pretendes guardarlo en un ánfora de oro indestructible cuando destruirlo es precisamente lo que queremos ! – replique al tiempo que trataba de comprender el significado de los símbolos que trazaban ágilmente las manos de Luna sobre la pizarra

.- ¡ Bueno puede ser una botella o una canasta, no importa lo que sea, el hecho es que deben destruirlo en cuanto haya sido depositado en su receptáculo… yo no podré hacerlo, ni Luna tampoco, Ernie debe vigilar la portal… alguien mas debe destruirlo ! – agregó Hermione que se hallaba sentada en una butaca en la que apenas cabía

.- ¡ Entonces todo está listo, mañana a la media noche en la torre mas alta del castillo ! – dijo Luna mientras contemplaba con plena satisfacción el diseño, justo en medio de la pizarra se encontraba el trazo de una estrella de cinco puntas; justo en el centro del diagrama se resaltaba el pentagrama compuesto por una serie repetitivas de palabras en un lenguaje extraño que al instante reconocí como runas

.- ¡ Aún nos sigue faltando algo ! – declaró Ernie con seriedad

.- ¿ Algo más ? – pregunté atontado por la cantidad de información que estaba procesando en tan poco tiempo - ¡ Ya tienen el incienso, el par de mandrágoras, la mirra, el vino de Leda, las palabras del ritual, el lugar, la hora exacta, la persona que realizará el conjuro ! – traté de recordar todo cuanto podía al tiempo que enumeraba con mis dedos

.- ¡ Lo más importante de todo Ron… necesitamos un sacrificio ! – me aclaró Luna observando con ojos distantes una de las puntas del diagrama

.- ¿ Es absolutamente necesario una victima ? – preguntó Harry desde su sitio

.- ¡ No hay una división del alma sin un asesinato ! – nos recordó Hermione con voz ronca justo en el momento en que extraía de la alacena de Snape una pequeña caja de terciopelo púrpura que todos sabíamos muy bien que era lo que contenía… una pequeña daga de plata con la que el profesor solía cortar los ingredientes de sus pociones mas delicadas - ¡ A fin de cuentas sangre con sangre se paga ! – añadió al sostener entre sus manos el delicado objeto que brillo de manera indescifrable entre las manos de mi amiga

" … _**Y no hay como explicar **_

_**simplemente así lo sentí…"**_

Las horas pasaban más rápido que lo que supuse, cuando emergimos de las mazmorras del castillo todos teníamos por el momento una misma preocupación… una víctima, alguien en especial debía morir… no mas bien alguien en especial debía ser asesinado para poder llevar a cabo el ritual de separación de almas… más específicamente Hermione debía asesinar a ese alguien mañana por la noche si es que queríamos vencer a Lord Voldemort…

Los pasillos los recorrimos juntos en completo silencio, solo el ruido de nuestros pasos sobre las gastadas baldosas del suelo retumbaban en las viejas paredes, creando el característico eco que se encuentra solo en los lugares abandonados o en aquellos que son tan sagrados que nadie se atreve a corromperlos con escandalosos sonidos… murmullos leves de los cuadros se escuchaban de vez en cuando al vernos pasar… unos saludaban, otros se limitaban a cuchichear entre ellos… era demasiado silencio, mis amigos se limitaban a caminar abrazados cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, Luna tomada de mi mano miraba por los grandes ventanales hacia el exterior del castillo y Ernie caminaba mientras leía un libro, sin embargo ya llevaba varios minutos en la misma pagina sin avanzar

.- ¿ Que tal Malfoy ? – pregunté mientras me detenía junto a la estatua de un brujo cuyo nombre no recordaba, lo que dije tuvo un efecto inmediato en mis acompañantes; Luna tuvo un respingo, Ernie chocó con la estatua que por poco le cae encima, al tiempo que Harry tuvo que sostener a Hermione que estuvo a punto de resbalar con un escalón falso

.- ¿ Pero como se te ocurre ? – fue el grito de Hermione al voltear a verme como si de repente me hubiese vuelto loco

.- ¡ Bueno no hay razón para mantener con vida a una serpiente como esa !... ¿ O sí ? – le respondí lo mas serenamente que pude, recordando que el Slyterin permanecía preso en una de las mazmorras mas protegidas del castillo

.- ¿ Crees que debo asesinar a Malfoy ? – preguntó ella avanzando hacia mi con una mirada de las que ahora identificaba como la que Marius le daba a Malfoy justo antes de asestarle un golpe

.- ¡ Entonces no tengo idea de cómo se va a llevar a cabo el ritual ! – le respondí lleno de una impotencia que comenzaba a molestarme - ¡ Ustedes mismos dijeron que necesitaban de un asesinato… pero se niegan a escoger a una víctima… se que nada justifica la perdida de una vida, pero si es el único camino para salvarte a ti y a mi sobrino solo tienes que darme un nombre y yo lo haré por ti ! – le respondí con aire abatido mientras me dirigía la ventanal con el fin de tomar un poco de aire que me era necesario para despejar mis sentidos… silencio nuevamente… ese mismo sentimiento de impotencia me embargaba cada vez más… no quise siquiera imaginar como se sentiría mi amigo, creo que las fuerzas no me alcanzarían… aunque en un tiempo me negué a pensarlo siquiera… ahora lo puedo reconocer abiertamente… lo admiro, su fortaleza se ha creado a base de golpes, y aún así se mantiene en pie

.- ¡ Es mi alma la que debe ser dividida no la tuya Ronnie ! – me dijo mi amiga, al mismo tiempo sentía como sus manos me tomaban de los hombros para darme vuelta y encontrarme con sus ojos y un leve sonrisa plasmada en el rostro… no me di cuenta en que momento me había soltado de Luna, se acercó y depositó un tierno beso en mi frente - ¡ Deja ya de angustiarte, veras como pronto encontraremos una solución no tan drástica ! – me dijo al tiempo que de un suave movimiento volvía colocar la mano de Luna en la mía con una sonrisa más amplia que la anterior

.- ¡ Hermione tiene razón ! – escuché que Harry dijo, ni siquiera note cuando fue que se puso justo a mi lado y que una de sus manos se sostenía en mi hombro - ¡ No te preocupes… verás como todo queda solucionado de alguna manera… hemos salido de peores situaciones ! – agrega mirándome con una expresión casi paternal que nunca le había visto… sin lugar a dudas el embarazo de Hermione les caía bastante bien a los dos… mis dos mejores amigos en el mundo… mis hermanos

.- ¡ Saldremos de esta Ron ! – afirmó Luna que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio

.- ¡ Claro que saldremos… y no se porque se angustian tanto ! - interrumpió Ernie haciendo gala de sus ademanes pomposos que la mayoría de las veces nos sacaban del contexto de todo lo que nos rodeaba - ¡ El libro dice que necesitamos un sacrificio… pero nunca menciona el que la victima tenga que ser un humano… vamos todos saben que incluso los animales poseen alma ! – nos dijo apoyado en la estatua que segundos antes estuvo a punto de aplastarlo….

De inmediato creí que al fin de cuentas siempre había algo que nos indicaba el camino correcto… algo o alguien, así que me incliné a pensar que era una especie de protección suprema, un tipo de ángel guardián nos guiaba en medio de la confusión; esa sin duda sería mi doctrina a seguir, avanzaríamos seguros a la victoria cobijados en la protección de un ente blanco encargado de orientarnos en la senda de la justicia… una que hace mucho esperamos, una que sin duda nos llevará a nuestro destino final… un final merecido y fabricado por cada una de nuestras acciones pasadas y venideras... pronto, muy pronto; ahora lo entiendo.

"… _**Cuando te vi… "**_

Las horas se consumieron con suma rapidez; la noche di paso al día y este me sorprendió en un sofá del que antes fuera la sala común de Griffindor…me dolía la espalda, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que después de cenar Luna y yo nos quedamos charlando hasta tarde…. Ante esto giro mi rostro y compruebo que mi acompañante aún duerme en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en el reposabrazos… sonrío a pesar del entumecimiento de varios de mis músculos; me pongo en pie y me acerco a ella con cuidado de no despertarla; un débil haz de luz matinal se cuela por los ventanales junto con una pequeña ráfaga de aire frío del exterior, ella automáticamente se abraza a si misma como acto reflejo de frío… doy una vuelta en redondo para tomar de una de las alejadas butacas mi capa de viaje, nuevamente me aproximo y con sumo cuidado la cubro … noto al instante como un nudo se forma en mi garganta; es mas de lo que puedo soportar; me toma un minuto decidirme pero al fin termino sentado en el suelo junto al sofá donde ella reposa, me limito a contemplar su rostro que muestra la expresión mas relajada que le he visto en días… un débil suspiro escapa de sus labios provocando que uno de sus mechones rubios caiga graciosamente sobre su frente y parte de su mejilla izquierda. Con el mayor de los atrevimientos tomo el rebelde bucle entre mis dedos y lo devuelvo a su posición original; justo en ese instante me hago a mi mismo una promesa… la más seria que jamás me he propuesto… nada ni nadie lastimaría a Luna en esta batalla, la protegería con mi vida; y si el destino me concedía sobrevivir a esta prueba lucharía aún con mas fuerzas por que ella se quedara siempre a mi lado… todo valía la pena si cada amanecer me recibiera con esta misma contemplación …

Una nueva ráfaga de aire frío me saca de mis cavilaciones, me pongo en pie para dirigirme al ventanal y cerrarlo de una buena vez… sin hacer ruido me dirijo a las habitaciones donde seguro Harry ya estaría despertando… subo los peldaños uno a uno hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación; de pronto me encuentro con el viejo letrero que aún pende de la puerta " Séptimo"… sonrío al recordar los viejos tiempos en que medíamos nuestro crecimiento por la altura de aquel letrero….

Tomo la manija de la puerta y entro sin más… no se si algún día aprenderé, aunque muchos me han dicho que tengo que tocar antes de entrar, yo sigo sin recordarlo y menos aún cuando se trata de las habitaciones de uno que desde hace años he considerado como mi hermano… por un segundo creí estar en otra dimensión… quizás era la luz de la mañana lo que lo hacía ver tan irreal, o quizás era que la perfección de la imagen lo decía todo… habían aparecido un pequeño sofá frente al ventanal de la habitación donde Hermione se hallaba sentada vestida con una sutil bata de maternidad color celeste, Harry se encontraba sentado en el suelo a los pies de ella mientras su cabeza reposaba sobre el abultado vientre de mi amiga que acariciaba con infinita paciencia los indomables cabellos de él, me acerqué un poco más y pude notar como los brazos de mi amigo la rodeaban de manera protectora, tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que no había notado mi presencia… Hermione por el contrario me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

Poco a poco me acerqué haciendo que mis pasos resonaran con mayor fuerza de lo que yo mismo quise; inmediatamente los ojos de Harry se abrieron y aún a la distancia pude notar como su espalda se tensó al instante, giró su rostro en el momento que yo estaba frente a el, solo sonrió y volvió a su anterior posición; las manos de Hermione retomaron su tarea y la tensión se esfumó del cuerpo de Harry tan pronto como llegó; di un rodeo y tomé asiento junto a ella. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y pude ver como estos despedían una tonalidad especial de marrón que nunca antes había visto… lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue pasar un brazo por su espalda incapaz de decir algo que arruinara el momento de paz que ahí se vivía… entonces el mayor secreto me fue revelado… había una esperanza aún mayor de la que todos creían; teníamos que ganar esa batalla y sabía que Harry sería aún más fuerte gracias a ellos dos; sabía que mantendría su palabra de que nadie les haría daño mientras el estuviera con ella … la luz de la mañana de hoy era mágica y yo procuraría por mi parte, que aquel pequeño ser tuviera muchos mas de estos mismos amaneceres.

"… _**Todo cambio cuando te vi. "**_

* * *

**Hola queridos amigos:**

Perdonen mi demora pero el trabajo ya saben... demas que creo que tengo un poquitín de mala suerte pues cuando por fin encuentro la tan ansiada inspiracion sucede algo... y cuando vuelvo de nuevoa estar frente a la maquina simplemente me doy cuenta que desapareció y bueno es un cuento de nunca acabar, gracias a todos por estar pendientes de la historia en verdad lamento mucho no poder actualizar tan pronto pero bueno... lo unico que si les digo es que pienso terminar esta historia asi que no se espanten que al menos esta si la acabo solo les pido que me tengan paciencia y que ruegen porque no se me escape tan pronto mi inspiracion. Gracias a todos por seguir la historia y por su paciencia inmerecida. Besos y respondo sus reviews:

**Magaso Urashima:**

Hola chico gracias por estar pendiente, espero que el capitulo haya valido la pena y que pronto nos veamos ok?. Besos enormes

**Brisa2006:**

Hola Brisa gracias por el review y ufff de verdad me alivias pensé que había perdido el toque "magico" jajaja... bueno espero que disfrutes el capitulo tanto como yo y que este haya valido la espera, perdon por la espera y nos vemos pronto ok?

**Monik :**

Amiga mil perdones; se que no tengo palabras para excusarme pero de verdad lo siento... vaya no se ni con que cara te respondo, solo espero que el capitulo te haga desaparecer las ganas de apedrearme por la demora, gracias por estar pendiente de la historia chica guapa; espero que hayas disfrutado la lectura y que me perdones pronto ok?... jajaja besos enormes

Se despide de ustedes rogando perdon de mil maneras

Su amiga

**Cidonya**


	9. Solo Importas Tú

**CAP 9 : " Solo Importas Tu"**

_" **Lo siento si alguna vez te he herido y no supe darme cuenta a tiempo… "**_

La noche había caído con rapidez… los campos llenos de soldados dan la apariencia de estar en otros tiempos… los choques de espadas se escuchaban a distancias y las explosiones eran aún más visibles en la oscuridad que nos envolvía… el ataque había comenzado; sin embargo eso era algo que no me importaba, el paisaje era digno de admirarse, los destellos de los hechizos parecían flores en medio de la negrura del bosque prohibido….

Los gritos de batalla eran sofocados por los ensordecedores estruendos provocados por las batallas entre los gigantes en las montañas próximas; de unos meses para acá recordé como poco a poco mi propia vida había ido desmoronándose poco a poco, cada poro de mi piel despedía la desolación de la que era presa…

Los pasillos estaban llenos de gente corriendo de un lado a otro; la mayoría de ellos sanadores tratando de salvarle la vida a los cientos de heridos que alcanzaban a llegar aún con vida… los vidrios de los ventanales vibraban con estrépito… tuve el impulso de detener a un medimago y pedirle que me quitase la vida en ese momento… sin embargo los pocos a los que detuve al verme sin herida alguna me dejaban para acudir en auxilio de alguien que si los necesitara.

_" … **Mientras soportabas en silencio,**_

_**tal vez algún desprecio… "**_

Sentí de nuevo a la ira invadirme… ¿ es que acaso nadie se atrevería quitarme la vida ?... un fugaz pensamiento llegó a mi mente como un relámpago… un par de ojos grises sumidos en la soledad de una celda de las mazmorras. Me tomó un segundo para poner a mis piernas a trabajar… subía y baja escaleras, recorrí pasillos secretos y largos pasadizos con el fin de llegar a mi destino.

Muy pronto estuve de pie frente a la celda que en estos instantes se hallaba custodiada por un joven auror; me acerqué a él y con voz autoritaria le ordené que me diera paso al interior de la celda… con un poco de desconfianza el centinela accedió sin perder de vista mis movimientos

.- ¡ Vamos entra conmigo ! – le dije cediéndole el turno de entrar primero - ¡ Necesito interrogarlo ahora y quiero un testigo ! – añadí con ligereza esperando una reacción de su parte; al fin pasó el primero y después le seguí

La celda era fría y húmeda, el olor a limo inundaba todo el ambiente y la oscuridad lo hacía mas sobrecogedor… había una pequeña filtración de agua en el techo rocoso, pude apreciar como una figura se encontraba encogida en la profundidad de la celda

.- ¡ Despiértalo ! - le ordené al auror que de mala gana le apuntó al prisionero para murmurar

.- ¡ Enervate ! – justo en seguida un quejido se escuchó - ¿ Algo mas ? – me pregunto de manera arrogante al tiempo que me miraba con apatía y se dirigía hacia la puerta

.- ¡ A decir verdad si ! - le respondí en el mismo tono, había sacado ya mi varita en un descuido de él, el auror se giró a verme - ¡ Silencius ! - exclamé apuntándole, esto lo tomó por sorpresa intentaba decir algo sin poder hacerlo pero antes que hiciera otra cosa exclamé de nuevo - ¡ Crucio ! – el cuerpo del custodio se retorcía en el inmundo suelo de la mazmorra otorgándome un inmenso placer, hasta que una horrenda carcajada me hizo detenerme… el prisionero se había puesto en pie y me observaba con sus fríos ojos grises desde lo profundo de la celda, un sonido de cadenas me hizo suponer que estaba atado a la pared…. Un pequeño escalofríos me recorrió la espalda, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder, solo me quedaba un camino, mi última opción… tendría que arriesgarlo todo de nuevo, solo por una oportunidad, por remota que fuera merecía la pena intentarlo

.- ¡ Vaya, vaya Weasley… nunca creí que viviría para poder contemplar esto ! – me dijo siseando con maldad

.- ¡ Cierra la boca maldita serpiente ! – le respondí con violencia mientras me acercaba a él - ¡ Vengo a proponerte un trato para que salves tu inmunda vida ! – le dije calmándome al tiempo que inmovilizaba al guardia de la celda

.- ¿ Que puedes tener tu que me interese ? – me preguntó en tono arrogante

.- ¡ Te liberaré solo si tu me liberas a mi ! – le dije con una sonrisa enigmática, ante su silencio solo pude continuar - ¡ Más claro… quiero que te lleves a Hermione, Ezra o como se llame, la quiero a ella y a su hijo lejos de mi y de Harry, no me importa lo que hagas con ella… mátala si quieres no es algo que me interese ! – añadí esperando con ello que comprendiera

.- ¿ Su hijo ? – murmuró desde su sitio sin responder a mi trato

.- ¡ Está embarazada… dice que es de Harry ! – le dije impaciente, de nuevo una risa casi demencial inundó la pequeña celda

_" … **Tal vez no sirva de nada**_

_**el darme cuenta ahora… "**_

.- ¡ Así que Lestrange consiguió lo que tu solo has soñado ! – me dijo en medio de un ataque de tos logrando enfurecerme mas

.- ¡ Lo tomas o lo dejas Malfoy ! – me limité a preguntar mientras encajaba mi varita en el cuello de este

.- ¡ Libérame Weasley ! – me dijo en un siseo lento, mientras lo hice pude ver como sus ojos brillaron de manera misteriosa…. Las cadenas cedieron y el dio un paso hacia mi - ¿ De verdad crees que aún así volverás a tener a Potter ? – me preguntó mientras se hacía un masaje en las muñecas que mostraban un color amoratado

.- ¡ Potter ya no me importa… si yo no puedo ser feliz tampoco dejaré que ellos lo sean ! – respondí con tono de aburrimiento, el solo se limitó a hacerme una mueca para luego dirigirse hacia el auror amordazado y robarle su varita

.- ¡ Ni creas que voy a agradecerte esto Weasley ! – me dijo al tiempo que salía de la celda seguido de cerca por mi

.- ¡ No esperaba menos ! – le respondí, al tiempo que su gélida mirada se encontraba con la mía… era tan profundo el contacto que ninguno se atrevió a romperlo por unos segundos… y solo una mirada bastaba para comprender que ese mortifago era total y completamente impredecible al igual que el final de este día… subimos con cautela los peldaños hacia la parte superior para salir de las mazmorras, conforme avanzábamos se escuchaba mas ajetreo y las explosiones volvían a inundar el ambiente, estaba desesperada, en mi mente todo tenía cierto sentido… justicia tal vez … para algunos quizás venganza… para mi en estos instantes no es mas que mi derecho.

_" … **Solo importas tu … "**_

.- ¿ Que es todo ese ruido ? – le pregunté a la pelirroja que me acompañaba mientras nos sujetábamos de los muros pues un estallido cercano provocó que hasta los cimientos del castillo se moviesen bajo nuestros pies

.- ¡ La batalla ha comenzado ! – me dijo como si nada, mientras ascendíamos por un corredor reducido, mi mente aún aturdida por tanta claridad no podía hacer mas que pensar en una sola cosa : " Embarazada… de él " . No quería creerlo, tendría verlo con mis propios ojos, durante todo este tiempo de encierro el único pensamiento que me mantuvo con vida fueron sus ojos castaños, el poder verlos una vez más.

.- ¿ Hey donde vas con eso ? – preguntó Weasley a un pequeño elfo que había pasado corriendo ante nosotros tan veloz que apenas le vi

.- ¡ Mi señora… tengo que regresar rápido… ella necesita la poción ! – respondió el pequeño elfo mientras recuperaba el aliento, lo pude reconocer tras unos segundos de observarle, era Dubby el elfo que una vez sirvió en mi casa y que ahora servía fielmente a Potter - ¡ El amo Harry se los encargó a Dooby ! – añadió antes de salir corriendo hacia los peldaños de la escalera que conducía a la cima de la torre de astronomía; sin pensarlo dos veces la pelirroja y yo le seguimos.

_**" … ****Siento que en mi vida solo importas tu,**_

_**entre tanta gente, solo importas tu … "**_

Mi vida no había sido fácil, y durante años resistí lo que ninguno podría… había sobrevivido es cierto, pero a un precio muy caro… demasiado para una sola vida.

Bajo la presión de tormentos inimaginables lo poco bueno que quedaba en mi fue desapareciendo, todos mis pensamientos eran de infinita maldad, los mas terribles y culpables que ningún hombre ha experimentado jamás habían hecho de mi un monstruo; en aquella época oscura de mi vida yo me había convertido en un ser miserable, mas allá de toda miseria humana.

Una auténtica bestia…. a mis enemigos masacré con desprecio, era una fiera engendrada por mi mismo; por mi, hombre creado a imagen y semejanza de Dios como a muchos les gusta creer… y heme aquí corriendo en busca de una oportunidad… lejana pero tal vez la más factible; todo lo que he sido me conduce a estas escaleras, me enseñaron desde mi temprana infancia que si deseaba algo en realidad tendría que tomarlo, por la fuerza si fuese necesario y eso era lo que precisamente estaba dispuesto a hacer… tomar lo que quiero, lo que siempre he querido…. Mi deseo más oscuro… aquellos ojos serían míos y de nadie más.

_" … **Hasta el punto que a mi mismo**_

_**se me olvida que también existo…"**_

En un santiamén nos encontramos subiendo los peldaños de la torre de astronomía, la más alta del castillo; a esta altura aún se escuchaban los sonidos de la batalla de fuera; el elfo muy pronto se encontró frente a la puerta que abrió con presteza mediante un hechizo… fue entonces que vi mi oportunidad, estaba a punto de cerrarla nuevamente para impedirnos el paso cuando me arrojé sobre la puerta como un demonio…. fue tanta mi fuerza y mi coraje que la puerta cedió en el acto… el pequeño elfo fue expulsado por los aires nocturnos hacia un extremo de las ribeteadas cornisas… entré de manera intempestuosa buscándola con la mirada mas frenética que jamás utilicé antes… lo que mis ojos contemplaron me dejaron impactado… mi mente no reaccionó y de repente no supe que hacer ni el porque me encontraba ahí… parecía estar en otro mundo… algo ahí andaba muy mal… verdaderamente mal…. Sangre… algo muy común en nuestro mundo pero que igual nunca deja de impactarte…

La Weasley llegó junto a mi resbalando con algo en el piso, sin comprender aún nada dirijo mi vista hacia el suelo… nuestras botas se hallaban salpicadas de un liquido viscoso y resbaladizo… sangre… era sangre y cubría gran parte del suelo de la torre mientras con horror contemplo el espectáculo completo del que soy parte.

Ella se hallaba justo en el centro del pentagrama que alguien había dibujado en el suelo de la torre con una especie de polvo color blanquecino, sus ropas de un fino lino blanco se encontraban manchadas en sangre y algún tipo de líquido que incluso empapaba el piso.

Estaba pálida y sudorosa; aún así tuvo la fiereza para que su mirada febril se clavara en nosotros dos como si quisiera acribillarnos… por un instante lo único que pude pensar era que Marius se asomaba por sus pupilas dilatadas… de repente lanzó un agudo gemido de dolor al frío aire de la noche, un hombre estaba con ella… demoré un poco en reconocerlo pues llevaba un atuendo ceremonial antiguo, era ese pomposo Huflepuff el que ignorándonos olímpicamente le ordenó al elfo que le entregara el recipiente que de inmediato acercó a los labios de Hermione…. Dando un par de pasos me acerqué al centro, sin embargo una fuerte sensación recorrió mi cuerpo segundos antes de ser repelido por una fuerza desconocida y que provocó que chocara contra las almenas

.- ¡ No des un paso mas humano… no podrás pasar por mas que quieras ! – resonó una voz… era alguien en quien no había reparado hasta entonces, era la rubia amiga de Weasley, sin embargo había algo que no concordaba, su vestimenta de lino color turquesa ondeaba con el viento nocturno de una manera etérea… todo hubiera resultado normal de no ser por los ojos de los dos seres que acompañaban a Hermione, le devolví una mirada de interrogación a Weasley que se había quedado inmóvil ante la escena.

_" … **Solo importas tu… "**_

_" … **Da igual si tengo **_

_**todo o nada, solo importas tu … "**_

La estupefacción era poco comparada con la fuerza que me hacía mantener los pies pegados al suelo, Malfoy por el contrario parecía inmovilizado en el piso contra las almenas de la torre…. Luna y Ernie estaban con ella dentro de una especie de campo de protección, pero no eran ellos en realidad, parecían estar en una especie de transe espiritual puesto que sus ojos eran de un blanco espeluznante… al parecer los sorprendimos justo en medio de un ritual…

El enorme grabado se encontraba compuesto con un sin fin de objetos… cada una de las puntas terminaba con una reliquia ceremonial… una mandrágora, una vasija con vino, un pebetero que emanaba un aroma a mirra, una lámpara de aceite encendida y por último algo que era lo que al parecer emanaba la sangre que pisábamos…. Un enorme lobo se encontraba degollado en su totalidad y su cuerpo inerte y seco permanecía solitario en su posición… todo estaba dentro de un monumental circulo compuesto por símbolos rúnicos mezclados con caracteres egipcios.

.- ¡ Yo te salvaré de ti mismo… De los demonios de la noche… de tu alma que son dos, solo una ha de volver a ti como el sol creciente vuelve al vencer a las tinieblas, te guiaré a través del sueño del desierto hasta tu cuerpo fecundo… renacerás fuerte como el fénix de sus cenizas… partirás del templo de Heliópolis hasta que sea hora de volver ! - recitaba el ente que ocupaba el cuerpo de Ernie mientras colocaba un medallón en forma de escarabajo sobre el pecho de Hermione

.- ¡ Parte segura a tu viaje, confía en los poderes de Bastet que mantendrán tu cuerpo intacto hasta tu regreso, tu hijo esperará tu retorno a salvo de espíritus y demonios, porque yo la que gobierna a las horas nocturnas les protegeré ! – recitaba la segunda figura mientras trazaba en el aire el símbolo Ank que adornaba su ropaje ceremonial

Después de que ambos terminaran con sus salmodias Malfoy y yo vimos como Hermione se desvanecía entre los brazos de Ernie que sostenía en sus manos ya una pequeña vasija de arcilla que grabados tenia unos símbolos que desconocía, por unos segundos creí que había muerto, pero de inmediato un temblor casi convulsivo recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione…

Una débil luz se asomó por sus labios, así al instante comprendí… su alma estaba desprendiéndose de su cuerpo… no había visto nunca ningún beso de dementor pero me suponía que esto era semejante… con la única diferencia que a la primera luz te tonalidad azulosa se le unió casi de inmediato otra de un color negro maligno que parecía envolver a la primera con unos débiles pero fibrosos tentáculos

_" … **Lo siento si en tu lugar he puesto a otra**_

_**era solo parte de este tiempo … "**_

Jamás creí que en mi vida llegaría a contemplar algo de semejante magnitud… ella… estaba dividiendo su alma, o por decirlo de alguna otra manera, estaba separando su alma de la de Voldemort

.- ¡ Yo Jepri la resurrección invoco a Maat para que reestablezca el balance de esta alma ultrajada por la maldad humana, no permitas que Amán el Devorador acabe con un ser puro que ha sido corrompido de manera antinatural ! – la alabanza del ente que poseía al hombre se perdió en la inmensidad de la noche, los destellos de los hechizos y explosiones de la batalla comenzaban a aumentar en violencia…

Casi de inmediato vi como el brillo del alma azul comenzaba a ganar fuerza al tiempo que los tentáculos del alma rojiza comenzaban a desvanecerse uno a uno hasta que al fin estuvieron totalmente separados…. El hombre entonces tomó la vasija y en ella introdujo con cuidado la fracción del alma maligna que colocó a su costado… casi al instante la luz azul comenzaba a regresar al cuerpo de Hermione que de inmediato comenzó a temblar con fuerza….

Una mano de la Ravenclaw o de quien fuera que ocupara su cuerpo se posó sobre el vientre de Hermione mientras el hombre se inclinaba para colocar una figura de escarabajo sobre la boca de ella a la vez que recitaba una pequeña salmodia que no alcancé a escuchar debido a un estallido cercano que cimbró parte de la torre donde nos encontrábamos.

Incluso a la distancia pude observar como ella abría lentamente los ojos, estaba igual de pálida que en un principio, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la mujer que le impidió hacer ningún movimiento

.- ¡ Tu y tu hijo están bien… el está listo para llegar a este mundo, es un acontecimiento excepcional, hay tanta sangre mágica de por medio que no debes temer por su bienestar… el los protegerá a ambos de muchas maneras ! – dijo en voz clara mientras se desvanecía frente a nuestros ojos el hombre que calló a espaldas de Hermione… yo aún estaba siendo forzado a permanecer en el suelo cuando mi vista captó a la distancia una figura que se acercaba con velocidad inusitada en medio de las tinieblas, apenas había terminado de hablar cuando el cuerpo de ella también se desplomó con pesadez sobre el suelo justo en el momento que Hermione aún en el suelo soltaba nuevamente un grito de dolor.

Para sorpresa mía pude ponerme en pie con un poco de trabajo… Weasley había dado un par de pasos hacia Hermione quien habiendo notado nuestro acercamiento se arrastró como pudo hacia un extremo de la torre dejando en su camino un rastro de sangre, la pelirroja la miró con algo de sorna había comprendido que estaba a nuestra disposición… ella y su hijo… Hermione estaba a punto de dar a luz… la fuente se había roto y en aquella torre solo estaban ella y el viejo elfo para defenderse, miré a Weasley quien sonriendo asintió con pena fingida

.- ¡ Ninguno de ustedes lastimará a mi ama ! - declaró el elfo interponiéndose en nuestro camino hacia Hermione cuyo rostro de dolor comenzaba a reflejar la repetición constante de las contracciones que padecía - ¡ Primero pasarán sobre mi ! – añadió con valentía la pequeña criatura

.- ¡ Como quieras ! – exclamó Giny - ¡ Avada Ked… ! - no pudo terminar de conjurar el hechizo asesino, algo había pasado, un tajo había aparecido en su rostro arrancándole un grito de dolor que se mezcló en el aire con uno de Hermione

_" … **Y mientras yo jugaba tu ibas en serio, **_

_**fui tonto y no lo niego**_

_**mis aires de importante …"**_

De pronto frente a nosotros un Búho de enormes garras se trasfiguró en un hombre de estatura considerable…

.- ¡ Marius ! – me escuche musitar a mi mismo a la vez que le veía interponerse ente su hermana y nosotros… como supo donde estábamos y que era lo que sucedía no lo alcanzaba a entender… tal vez esa extraña conexión que los mellizos suelen tener entre si desde el vientre materno era la explicación

.- ¿ Pasarán también sobre mi ? - dijo con calma mientras hacía una seña con la cabeza al elfo para que atendiera a su hermana

.- ¡ No veo porque no… tu eres solo uno… nosotros dos… saca conclusiones Marius ! – le respondió Weasley al tiempo que le apuntaba con su varita de manera retadora… yo sabía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles, estaba solo era verdad, pero no lo haría sin tener un plan o una salida, era tan inteligente como ella, sus ojos mostraban una astucia que era difícil de ocultar y que son la exasperación de muchos… incluido yo

.- ¿ Cambio inesperado de bando no Weasley ? – siseó con malicia al tiempo que de una patada alejaba de si el cadáver del lobo que le estorbaba el paso - ¡ Oh si, yo también se lo que se siente al principio ! – añadió con sorna al tiempo que se limpiaba con magia la sangre que le había ensuciado las botas ; fue entonces que posó su mirada en la pequeña ánfora que había a un costado del cuerpo del hombre - ¡ Eso solo deja claro una falta de táctica de tu parte ! – agregó acercándose a ella con sumo cuidado

.- ¡ Mira quien habla… tú también eres un traidor ! – le respondió al tiempo que lanzaba un hechizo que dejó un tajo en la mejilla derecha de Marius quien ya se había agachado para tomar el recipiente… este solo soltó un pequeño rugido pero se contuvo centrando momentáneamente su atención en Hermione que tomaba un sorbo de la poción que el elfo le ofrecía… ella solo asintió levemente a alguna pregunta que no alcancé a escuchar quizás porque nunca fue formulada

.- ¡ No tientes a tu suerte Weasley... porque estas a punto de perderla ! – le dijo a la vez que entregaba la pequeña ánfora al elfo que la escondió rápidamente entre sus ropas para regresar al lado de Hermione; el movimiento fue tan fugaz que incluso en mi posición de ataque no pude detenerlo… un hechizo no verbal fue dirigido hacia la Weasley con tal potencia que terminó en el suelo, algo la había traspasado con violencia… un grito de dolor nuevamente rompió el aire de la noche… la pierna estaba perforada por una enorme estaca que la unía sin remedio al suelo de piedra imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento - ¡ Sigues tu Malfoy… ahórrame la pena de acabar contigo querido primo !

.- ¡ No creas que soy tan tonto Marius ! – le respondí mientras conjuraba un escudo protector en silencio - ¡ He venido por ella y no voy a irme con las manos vacías ! – le advertí

.- ¡ Sectusempra ! – gritó Marius cuyo hechizo rebotó en mi escudo y fue a dar contra una gárgola que se deshizo en pedazos de granito - ¡ A ella no le tocarás ni un cabello mientras yo viva ! – añadió en tono furioso al tiempo que le observaba realizar un complicado encantamiento de protección que derramó una especie de cúpula energética sobre Hermione y el elfo pues comenzaban a caer de manera amenazadora frías gotas de agua mezcladas con hechizos mal direccionados o quizás no tan errados en puntería

.- ¡ Eso no te servirá de mucho ! – le comenté mientras intentaba ganar un poco de tiempo para formular un plan

.- ¡ No pienso mantenerte con vida por tanto tiempo ¡ – me respondió con voz aparentemente serena, el también estaba tratando de llevar a cabo un plan, de repente el silencio se vio impregnado de un quejido de dolor de Hermione, el elfo había aparecido mantas y un balde con agua en las que preparaba compresas para ella… tiempo era exactamente eso lo que no tenía

_" … **Y me doy cuenta ahora**_

_**solo importas tu … "**_

.- ¡ Pelea y muéstrame que tan hábil eres querido primo… atácame Malfoy, no intentes mostrarme piedad porque yo no la tendré contigo ! – le provoqué con malicia convencido que esos comentarios le perturbarían debido a su orgullo innato

.- ¡ No creas que caeré tan fácil en tu trampa Marius ! – me respondió en un tono aplastante y rotundo que se mezcló con los ecos de la confusión que había a las faldas ya del castillo, las barreras de protección mágica estaban resistiendo como lo planeamos pero sabíamos que no serian eternas; sin que pudiéramos evitarlo estas comenzaban a ceder una a una… pronto solo tendríamos una… la mas frágil y al mismo tiempo la mas poderosa de todas… ella.

.- ¡ Eso veremos… Infectus Mortem ! – conjuré de manera abrupta ante su estupefacción… gracias a su habilidad logró esquivar parcialmente mi ataque puesto que solo recibió un arañazo en la pierna izquierda… pero sabía que eso era suficiente para mantenerlo a raya por unos momentos mas, sin embargo aun así no emitió ningún grito de dolor… yo mismo había recibido en varias ocasiones la misma maldición y conocía bastante bien los efectos… algo muy similar a la picadura de un alacrán

.- ¿ Solo eso Marius ? …. ¡ Me decepcionas ! – me dijo entre jadeos que dejaban ver que mi conjuro estaba provocando lo que esperaba… su pierna estaba presentando de seguro un entumecimiento doloroso y eso le restaría agilidad y le impediría pensar con objetividad, aprovecharía esta oportunidad, necesitaba acabarlo de inmediato por ella y por el bebé… no permitiría que el heredero de Rowena naciera en la intemperie - ¡ Dracarnium Inflamare !

.- ¡ Impedimenta ! – alcancé a conjurar ante la gigantesca llamarada que se formó ante mis ojos… un gemido de Hermione acompañado de un grito del elfo me ayudaron a comprender que la situación comenzaba a salirse de mis manos estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo - ¡ Devora Inefane ! – exclame con todo lo que de mis fuerzas podían darme para lograr lo que me proponía de una buena vez por todas…. Un haz de luz de un verde azuloso salió de mi varita provocando al mismo tiempo un rugido que opacó por unos segundos el fragor de la batalla y los gritos de dolor de Weasley al querer librarse de la estaca que se encarnaría más conforme intentara liberarse

.- ¡ Aún no…. me has…. vencido ! – murmuraba Draco tratando de mantenerse en pie sabiendo lo que eso podría ocasionarle

.- ¡ Deja ya de luchar… no te sigas moviendo o tu mismo te matarás ! – traté de advertirle, el hechizo que le había aplicado era un antiguo método de tortura… la maldición atacaba los órganos internos comprimiéndolos de manera terrible cada vez que la victima hacía el más leve movimiento… si seguía moviéndose terminaría desecho por dentro, lamentaba tener que haber recurrido a esto, en verdad lo lamentaba, era un buen oponente y sobre todo era aunque no lo quisiera reconocer parte de mi familia, mi propia sangre… sin embargo sabía que era él o yo… y yo tenía un deber aún mas grande que cumplir, cerré los ojos en un intento por reprimir mi culpa ante la visión de un convulsionante Draco Malfoy

.- ¡ Creí que no me tendrías compasión ! - murmuró jadeante al tiempo que un hilo de sangre le descendía de la boca manchándole su de por si maltratada túnica, de pronto un gemido de dolor captó mi atención, era ella

.- ¡ Marius ! … ¡ No hay tiempo… debes… debes destruirlo antes que nazca mi bebé ! – casi gritó en medio de una dolorosa contracción

.- ¿ Antes que nazca ? – repetí estúpidamente - ¡ Santo Dios dime cual es el hechizo y juro que lo haré ! – le respondí comenzando a sudar frío

.- ¡ Exirus Destructio Deo ! – murmuró con gran esfuerzo al tiempo que le hacía una señal al elfo que hacía lo posible por tratar de calmarla

.- ¡ Aún no hemos terminado ! – murmuró Draco mientras escupía una gran cantidad de sangre al pedregoso suelo como muestra de los estragos que el hechizo estaba causando en su interior

.- ¡ Eso no lo decides tu ! – le espeté prestando atención al elfo queme entregaba con mano temblorosa una pequeña ánfora de barro que tenia dibujados unos antiguos caracteres rúnicos y que se encontraba sellado con un tapón especialmente elaborado para contener la malignidad que emanaba de la fracción de alma de Lord Voldemort; apenas se deshizo del recipiente el elfo volvió al lado de mi hermana

.- ¡ Lo veremos ! – siseó Malfoy con dificultad mientras comenzaba a adoptar una posición de ataque

.- ¡ Inmovilus ! – dijo una voz que se encontraba algo distante de mi, giré para ver quien había inmovilizado a Draco Malfoy y lo primero que vi fue unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar seguidos de una rubia cabellera, era uno de ellos, la Ravenclaw - ¡ Así no nos causará mas problemas por el momento ! – me dijo acercándose a examinar a Malfoy quien parecía no tener fuerzas ni para romper el simple encantamiento, sin embargo vi como sus ojos se tornaron fieros cuando observo a Weasley que todavía continuaba con la estaca en la pierna - ¡ Desmaius ! - exclamó la chica sin pensarlo dos veces, me miró por unos segundos para luego avanzar con paso lento hacia donde Ezra se encontraba y entonces agregó con serenidad - ¡ No te preocupes yo estaré con ella… ahora ya puedes destruirlo !

_" … **Siento que en mi vida**_

_**solo importas tu**_

_**entre tanta gente … "**_

Con un suspiro deposite la ánfora en una desgastada losa, me alejé a una distancia que consideré prudente y me coloque en una posición que me permitiera protegerlas a ellas y a mi mismo, por unos fugases instantes mis ojos encontraron la intensa mirada de mi melliza, su rostro estaba pálido y sudoroso por el esfuerzo; las frías gotas de lluvia comenzaban a ser mas intensas, así que cerré mis ojos en un intento por concentrarme.

Empuñe mi varita con firmeza y para cuando abrí mis ojos para centrar mi objetivo las dudas se disiparon ….

.- ¡ Exirus Destructio Deo ! – exclamé con fuerza para ver como un rayo de luz púrpura salía de mi varita para rodear como una especie de campo de fuerza la ánfora que de un momento a otro estalló en mil pedazos…. Ahora ante mi una pequeña esfera de un negro intenso y fibroso se agitaba como si tuviese un pulso… como si tuviese vida propia

.- ¡ Hazlo… de nuevo… repítelo ! – jadeaba Ezra con dificultad

.- ¡ Cuantas veces sea necesario hasta acabarlo ! – añadió la Ravenclaw

.- ¡ Exirus Destructio Deo ! – volví a exclamar a y pude ver que cada impacto disminuía la rapidez de los pulsos de aquella fracción de alma - ¡ Exirus Destructio Deo ! – de nuevo el hechizo que repetí una vez mas; sin embargo notaba como con cada encantamiento me iba debilitando, sin pensarlo de una vez mas mis ojos se desviaron hacia ella

.- ¡ Lo sé… el hechizo… consume energía ! – me dijo desde donde estaba - ¡ Resiste…. Resiste como lo hago yo ! – añadió con una mirada de increíble determinación que me infundió el valor necesario para terminar

.- ¡ El hechizo consume tu energía vital poco a poco, es por ello que debes mantenerte firme, concentra cada parte de tu ser en el hechizo, que todo tu cuerpo dirija su energía al mismo tiempo y lo lograrás ! – me explicó la rubia, por lo que decidí hacerle caso

Me concentré en el hechizo con todo mi ser de manera que mis oídos se cerraron al estruendoso rugido de la batalla; incluso a los gritos contenidos de Ezra de modo que solo existía yo y cada parte de mi cuerpo se tensó cuando el momento llegó

- ¡ Exirus Destructio Deo ! – grité con todo lo que quedaba de mi hacia aquella fracción de alma palpitante que al recibir el impacto se contrajo de manera violenta… como si un espasmo de muerte la alcanzara; de pronto todo fue silencio y oscuridad.

Caí irremediablemente de rodillas exhausto casi al instante en que el Horcrux se destruía liberando con ello una gran nube de energía de tono verde mortecino que cubrió a todo Howgarts por unos escasos instantes … estaba tan débil que me sentí desfallecer, pero cuando estaba a punto de impactarme contra el suelo un par de delicados brazos me sostuvieron con fuerza… no adivinaba quien podía ser hasta que un mechón de cabello rubio obstruyó mi visión y supe de quien se trataba, no había que temer al menos por ahora… solo necesitaba descansar o no podría seguir protegiéndola, así que me abandoné momentáneamente al mundo de la oscuridad sin remedio alguno….

_" … **Solo importas tu,**_

_**hasta el punto que a mi mismo**_

_**se me olvida que también existo … "**_

.- ¡ Roon ! – un estampido se escuchó muy cerca antes de oír mi nombre surcar los aires, había sido Harry quien desvió un hechizo justo antes que impactara sobre mi espalda... así había sido siempre, el me había salvado en incontables veces así como yo a él… nada nuevo en nuestra amistad. La batalla había comenzado hacia cinco horas y parecía no tener fin, creo firmemente que los campos de Hogwarts nunca habían visto ni verán jamás tanta sangre y destrucción a un mismo tiempo… todos estábamos al mando de distintos equipos para poder manejar la resistencia… el caos reinaba en todas partes… aurores contra mortífagos, gigantes contra gigantes, mortífagos contra mortífagos, duelos entre llamas, gritos y maldiciones se perdían entre los ecos sonoros de los estallidos y bramidos de guerra de gigantes rasgaban los campos que antes solo escucharon risas de alumnos risueños…. con un sentimiento de nostalgia increíble convoqué un hechizo escudo mas fuerte alrededor de ambos

.- ¡ Esto solo esta extendiéndose, quieren cansarnos… son muchos, parecen multiplicarse ! – grité para que pudiera escucharme aunque estuviéramos espalda con espalda, repeliendo hechizos

.- ¡ Tienes razón, ha enviado a los orcos y a los mas jóvenes por delante… apuesto que el solo esta esperando… lo siento cerca, acechando entre las sombras ! – me respondió con la respiración agitada

.- ¿ Que quieres que hagamos ? – le pregunte esperando obtener una de esas brillantes y descabelladas ideas que a veces se le ocurren

.- ¡ Seguir el plan original… resistir… sobrevivir… y ganar …esas son mis ordenes Ron ! …. ¡ Impedimenta !... ¿ Crees poder cumplirlas ? – me pregunta con una sonrisa socarrona mientras detiene un hechizo primario

.- ¡ Por supuesto Jefe ! – le respondo al tiempo que una luz de un color verde opaco inundaba todo cuanto podíamos ver…. Por unos instantes no pude ver nada mas que un mar verde alrededor de mi, después de ello uno segundos de oscuridad y luego de nuevo la luz de luna que alumbraba los campos de batalla, la extraña situación tomo a todos por sorpresa ya que por unos microsegundos todas las luchas se detuvieron como por milagro, observé a mi amigo en busca de respuestas pero lo único que vi fue como su pálido rostro giraba hacia a tras, en dirección al castillo. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la torre más alta que todavía mantenía un destello de luz verde.

.- ¡ Hermione ! - le escuché murmurar tan bajo que creí haberlo imaginado

.- ¡ Ella debe estar bien, démosles algo de tiempo, dijeron que mandarían a Dooby si hay noticias ! – le dije tratando de convencernos a ambos en el intento, pues temía por Luna con todo mi corazón

.- ¡ Tienes razón, no debemos ser pesimistas ! – me respondió volviendo la mirada hacia el frente - ¡ Ellas deben estar bien !... ¡ Tienen que estarlo !

.- ¡ Aguamenti ! – exclamé apuntando a un auror cuya túnica estaba incendiándose, el hombre completamente empapado solo tuvo tiempo de agradecerme con un gesto pues estaba en pleno duelo con un mortífago que había resultado ser buen oponente, justo acababa de desocuparme cuando de nuevo una luz de un azul profundo iluminó la noche con potencia… era un solo haz de luz que se elevaba hasta la nube mas alta del negro cielo y que precisamente provenía de la misma torre de la que antes había procedido el destello de energía anterior. Esta vez ni siquiera volteé a ver a Harry - ¡ Podemos regresar a investigar !

.- ¡ No… tu te quedarás aquí, volveré, quiero cerciorarme personalmente que ella esta bien, ahora estas al mando ! – me dijo mientras convocaba un escudo para salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia una de las puertas del castillo, esquivando obstáculos; así que me concentre en seguir mis ordenes… resistir… sobrevivir… y ganar - ¡ Sectusempra ! – grité al tiempo que asestaba en el pecho de un orco que insidia en quebrantar mi escudo, brinqué sobre su cuerpo agonizante - ¡ Dracarnium Helitae ! – una lengua de fuego arrasó con cinco orcos mas que habían acudido a los alaridos del agonizante, un olor a carne quemada inundó mis pulmones, pero aún así no me importó seguí avanzando en lateral….. había visto una cabellera rosa chicle en medio de una docena de orcos

.- ¡ Tonks… abajo ! – le grité haciendo una seña con la varita, al tiempo que vi como se tiraba al suelo con presteza - ¡ Bombarda ! – grité haciendo estallar a por los menos la mitad – ella se incorporó en el acto y conjuró un escudo mas potente, aún estaba lejos - ¡ Levicorpus ! – grité de nuevo alzando a un orco por los aires mientras con una espada le cortaba de un tajo la cabeza

.- ¡ Hey no esta mal para un novato ! – me dice colocándose a mis espaldas, para comenzar de nuevo a luchar

.- ¡ Por supuesto que no… sobre todo porque cuento con enfrentamientos a la muerte desde los 11 años ! – alardeé tratando de distraer mi mente de los pensamientos preocupantes que me habían asaltado desde la primer estocada que me vi forzado a hacer la primera vez que sostuve un arma

_" … **Solo importas tu**_

_**da igual si tengo todo o nada**_

_**solo importas tu … "**_

.- ¡ El vendrá… estoy segura… no importa lo que este sucediendo afuera ! – jadé con dolor mientras intentaba incorporarme en la cama

.- ¡ Esta bien, esta bien, pero tienes que descansar, trata por tu bien de dormir un poco ! – me dijo la enfermera que nos había atendido desde que éramos unos niños

.- ¡ No quiero dormir, no voy a dormir, el vendrá… tengo que estar despierta… no puedo estar dormida cuando llegue, porque quizás no haya un mañana ! – le respondí mientras sentía las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas

.- ¡ No… que haces… quédate en la cama despierta si quieres, pero no te levantes, tienes que cuidarte, piensa en tu hija ! – me reprochaba Madam Ponfrey mientras me obligaba a volver a la cama pues ya avanzaba hasta la cuna donde dormía placidamente ajena a todo mi pequeña bebé… mi pequeño ángel

.- ¡ El tiene que verla… conocerla, quiero que la sostenga en brazos ! – sollocé un poco mas mientras la enfermera corría por mi bebé para ponérmela en los brazos y ver si con eso me calmaba del trance de angustia que pasaba, sabía que afuera la batalla se endurecía mas a pesar de la insonorización del área de enfermería, a pesar de que me encontrara en las habitaciones de la propia enfermera no había sitio donde me sintiera segura si el no estaba a nuestro lado

.- ¡ Tranquilízate querida, veré que puedo… ! – no terminaba la frase aún cuando un estampido abrió las puertas de donde nos encontrábamos, rápidamente la enfermera apuntó con su varita a quien se atreviera a entrar de aquella forma en sus aposentos, de inmediato cubrí con mi cuerpo a mi bebé tratándola de ocultar de quien fuera; pero ella empezó a llorar cuando escuchó los rugidos de la batalla exterior mezclados con los gritos de los heridos, en ese instante temí lo peor - ¡ No se acerque un paso más estoy armada y juro que le arrancaré la cabeza si lo intenta ! – le gritó de manera amenazadora al tiempo que se interponía entre la camilla que ocupábamos y el intruso

.- ¡ Tranquila Madam Pomfrey soy yo ! – escuché su voz agitada, lo que me hizo girarme para verlo, estaba de pie con las manos en lo alto en señal de rendición mirando en dirección a nosotras, pero aún así la enfermera no dejó de apuntarle

.- ¡ Identifíquese ! – le gritó lo que aumento el llanto de mi bebé

.- ¡ Harry James Potter Evans, hijo de James Potter y Lilian Evans, El Elegido, El Niño que Vivió, El Redentor... y hay mas nombres solo que nos los recuerdo ! – parloteó rápidamente mientras daba un paso firme

.- ¡ Eso cualquiera lo sabe ! – le espetó apuntándolo con mayor fiereza

.- ¡ En segundo año me tuvo en esta enfermería porque un profesor incompetente me desapareció los huesos de uno de mis brazos; ese mismo año tuvo a mi esposa porque accidentalmente se convirtió en gato… sin mencionar que ese mismo año la petrificaron ! – añadió con mas decisión, para ese entonces la enfermera le había dejado el paso libre

.- ¡ Harry ! – le llamé con una voz tan dulce que yo misma me sorprendí de poseerla, el corrió literalmente los metros que nos separaban, estaba sudado, lleno de polvo y hollín de la batalla pero no me importó. El no dijo nada, solo avanzó hasta mi, se sentó en el borde de la cama, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos, solo eso bastaba, sonreí, con cansancio pero lo hice, haría cualquier cosa por el

.- ¿ Donde esta ? – preguntó con hilo de voz que apenas salio de sus labios, fue mas bien una especie de susurro, apenas en ese momento me di cuenta de lo fuera de lugar de la pregunta si la bebé seguía llorando a todo pulmón, así que solo le pasé a la pequeña que se encontraba envuelta en mantas

.- ¡ Hola Akasha ! - le susurró tan quedo que la bebé quedó como en una especie de trance al verlo a los ojos… verde contra verde, el silencio de pronto de hizo al cerrarse las puertas de un solo golpe… había sido el harto del ruido exterior, ambos se quedaron así… extasiados el unos con el otro, la sangre llamaba a la sangre y se reconocían, ambos de cabello negro y sonrisa fácil, así tan pronto que asustó todo parecía tan lejano, tan irreal, todo nuestro mundo se resumía en esa pequeña personita que sostenía con fervor el dedo índice de su padre.

_" … **Solo importas tu**_

_**entre tanta gente, Solo importas tu … "**_

.- ¡ EZRA ! – fue lo primero que escapó de mi garganta con un grito que inundó la habitación donde me encontraba, aún alarmado traté de ponerme en pie, pero un par de brazos me inmovilizaron con facilidad

.- ¡ Tranquilo, ella esta bien, las dos están a salvo ! – me dijo la rubia que había visto en la torre del castillo el ultimo momento de conciencia que tuve, mis ojos se dirigieron en búsqueda de una ventana, pero estas se hallaban tapiadas a prueba de proyectiles y sonido - ¡ Aún es de noche ! - añadió sonriendo mientras se movía ágilmente por la habitación hasta regresar a mi lado con un pequeño frasco en las manos - ¡ Será mejor que lo bebas si quieres comprobarlo por ti mismo ! – terminó llevando hasta mis labios la poción reconstitutiva

.- ¡ No me tienes miedo ! – le solté sin el menor toque de consideración

.- ¿ Porque debería temerte ? – me preguntó en un tono que me dejó perplejo

.- ¡ Porque yo soy … un… ! – no logré terminar mi frase

.- ¡ Mortífago ! – finalizó ella por mi y sin embargo me sonrió - ¡ Es ridículo, cada quien es lo que decide ser, ahora no veo mas que a un hombre que decidió pelear hasta dar casi la vida por su familia ! – se alejó de nuevo para colocar el frasco justo donde lo había encontrado - ¡ No tengo motivos, al contrario… te debemos la vida, has salvado la esperanza del mundo mágico ! – añadió sonriendo de manera misteriosa, no había asimilado todavía lo que me había dicho cuando el sonido de una sonora risa traspasó los sólidos muros del castillo, fijé mi vista en la rubia que solo se limitó a sonreír al vacío con algo de nostalgia… estaba a punto de preguntar por mi hermana nuevamente cuando una puerta que hasta el momento no había visto se abrió dejando entrar un poco de la luz que iluminaba la estancia anterior

.- ¡ Vaya ! - fue todo lo que la rubia pudo exclamar por los dos al ver entrar un elefante rosa volador que disolvió en el aire con un pequeño plop dejando una estela de margaritas que danzaron por toda la habitación, una risa infantil llegó a mis oídos con un sentimiento extraño

.- ¡ Pero que rayos … ! - comenzaba a injuriar cuando una pareja se perfiló en el umbral de la puerta no permitiéndome enfocar con claridad sus rostros

.- ¡ El tío Marius debe aprender a no injuriar frente a su sobrina ! – escuché la voz divertida de Potter desconcertándome aún mas… tío… no injuriar… ¿ quien rayos se creía ese para ordenarme a mi no injuriar cuando se me pega la gana ?, miles de preguntas con respuestas de ese tipo se mezclaban en mi cansada mente

.- ¡ El es el papá Marius, así que puede prohibírtelo ! – la voz de Ezra llegó hasta mí con claridad, ella se adelantó y se sentó al pie de mi cama - ¡ Gracias ! – musitó con cariño mientras colocaba su mano en una de mis piernas, después de eso solo se limitó a observar a Potter que sostenía un pequeño bulto del que salían unos débiles balbuceos a los que el hombre asentía o reía de manera boba… entonces lo entendí todo, nuevamente volvíamos a ser tres herederos… la esperanza se había materializado… era mas real que nunca.

_" … **Hasta el punto que a mi mismo**_

_**se me olvida que también existo, solo importas tu ... "**_

.- ¡ Quiero ir contigo ! – le susurré suavemente mientras el se mecía lentamente con la pequeña en brazos profundamente dormida

.- ¡ Sabes que no puedo dejarte ir… es demasiado riesgoso… y lo sabes ! – me contesto también con un susurro lento y pausado sin dejar de observar a la pequeña que se llevó un dedo a la boca para chuparlo, el delicadamente retiró el dedo de su lugar, nuestra hija solo hizo un adorable puchero y continuó con su dulce sueño

.- ¡ Lo sé, es por eso que quiero ir contigo, no quiero dejarte solo, no con esto, no esta vez, no comencemos ahora a hacer algo que no hemos hecho nunca… separarnos, somos un equipo ! – le dije con cuidado

.- ¡ Estoy listo Hermione, tu y yo sabíamos desde hace mucho tiempo que la ultima pelea sería solo entre el y yo ! – hizo una pausa solo para observar como la bebé insistía en chuparse el dedo - ¡ Ahora se que estoy listo Hermione, tu me has preparado como siempre… me has dado mi arma mas poderosa, mi razón mas fuerte para seguir con vida ! – añadió clavando sus ojos en los míos

.- ¡ Tienes razón, le respondí acariciando suavemente su mejilla ! – no pensé en nada mas y lo besé deleitándome con cada sensación, cada roce… cuando terminamos mantuvimos los ojos cerrados escuchando solo la respiración del otro, frente con frente - ¡ Te amo y se que lo sabes… como también sabes que Ron y yo te seguiremos hasta el final ! – añadí separándome de él

.- ¡ Estas débil y nuestra hija te necesita ! – me respondió poniéndose en pie suavemente

.- ¡ Estoy bien, sabes que soy fuerte, me he tomado una poción cicatrizante, Akasha estará a salvo con Luna y Varinia, los mantendré en la oficina de Dumbledor con un traslador listo para usarse que los llevaría hasta la casa de Luna, donde otro traslador los guiará hasta la casa de los papás de Tonks ! – le dije mientras me cambiaba de ropa con la varita

.- ¡ Aún así no iras Hermione ! – me ordenó al tiempo que conjuraba con su varita una hermosa cuna en la que con suma delicadeza depositó a nuestra bebé

.- ¡ Harry no puedes… ! – no terminé de hablar, con un rápido movimiento se acercó a mi y me besó como nunca antes, sabía lo que intentaba hacer, y no pude evitar que un par de lagrimas escapasen de mis ojos - ¡ No lo hagas… no te despidas… no te atrevas a dejarnos Potter ! – le reproché al tiempo que golpeaba suavemente sus hombros

.- ¡ Tranquila Sra. Potter, no es mi intención dejarlas libre ! – me contestó con una sonrisa sincera, era tan extraño oírle llamarme así - ¡ No ahora !

.- ¡ Voy a alcanzarte, no puedes obligarme a quedarme y si lo haces sabes que no me daré por vencida hasta llegar a donde quiera que estés ! – le advertí mientras me aferraba a su cuerpo tratando de memorizar cada segundo que pasaba a su lado

.- ¡ Sea lo que sea que hagas, estoy seguro que será lo mejor ! – me respondió en un susurro amortiguado por la emoción - ¡ Solo te pido que me complazcas al menos esta vez… quiero que tu y Akasha estén a salvo me entiendes ! – añadió con dulzura mientras me observaba en silencio

.- ¡ Estaremos a salvo ! - le aseguré acatando por primera vez la orden de mi pareja - ¡ Pero tienes que asegurarme que volverás, tienes que estar a nuestro lado por el resto de tu vida Harry, porque solo a tu lado estaremos realmente a salvo ! – le dije antes de dejarle cruzar el umbral de la puerta y verle de espaldas salir con paso firme hacia la guerra del exterior mientras la pequeña Akasha dormía.

_"…**Da igual si tengo todo o nada**_

_**solo importas tu … "**_

Tenía que salir de esa habitación, no porque me fuera imposible permanecer ahí, al contrario quería con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón quedarse en aquel sitio por el resto de mi existencia, junto a ellas, la paz que podía respirar al ver a la pequeña Akasha dormir en mis brazos segura y ajena a los problemas del mundo entero.

Ahora que el dolor punzante de mi cicatriz me anunciaba la presencia de mi peor enemigo me dirigía con mayor velocidad a mi encuentro. Tenía que vencerlo, no solo era mi deber, tampoco mi mayor motivo era ahora la obligación de ser el elegido por la profecía que marcó desde un principio mi vida y la de mis seres queridos…. Ahora con paso firme me dirigía a mi encuentro porque estaba plenamente convencido de que tenía que ser yo quien acabase con ese monstruo que ponía en amenaza inminente el mundo en el que vivían mi esposa y mi hija. Esta batalla debía ganarla para asegurar el futuro de Hermione y el de Akasha… mi hogar.

El aire frío de la madrugada me golpeó el rostro en cuanto puse un pie fuera de las murallas del castillo. De inmediato el hedor a carne quemada y humo llegó hasta mi; después de conjurar un escudo protector reanudé mi carrera para llegar hasta el sitio que comenzaba a formarse en mi mente, lo sabía, estaba esperándome y yo estaba ansioso por encontrarlo.

Esta vez uno no saldría vivo de este encuentro y estaba decidido esta vez con todas mis fuerzas a sobrevivir para al fin poder hacer lo que nunca había podido hacer con plena satisfacción… vivir.

_" … **Solo importas tu…"**_

* * *

_**Hola Queridos Amigos**_

_**Siento que es horrible tener siempre que comenzar con una disculpa, pero creo que es necesario ya que por diversas razones en los ultimos capitulos la demora ha sido excesiva, temo decir que lamentablemente el tiempo y la inspiracion me han jugado varias malas pasadas en los utimos meses, pues se han escapado con suma facilidad de mis manos; se que no es excusa y que debo lidiar con la rutina diaria que me he impuesto. **_

_**Así que mis queridos lectores aqui vamos de nuevo, perdonenmeeeeeee... y espero que el capitulo sea lo suficientemente bueno como para que haya valido la pena la espera y eso les haga olvidar por un segundito las ganas de asfixiar a la alocada autora. De este modo acepto los comentarios buenos, malos y cuanto reproche quieran asestarme por darles la lata con la cantaleta de siempre... perdon por la demora y espero que podamos vernos la proxima vez mas seguido. De paso les comunico que a esta historia le quedarán como maximo dos capitulos mas que deseo con todo mi corazon poder escribir en cuanto pueda; asi que no se preocupen que esta historia la terminaré auque sea lo ultimo que haga... jajaja. **_

_**Así que me despido con un enorme saludo y agrades a todos aquellos amigos y amigas que me han dejado un review animandome para seguir adelante con este relato ( Tengo que irme porque esta a punto de llover y los rayos me asustan, no tanto por mi si no por mi pc... jajaja ).**_

_**Se despide de ustedes ...**_

_** su amiga ...**_

_** Cidonya **_


	10. ELLA

**Cap.- ****" Ella"**

_**E**__**res todo lo que pedía**_

_**pues mi alma vacía**_

_**te esperaba solo a ti..**_

La noche era tan oscura como mis pensamientos, los pasillos lúgubres de los pisos superiores del ala norte del castillo de Hogwarts se iluminaban temporalmente con la luz desprendida de los hechizos y maldiciones de la batalla… los muros retumbaban con fuerza cada vez que algún conjuro chocaba contra la muralla mágica que rodeaba a la construcción.

La amenazadora figura de Varinia me seguía con grandes zancadas… detrás de ella Hermione con la pequeña en brazos era custodiada por Mogreb quien no soltaba la varita a pesar de estar dentro del castillo. Muy pronto llegamos hasta nuestro destino final. La oficina del director se encontraba custodiada por la enorme gárgola que orgullosa se erguía con amenazadora figura.

_**.. E**__**res el amor que esperaba**_

_**lo único que faltaba**_

_**para ser feliz…**_

.- ¿ Contraseña ? – preguntó con voz pétrea y carente de emoción alguna

.- ¡ Albus Dumbledore ! – le respondí para ver como casi al instante daba el paso libre a una enorme escalera de caracol que conducía a la habitación a la que con urgencia entramos… Mogreb fue el ultimo en pasar y sellar la puerta con un encantamiento para luego insonorizar la habitación entera, de inmediato tomé lo que tuve mas a la mano; era un pequeño objeto de plata, como una especie de recipiente que si mal no recordaba los muggles llamarían cenicero.

.- ¡ Portus ! – exclamé con fuerza mientras visualizaba una imagen clara en mi mente - ¡ Pronto… está listo ! – dije al finalizar con el encantamiento, Varinia se había movido hasta la ventana que daba a la parte posterior del lago donde se podía observar la contienda de un grupo de mortífagos contra varios centauros enardecidos

.- ¡ Luna ! – oí que Hermione me llamó captando mi atención - ¡ Harry y yo hemos pensado que quizás tu y Ron quisieran ser padrinos de Akasha !

.- ¡ Hermione yo… ! – comenzaba a balbucear tratando de encontrar una respuesta a ello

.- ¡ Por favor acepta… se que si algo llegara a sucedernos a Harry o a mi tu y Ron son los indicados para cuidar de ella… yo quiero que te la lleves, después de aparecer en tu casa prepararás otro traslador para que los lleve a la casa de los padres de Tonks… su casa es la mejor resguardada además de que Molly y mi padre están con ellos ! – dijo todo tan rápido que no pude reaccionar al instante

.- ¿ Que quieres decir ?... ¿ Vas a abandonar a tu hija Hermione ? – fue lo único que pude pensar

… _**Eres todo lo que pedía**_

_**Lo que mi alma vacía**_

_**Quería sentir...**_

.- ¡ Estoy tratando de asegurar su supervivencia, solo una vez que me lo hayas prometido podré ir con Harry y asegurarme que sea él el que sobreviva a su duelo con Voldemort… y después de eso voy a asegurarme de que ambos vayamos en búsqueda de Akasha ! - finalizó mientras se acerca a mi con la pequeña completamente dormida

.- ¿ Son muchas cosas para asegurarse no crees ? – le respondo con tranquilidad

.- ¡ Lo sé, pero estoy segura de lograrlo… solo… solo ayúdame con la primera, llévate a Akasha contigo ! – me suplicó una vez mas, una explosión golpeó con fuerza cerca del ventanal del despacho, la imagen de Ron luchando a fuera contra aquellos mortífagos se dibujó de manera clara en mi mente, fue entonces que comprendí lo que quería decirme, si yo estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo

.- ¡ Debemos darnos prisa ! – refunfuño Varinia con fuerza

.- ¡ De acuerdo, yo la cuidare mientras los dos vuelven por ella… solo promete que volverán ! – le advertí mientras me acercaba a ella para tomar a la pequeña en brazos

.- ¡ Lo prometo Luna, por mi vida que Harry y yo regresaremos para ver crecer a Akasha ! – añadió mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la frente de la bebé que se revolvió perezosa en mis brazos.

.- ¡ Bien es hora ! – dijo Mogreb quien sostenía el cenicero en una mano

… _**Eres lo que tanto esperaba**_

_**Lo que en sueños buscaba**_

_**Y que en ti descubrí ...**_

.- ¡ Pronto todo esto acabará y seremos libres ! – me dijo Hermione cuando conjuraba una especie de saco que se aferraba en mi espalda y en el cual acomodó a la pequeña Akasha a la altura de mi abdomen para después cubrirla con la vieja capa de invisibilidad de su padre….. solo me limité a asentir en silencio cuando le vi derramar un par de lagrimas que se esforzó en esconder… después de eso todo fue un torbellino de luces y colores.

… _**Tu has llegado a encender**_

_**Cada parte de mi alma**_

_**Cada espacio de mi ser…**_

Las ruinas y escombros de una viejo vivero se alzaban justo en lo alto de la colina, habíamos aterrizado justo en los linderos del bosque que rodeaba a los jardines de la casa… pronto Varinia y Mogreb conjuraron hechizos de protección alrededor de nosotros pues nos teníamos que mover a descubierto hasta llegar a una puerta que sabía se encontraba oculta por una espesa cortina de hiedra...

Conjuramos unas capas con las que nos cubrimos. Avanzamos con rapidez el tramo descubierto como una comitiva de sombras, pronto llegamos hasta el desgastado paredón; esa era una de las desventajas de ser considerados como excéntricos… nadie nunca preguntó porque se había mantenido abandonada esta parte de la propiedad, aquí había sucedido el accidente y aún ahora puedo percibir el aroma a flores silvestres que tanto le gustaba a mamá.

Solo me bastó llamar un par de veces para que dentro me contestara una voz familiar

.- ¡ Identifiquese ! – me ordenó

.- ¡ Soy yo padre… Luna ! – le respondí sabiendo que eso no sería todo

.- ¿ Cuales eran las flores favoritas de tu madre ? – preguntó con voz tranquila, aunque sabía que desde dentro nos apuntaba con su varita dispuesto a lanzar una maldición si fallaba a la pregunta

.- ¡ Lilas… Lilas silvestres ! – respondí recordando que justo el día del accidente ella había salido a cortar algunas de sus flores favoritas para colgarlas en el marco de la puerta del comedor

.- ¡ Es tu turno ! – me ordenó de nuevo

.- ¿ Cual es el objeto mas preciado de tu colección ? – pregunté mientras observaba como Varinia y Mogreb vigilaban, sabia que sostenían con

.- ¡ La esencia de Aliento Mortal ! – respondió con voz ronca…. Pronto con un agudo chirrido de goznes la vieja y mohosa puerta oculta se abrió solo lo suficiente para permitir la entrada de una persona a la vez … Mogreb fue el primero en pasar y luego le seguí yo … Varinia entró tras de mi para cerciorarse que nadie nos siguiera.

… _**Ya no tengo corazón**_

_**Ni ojos para nadie**_

_**Solo para ti ...**_

La estancia en la que nos encontrábamos estaba en penumbras, apenas se hubo cerrado la puerta entraron en acción los sistemas de hechizos protectores que mi padre y yo habíamos conjurado sobre la casa

.- ¡ Pronto síganme ! – nos dijo un hombre de cabello canoso y ojeras prolongadas sobre el rostro cenizo; con paso seguro nos guió hasta unas escaleras que sabía conducían hacia el sótano - ¡ Entren ! – nos ordenó de manera que ninguno de nosotros replicamos, el sótano estaba mas desordenado de lo que lo había dejado hace algunos meses… - ¡ Es el sitio mas seguro de la casa ! – añadió mientras me abrazaba con fuerza - ¡ Hija mia !

.- ¡ Padre ! – respondí al abrazo, hacía mucho que no lo abrazaba de esta manera - ¡ Pronto… tenemos que irnos, por mas hechizos que haya este sitio ya no es mas seguro que el jardín ! – le dije mas seria que nunca - ¡ Necesitamos un traslador ! – añadí en tono apremiante

.- ¿ Porque ?... ¿que sucede ? …. ¿ Luna ? – me preguntaba mi padre mientras observaba como Varinia tomaba una vieja revista de un montón que había visto en una caja olvidad

.- ¡ Ahora no papá… te explicaré cuando lleguemos ! – respondí al tiempo que tomaba al aire el ejemplar No. 33 que trataba sobre los Plimplies Ruminicus que mi fiera guardaespaldas me había arrojado

.- ¿ A donde ? – preguntaba con insistencia mientras tomaba consigo varios objetos que para el resultaban imprescindibles, justo en ese instante la pequeña Akasha despertó de su sueño con un balbuceo de desconcierto que llamó la atención de mi padre - ¿ Que fue ese ruido ?

.- ¡ Portus ! – conjuré la revista - ¡ Eso papá, es la esperanza del mundo mágico ! – le dije a manera de enigma al tiempo que les hacía una seña para que los demás se acercaran.

Cuando todos estuvimos sujetando la vieja revista pronto nos vimos arrastrados hasta nuestro destino final en medio de un torbellino de colores y sonidos que se mezclaban ya con el llanto de la pequeña que permanecía pegada a mi pecho

… _**Eres el amor de mi vida**_

_**El destino lo sabía**_

_**Y hoy te puso ante mí…**_

El aire escapaba de mis pulmones con cada paso que daba. Debía llegar a él, me lo había prohibido rotundamente… pero quiero que alguien me diga cuando Hermione Granger había sido racional en cuanto a Harry Potter se refería, mis pasos sonaban firmes y apresurados en medio del ajetreo de heridos y medimagos de los corredores…. Estaba cerca, podía recordarla a la perfección, sabía que me daría lo que deseaba… una salida, un pasadizo nuevo, la oportunidad para escapar del castillo y correr a su lado una vez más …

nueve pasadizos, seis escalinatas y tres escalones falsos… estaba frente al muro de roca sólida marcada con un glifo griego….

¡ Aquí estas ! – murmuré al vacío mientras con una mano recorría el pequeño grabado - ¡ Dame una salida… necesito salir, llévame al exterior ! – suplique en voz alta sin importarme nada que mi sola idea de traspasar los muros del castillo… un chasquido se escuchó y poco a poco se formó ante mi una pequeña rendija que se transformó ante mis ojos en una puerta de buen tamaño… tome el pomo y sin pensarlo dos veces traspase el umbral… era una especie de pasadizo; conjuré una antorcha para poder iluminarme.

Las paredes húmedas serpenteaban en dirección sur… pronto el suelo se convirtió en una escalinata que me llevaba cada vez mas abajo, hasta que en un momento note como del techo goteaba agua helada… lo que me hacia suponer que estaba incluso por debajo del nivel del lago.

Después de casi 20 minutos de camino la escalinata comenzó a ascender con rapidez… muy pronto pude sentir ráfagas del aire que agitaban con fuerza la flama de mi antorcha y de repente me encontré con una muralla formada por líquenes y plantas silvestres que obstruían la salida

.- ¡ Nox ! – susurré en medio de la oscuridad

Adelante unos pasos fuera del pasadizo y me adentré en el bosque, no sabia exactamente en que parte me encontraba pero eso no importaba ahora, estaba fuera de las murallas del castillo y las intensas luces de la batalla iluminaban fugazmente el cielo nocturno, lo que me permitía distinguir en lapsos intermitentes todo lo que me rodeaba…. El ambiente sombrío del bosque se mezclaba con el extraño juego de luces y sombras dándole un aspecto de extraña pesadilla.

Avance más sin importar el ruido que hacian mis botas en la hojarasca del suelo, hasta que pude vislumbrar algo que me hizo congelarme en el sito donde estaba… la piel se me erizó y el asco acudió a mi con una mezcla malsana de morbo siniestro; a unos cuantos metros de distancia una manada de hombres lobo devoraban con apetito infernal un cuerpo que por el estado en que se encontraba no pude precisar con certeza si era humano o no, pues ya solo quedaban unos cuantos pedazos de carne y huesos en medio de un charco de sangre fresca.

No pude soportar tal visión e instintivamente retrocedí tan sigilosamente como pude sin embargo el olfato agudo de uno de ellos me delató… no esperé mas señales de alarma y girando en redondo corrí sobre mis pasos… me estaban cazando, eran dos de ellos pues oía sus respiraciones agitadas darme alcance, así que sin dudarlo concentré todas mis energías en un solo pensamiento, en una sola sensación y como ocurriese antes, el miso hormigueo invadió mi cuerpo con ese dolor agudo temporal en el centro de mi pecho… los sonidos cambiaron, las formas y texturas eran otras y en el lapso de un parpadeo pude ver con claridad en medio de la oscuridad del bosque prohibido… sentí el viento zumbar en mis oídos y con velocidad emprendí el vuelo por entre las copas de los árboles muy lejos de la amenaza de los licántropos….

… _**Y cada vez que miro al pasado**_

_**Es que entiendo que a tu lado**_

_**Siempre pertenecí ...**_

En mi nueva condición sobrevolé los terrenos teniendo fijo mi único objetivo… localizarle… y de repente lo ví… una enorme cantidad de hechizos iban y venían en una zona cercana al lago… pude reconocer el lugar… estaban en la tumba de Albus Dumbledore. Con toda la energía que pude reunir me dirigí hacia esa dirección esquivando con agilidad los disparos errados….

Le vi aún a esa enorme distancia y sentí de igual forma en mi corazón de ave de presa un sobresalto increíble… estaba con vida, luchando con una agilidad digna de un auror… aumenté la velocidad y busque con desesperación un lugar donde poder descender sin ser alcanzada por algún hechizo suyo o de Voldemort… y de repente ahí estaba, un claro a unos pocos metros de él… enfilé mi dirección y descendí veloz como una centella en medio de la oscuridad… sentí nuevamente el escozor y cuando toqué tierra, era ya en mi forma humana… recuperé mis sentidos de ubicación en pocos minutos y estaba a punto de salir la luz cuando escuché un chasquido terrible y un dolor igual de insoportable cruzar mi espalda….

Un grito de dolor escapó de mis labios provocando la escabrosa risa de mi atacante… no podía verlo porque estaba oculto entre las sombras, sin embargo lo sentí moverse entre los arbustos, había visto mi transformación y estaba acechándome… en un instante de pánico pude ver un par de ojos brillar en la oscuridad y comprendí que estaba a punto de salir de su escondite…

Con trabajo me puse en pie al mismo tiempo que mi agresor salía a la zona de penumbra con una agilidad tremenda, su figura era esbelta y la cabellera igual de oscura y revuelta que la noche

.- ¿ No crees que es hora de tener una de esas charlas… madre e hija ? – me dijo con una voz que semejaba ser dulzona - ¡ En todo este tiempo no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar ! – añadió con malicia mientras blandía en su mano izquierda el látigo con el que me había herido

.- ¡ Yo no hablo con mortifagos ! – le respondí escupiendo cada una de las palabras

.- ¡ Lástima… soy tu madre y eso no puedes borrarlo ! – me dijo en medio de una mueca de aparente lastima, al tiempo que se acercaba a mi - ¡ Tu sangre es también mi sangre ! – añadió mientras me hacía un tajo superficial en la cara con su varita y que comenzó a sangrar de inmediato

.- ¡ Tienes razón, tu me diste la vida… y mi sangre también es tuya… sin embargo hay algo que nunca podrás arrebatarme… los recuerdos de esa mujer a la que asesinaste y a la que yo siempre llamaré madre a pesar de todo ! – le repliqué alejándome con precaución - ¡ A pesar de ti ! – añadí desafiante mientras empuñaba mi varita contra ella

.- ¿ Piensas vengarla ?... ¡ Contesta Ezra ! – sugirió mientras comenzábamos a girar con el fin de no dar nunca la espalda a nuestro oponente, porque eso era esta mujer que estaba frente a mi… mi oponente, había logrado enfurecerla porque me atacó nuevamente con el látigo que esta vez pude sujetar con mi mano libre - ¿ Piensas matarme ?... ¡ Deja de jugar conmigo… se que quieres verme muerta… vamos… inténtalo hija mía ! - la oí murmurar

.- ¡ Deja de llamarme así… apártate de una vez de mi camino o en verdad me harás enfurecer… madre ! – le escupí cada palabra con el rencor mas profundo que mi corazón pudiese albergar

.- ¡ Es lo que quiero pequeña… dame un motivo para acabar contigo y con tu hermano !

.- ¡ Acua Helitae ! – invoque con u movimiento rápido que logró congelar el látigo y parte del antebrazo de Bellatrix en un instante arrancándole una alarido - ¡ Intenta blandir tu látigo una vez mas y tu brazo de partirá en pedazos ! – añadí con una cínica sonrisa que a mi pesar se parecía mucho a la de ella

.- ¡ Disolutio ! – conjuró para recuperar parcialmente el movimiento del brazo - ¡ Podemos continuar así por una eternidad… no podrás matarme Ezra… soy tu madre ! – me dijo y mi rencor me invadió al saber que ella tenia la razón; esa antigua magia que evitaba que padres e hijos se mataran unos a otros… el hechizo de Rowena era a la vez salvación y condena

.- ¡ Nada es eterno… y aunque yo tenga que llevarte al mismo infierno lo haré ! – le respondí - ¡ Orbe Terribilis Morphus ! – recité para lograr que la tierra bajo los pies de ella comenzara a tragársela… comprendí que no se lo esperaba ante la expresión aterrada de sus ojos

.- ¡ No puedes… será inútil ! – reía a carcajadas mientras era devorada por la arenas movedizas; estaba a punto de darle la espalda cuando un estampido sonoro se produjo levantando una nube espesa de polvo y hojarasca… silencio.. luego una risa que se transformó en una carcajada ultraterrena

.- ¡ Pica Devonae ! – se escuchó la voz mientras impotente observaba como una lluvia de lanzas con púas se dirigían hacia mi a una velocidad imparable

.- ¡ Metamophus ! – una voz profunda emergió de las sombras disolviendo las estacas al trasformarlas en gotas de agua que me rociaron - ¡ Basta ya madre ! – reconocí la voz de Marius y pronto lo vi salir la luz de la luna - ¡ Rindete Bellatrix, tu amo está por caer a manos de Potter y tu ejercito de bestias no son nada contra nosotros !

… _**Tu has llegado a encender**_

_**Cada parte de mi alma**_

_**Cada espacio de mi ser …**_

.- ¿ Y ustedes dos creen que saldrán ilesos porque están del lado de Potter ? – preguntó mientras se limpiaba la arena de la túnica que lucía el emblema de la casa de Black - ¡ No olviden hijos de quien son… serpientes solo engendran serpientes, así como mortífagos solo engendran mortífagos !... ¡ La descendencia Lestrange está condenada a la extinción !

.- ¡ Aunque tuvieras éxito madre… aunque acabaras aquí mismo con Ezra y conmigo fallarías… porque existe un descendiente más… Rodolphus está muerto, pero hay alguien más… hay un descendiente cuya existencia desconoces !

.- ¿ Que estas diciendo ?... ¡ Estás mintiendo ! – siseó como lo haría un alacrán furibundo

.- ¡ Si Voldemort lograra vencer a Harry; si tu lograras matarnos a Marius y a mi, aún habría un descendiente de Rowena vivo para acabar con tu ejército… la resistencia tendría aún esperanza… la esperanza de la libertad… la sangre de Harry y la mía corren por las venas de Akasha … sería la última de los Potter, la última de los Lestrange ! – le revelé ante su estupor

.- ¡ Si eso fuera cierto tu debiste estar … !

… _**Ya no tengo corazón**_

_**Ni ojos para nadie**_

_**Solo para ti ...**_

.- ¡ Embarazada durante mi secuestro… así es madre… Rodolphus me enseñó muy bien oclumancia durante el tiempo que pudimos estar juntos, para poder ocultarlo ! – le revelé al tiempo que Marius y yo le apuntábamos con nuestras varitas

.- ¡ Crucio ! - gritó Bellatrix enfurecida

.- ¡ Avada Kedavra ! – rugio la voz de Marius

.- ¡ Sectusempra ! – vociferé yo

Un estampido como el de una bala de cañón fue lo que provocó que los tres saliéramos despedidos por los aires hacia distintas direcciones… afortunadamente caí sobre unos arbustos que amortiguaron mi caída… Marius se estampó contra un árbol caído mientras Bellatrix se enredaba en unas zarzas marchitas

.- ¡ Como pudiste mezclarte con ese asqueroso mestizo… como pudiste ensuciar nuestro linaje con semejante aberración ! – estalló en ira cuando pudo recobrar el aliento

.- ¡ No te atrevas a nombrarlos… ellos son mi familia… y yo Hermione Jane Granger juro que te mataré si intentas siquiera acercarte a cualquiera de ellos Bellatrix Lestrange ! – me atreví a retarle antes de que fuera conciente de mi situación - ¡ Despídete … Avada… !

.- ¡ Avada… ! – comenzó a conjurar Bellatrix al mismo tiempo que yo

.- ¡ NO… no conseguirás nada ! – retumbó el grito de Marius en el bosque

.- ¡ Avada Kedavra ! – se escuchó para después ver todo el claro del bosque iluminado por una luz verde intenso que me segó por varios segundo… solo sabía que no se había producido el estampido de la vez anterior… el conjuro no había sido mío y tampoco de ella pero nada podía ver y de repente una onda de energía me derribó nuevamente

.- ¡ Ezra ! – era Marius que me buscaba a tientas pues mis ojos no podían acostumbrarse a los cambios tan drásticos de intensidad

.- ¡ Estoy aquí ! – le respondí agitando los brazos para poder encontrarlo a ciegas… entonces lo sentí, tomé su mano aún deslumbrada

.- ¿ Estas bien ? – me pregunto angustiado

.- ¡ Si pero no se que… ! – mi frase se quedó inconclusa al recuperar la vista… al fondo estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Bellatrix Lestrange despidiendo aún un destello verde y justo detrás de ella la sombra de un hombre… Marius también pudo distinguirlo y se colocó delante de mi con la varita en alto para protegerme del extraño que se había encargado de asesinar a la mortifago

… _**Solo para ti ...**_

.- ¡ Muéstrate si no quieres acabar como ella ! – le amenazó Marius incorporándose frente a mi

.- ¡ Baja tu varita Marius soy yo ! … ¿ Están bien ? – dijo la voz varonil cargada de emoción que reconocí de inmediato

.- ¡ Neville… estamos bien… nosotros… no debiste… tu … ! – las palabras de agradecimiento no eran suficientes, no bastaban para poder expresarle el gran alivio que sentía al saber que fue él quien nos había liberado a Marius y a mi de nuestra maldición familiar

.- ¡ No digas nada Hermione… siempre supimos que debía ser así ! – contestó el saliendo de las sombras - ¡ Ahora se que mis padres descansarán y que yo también tendré paz de ahora en adelante ! – añadió acercándose a nosotros y ayudándome a ponerme en pie - ¡ Ahora tenemos que ir a ayudar a Harry !

.- ¡ Andando entonces ! – le respondí mientras veía como Marius se nos unía sin mirar atrás y esta vez si avanzamos sin encontrar obstáculos hasta donde se podía ver claramente a dos hombres luchando encarnizadamente…

… _**Solo para ti ...**_

La lucha era cruenta, estaba seguro que nunca ningún encuentro con el había sido siquiera la mitad de salvaje que este. Los hechizos iban y venían con velocidad. Todas las batallas de mi vida me había conducido a este punto, en todas y cada una de ellas había aprendido algo que me ayudaría a sobrevivir en este ultimo encuentro…. Habíamos comenzado con una simple lucha cuerpo a cuerpo… espadas y lanzas chocaron con estruendo.

Ahora el odio entre ambos es demasiado como para soportarlo dentro y la magia se hace presente en cada uno de los conjuros que nos lanzamos…. El cuerpo de Voldemort se ha fortalecido pero aun no ha aprendido a dominarlo por completo, lo cual me dejaba la ventaja de mi agilidad y mi destreza…. Lejos a la distancia se observan destellos y explosiones tremendas, la batalla está en su máximo apogeo, todas las decisiones que tomaríamos ahora serían decisivas… cualquier pequeño movimiento podía ser mi salvación o mi perdición… si tan solo ella estuviera aquí… pero así es mejor, ella tiene que sobrevivir sea como sea

.- ¡ Sectusempra ! – escuché su grito surcar el aire de la fría noche, con mucho esfuerzo y suerte logré esquivarlo, sin embargo un fragmento de la vieja tumba de Dumbledore se desprendió para desintegrarse por completo ante mis ojos - ¿ Que pasa Potter ¡ Si no te concentras acabaré contigo en un minuto… vamos juega conmigo, dame el placer de hacerte sufrir antes de matarte !

.- ¡ Antes de que se asome el primer rayo de sol juro que tu cabeza estará clavada en una estaca ! – le recordé con coraje

.- ¡ Mi querido Potter… lamento decirte que eres el resultado inevitable de tu tragedia… arrogante por herencia y temerario por decisión propia… todo un Griffindor dispuesto a dar la vida por los suyos ! – me dijo mientras se mantenía en una posición de ataque - ¡ Pues entrégame tu vida ! …. ¡ Crucio ! – gritó con énfasis

.- ¡ Protego ! … ¡ Tienes razón… tu me forzaste a ser lo que soy… y solo por ello sabes que soy tu oponente perfecto… soy tu igual y sabes que no me voy a rendir sin antes haber dado hasta mi ultimo aliento en la lucha !... ¡ Dracarnium Inflarame !- grité generando una llamarada que envolvió por completo a Voldemort

… _**Solo para ti ...**_

.- ¡ Congelare ! – le escuché gritar, las flamas desaparecieron congelándose para formar una enorme montaña de hielo, pero pude ver con agrado como su túnica se encontraba chamuscada en varios sitios - ¡ Eres un iluso Potter… lucha, sigue luchando hasta morir si es lo que quieres, pero debes saber que estas solo… nadie mas seguirá tu causa porque esta morirá contigo, el último Potter se llevará consigo a la tumba la resistencia del ministerio… acéptalo, todo tiene su ciclo… y el tuyo esta por terminar ! – añadió justo cuando esquivaba con dificultad uno de mis hechizos paralizantes

.- ¡ Aunque logres acabar conmigo Tom la resistencia continuará, con tu guerra no harás mas que avivar nuestro deseo de libertad y de crear mártires que dotarán de coraje renovado a nuestros compañeros… Y aunque me mates hoy aún quedará descendencia Potter a la cual podrás temer tanto o mas que a mí ! – esta vez liberé un poco de mi magia para hacer estallar un trozo mas de la tumba de mármol que se hallaba desecha

.- ¡ No gastes tus energías… tu y yo sabemos que no existe tal persona ! … ¡ Incarcero ! – salté lo mas pronto que pude para observar como justo donde estaba se formaba un pequeño cráter, una risa involuntaria afloró desde lo mas profundo de mi ser

.- ¡ Solo una vez te lo diré… a diferencia tuya yo si tengo descendencia ! – los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron desmesuradamente de par en par - ¡ Te sorprende… ella es aún mas poderosa que su madre y yo juntos !

. - ¡ Avada Kedavra ! – conjuró Voldemort expirando ira por cada poro de su piel

.- ¡ PROTEGO ! – me sorprendí al escuchar tal combinación de voces en un solo hechizo protector que increíblemente provocó el desvió del hechizo hacia un punto inexacto en la espesura del bosque… Hermione, Marius, Ron y Neville estaban con la varita en alto y de cada una de ellas salían aún destellos del hechizo escudo

… _**Esto es de verdad**_

_**Lo puedo sentir …**_

.- ¿ No creíste de verdad eso de que iba a quedarme en el castillo a esperarte o si ? – me preguntó Hermione una vez que se hubo colocado a mi lado con la varita en alto; estaba a punto de abrir la boca para responder cuando alguien mas me interrumpió

.- ¡ Déjalo ya Hermione, siempre hemos sabido que nuestro amigo es un cabeza dura, si le hubiésemos hecho caso desde un principio no estaríamos aquí ninguno de los tres ! – dijo la voz de mi amigo que se colocó a mi lado derecho dispuesto a dar batalla

.- ¡ Gracias por tu voto de confianza Ron ! – le recriminé en tono juguetón, mientras mi oponente no salía de su asombro por lo que acababa de ocurrir

.- ¿ Asombrado Voldemort ? – preguntó Neville uniéndose a la batalla al lado de Ron

.- ¡ No tengo porque estarlo ! – respondió sonriendo cínicamente mientras nos observaba a todos lentamente – ¡ Crucio !

.- ¡ Bombarda máxima ! – fue el hechizo que Marius lanzó y se fue a impactar con el de Voldemort despidiendo una gran cantidad de energía

.- ¡ Protego ! – escuché susurrar a Neville quien nos cubrió con su escudo que resistió majestuosamente el pulso de energía que derribó árboles en la cercanía del bosque

.- ¡ Te rodeas de traidores a la sangre Potter ! … ¿ Acaso crees que ellos no pueden traicionarte a ti también ? – gritó mi oponente furibundo

… _**Se que mi lugar**_

_**Es junto a ti ...**_

.- ¡ La familia no se traiciona Voldemort ! – le espetó Marius mientras se acercaba mas a Hermione

.- ¡ Rindete Voldemort… estas perdido… tus mortífagos caen como moscas y tus lugartenientes están muertos como Bellatrix o capturados como Malfoy ! – le advirtió mientras una risa divertida aparecía en el rostro del auror

.- ¡ Sin mencionar que hemos destruidos todos tus horcruxes… todos… incluso el mío ! – le reveló Hermione apuntándolo con su varita - ¡ Sectusempra! – conjuró con un sonoro estampido

.- ¡ Avada Kedavra ! – rugió Voldemort con cólera inaudita, los hechizos chocaron pero ninguno de ellos desisitía, cada vez impregnaban mas fuerza al conjuro para que este no desapareciera

.- ¡ Crucio ! – retumbó la voz de Neville cuyo flujo hechizo también se unió al de Hermione

.- ¡ Imperio ! – era Ron que se unía a la batalla de energía donde Voldemort se encontraba completamente solo

.- ¡ Infectus Mortem ! – Marius se había unido ante la estupefacción de todos, ya que sabíamos que el dolor en el brazo marcado debía ser insoportable; ya que cualquier mortífago que atacara directamente a Voldemort era castigado por el mismo tatuaje con una serie de heridas internas que aumentaban en intensidad… justo en ese instante la mirada de Hermione se encontró con la mía… todo estaba listo, ellos soportarían

… _**Es junto a ti ...**_

Con la mayor rapidez que pude salí de la barrera protectora que Neville había conjurado sobre nosotros y exclamé con voz potente ante la incredulidad de Voldemort - ¡ Avada Kedavra ! – el sonido de mi voz se perdió ante el estruendo del conjuro que con velocidad increíble impactó en mi enemigo como si de un rayo fulminante se tratara… hubo un silencio sepulcral durante una fracción de segundo. El hechizo me había debilitado considerablemente y mientras mis piernas perdían fuerza una enorme cantidad de poder se desprendía con violencia del cuerpo inerte de Lord Voldemort ; como si se resistiera a abandonar su cuerpo mortal provocando una avalancha gigantesca de destrucción… no podía más… estaba por caer cuando un par de brazos me sostuvo en mi caída.

… _**Es junto a ti ...**_

.- ¡ Mira ya despierta… te dije que solo estaba fanfarroneando ! – fue la voz de Ron la que escuché al comenzar a moverme… estaba cómodamente recostado sobre el regazo de una persona que reconocí casi al mismo tiempo que Ron

.- ¿ Harry me escuchas ? – me preguntó con voz queda… su aroma me inundó los sentidos y supe que había muerto y estaba en el cielo…. O quizás solo que era tremendamente afortunado

.- ¡ Casi siempre… y cuando no lo hago me meto en problemas ! – le respondí con una sonrisa mientras la miraba a los ojos desde mi posición

.- ¡ Bien parece que al fin todo ha terminado ! – la voz era de Neville que seguía manteniendo el escudo sobre nosotros… alcé la vista y todo a nuestro alrededor era destrucción, solo el área que abarcaba el escudo se salvó

.- ¡ Hay que dar la voz de alarma ! – recordó Ron - ¡ Expecto Patronum ! – un galgo de gran tamaño color plata salio de su varita con rapidez

.- ¡ Expecto Patronum ! – Neville dejó surgir a su corcel

.- ¡ EXPECTO PATRONUM ! – esta vez fueron Hermione y Marius, una nutria y un búho respectivamente se unieron a los demás

.- ¡ Expecto Patronum ! – conjuré con voz queda mientras observaba como mi ciervo se fundía con los demás hechizos que formaron de manera increíble un fénix plateado que ascendió en dirección a la marca tenebrosa situada aún en el cielo para embestirla con fuerza y deshacerla como señal de que al fin la pesadilla había terminado.

… _**Eres todo lo que pedía**_

_**Lo que no conocía**_

_**y que en ti descubrí ...**_

Al fin podía descansar, me dejé acunar por los brazos de Hermione y supe que no quería desprenderme de esta sensación nunca más en mi vida; fui conciente que mi vida comenzó el día que abordamos el expreso de Hogwarts y soy aún más conciente ahora que mi vida daría un giro inesperado, sin embargo ella sigue siendo mi constante, lo único que no cambiaría aunque pudiera… ella mi compañera, la mitad que me faltaba para completar mi felicidad… es ella, siempre ella.

* * *

_**Hola amigos:**_

_**Lo siento…. Saben que me fastidia tener que iniciar siempre esta parte con esa frase, pero es que no tengo otra que me venga a la mente, perdón por haber tenido tan abandonada la historia. **_

_**Se preguntaran quizás porque hasta ahora actualicé, es porque al fin estoy de vagaciones… en fin por una u otra cosa no podía escribir siquiera un párrafo decente que me convenciera y ahora que lo logré no saben la alegría... sufrí mucho para poder escribir este capitulo que es el penúltimo de esta historia que espero sea digna de su tiempo.**_

_**Bueno dejándome ya de lamentar espero sinceramente que este nuevo capitulo sea de su completo agrado, y que en sus reviews me indiquen si es que esta nueva entrega sigue estando al nivel de sus antecesores; de manera que estoy esperanzada en que al disfrutar el capitulo me perdonen mi demora.**_

_**Se despide de ustedes**_

_**Su amiga**_

_**Cidonya**_


	11. La Fuerza Del Corazón

**Cap. 11 : "**** La Fuerza Del Corazón "**

" _**Sabes… no pido nada mas, Que estar entre tus brazos… "**_

La noche fue bastante fría, podría apostar que comenzaría a nevar de un momento a otro; dirigí con nostalgia mi vista hacia el horizonte que comenzaba a mostrarse gracias a la luz naciente del alba.

Instintivamente me arrebujé mas en mi capa y salí al aire congelado de la madrugada como de costumbre… mi pequeño paseo tenía esta vez doble objetivo; los alrededores de la propiedad debían ser vigilados, aunque sabía perfectamente que mis guardianes estarían haciendo guardia desde sus posiciones… un suspiro de añoranza escapa de mi pecho mientras me dirijo hacia las caballerizas donde ya me espera mi corcel preferido, un bello ejemplar blanco como la nieve, el fuerte Antares piafaba ya con energía.

Era una considerable extensión de terreno… desde que la guerra terminó decidimos mudarnos al campo, a un lugar donde no nos atosigaran ni reporteros, ni enviados del ministerio de magia, ni muggles. Para protegernos nos habíamos autoexiliado de la comunidad mágica, sabíamos que solo sería hasta que los niños ingresaran a Howgarts.

" … _**Y huir de todo el mal… **_**"**

El aire matinal azotaba con fuerza las copas de los árboles mas altos del pequeño bosquecillo, dejando a su paso una estela de copos de nieve que comenzaron a mezclarse con las hojas muertas que se desprendían con facilidad de su lugar, y de pronto vi a la distancia un lobo solitario que solo se limitó a hacer una pequeña reverencia de cabeza para volver a su estado de vigilia… el viejo Cork siempre sabía como desempeñar su trabajo; el y los demás guardianes había sido enviados a custodiar nuestra propiedad por el periodo que él había de estar ausente… la pequeña Juliana y Luna también se habían mudado a la casa por ordenes estrictas de Ron alegando que podríamos protegernos mejor si estábamos todos juntos, por lo que Marius y Harry no tuvieron inconveniente alguno.

Una vez inspeccionado el bosque decidí seguir por los limites que marcaba la barrera antiapariciones, la ladera de la colina estaba oculta por un banco de espesa niebla que era muy común a estas horas de la madrugada… los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse y daban un aspecto de espejismo al paisaje natural… comenzaba a guiar a Antares por un lindero distinto cuando este comenzó a sacudirse con violencia negándose a avanzar… se levantó inesperadamente sobre sus patas traseras relinchando con fuerza; me sostuve con fuerza de las piernas, mientras de una de mis botas sacaba mi varita para apuntar a un punto fijo entre la niebla… nada parecía extraño, hasta que Antares se calmó y pude escuchar claramente el sonido de unos pasos amortiguados.

" … _**Que a todo he renunciado**__**, Por estar junto a ti… "**_

A pesar del frío que hacia sentí como una gota de sudor resbaló por mi frente… lo escuchaba acercarse cada vez mas…

.- ¡ No de un paso más o lo mataré! – le grité al tiempo que de mi varita saltaban amenazadoramente chispas de un tono morado intenso; sin embargo algo se avalanzó contra m a toda velocidad… era majestuoso; un enorme ciervo de fuertes astas se dirigía en mi dirección piafando alegremente ladera arriba

.- ¡ Tranquila corazón, no dispares… soy yo Harry ! – me dijo con voz clara y firme que traspasó la densa niebla como un rayo de sol, casi al instante distinguí una sombra de hombre que se acercaba a buen paso

.- ¡ Harry ! – exclamé para bajar presurosa de mi montura… corrí, corrí tan rápido como cuando nos perseguían los mortífagos; sin detenerme pensarlo me arrojé a sus brazos como la primera vez… una mezcla de sentimientos inundaban mi alma… emoción, alegría, amor, paz, inquietud y muchas otras mas que no fui capaz de comprender y procesar en pocos segundos; pero no importaba ya, estaba en sus brazos, respirando su aroma y protegida por su presencia masculina… nada importaba ya salvo nosotros y nuestra familia

.- ¿ Me extrañaste ? – me pregunta al tiempo que toma las riendas de Antares para evitar que se escape

" … _**Sabes no dejo de pensar, Que estoy enamorado… **_**"**

.- ¡ Solo un poco ! – mentí justo antes de besarlo como si hubiéramos estado siglos separados… para mi lo fueron aunque solo pasara una semana, y en verdad había sido una tortuosa semana, lo tomé tan desprevenido que lo dejé sin aire

.- ¡ Menos mal que no me extrañaste mujer… casi me ahogas ! – bromeó mientras me ayudaba a montar frente a el, me rodeó con sus brazos y con un golpe al costado de Antares comenzamos a cabalgar rumbo a la casona que habitábamos desde hace ya mas de 7 años

.- ¿ Y tu me extrañaste ? – le pregunté mientras subíamos la colina con el aire agitando mis cabellos que chocaban con su rostro

.- ¡ Todas las noches Sra. Potter… todas las noches ! – me respondió

" … _**Te quiero confesar, Que soy solo un esclavo… "**_

Vacilé un poco en el umbral de la puerta, temeroso como en muchas ocasiones de que todos estos años de felicidad no fueran más que un simple espejismo. Sin embargo al cruzar la puerta, el ambiente de calidez que me envolvió fue mas que suficiente para recordarme que todo era verdad… y sabia que no era debido a la chimenea que ardía en el salón, ni siquiera por el delicioso aroma a tarta de manzana que flotaba en el ambiente… eran ellos… mi familia…

Con placidez me desprendí de mi abrigo para colocarlo en el perchero. Justo cuando avanzaba por el corredor escuché unos rápidos pasos por el piso superior acompañados de varias carcajadas de niños… sonreí de manera involuntaria al escucharlos bajar en tropel por la escalera

.- ¡ Papá, llegó, papá llegó ! – lo primero que vi fueron un par de pececitos enfundados en unos calcetines rosas, la chiquilla que descendía tenía un abundante cabello negro rizado, sus ojos verdes centellearon de alegría al verme, y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó a mis brazos sin dudar siquiera si pudiese atraparla o no

.- ¡ Llegaste… como lo prometiste ! – me dijo emocionada al tiempo que llenaba mi cara de pequeños besitos

.- ¡ Claro pequeña !... ¿ Como podría perderme tu cumpleaños ? – le pregunté mientras le besaba los rizos de la sien, avancé con ella en brazos hasta el pie de la escalera, donde otras dos personitas me esperaban con una sonrisa somnolienta. La niña pelirroja y de ojos azules sostenía de la cola a un peluche de dragón, mientras el otro de cabellos castaños abrazaba un oso de peluche color marrón

.- ¡ Buenos días niños ! - les dije a modo de saludo viendo con ternura como mi hijo se tallaba los ojos para poder despertar completamente, su cabello al despertarse era tan desastroso como el mío, de eso no había duda alguna

" … _**Que no sabe vivir sin ti… **_**"**

.- ¡ No somos niños… somos cazadores ! – me retó la pequeña pelirroja mientras blandía ferozmente el peluche de un lado a otro

.- ¡ Demoraste mucho ! – acusó ahora mi hijo mirándome con esos hermosos ojos ambarinos que había heredado de su madre - ¿ Pero acabaste con todos los malos verdad ? – me preguntó ya mucho más despierto al tiempo que estiraba sus brazos hacia mi, con intención de estar también en mis brazos como su hermana

.- ¡ No quedó uno solo ! – le respondí besándole la cabeza a William quien con un gracioso puchero me indicó que besara también al oso, así que tratando de evitar poner los ojos en blanco, besé también al peluche contento de estar de nuevo en casa después de toda una semana de ausencia

.- ¡ Vengan todos acá, el desayuno está listo ! - escuché la voz de Luna Weasley desde el interior de mi cocina, con paso rápido me dirigí a la estancia de donde emanaba el delicioso aroma a avena recién cocida - ¡ Juliana deja tranquilo a tu tío ! – le reprendió Luna a su hija al verla prendida a mi pierna izquierda; sin embargo tuve que avanzar con todos los niños sobre mi para poder llegar a la ansiada cocina

.- ¡ Buenos dias Luna ! – la saludé con un beso en la mejilla después de haber colocado a mis hijos y mi sobrina en sus lugares

.- ¡ Hola Harry, es bueno verte de nuevo !... ¿ Y Ron ? – preguntó mirando en dirección al vestíbulo

.- ¡ En el Ministerio todavía… tuvo que hacer el papeleo ! – le respondí justo cuando me servía un poco de avena en un plato que había hecho aparecer de la nada ante el asombro de mis hijos, ella me miró de manera acusadora blandiendo peligrosamente la cuchara ante mi rostro

.- ¿ No se suponía que era tu turno de hacer los papeleos ? – preguntó nuevamente con la mirada perdida en el pasillo de entrada

.- ¡ Lo echamos a suerte… y el perdió ! – le dije sonriente mientras esquivaba y atrapaba con gracia una tostada que la rubia me había lanzado - ¡ Humm están buenas !... ¿ No tienes algo de mantequilla por ahí que quieras lanzarme también ? – le dije tratando de tragar antes de echarme a reír en sus narices

" … _**Cuando llegaste tu, Te metiste en mi ser … **_**"**

.- ¡ Muy gracioso Potter ! – la voz divertida de Hermione nos distrajo de nuestra discusión matutina - ¡ Ron está por llegar, lo vi subiendo la colina y viene en una sola pieza así que no te preocupes mas ! – le dijo a Luna para tranquilizarla

.- ¡ Siiiiiii…. Papá llegó ! – gritaba Juliana al tiempo que corría en dirección a la puerta

" … _**Encendiste la luz, Me llenaste de fe… **_**"**

Muchas veces me preguntaba como hubiera sido vivir en esa época… todas las personas que conozco dicen que fueron tiempos muy difíciles… la mayoría prefiere no contarme nada porque dicen que esas cosas no las debería saber un niño como yo.

Le he preguntado a mi hermana porque estoy seguro que ella sabe, pero al parecer mamá le ha hecho prometer que no me dirá nada. He intentado hablar de esto con papá pero el tampoco parece dispuesto a soltar prenda; lo único que siempre me dice es que cuando consideren que tenga la edad adecuada para entender me lo contarán todo.

" … _**Tanto tiempo busque, Pero al fin te encontré… "**_

Mientras, sigo buscando entre las cajas del desván el sombrero de ala ancha de mamá… con un sonoro bufido a causa del esfuerzo de remover viejas cajas, encuentro lo que para mi es un tesoro invaluable.

Lo encuentro debajo de un grueso abrigo … es un libro de mediano tamaño, está un poco cubierto de polvo; su pasta rugosa es de un color rojo sangre y las iniciales H.J.G. lucen un poco gastadas… lo hojeo con interés y para mi asombro es un diario y no uno cualquiera, es el diario de mi madre.

" _Segundo año de Guerra "_

_La incertidumbre puede olerse en el aire, y el miedo acecha en cada esquina. Temo por Harry, por Ron y su familia, por mi propia familia. Mis padres están mas expuestos, ellos no tienen posibilidades de defenderse; y por ello no me arrepiento de lo que hice._

_Los mortífagos no nos dan un minuto de tregua… todo es mas difícil desde que Albus Dumbledore fue asesinado. Desde aquella noche en Hogwarts supe que todo cambiaría para nosotros… el se había ido dejándole a Harry una tarea que significaba el triunfo o la derrota de Voldemort… estaba tan temerosa de que no nos dejara acompañarle… nos costó mucho hacerle ver que Ron y yo jamás lo abandonaríamos. Era demasiado para el solo, siempre había sido demasiada responsabilidad para un solo chico._

_Ahora es de noche, estoy en la casa de los Weasley, Giny duerme tranquilamente en su cama pero yo no he podido conciliar el sueño en varias semanas… particularmente desde que tuve que hechizar la casa de mis padres con el fidelio… yo soy quien guarda su secreto._

_Me siento sola aunque se que no lo estoy, Ron esta conmigo y en dos días iremos por Harry, el tiempo suficiente para que la poción multijugos este lista._

_Escribo este pequeño diario porque necesito desahogar la presión que muchas veces oprime mi garganta; la casa está tan llena de gente de manera que Ron y yo tenemos pocas veces para hablar, sin embargo ya todo esta listo para nuestro viaje… será difícil partir… pero lamentablemente es necesario._

Dejé de leer impactado por la redacción que mi madre hacia de los primeros años de la guerra. Por lo que pude entender estaban a punto de partir de casa de los Weasley en búsqueda de mi padre que aún no era mayor de edad.

" … _**Tan perfecta como te imagine… "**_

Con ansias avancé mas paginas para encontrar lo siguiente que me dejó sin aliento. Era lo que yo tanto ansiaba saber, pero no se si soportaría saber la verdad. Sin embargo mi valor pudo contra mi miedo… y a pesar de todo continué…

_No se cuanto mas pueda resistir esto, ya han pasado dos días y no he podido controlar su fiebre, durante las noches delira y comienza a decir cosas sin sentido, por mas que aplico la poción esta no surte efecto… conseguimos el horcrux pero a un precio muy caro… Ron ha salido en búsqueda de la planta que necesitamos para elaborar el ungüento de Asfódelo y aun no ha regresado._

_Estamos en una colina, cerca del monte Arat… he aplicado hechizos calefactores para mantener una temperatura calida que ayude a Harry a recuperarse, mientras escribo esto preparo una sopa caliente con la esperanza de que pueda probar alimento. Estoy tan cansada que solo me quedan fuerzas para rezar por que Ron regrese lo antes posible con la planta, pero no pienso rendirme… juro que no dormiré hasta que Harry abra los ojos nuevamente._

De nuevo hojeo las páginas del diario y sin darme cuenta estoy también derramando silenciosas lágrimas por la suerte de mis padres; eran demasiado jóvenes… desde pequeño mis padres me enseñaron que la guerra solo nos deja dos opciones a seguir… o nos unimos… o terminamos por separarnos.

" … _**Como aguja en un pajar, Te busque sin cesar **_**…"**

Pero nada me prepara para lo que estoy a punto de leer… la caligrafía es demasiado irregular, como si el pulso de mi madre temblara al escribirlo. Esto es simplemente devastador… no lo hubiera imaginado en mis peores sueños… ellos estaban se estaban distanciando

_No entendía lo que había pasado, la barrera había sido traspasada__ de alguna forma. Me negaba a creerlo. Todo había sido perfectamente calculado, solo faltaban 2 horcruxes, habíamos escalado puestos estratégicos en el ministerio de donde nos abastecíamos de información para la orden… nuestro plan funcionaba._

_Sin embargo e__lla logró encontrarlos… esa asesina rompió la barrera del fidelius… mamá estaba sola porque papá había salido a atender a un paciente de emergencia. Bellatrix acabó rápido con mi madre. No se tentó el corazón para arrebatarnos a las personas que mas amamos… los padres de Neville, Sirius…ahora mi madre y no se cuanta gente más que desconozco ha destruido._

_Harry ha estado distante desde ese día. Está culpándose y lo se... he tratado de hablar con el, pero esta evitándome aunque vivimos en la misma casa. Mi deber es estar junto a mi padre, he decidido abandonar el cuartel general de la Orden; se que esto no le hará gracia ni a Ron ni a Harry y por eso lo hago. Necesito espacio para pensar… han sido ya demasiados años de guerra constante a su lado. No puedo más… ya no… me rindo._

No podía creerlo yo siempre creí que mis padres habían estado juntos sobre todo en los momentos mas cruentos de la guerra… mas intrigado que antes avancé con desesperación entre las amarillentas hojas de pergamino. Algo no me gustaba para nada.

_Mi vida era__n mi trabajo y mi padre… durante las noches acostumbro prepararle un te al cual le pongo un poco de poción tranquilizadora sin que el se entere. No he asistido a las reuniones que Harry a presidido en la Orden… me ha mandado llamar… pero no he acudido… solo hablaría de los horcruxes y se marcharía sin decir media palabra mas. Se ha alejado completamente de mi… pasa mas tiempo con Giny por lo que me imagino que ella es mejor compañera que yo… y eso solo me reduce a un estado depresivo mas hondo… estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo… pero el no me corresponde en ningún sentido… ni siquiera se sigue siendo mi amigo._

_No puedo seguir así… he decido aceptar a __Scott O'Connor, se que no es la decisión mas acertada puesto que es mi jefe… pero… es el mejor intento que puedo hacer para llevar una vida normal… lo mas normal a lo que Hermione Granger puede acercarse._

_Hoy durante el asalto a las oficinas muggles he decidido volver a vivir con mi padre. Todo está decidido… volveré a mi antigua casa para pasar mis últimos días de soltera antes de la boda con Scout; necesito la tranquilidad de mi hogar._

Muchas hojas quedaban en blanco dejándome con el corazón en la mano; muchas dudas se habían despejado pero otras mas grandes se anidaron en los mas profundos abismos de mi joven alma

" … _**Como huella en el mar tan difícil de ayar **_** … "**

.- ¡ William… deja ya eso que se nos hace tarde ! - escuché el grito de papá desde la planta baja.

Íbamos a salir en plena Navidad; sin duda éramos una familia única. Me escondí el diario dentro de la chaqueta y corrí hasta ellos que estaban ya alrededor de un viejo florero… Akasha llevaba un abrigo amarillo y una bufanda roja; mamá llevaba su abrigo azul con su bufanda lila y papá su abrigo verde oscuro con botas negras. Papá se acomodó los lentes y me tendió la mano sonriente… esperábamos que el traslador se activara.

" … _**Tanto tiempo busque, Pero al fin te encontré **_**…"**

Cuando mis pies tocaron tierra la luz me cegó un poco… estábamos a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo cuyos tejados estaban cubiertos de nieve, en las calles se preparaban las farolas y muchos niños correteaban en las aceras haciendo muñecos de nieve, armando guerras entre vecinos o solo corriendo… mi padre me tomo de la mano y los cuatro juntos caminamos por las calles. No sabía a donde nos dirigíamos pero tampoco pregunté… así que los seguí en silencio.

Llegamos hasta una verja cubierta de nieve que se abrió por si sola… había estado un poco confuso al principio pero ahora sabía donde estábamos… un cementerio… las lapidas también se hallaban cubiertas de nieve y mamá con la varita derretía la nieve a nuestro paso; esta vez si quise preguntar que hacíamos ahí pero la misma Akasha me silencio con la mirada, así que desistí. En un momento dado del trayecto mi madre se detuvo y con otro hechizo limpió una lapida esculpida en mármol; sin esperármelo siquiera mi padre me tomó en brazos… solo lo hacía cuando había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor y no quería perderme de vista; dirigí la mirada hacia mi hermana y vi que ella estaba en la misma posición en brazos de mi madre.

" … _**Tan perfecta como te imagine **_**… "**

.- ¡ Esta es mi familia … mis hijos Akasha y William… y a Hermione mi esposa ya la conocen ! – habló mi padre al aire como si estuviera hablándole a alguien invisible. Sin poder creerlo divisé la lapida con mayor detenimiento… " James y Lily Potter", entonces todo tuvo sentido, eran mis abuelos. De repente vi a mamá aparecer de la nada una corona de flores de pascua que puso sobre la tumba, papá la abrazó y permanecimos unos minutos mas en completo silencio… después de eso nos marchamos por donde vinimos, de nuevo en traslador.

" … _**Sabes te quiero confesar , Que te encuentro irresistible **_**…"**

De nuevo el paisaje nevado se extendía ante nosotros… pero ahora estábamos ante un arco de piedra cubierto de nieve y musgo… pude apreciar con cierto cuidado que estaban talladas viejas runas que ya no se alcanzaban a distinguir.

.- ¡ Revelio ! – exclamó mi madre haciendo un limpio movimiento de varita, un haz de luz azul traspasó al arco y este tembló ligeramente… ante mi asombro el rayo de luz volvió para ser absorbido de nuevo por la varita de mi madre. De nuevo ante nuestro asombro fuimos tomados en brazos de nuestros padres… yo solo pude aferrarme al cuello de mi padre… estaba tenso y apostaba cualquier cosa a que mi padre estaba empuñando la varita por debajo de su abrigo.

Cruzamos el arco y comenzamos a avanzar entre árboles cubiertos de nieve que antes no vi... así que imagino que el arco es una especie de puerta a otro sitio oculto a los ojos. Las botas de mi padre resonaban por el camino de piedra… lo que a la distancia me había parecido una estatua era en realidad una fuente que este instante arrojaba chorros de agua helada…. Y junto a ella había una figura mas que antes no había visto… alguien con capa negra de viaje se acercaba a nosotros con paso lento pero seguro, el miedo debió reflejarse en mis ojos puesto que sentí como papá me apretó aún más contra el.

El hombre se detuvo al igual que mi padre, aunque para mi asombro mi madre junto con Akasha continuaron avanzando hasta su encuentro

.- ¡ Llegan tarde ! – acusó la voz grave del hombre… al instante el miedo se esfumó y pude comprobar con mis propios ojos como el tio Marius se quitaba la capucha de la cabeza mostrando el gran parecido con mi madre

.- ¡ Tuvimos cosas que hacer a diferencia tuya Marius ! – le respondió mi padre avanzando hasta donde ellos estaban

.- ¡ Ya cállense… démonos prisa… no quiero estar aquí mas tiempo del necesario ! – les regañó mi madre avanzando mas rápido que antes.

" … _**No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible, Por quedarme cerca de ti … "**_

Caminamos de nuevo en silencio hasta llegar a una solitaria lápida que se hallaba en lo alto de una colina… mi tío y mi madre se pararon de frente a la lápida sacando sus varitas… Akasha se acercó hasta nosotros y se sostuvo de la túnica de mi padre

.- ¡ La sangre es la moneda de nuestro mundo ! – rezó Marius haciéndose un pequeño corte en la mano con la varita

.- ¡ La sangre es la llave de nuestra estirpe ! – continuó mi madre haciéndose un corte en igual en la muñeca; escuché como mi hermana contenía la respiración al ver como la lapida se partía por la mitad y dejaba al descubierto una escalinata que bajaba hasta perderse de vista

.- ¡ Andando ! – apuntó mi tío tomando en brazos a Akasha y siendo el primero en entrar, siguió mi madre y después fue nuestro turno de entrar… era un largo pasillo… iluminado solamente por antorchas que llevaban grabado un emblema que antes había visto… un águila.

.- ¡ Nuestros antepasados están aquí… años, siglos de historia, de guerras de persecución. Los Lestrange hemos soportado el paso de los años y hemos sobrevivido a todas las calamidades y pruebas que el destino nos ha puesto ! – la voz de Marius retumbaba en las paredes hasta que llegamos a una especie de cámara amplia

"… _**Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser … "**_

Estaba repleta de piso a techo de telarañas y en los muros había grabados antiguos e inscripciones que no supe descifrar… con un movimiento limpio de varita de mi padre la cámara quedó limpia del polvo de los años. Con cuidado me depositó en el suelo junto a él igual que Marius hizo con Akasha… mi madre y mi tío se acercaron a una sola placa que al parecer no era tan antigua como las demás. Esta vez fue el turno de mi madre para hablar y sus palabras fueron de momento incomprensibles para mi… era como una especie de murmullo… como una oración que se dice en silencio

.- ¡ Gracias por salvarnos… Marius y yo no seríamos quienes somos si no hubiera sido por ti… sacrificaste tu vida por la nuestra y eso no tiene precio. Nos diste la oportunidad de seguir adelante, nos diste la oportunidad de elegir… mi familia y yo te lo agradecemos ! – hubo una pausa - ¡ Eres nuestro padre y eso nunca podremos negarlo, porque la sangre es sangre… y la vida la hemos pagado con vida ! – terminó mientras fijaban a la placa un par de rosas rojas en las cuales enredaron dos colgantes… aún con la poca luz que había en la estancia pude alcanzar a ver las inscripciones de los relicarios… " Ezra y Marius "

"… _**Encendiste la luz, Me llenaste de fe … "**_

Papá adelantó un paso para quedar tras mi madre y tomarla por los hombros, sin decir una sola palabra…. Mientras tanto me acerque a mi hermana para poder interrogarla con la mirada y ella solo sonrió de manera misteriosa… lo sabía y no quería contármelo… pero tenía el diario conmigo y eso me complacía por el momento.

" … _**Tanto tiempo busque, Pero al fin te encontré … "**_

.- ¡ Salgamos de aquí ! – susurró mi padre contra el cabello de mi madre pero aún así todos pudimos escucharlo y obedecimos sin decir más. Esta vez Akasha se acercó a mi padre y yo fui transportado en brazos de mi tío que sonrió con cierto orgullo al mirarme, era algo que no podía descifrar aún… pero sabía que un gran secreto se guardaba en ese mausoleo escondido del que salíamos al nevado exterior

" … _**Tan perfecta como te imagine … "**_

.- ¿ Vendrás a la casa a cenar ? – le preguntó mi madre a Marius quien la miraba un poco sorprendido

-. ¿ Porque ? – se limitó a preguntar mi tío mientras se detenía en medio del paraje nevado de aquel cementerio encantado

.- ¡ Porque las familias acostumbran cenar juntas en navidad ! – le respondió mi madre al tiempo que hacía el ademán para que me fuera con ella a lo que yo solo pude estirar mis brazos hacia ella - ¡ Y nosotros somos una familia ! – añadió justo cuando mi padre se acercaba a averiguar porque nos habíamos retrasado

" … _**Como aguja en un pajar, Te busque sin cesar … "**_

.- ¡ Pero no tengo sueño ! – le dije a mi padre justo cuando nos mandaba a nuestra habitación a mi hermana y a mi

.- ¡ Niños… obedezcan a papá ! – fue lo único que mi madre dijo desde la cocina donde platos y ollas se lavaban por si solas en medio de una extraña danza

.- ¡ Ya oyeron a su mamá… suban a sus cuartos que es hora de descansar ! – nos reprendió tía Luna al tiempo que con su varita hacía desaparecer los juguetes de navidad que teníamos esparcidos por la sala

.- ¡ Si ya la oyeron ! – apuntó con arrogancia la pequeña Juliana

.- ¡ Eso también va para ti jovencita ! – le advirtió el tio Ron a mi prima quien enfurruñada dirigió su mirada de corderito a su madre esperando ayuda de su parte

.- ¡ Lo siento corazón… ya oíste a tu padre ! – le respondió dándole un beso en la frente y empujándola hacia las escaleras donde Akasha ya nos esperaba

.- ¡ Esta bien ! – respondió mi prima con pesar arrastrando consigo su peluche dragón

Cuando al fin subimos a nuestras alcobas nos cubrimos con las mantas… era la noche después de navidad… los juguetes estaban ya acomodados en su lugar…

Akasha entró a hurtadillas a mi cuarto solo para asegurarse que estaba bien arropado… siempre solía hacer lo mismo, y yo siempre fingía no darme cuenta, mi hermana solía ser muy sobreprotectora… aunque tal vez lo hacía con el fin de pillarme despierto y acusarme con mamá, en fin… creo que era algo que nunca podría saber

" … _**Como huella en el mar, Tan difícil de hallar … "**_

Estaba demasiado quieto para estar dormido… acostumbraba ir todas las noches a verlo, era mi hermano y me preocupaba por el y creo que nunca cambiará a pesar de los años que pasaran para ambos.

Con paso silencioso me dirigía de regreso a mi alcoba cuando pude escuchar claramente las voces de los mayores que venían de la estancia

.- ¿ Has puesto los hechizos ? – preguntó mi madre a mi padre cuando este entraba por el vestíbulo con pasos calmados y con varita en mano

.- ¡ Todos y cada uno mujer, Ron está bloqueando los pasadizos ! – añadió mi padre con voz atenta… con atrevimiento me asomé por la escalera sin ser vista y pude alcanzar a ver como mi padre se quitaba las gafas para darse un ligero masaje en los ojos antes de sentarse en el sofá junto a mi madre

.- ¡ Listo… todo está en orden ! – declaró mi tio Ron entrando por el pasillo posterior de la sala

.- ¿ Quien quiere chocolate caliente ? – preguntaba mi tia Luna saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja llena de tasas y pastas flotando detrás de ella

Eso era algo común en mi familia… hechizos protectores por las noches y por los días en los que solo nos encontrábamos a cargo de un solo mago adulto. Me imagino que las costumbres que adquirieron durante la guerra aún persisten. Pienso que tal vez estas reuniones nocturnas son un viejo recuerdo de lo que antes eran las guardias nocturnas.

Quizás nadie lo crea, pero aún siendo pequeña tengo ligeros destellos de los recuerdos de mis primeros días…. No son precisamente recuerdos… son sensaciones, imágenes, olores que solo pueden grabarse en la memoria de un recién nacido. El olor a humo me es familiar… supongo que si mi nacimiento se dio en medio de la ultima batalla, aún estando dentro del castillo todo a mi alrededor era el bullicio y estragos propiciados por los duelos y las batallas entre fieras, aurores y mortífagos.

" … _**Tanto tiempo busque, Pero al fin te encontré … "**_

.- ¡ Bien nosotros nos retiramos… ya es tarde ! – dijo mi tía Luna a modo de despedida

Apenas escuché a tiempo a la tía Luna, como ráfaga me escondí detrás de la cortina de la ventana oval del corredor… justo a tiempo para ver las sombras de tío Ron con tía Luna dirigirse a la habitación de los invitados. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado volví a mi sitio de espionaje, para ver como mis padres se quedaban en silencio contemplando las llamas agonizantes de la chimenea.

Así pasaron minutos, solo se miraban a los ojos, a veces sonreían, otras solo suspiraban o cerraban los ojos… incluso pude ver que sonreían con lo que William y yo llamábamos complicidad paterna.

Puede que William ignorara algunos detalles del pasado de nuestros padres; pero yo no… un día de verano, por accidente visualicé los recuerdos de mi madre en un pensadero… habían pasado por tantos peligros y dificultades que me parecía casi imposible que pudiesen terminar juntos… a la distancia se veían tan ajenos a la realidad… era como si estuviesen en otro mundo… muy lejos de nosotros.

Recordé entonces las imágenes de batalla del pensadero, los hechizos saliendo de todas partes, mi madre buscando entre la confusión a mi padre, tres chicos peleando con un enorme troll en unos baños, mi padre llamando a mi madre a todo pulmón… las imágenes eran tantas…ellos de quince años rodeados por centauros enfurecidos, ambos ya adultos caminando juntos en la nieve, mi madre vestida con su desgarrado traje de novia… toda una vida de convivir; la amistad en un punto se transformó en algo mas profundo e incomprensible que les mantiene unidos a pesar de cualquier circunstancia.

.- ¡ Creo que ya fue suficiente de espiarnos pequeña… será mejor que vayas a dormir o mañana no podrás levantarte para ir al parque ! - la voz de mi padre resonó fuerte y clara en medio de la sala hasta llegar a mi escondite… ¿ como me había descubierto ?, en fin sin replicas y un bufido de indignación me dispuse a volver a mi habitación

.- ¡ Hasta mañana cariño ! - escuché a mi madre decir antes de abrir mi puerta

.- ¡ Hasta mañana mamá, Hasta mañana Papá ! – me despedí justo antes de cerrar mi puerta… aún me quedaban muchos secretos que descubrir… entre ellos saber como siempre sabían donde estábamos mi hermano y yo

" … _**Tan perfecta como te imagine … "**_

Con agrado escuché los pasos amortiguados de mi hija entrar a su habitación, aún le faltaba mucho para poder pasar inadvertida a mis oídos entrenados de espía.

.- ¿ Crees que se haya dormido ? – me preguntó Hermione desviando su mirada hacia al rincón de la escalera donde había estado oculta Akasha hasta hace unos minutos

.- ¡ Puede ser ! – le respondí atrapando un mechón castaño rizado entre mis dedos - ¡ Así que ahora que estamos solos… podemos… ! – dejé la frase inconclusa pero la acompañé de una mirada sugestiva

.- ¡ Puede ser ! – me respondió a la vez que se recostaba sobre mi pecho y acariciaba con la punta de sus dedos la incipiente barba que amenazaba con salir de nuevo

.- ¡ Mufliato ! – murmuré apuntando en dirección a las escaleras

.- ¿ Sabes que ese hechizo es muy util ? – me preguntó mi esposa a la vez que me quitaba los lentes y la varita para dejarlos acomodados en la mesita mas cercana

.- ¡ Vaya… creía que no te gustaba querida ! – murmuré justo en su oido y pude sentir como se le erizaba la piel

.- ¡ Bueno… no me gusta mas que tu ! – respondió al tiempo que su blusa salía despedida por los aires

.- ¡ Humm… no es un gran consuelo… pero que mas da ! – fue lo único inteligente que pude decir al percibir las manos de mi esposa jugueteando dentro de mi camisa.

Estaba feliz, ella era mía y yo no podía ser mas suyo de lo que ya lo era; mi vida eran ella y mis hijos, el verla despertar junto a mi todos los días, segura y tranquila… es como un sueño… de la pesadilla de mi infancia pasé al maravilloso mundo mágico que me trajo el consuelo de los amigos, una familia enorme, un hermano del alma y la mujer de mi vida.

Ella, la chiquilla en búsqueda de un sapo dio con migo; y yo el niño en búsqueda de un hogar encontré a una niña atrapada por un troll de montaña; ambos igual de solos, ambos en búsqueda de alguien a quien amar y ser amado. Creo que fue obra del destino o mas bien del sapo que ella y yo nos encontráramos aquel día en el expreso de Hogwarts. Ese colegio marcó mi vida para siempre… me dio un refugio, un historia, un pasado memorable y un futuro por el que luchar.

Ahora mi objetivo es mas claro que antes, mantener a mi familia unida y a salvo; criar a mis hijos junto con Hermione, verlos crecer y madurar, volverme viejo junto a ella y si es posible morir junto a ella. En realidad mis ambiciones son ya mas simples , porque no hay nada mas que deseé que permanecer a su lado el resto de mis días, porque solo ella le da luz a mis días, porque solo con su calor me siento seguro; porque es ella la razón por la que estoy vivo. Porque solo con ella se lo que es vivir… vivir por ella, con ella y morir en ella. Porque lo que nos mantiene unidos es esa extraña fuerza que emana de los dos… esa fuerza que solo sale del corazón.

" … _**Sabes no pido nada mas**__**,**_

_**Que estar entre tus brazos…"**_

_**-- FIN--**_

_**14/05/08**_

**_Hola Queridos Amigos :_**

**_Al fin, se que es lo que mucho de ustedes estarán diciendo, al fin pude terminar esta historia que parecía no tener fin._**

**_Agradezco mucho a todos mis amigos lectores que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un review a esta historia que acaba de concluir. Espero que la demora haya valido la pena y que el capitulo junto con la historia entera les haya dejado tan buen sabor de boca como a mi._**

**_Gracias a : Daniel Black __05( espero poder platicar pronto contigo compañero ),Monik , deli (h/hr), angela, dasmey, Arima Soichiro JI, Elma, Luzbelita, brisa2006, Magaso Urashima, gaara-maniaka, Lutica, Miranda Evans, Ezra H/Hr4ever, jim, PhoebeHermione, __darkgohm, chokolatito19, Adagi0, Lettice-Evans-Potter, chayo, Dinorah, Always In The Middle, Yugo, enigranger, SBM-Angie,olga, gissy y todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer mis precarias lineas._**

**_Por otra parte quiero informarles a todos ustedes queridos lectores que esta es la penultima historia que publico, la ultima es solo un pequeño final modificado debido a que obviamente intuirán que el final que Rowling le dio al ultimo libro__, no fue de mi entera satisfacción, así que me tome la libertad de poner un pequeño granito de arena para hacer mas pasable el trago amargo que para muchos significo el pobre final del libro mas esperado por todos._**

**_Sin mas que mencionar por el momento aparte de seguir pidiendo disculpas me despido hasta el siguiente y ultimo capitulo de mi historia como escritora de fics._**

**_Se despide de ustedes_**

**_Su amiga_**

**_Cidonya._**


End file.
